Home Is Where My Heart Lies
by SiriusBabe3033
Summary: Ginny Weasley thinks she is never going back to England, but the past never stays buried for long. Twelve years later her daughter, Veronica, goes to Hogwarts where a new danger is lurking.
1. A New Life

**This story will contain some spoilers to HBP in later chapters. Also, I realize that the timeline for the children is a bit off, but there was really nothing I could do to fix it and still keep my story the way I wanted it. Oh, and to preventconfusion Nicci is pronounced like Nicki. Thanks.**

* * *

Ginny Weasley sighed as she stepped off the plane. She looked around at her new surroundings. Muggles were walking quickly, some carrying luggage, others holding young children. All of them looked happy. All of them were going somewhere. Ginny reached up and wiped a tear off her cheek. She had once been happy too. Before her world came crashing down. True, the war was over and Voldemort was gone, but some people went with him that she couldn't bear to live without. She walked slowly through the airport and headed for the door. She was never going back. She could never face her friends or family again. Not after she had been accused of being a traitor and thrown out by her so called family. 

She let her mind wander to the worst night of her life. She could still see Percy and her friend, Blaise, lying on the floor. She remembered the anger she had felt. Her family had appeared moments later. She still heard the words Ron screamed at her. He had called her a traitor. He said it was her fault. She felt another tear roll down her cheek and quickly brushed it away. She hadn't deserved that. She had always thought they would support her no matter what. Perhaps blood wasn't as thick as they say. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind. It was better this way. She could live and forget what had happened. They could live happily without her.

No more pain and no more magic, she thought as she walked through the doors and out into the street. She motioned to a taxi driver who helped her with her luggage. She had a job and an apartment. This was her chance to start over and have a better life. After all, she thought with a smile, I'm only eighteen. I shouldn't have had a life like that anyways.

"Where to?" the driver asked, shaking her from her thoughts.

"1349 Haven Street," Ginny said.

The driver nodded. "I noticed your accent. Not from around here?" he asked.

Ginny smiled. "No, I'm not," she said softly, "I just moved here."

The driver grinned. "Welcome to Los Angeles," he said. Ginny just smiled.

Ginny watched as they passed all the tall buildings and moved into a more residential area. The area looked very nice. She grinned when he stopped at her new apartment. It was a three-story brick building with a large maple tree out in the front. She got up carefully and carried her luggage to the door. It was opened immediately by a tall and slender woman in her early sixties. Her silver hair was pulled up in a loose bun and she was smiling broadly.

"You must be the new tenant," the woman said, "I'm Betsy Baker. I live in the apartment above yours."

Ginny smiled. "Yes I am. I'm Virginia Winters, but everyone calls me Ginny." It had been strange to say her new name, but she definitely couldn't say she was Ginerva Weasley. What if someone came looking for her? Doubtful, but just in case. She wanted nothing to do with them again.

The woman smiled back. "Nice to meet you Ginny. Come on in. I'll help you with your things," Betsy said as she grabbed one of Ginny's suitcases.

She helped Ginny into the entry room. It was decorated nicely, yet inexpensively. They carried her suitcases up the stairs to apartment 7. Ginny removed the key she had been given earlier and unlocked the door. She smiled when she walked in.

The two-room apartment had come already furnished. It was nothing wonderful, but Ginny loved it. It was peaceful. She turned and smiled at Betsy. "That you so much for helping me, Betsy."

"Well, it's no problem dear," Betsy, said grinning, "Well, I'll let you get settled in. Very nice to meet you. Don't hesitate to come visit me anytime."

Ginny smiled as Betsy closed the door behind herself. She turned and surveyed the apartment again. It was already beginning to feel like home.

Ginny sighed loudly as she entered her apartment building. Work had been hard, but amazing. Her first day and she was already getting to design things. Nothing big, of course, but it was still nice. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't see the man in front of her chatting on a cell phone. She ran straight in to him and fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry," the man said, holding out a hand. Ginny looked up at him and flushed. He was very good looking, with curly brown hair and gorgeous light green eyes. She judged him to be around twenty.

She took his hand and he pulled her up. "Sorry about that," she said, "I wasn't paying attention."

"That's quite all right," the man said smiling, "Neither was I."

Ginny smiled. "I'm Jacob, by the way," the man said, "You don't look familiar. Did you just move in?"

"I'm Ginny. And I just moved here from England."

"Ah, yes, I was wondering about the accent," Jacob said smiling, "So I was going out for some dinner down the block. Would you like to join me?"

Ginny looked at Jacob thoughtfully. She didn't really know this man, after all, she just ran into him, but he was cute. Her better judgment won the battle quite quickly. "Actually, I already ate," Ginny said hoping it seemed genuine.

"Oh, well, okay," Jacob said looking slightly disappointed, "How about a rain check then?"

"Sure," Ginny said smiling.

"Good," Jacob said smiling back. "Well, I'll see you around."

"Bye," Ginny said as she started up the stairs. When she got into her apartment, she sighed. A new and wonderful job, a cute neighbor who wanted to take her for dinner, and a new apartment. It seems as though maybe, just maybe, my life might be taking a turn in the right direction, she thought happily.

* * *

_**Nine Months Later**_

Ginny tried to keep herself composed as she walked toward her boss' office. How could I have been so stupid, she thought to herself angrily. This could cost me my job. They won't want me after this. She blinked back tears as she reached the door. The glossy golden letters read CASTILLA CAYHILL HEAD MANAGER. She knocked quietly at the door. The secretary had already informed her that Castilla was alone, but she prayed that she was wrong. She needed another excuse not to talk to her.

"Come in," a voice called.

Ginny opened the door slowly and glanced at her boss. Castilla was a small woman with silky blonde hair that she wore up in a tight bun. She had brilliant blue eyes, which could go from bright to stormy in a matter of moments. She was in her early forties and was nice when she wanted to be. Ginny had learned early not to get on her bad side. If she didn't like you, she would fire you without a second thought.

"Ah, Miss Winters," Castilla said smiling, "Please, come, sit down."

Ginny nodded and took a seat in front of her desk. Despite the fact Castilla was smiling, Ginny could sense Castilla already knew something was up.

"Allison, told me you wished to talk."

"Yes, Mrs. Cayhill," Ginny said trying to gather her courage. "You see, I'm, well, I'm pregnant." She looked down at the ground and waited for a reaction.

Castilla looked at her in shock. "Pregnant? You've only been working here nine months..." she began.

"I know," Ginny said as a tear rolled down her cheek, "It was an accident. I didn't mean to and now I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't know how to raise a child. I, I..."

"Okay, well calm down," Castilla said sighing, "What about the father?"

"Jacob," Ginny said softly, "He's gone. Just gone. I went to tell him and he acted like he'd help but then the next day, he was just gone. Everything in his apartment was gone too."

Castilla raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Moved? Without even telling you?"

"Yes," Ginny said, breaking down again, "and I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't have enough money to raise a child."

"Do you have any family?" Castilla asked.

"No," Ginny said wiping the tears from her face and looking back at Castilla. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry.

"What about an abortion?" Castilla said quietly.

"No, I can't, I won't," Ginny said shaking her head, "and I can't lose this job. I'll work through my pregnancy, I'll..."

"Now hold on a minute," Castilla said, "Who said you were going to lose this job?"

"Well, I just assumed," Ginny said quickly, "After all, I've only worked here a short time and..."

"Ginny," Castilla interrupted, "I'm going to be honest with you. You are the best designer I've seen come through here in years, and trust me I've seen a lot. You have way too much talent for me to fire you. In fact, you have way too much talent to even be working here. You shouldn't be here designing this, well for lack of a better word, crap." Ginny stared at her in shock.

Castilla just smiled. "Don't look so surprised. I just manage this place. It doesn't mean I have to be a fan. And as for the money, you'll be fine. Your pay should be enough to get you by for a year or two, but then, Ginny you have to get out of here. Start your own business."

Ginny smiled at her. "Thank you, Mrs. Cayhill. I promise I'll work hard."

"You do that," Castilla said handing her a tissue, "Learn everything you can about the business and get out of here. You could really make it big, Ginny." Ginny nodded and headed out of Castilla's office. Perhaps she would make it.

* * *

_**Seven Months Later**_

"Come on dear, push," the doctor said.

I like to see him try, Ginny thought bitterly. She was pushing! The pain was overbearing.

"One more," the doctor said. Ginny screamed at the last push. She heard a baby crying somewhere close to her. "It's all over now," the doctor said, "It's a girl, Miss Winters."

Ginny smiled as a small baby was placed into her arms. She was so beautiful.

"Have you thought of a name?" the doctor asked.

"Veronica Leigh Winters," Ginny said smiling.


	2. The Letter

**_Eleven Years Later_**

"Ms. Winters, your daughter is on the phone," Catherine Miller said as Ginny headed to her office, "and Luna called earlier. The new store in England is ready to open next month."

"Thank you, Catherine. What line?"

"Line 3. Oh, and here's your coffee."

Ginny smiled, grabbed her coffee, and walked into her office. It had a beautiful view of the city. It had taken her years to get here, but she finally had everything she wanted. A wonderful daughter, her own company called Lucky Designs, and stores spanning four continents in the Muggle and magical world. Sometimes she wondered if spanning into the magical world had been such a great idea. Sure, it had made her quite a bit of money, but it made things quite difficult.

Not too difficult, she thought. After all, Luna Lovegood, though a bit on the strange side, was quite brilliant. She managed the stores in the magical world with surprising efficiency and kept Ginny's real identity a secret. Still, it worried her. Nothing I can do about it now, she thought. She took a sip of her coffee before grabbing the phone.

"Hello, Nicci," Ginny said, "Is everything all right?"

"All right," Veronica said excitedly, "It's better than all right! You won't believe what just happened to me!"

Ginny laughed. "All right," she said, "You have my attention."

"I'm a witch!"Veronica screamed into the phone.

Ginny froze and let her coffee slip to the floor, shattering the cup and spilling coffee everywhere. She had been dreading this for ten years, ever since she had a visit from an old friend. Her mind wandered back to that day.

_Veronica was just over a year old then and Ginny was heading home from work after bring your daughter to work day. She had had such a wonderful day showing Veronica off to all of her coworkers, especially Castilla. Veronica was such a lovely child. She was the best looking child there, Ginny thought proudly. She was just about to enter her apartment building when a voice had called her name. _

She turned around and froze. "Sirius," she gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you too, Ginny," Sirius said smiling.

"What are you doing here," Ginny repeated.

"Well, I am here to ask you to come home," Sirius said, "It's been over two years Ginny."

"I'm never going back, Sirius," Ginny said softly, "No more magic."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "I'm afraid magic is part of who you are, Ginny. You can't escape it. It's in you blood." He glanced at the sleeping Veronica in her arms. "And your daughters as well," he finished.

Ginny glanced down at Veronica. She was sleeping. She looked so sweet with her little red curls and light green eyes. Ginny wanted so desperately to keep her from all the pain the wizarding world was sure to cause her.

_Yet, she knew he was right. She turned back to Sirius, now on the verge of tears. "Well, I can put it off as long as I have to," she said softly, "Sirius I'm not going back there. They are no longer my family. They made that perfectly clear years ago. I am finally happy here. I have everything I need." Sirius looked at her sympathetically. He knew how she felt. Of course, he had been lucky to have a friend he could turn to. Ginny didn't._

_"Just give them a second chance Ginny. They want to know what really happened that night."_

_"All of them?" Sirius shifted uncomfortably. "I didn't think so," Ginny continued, "It's Ron isn't it. He still doesn't believe me."_

_"It's not that," Sirius said, "He's just angry. They all are. Losing Percy wasn't easy. They feel bad that they let things get in the way of their relationship with him. They don't want to lose you too."_

_"They lost me two years ago Sirius."_

_"Well, what about the rest of the wizarding world? Don't you want to have your name cleared for good?"_

_"It doesn't matter. I'm not Ginerva Weasley anymore."_

_"Ginny, I know you didn't betray us. But only you can clear your name. Just..."_

_"Please Sirius," she begged, "don't tell them where I am. I have worked so hard to give myself a new life. Don't ruin it for me." _

Sirius looked at her and nodded. "Okay," he said softly, "I know what it's like. To be blamed for something you didn't do and what it's like to run away Ginny. But you cant keep running forever. Trust me, I know."

Ginny nodded. "I know, but I need this time to be on my own, to get over what happened to me."

"Yeah, well, I have to be going Ginny," Sirius said, "Your secret is safe with me. If you ever need anything, call this number. I figure it's harder to trace if we use Muggle technology." He handed her a slip of paper.

_Ginny nodded and gave Sirius a hug. "Before I go, what's her name?" Sirius asked. _

"Veronica," Ginny said smiling. Sirius smiled.

_"She's beautiful." He stepped into the shadows and with a small Pop, he was gone. Ginny knew she should have felt relief that he was going to keep her secret, but he had put another fear in her heart._

That fear had never gone away and now Ginny had to face it.

"Mom,"Veronica said, sounding slightly worried, "Mom!"

"Nicci," Ginny said trying to remain calm, "We need to talk, but it'll have to wait until after work, okay?"

"Okay," Veronica said, "Are you okay? You sound funny?"

"I'm fine," Ginny said, trying to sound sincere, "We'll talk when I get home. Bye Sweetie."

"Bye Mom,"Veroncia said.

Ginny sighed after she hung up. She glanced for the first time at the floor where the coffee was starting to stain. This was not going to be a good day. Ginny knew that she had to tell Veronica something, but she wasn't sure she was ready to face her past.

I don't have to tell her everything, Ginny thought. "Yes," she said as a feeling of relief came over her, "I'll just tellVeronica that I'm a witch. I don't have to tell her anything about my so called family."

She walked over to her intercom. "Catherine," she said, "I'm going to need Tom in here. I'm afraid I've spilled my coffee."

* * *

Ginny sighed loudly as she exited her car and headed for the door of her house. It was a large two-story home that sat on a two-acre lot, just outside of Los Angeles. She had bought it five years ago, when her business had really taken off and it had been a good investment. Its value had doubled since then. Of course, Ginny had no intention of selling it.

She opened the door slowly and looked around. The house was slightly messy, which was usual when Veronica was home for the summer. Ginny knew there was no point in putting it off, but she did anyway. She put down her briefcase and headed into the kitchen to start dinner.

She was done an hour later. "Nicci!" she called. "Dinner!"

She was putting the food on the table when Veronica came running in clutching a letter in her hand. It was written on a thick piece of parchment and addressed in green ink. Ginny knew what it was immediately.

Veronica handed it to her smiling. "Read this, Mom," she said as she took a seat.

Ginny opened the letter and was somewhat surprised to see that they still addressed it the same way as they had done when she was a child.

**Dear Ms. Winters,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy...**

Ginny stopped. Hogwarts, she thought, I thought she would be getting a letter from an American school. Ginny sighed. She looked up at Veronica who was looking at her with excitement. She had grown up so fast, Ginny thought, and she was getting prettier every day. She was a small child, with long, curly red hair and light green eyes.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Veronica asked looking worried, "Can I not go?"

Ginny looked at her daughter thoughtfully. It was time. "Yes dear, you can go..." Ginny began. She was interrupted by Veronica's excited scream. "Okay, okay, I know you're excited," Ginny said, "But there is something I have to tell you, so listen up."

"Okay,"Veronica said grinning, "but can I ask you something first?"

"Go ahead," Ginny replied.

"Okay, I seriously thought you were going to freak when you learned that there are actually witches and wizards. I did. But you didn't seem surprised at all. How come?"Veronica asked.

"Well that's what I needed to talk to you about," Ginny said, "You see Nicci, I am a witch too." Veronica gasped. "I come from a pureblood family. I was raised knowing all about witches and wizards. In fact, I went to the very same school you will be going to."

Veronica listened raptly with a smile growing on her face each second. "I can't believe it, Mom," Veronica said quickly, "You're a witch too. This is so great. Where is this school anyways, I thought you lived in England as a child? Do I have any relatives that are magical too?"

"Slow down dear," Ginny said smiling despite herself. Veronica seemed so happy. There was no way she was going to deny her the chance to go to Hogwarts. After all some of the best days of her life were spent there. She just prayed that she didn't run into any of her so-called family while she was there. "As for the school, it's somewhere in England. Nobody knows the exact location. I was an only child and my parents both died, so you don't have any relatives, at least not any that I know of."

"Oh,"Veronica said, "When do we leave?"

Ginny smiled. "Well, as soon as I can get off work," she said grinning, "We can take a little vacation. I'll show you all around the magical areas of London."

Veronica smiled and Ginny couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

It was less then a month later when Ginny managed to free an entire month for her and Veronica to stay in England. This plan worked quite nicely since Ginny didn't have to return until two days after she sent Veronica on her way. It would give her time to get her shop opening in Diagon Alley up and running.

"Calm down, Nicci," Ginny said smiling over at her. Veronica was bouncing around in her seat jabbering on about how she was going to see her first magical place. Ginny was taking her to the IPA, or International Portkey Association. She had booked them a portkey to London. It was only a few minutes walk from Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron, where Ginny planned to get a room.

"Let's go," Ginny said as she stopped in front of a closed down salon.

"Where are we?"Veronica asked.

"The IPA," Ginny said holding back a smile. Veronica looked at her skeptically.

"Come on, I'll show you," Ginny continued. She grabbed hers and Veronica's suitcases and headed toward the front window. She took Veronica's hand and stepped straight through the glass. Veronica was about to scream when she realized she had not hit the glass at all. She stared at her mom in awe. Ginny smiled and guided her to the front desk.

Veronica glanced around as Ginny talked with the woman at the counter. There had to be thousands of witches and wizards there. Veronica noted that some of them were dressed in long robes of assorted colors. She gasped when out of nowhere a group of eight or so people appeared holding a large tin can.

"Come along, Nicci," Ginny said smiling at her daughters shocked expression. "Our portkey leaves in three minutes."

Ginny grabbed her hand and pulled her through the large crowd of people. For the first time, Veronica felt a knot start growing in her stomach. I wonder if these portkey things are safe, she thought as she watched another appearing group slam into the ground.

"Grab hold dear," Ginny said pointing at a boot in front of them. "Just a finger will do." Veronica did as she was told. Moments later a man walked up and placed his finger on the boot as well. Veronica leaned back to get a better look at him. He was wearing dark green robes and had a long brown beard that fell almost down to his waist.

"12:00 Portkey for London Square," a voice announced.

Veronica felt a strange pull behind her navel and found herself being jerked forward. She closed her eyes. In a matter of seconds, she felt her butt hit something hard. She opened her eyes to find herself on the ground. Ginny was standing next to her and trying not to laugh.

"First time, kid?" the man who had traveled with them asked.

"Yes," Veronica said feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"No worries, you'll get used to it," he said with a smile before he disappeared out into the Muggle street.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Veronica and Ginny had arrived in Diagon Alley. Veronica know knew Diagon Alley by heart and Ginny allowed her to walk the street alone, since she had work to do in her shop.

The grand opening had been less than a week ago and business was booming. Ginny yawned as she glanced at the clock. It was almost two. "Elaine," Ginny called to a pretty blonde working the counter, "I'm taking a break. Can you handle the register?"

"Sure boss," Elaine called back. Ginny smiled and headed up the stairs into the office. It was a lot smaller then her office back home, but she liked it. It reminded her of her work at Velsworth Designs. It was supposed to be for the manager, but Ginny took over it while she was in town.

She took a seat at her desk and closed her eyes. She practically jumped out of her skin when a voice said, "Hello Ginny."

"Sirius," Ginny said looking shocked.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Sirius asked grinning, "I apparated here."

"It's okay," Ginny said feeling her heart rate return to normal, "Long time no see."

"I know," Sirius said, "A good three years at least."

Ginny nodded. "At least," she said, "I'm glad you stopped by. It's good to see you again."

Sirius smiled. "You too," he said, "But that's not the only reason why I'm here. You see, I have a favor to ask."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "It better not be you asking me to pay my "family" a visit."

"No, no," Sirius said, "I'm assuming you haven't seen them yet." Ginny nodded. "Well," Sirius continued, "That isn't what I need. You see, I need a new Charms teacher for the year."

Ginny stared at him curiously. "I'm not following you, Sirius. You've already learned Charms. Why do you need a teacher?"

Sirius laughed. "Not for me, Ginny, for the students. I'm the new headmaster at Hogwarts."

Ginny felt her jaw drop. "Since when?" And who gave him that job? Were they mad?

"Three years ago when Minerva retired. That's why I haven't been able to stop in recently," Sirius said smiling, "I guess you didn't read Nicci's letter too carefully, did you?"

Ginny stared at him and a new thought entered her head. "You're the one who signedVeronica up for Hogwarts."

Sirius nodded. "That I am," he said, "So what about that job?"

"Well, I don't know," Ginny said softly, "After all, I do own a company now and I'm not sure I can get off."

"You can visit you little company on the weekend," Sirius said waving his hand, "It'll be good for you to get away from this hectic life you're living."

"And in to a world full of lovely little children who never do anything wrong?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

Sirius grinned. "Exactly."

"All right," Ginny said laughing, "I'll do it, but only because I owe you. And I'm going in disguise. I don't want any run ins with people I used to know."

"Fine," Sirius said grinning, "Now I've got to go. Duty calls. Tell Nicci I said hiello." He disappeared with a small POP.

"Why do I get the feeling I just got tricked into doing something I shouldn't be doing?" Ginny muttered to herself, "I know he's up to something."

Ginny sighed and headed back down the stairs. She walked over to a rack by the fireplace and started putting outfits back on it.

Moments later she saw a boy shoot out of her fireplace. She looked at him in surprise.

"This isn't the Leaky Cauldron is it?" the boy asked.

"No," Ginny said smiling at him, "but it's not too far. What's your name?"

"I'm Michael," the boy said.

"I'm Ginny," Ginny said helping the boy off the ground. She muttered a spell and all the soot disappeared. She smiled at him. He was rather young with bright red hair and a sprinkling of freckles across his nose. "Come on," she continued, "I'll walk you to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Thanks," Michael said as he followed Ginny out of the store and into the street. "My dad is going to be so mad when he finds out I went to the wrong place. It's my first time using Floo Powder, you know, and I told my dad I could do it."

Ginny smiled at him. "Well, the first time is always hard. How old are you anyways?"

"I'm nine," Michael said grinning. "I'll be going to Hogwarts in two years, you know."

"Really?" Ginny said smiling at his enthusiasm, "Hogwarts is really a great place. I loved it there."

"You went to Hogwarts?" Michael asked.

"I did," said Ginny.

"Wow, maybe you knew my dad," Michael said smiling.

"Maybe, what's his name?" Ginny asked, but somehow she already knew the answer.

"Ron Weasley," Michael said, "Speaking of my dad, there he is." Ginny whipped around to look where Michael was pointing. Sure enough, there was Ron, looking much the same, just older, along with three other children. "Dad!" Michael shouted.

Ginny swayed nervously and disappeared behind a building just out of view before Ron could reach them. "Hey Dad," she heard Michael say, "You have to meet the lady who helped get back here. She went to Hogwarts. Her name is Ginny."

"Ginny?" Ron asked quickly, "Where'd she go?"

Michael looked around curiously. "I don't know. She was just here," he muttered.

Ginny sighed and apparated back to her room at the Leaky Cauldron. That had been too close for comfort. Maybe that job wasn't such a good idea, she thought to herself. However, she knew she couldn't back out since she had already promised Sirius. Plus, it's not like anyone would recognize her since she was going in disguise. Exactly, she thought. I hope.


	3. Friends, Foes, and Fireworks

"Nicci, you need to hurry up if you want to make the train," Ginny called.

"Coming Mom!"Veronica called back as she headed out to the waiting taxi. The drive took only fifteen minutes, but toVeronica it seemed like hours. She was so excited. In a few hours, she would be at Hogwarts with a lot of other kids her age. She turned and smiled at her mom.

Ginny smiled back and then her face got serious. "Now, you remember what I told you about, don't you?" she asked.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Yes, mom. I am not to tell anyone that you really don't look like that and it is just a disguise." She paused. "But I still don't see what's the big deal."

"I told you, Veronica," Ginny said, "It's so nobody knows what I really look like. There are a lot of con artists out there, you know."

"You never cared when we were back home."

"England isn't the United States."

Veronica looked at her. "You are so paranoid sometimes."

Ginny laughed. "Sometimes, you have to be," she said. The car stopped moments later.

"Finally," Veronica said grinning as she jumped out of the taxi, "Let's go!"

"Calm down, dear," Ginny said smiling, "I'm an old woman. It takes me awhile to get out of the car."

Veronica laughed and was still laughing as Ginny led her over to the wall in between Platforms 9 and 10. "Ready?" Ginny asked.

Veronica stared at the wall nervously. "Are you sure it'll work, Mom?"

"Completely," Ginny said smiling, "We'll take it at run." Veronica nodded and started to walk, faster and faster until she broke out into a run. She closed her eyes just as she was about to hit the wall. She was surprised to find herself still going. She stopped and looked at her mom who smiled at her.

"Welcome to Platform 9 3/4," Ginny said grinning.

Veronica smiled and looked around the platform. It was full of students and parents, not to mention owls and other animals. She turned and looked back at her mom who seemed to be daydreaming. "Well," Veronica said, snapping Ginny out of her daydream, "I guess I should get on the train."

Ginny nodded and bent down to give her a hug. "Be good," she said, "I'll see you at the sorting ceremony."

Veronica nodded and began to push her trunk toward the scarlet steam engine. Her owl, Zani, hooted softly. Zani was the best owl around in Veronica's opinion. Her mom had gotten her as a gift for Veronica getting accepted to Hogwarts. She was black with gold specks, which was very uncommon. Veronica smiled at her. "It's okay, Zani," she said softly.

She lifted her trunk with some difficulty onto the train and made her way to an empty compartment toward the back. She arranged her things and then leaned out the window. It took her a while to pick out her mom with her new look. While her mom looked very beautiful with blonde hair and green eyes, Veronica preferred her how she used to be. "Bye Mom," she called out the window.

Ginny looked over at her and smiled. She blew her a kiss and disapparated. Veronica sighed and sat down. I wonder what Hogwarts will be like? she thought. I wish Mom would have told me how we were sorted. I hope I get in Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw would be pretty cool too. Maybe I want to be there. She was debating with herself which house would be better when the door slid open.

A small girl about Veronica's age was standing in the doorway smiling. She was an uncommonly pretty girl with light brown hair and aqua blue eyes. Veronica guessed that she stood at least two or three inches over this girl. "Hi," the girl said loudly, "I'm going to sit here."

"Sure," Veronica said gesturing at the open seats.

The girl smiled and took a seat across from her. "I'm Parker Keowen by the way."

"Veronica Winters," Veronica said holding out her hand, "but everyone calls me Nicci."

Parker smiled and shook her hand. "So do you know anything about Hogwarts?" she asked. "I really don't know anything about magic. In fact, I didn't even know it existed until I got my letter."

Veronica smiled. "So you're a Muggle born?"

Parker looked at her confused. "A what?"

"A Muggle born," Veronica said again, "It means your parents aren't magical."

"Oh," Parker said, "Yeah. I'm guessing you're not."

"Nope, but I didn't know anything about magic before I got my letter either. I'm a half and half. My mom is a witch. She didn't want me to grow up on magic for some reason, but she did tell me a lot about Hogwarts. She went there too."

"Cool," Parker said grinning. "I was wondering..." Both girls looked up as the door opened again. This time, a tall, thin girl with long red hair and blue eyes stood in the doorway looking very nervous. She pulled unconsciously at her skirt. Veronica smiled. She was the total opposite of Parker.

"Hi, umm, can I, do you mind..." she started quietly.

"Take a seat," Parker said jovially. "Nicci, here was about to tell me all she knows about Hogwarts. I'm a Muggleborn you see. That's what they call it right?" She turned toVeronica questioningly.

"Yes," Veronica said grinning and turned to the new girl, "Come on in." The girl smiled shyly, but didn't move.

"No need to be scared," Parker said, as she got up and practically dragged the girl inside. The girl blushed. "I'm Parker Keowen," Parker said holding out her hand.

The girl looked at her nervously and then glanced at Veronica who smiled at her. She seemed to gain some courage from that and took Parker's hand. "I'm Daniella Carter," she said softly.

"Nice to meet you, Daniella," Parker said grinning, "You know, you really need a nickname. You name is simply too long. Do you have one?" Daniella didn't have time to answer, because Parker continued. "No matter. We'll come up with one for you."

Daniella glanced at her nervously. "How about Red, for you hair," Parker began, "No, I don't like that and Nicci has red hair too. In fact, her hair is redder than yours."

Veronica looked at Daniella sympathetically. "I don't think she needs a new name, Parker."

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course she does," Parker said looking atVeronica like she was crazy. Veronica had to hold back a smile. She couldn't help but like Parker.

"Hey, how about Nellie," Parker continued, "Nah, you don't look like a Nellie. Oh, I got it. It really quite obvious. I can't believe I didn't think of it before. Dani! I'm going to call you Dani from now on. Daniella is such a long name, you know. Plus I kind of like the name Dani."

Daniella nodded quickly and Parker smiled at her as she took her seat. Veronica turned to Daniella and gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm Veronica Winters, but you can call me Nicci." The girl smiled. "Sorry about Parker," Veronica said grinning, "She's a bit loud and tends to scare people."

"Hey," Parker said as she stuck her tongue out at Veronica. The three girls laughed.

"How long have you two known each other?" Daniella asked softly.

"About ten minutes," Parker said grinning. "I'm not from a magical family, so I didn't know anyone, and Nicci offered to let me sit here."

"More like you offered yourself a seat," Veronica said grinning.

Parker smiled. "What can I say? I get what I want."

Daniella smiled. "I'm not from a magical family either."

"Really?" Parker said, "I thought I might be the only one. I knew we had to have something in common though..."

Veronica leaned over to Daniella and whispered, "She tends to ramble like that." They both started laughing and Parker glared at them.

"I can't believe you would talk about me like that," she said in a mock hurt voice as she pretended to fall down and cry. The three girls started laughing and Parker was still on the floor when the door opened again. A girl with blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and emerald green eyes was standing in the doorway, looking extremely annoyed.

"Can I sit here? My brother and his friends are driving me mad."

"Sure," Veronica said smiling at her, "But just to warn you, Parker might drive you crazier."

"Always glad to help someone in need," Parker said, ignoring Veronica's comment, as she got up off the ground and took her seat next to the new girl. "I'm Parker."

"So you're the crazy one. I'm Kylie Potter," the girl said grinning.

"Hi Kylie," Veronica said, "I'm Nicci and this is Daniella."

"Dani," Parker corrected.

Veronica and Daniella sighed. Kylie looked at them curiously. "Long story," Veronica said.

"Well, we've got a long time till we get to Hogwarts," Kylie said grinning, "Why don't you tell me?"

Hours passed and it was soon lunch. Veronica went over to the cart and looked around. She had become familiar with most of the food over the past month she'd spent in England. Parker and Daniella looked confused.

"What is this stuff?" Parker asked, "Those aren't real frogs are they."

Kylie laughed. "No. Just get some food. It's all good."

Parker shrugged and pulled a large handful of coins out of her pocket.

"Gosh," Kylie said, "I can't believe your parents let you take that much money."

Parker looked at her curiously as she piled food up into her hands and gave the woman pushing the cart the money. "It isn't that much. Is it? I mean, I had to have enough to get a snack before dinner."

Kylie looked at Veronica and raised her eyebrows. Veronica shrugged and sat down with her food. Apparently Parker wasn't aware of how much money she was actually carrying. The cart lady left a few moments later and the other girls sat down too.

Veronica noticed that Daniella hadn't taken that much food. "Not hungry?" she asked.

Daniella turned and looked at her. "I am," she said softly, "Just a little worried about what this is going to taste like."

"It'll be fine," Parker said as she tried to open her Chocolate Frog, "Live a little, Dani." She grinned as she pulled off the wrapper, but it turned into a high-pitched scream as the frog jumped out of her hands onto her head. "Get it off!" she screamed.

Veronica, Kylie and Daniella burst out laughing. Parker was jumping around the compartment, still screaming and swatting at her head.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a voice said from the doorway.

Veronica immediately stopped laughing and looked up. Two boys were standing in the doorway. The one who had spoken was tall and skinny, with greasy black hair that reached his shoulders and piercing brown eyes. He was smiling in a rather evil looking manner. The other boy cracked his knuckles and smiled stupidly. Veronica couldn't help but think he was as big as a car.

"Shove off," Kylie said in an annoyed tone. Apparently she knew who the two boys were.

"I don't think I want to Potter," the greasy haired boy said, "After all I haven't introduced myself. The name's Jonathon Snape and these are my good friends Kevin Crabbe and Tristian Malfoy."

Parker stared at him. "Maybe you should get yourself some medication," she said grinning, "There is only one boy with you. Or perhaps you're talking about an imaginary friend?"

Snape stared at her angrily. "Shut up, Mudblood."

"What did you just say?" Kylie said angrily as she stood up, "Get out of here now!"

Snape smirked. "Make me."

"No problem," Parker said shoving Snape through the door, "Next time knock, will you?" She slammed the door and turned around to look at the other girls. "What?" she asked at their surprised faces.

They didn't have time to answer. The door swung open revealing a very angry Snape and Crabbe and a third boy. He was somewhat shorter than Snape, and Veronica had to admit he was much better looking. He had silvery blonde hair, which he wore spiked and beautiful blue eyes. "Leave it alone," the third boy was saying.

"Stop being a coward, Tristian," Snape said as he glared at Parker, "and as for you, you'll pay for that!"

Parker stared at him. "What are you going to do about it? Wipe some grease on me?"

Snape grabbed his wand and pointed it at Parker. She looked at him. "Try it," she said smirking.

Snape glared at her angrily. "How dare you talk to me like that! Why I ought to..."

"Leave?" another voice said. Another group of boys were now standing in the corridor. Veronica couldn't see all their faces, but the one who spoke looked furious.

Snape glanced at them nervously and lowered his wand. "This isn't over yet," he said coldly to all of them. He nodded at his two friends and they left in a hurry.

The boys turned to them and walked inside. There were five of them. "Everyone okay?" one asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Parker said sitting down and looking totally calm as she grabbed another piece of candy, carefully making sure it wasn't a frog. One couldn't say the same for Daniella. Or me for that matter, Veronica thought.

"Speak for yourself," Veronica said softly, "That was scary." Daniella nodded.

Parker shrugged. "Not really, what could he have done?" .

"A lot more than you think," Kylie said darkly, "He's not exactly known for being nice."

"Right you are little sister," one of the boys said. Sister? Veronica thought. Now that he mentioned it, Veronica did notice they looked slightly similar. The boy was of medium height but on the skinny side, just like Kylie. He had messy jet-black hair that looked like he never brushed it and emerald green eyes, identical to Kylies.

Kylie glared at him with an irritated expression. "Two minutes does not make you older."

The boy grinned. "Sure it does," he said, "I'm James Potter, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Veronica said smiling as she looked at the other boys waiting to see who they were.

"I'm Jeff Weasley," said a very tall brown haired boy with a goofy grin.

"I'm Rob Weasley. We're cousins," said a shorter and stockier red head, gesturing at Jeff. He was smiling kindly and Veronica had a feeling she would like him a lot better than the other four.

"I'm Shane Bryant," said a rather good-looking boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Orion Black," said the last and easily best looking of the group. His jet- black hair fell gracefully into his face and his gray eyes were twinkling mischievously. Veronica quickly made a mental note to never trust Orion Black.

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you," Veronica said, "I'm Veronica Winters. That's Daniella Carter..."

"Dani," Parker corrected. The other three girls sighed. "I'm Parker Keowen," Parker continued ignoring the girl's sighs, "And I'd say it's nice to meet you, but as of now I'm not so sure it is." Orion raised his eyebrows. The other boys looked shocked.

Veronica stared at her. She sure was blunt. "Fair is fair," Orion said grinning, "I can't say it's a pleasure to meet you either, but you two seem okay." Parker opened her mouth to retort something back, but Kylie cut her off.

"Don't you guys have some evil prank to play on someone?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, little sister, we do," James said smiling at Kylie's glare, "And we better get back to it. Ladies." He grinned once more before leaving and the others followed.

Before he left, Orion turned to Parker and smirked. "Later Keowen, hopefully much," he said grinning.

"Same to you," Parker said in an irritated voice. Orion smiled and left.

"I don't like him," Parker said as soon as he exited. Veronica sighed. From what she'd seen, Parker and Orion were quite alike. It was funny how people like that were either best of friends or worst of enemies. Kylie and Daniella seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"They didn't seem that bad," Daniella began quietly, but she was interrupted by a loud whizzing noise. A dozen fireworks had flown into their compartment.

The girls ran out screaming. Outside the compartment laughing their heads off were James, Shane, Orion, and Jeff. Veronica noticed Rob was looking at the boys with a disapproving glance. He shot a sympathetic look at the girls.

"James," Kylie yelled angrily.

"I think I'm really going to like magic," Shane said.

James laughed. "You are going to die," Parker shouted.

"Love you too, Keowen," Orion shouted as the boys took off down the aisle.

"Hope you can clear out all the smoke," Jeff shouted as they left.

It took a good twenty minutes for the smoke to clear and that was only with the help of a passing fifth year. The girls were fuming, especially Parker.

"Please calm down, Parker," Daniella said softly.

Parker scowled. "Fine," she grumbled, "But I am not going to let them get away with that."

"Well, at least we didn't have any more run ins with Snape," Kylie said wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah and let's hope that was the last of Snape and his gang," Veronica said getting up and heading to her trunk. "Why don't we change?"

"Good idea," Kylie said grabbing her robes.

Parker was still glaring at the door as she grabbed her robes. "What a prat," she said. Veronica held back a smile and could see that Kylie was too.

"That isn't very nice, Parker," Daniella started quietly.

"Being nice is overrated," Parker grumbled, "I'm going to get him back. Orion Black is going to pay."


	4. The Sorting Ceremony

The train stopped about fifteen minutes later. Veronica could feel a knot growing in her stomach. "I hope we end up in the same house," she said softly.

"No worries," Parker said grinning as she jumped down on to the platform, "It's not like we can't be friends if we're in different houses."

"Yeah, as long as none of us end up in Slytherin," Kylie said jumping down too.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Daniella asked.

"It's where all the evil witches and wizards go, of course. Not that it really matters, since none of us will end up there. We can all still be friends if we're in the other three house."

"I guess you're right," Veronica said, but it still worried her.

"Firs' years," a loud voice boomed. The girls turned to see a huge man towering over the other kids.

"Bloody hell!"

"Parker!" Veronica said in shock.

Parker looked at her confused. "What?"

Kylie laughed. "Come on. Lets go." The girls nodded and followed her through the crowd of people. They were the first to reach the man. A few minutes passed and other kids crowded in behind them.

" Tha' everyun," the man asked looking around, "'Kay then, follow me. Oh an' my name's Hagrid. I'm the Keeper of the Keys an' Care of Magical Creatures teacher here at 'ogwarts." He led them down a path through a thick forest like area. Veronica gasped as they left the trees. It was her first view of Hogwarts. It was magnificent. The large castle sat on a cliff right above a large lake. Everyone one of the windows glowed with light.

"Nice place," Veronica heard Parker mutter.

"Four to a boat at the mos'," Hagrid bellowed. Veronica reluctantly tore her eyes from the castle and made her way with the other girls over to a boat. Veronica, Kylie and Daniella climbed in carefully. Veronica almost had a heart attack when Parker jumped into the boat and almost tipped it.

"Oops," Parker said smiling, "Sorry."

Veronica sighed but smiled back. After all, it was kind of funny. She felt a small jerk as the boat went forward and leaned back against the edge and closed her eyes. She was just starting to get into the rhythm of the water when a huge wave hit their boat. She heard a yell and sat up quickly. She glanced around the boat. Someone was missing.

"Parker?" Veronica said. She glanced out into the water.

"Where is she?" Kylie said with a note of panic.

"Oh no," Daniella was muttering repeatedly. Veronica could hear people from other boats panicking as well.

Veronica let out a sigh of relief when Parker's head appeared in the water next to the boat. Kylie and Veronica reached over and pulled her in.

"Are you okay, Parker?" Kylie asked.

"Those little prats!" Parker said angrily.

"Ever' thin' 'kay back here," Hagrid asked. In her panic, Veronica had not noticed the boats stop and the Hagrid's boat come over.

"Yeah," Kylie said, "She's okay."

Hagrid nodded and turned to the boat on his other side. "You three 'll be payin' your 'ead of house a visit after the ceremony," he said as he steered his boat back to the front.

Veronica turned to look at the other boat. What she saw didn't please her. James, Orion and Shane were laughing hysterically.

"You are going to pay for that," Parker said angrily.

"You bet they are," Kylie said glaring at her brother. "You wait till I tell Dad, James."

James looked at her and laughed. "Go ahead, little sister."

"It was an accident," Orion said grinning.

"Liar!" Parker yelled back. Orion winked at her. Parker glared and turned back to the girls.

"Forget about him, Parker," Veronica said, "He'll get what he deserves."

"You bet he will and I'll be the one handing out the punishment." Veronica couldn't help but smile.

"Thank God," Veronica said when the boat hit dry land.

She jumped out and the others followed. Parker was still dripping wet. The three boys laughed as they started to walk by. Parker stuck her foot out and Orion went flying face first into the dirt, taking James and Shane down with him.

"Oops," Parker said sweetly, "It was an accident."

Kylie and Veronica laughed. Daniella frowned. She was still looking slightly green from their boating experience. Orion glared and James made an aggravated noise. Rob and Jeff walked over and tried not to laugh as they helped them up. Parker smirked and the girls climbed the stares up into a large marble room. An woman about her mother's age was waiting for them and looking less than pleased. Her bushy brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun and light brown eyes stared sharply at the group of students.

"You're late, Hagrid," she said glancing him in an exasperated manner, though her gaze had softened when he approached.

"Had a bit of an acciden'," he said gesturing at Parker, "which 'minds me, I'll be needin' to talk to the Headmaster."

The woman nodded. "Go on in, Hagrid. I'll take care of it." Hagrid nodded and left the room. The woman turned to Parker and muttered an incomprehensible spell. Seconds later, Parker's robes were completely dry.

"I am Professor Weasley," the woman said, "In a few moments you will walk through these doors and be sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family here at Hogwarts. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking will lose you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor." She glanced up at the clock above the doors. "It is time. Follow me." Weasley, Veronica thought curiously. She must be related to Jeff and Rob.

The two doors behind her opened to reveal a room four times as large as the one they were in. The group nervously moved forward. Veronica glanced around and noticed hundreds of other students sitting at four long tables. They were chatting happily as the first years walked forward. Some were waving at younger siblings. The group stopped up in front of a stage, where a old and tattered hat sat on a stool. Veronica glanced at it curiously. Her eyes widened in shock as its seam parted and it began to sing.

_"It's been a thousand years since I was made,_

_With some simple cloth and thread,_

_But, oh don't let that fool you,_

_For I can see into your head._

_So put your faith in me,_

_To sort you to the right place,_

_For I know just where you should be,_

_To fill the empty space._

_You may be in good Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave of heart._

_Their nobleness and chivalry,_

_Set Gryffindors apart._

_Or perhaps your in dear Ravenclaw,_

_Whose smarts are surpassed by none,_

_If studying is your fancy,_

_You won't be the only one._

_If you're not there, well have no fear,_

_For Hufflepuff will hold you dear,_

_There lie the greatest friends of all,_

_That you'll find walking down this hall,_

_Or maybe Slytherin shall be your home,_

_Where cunning and ambition freely roam,_

_So come and let me see your mind,_

_So your rightful place I may find."_

The students clapped. Veronica turned to look at her friends. Parker was staring curiously at the hat. Daniella were looking thoroughly confused. Kylie's face mirrored how Veronica felt, shocked.

"When I call your name," Professor Weasley said jolting Veronica from her thoughts, "Please step forward and place the sorting hat on your head."

"Allen, Gina."

A tall blonde with glasses stepped forward and put on the hat. "Ravenclaw," the hat shouted.

"Black, Orion." Orion stepped forward a placed the hat on his head. It was there only a moment before shouting, "Gryffindor!"

"Bryant, Shane." Shane tried on the hat and was placed into Gryffindor as well. Veronica was now definitely hoping for Ravenclaw. A few more names passed.

"Carter, Daniella." Daniella glanced at the girls nervously and walked forward. She sat down on the stool and placed the hat on her head. A minute passed and then two. Veronica was starting to worry. Finally the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" Daniella smiled at the girls as she went to take her seat at the table, almost tripping down the stairs.

Several students giggled. Veronica glanced at Daniella who was blushing. Maybe I do want to be in Gryffindor, she thought. More names were being called.

"Keowen, Parker." Veronica watched as Parker bounded forward and put on the hat. "Gryffindor!"

Parker winked at Kylie and Veronica and took a seat next to Daniella. Kylie turned to Veronica and whispered, "Looks like we're all going to be in Gryffindor."

Veronica looked at her and nodded, but she wasn't so sure. Gryffindor was for the brave and she was feeling far from brave at the moment.

"Potter, James." James walked forward. Lots of people were whispering. A minute later he was placed in Gryffindor.

"Potter, Kylie." Veronica watched nervously as Kylie walked up to the stool. She was sorted into Gryffindor as well. Oh no, Veronica thought, what if I don't get in Gryffindor? I won't know anyone.

"Snape, Jonathon." Veronica glanced up to see Snape be sorted into Slytherin. The hat had barely even touched his head. She looked down again and tried to stay calm.

"Winters, Veronica."

Veronica gasped. She had been so worried she hadn't been paying attention. She walked forward slowly and glanced at her friends for help. They smiled and she noticed both the Weasley boys were in Gryffindor as well. She sat down on the stool and glanced one more time at her friends before the hat fell over her eyes.

"Well, what do we have here?" a voice said. Veronica jumped. "No need to be afraid," the voice continued, "I'm the Sorting Hat." Veronica relaxed slowly. "Now where to put you," that hat said slowly, "Definitely a strong mind, and great loyalty. Interesting, interesting. What's this? Quite cunning too, I see. Hmmm, you are a difficult one, but I think..."

Please, oh please, Veronica thought. Let me be with my friends.

"Gryffindor!" Veronica let out a huge sigh of relief and took off the hat. She smiled and then walked quickly over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Kylie. Daniella and Parker were sitting across from them. The sorting hat ended moments later with Zaben, Amelia who was sorted into Slytherin.

"I am so glad we're all in the same house," Veronica said smiling.

"Me too," Daniella said quietly.

"I wasn't too worried about it. I told you guys you shouldn't have been either."

Veronica shook her head. "I'm afraid I'm not like you Parker."

"Yeah," Kylie added, "We can't all have no fear or worries. This world would be full of crazy psychos who do whatever they please."

"True," Parker began before narrowing her eyes, "Hey...that was an insult!" Kylie laughed.

Parker stuck out her tongue and turned to Veronica. "What a rude little girl," she said. Veronica laughed.

"Looks like we're all going to be one happy family," Orion said loudly from down the table, leaning in front of a few people that separated them. The people in between looked at him with an annoyed expression, but he ignored it.

Parker wrinkled her nose. "Happy and us don't belong in the same sentence."

The boys smiled. "Well if you want to be like that," James began.

"And I do," Parker retorted.

"Don't say we didn't try to be nice," Orion said smiling.

"You call that being nice. You practically made me drown! Who taught you to be nice anyhow, a bloody idiot?"

The boys smiled again. "Now, now Keowen," Shane said, "_That_ isn't nice." Parker rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shove off, will you?" Kylie said annoyed.

"We would like a peaceful meal, please," Veronica said in an annoyed tone.

"If you say so," Jeff said and they all turned around.

"I wish they would just leave us alone," Daniella said softly.

"Yeah," Kylie said, "But there's no point in wishing for something that isn't going to happen."

Veronica sighed. "Maybe..." she began but was cut off by the clinking of a fork on a glass. She turned to the teacher's table to see Sirius, an old friend of her mothers, standing up. He used to come over all the time when she was younger and regularly taught her jokes to play on her mom and people at school. She was never any good at pranks herself, too nervous she guessed, but it was always funny when Sirius did it. Now she knew how he did the more complicated tricks. It was hard to believe _he_ was the headmaster of a school.

It had been about three years since she'd seen him, but he looked the same. He was tall, with slightly graying jet- black hair and gray eyes. He reminded her of Orion. Then it dawned on her. Headmaster Sirius Black, Orion Black. They had to be related. I wonder why he never mentioned Orion, she wondered. But then again, she thought, he never did really mention much about his family, just a son that he had only found out about right before she was born. She made a mental note to ask him about Orion and returned her attention to what Sirius was saying. Everyone else was silent as well.

"Well, we're back for a new year here at Hogwarts, and it seems we are going to have an interesting year." He glanced over at the Gryffindor table. Veronica smiled at him. "I have received some news that some of our new first years have already gotten themselves in trouble," he continued glancing at the boys, "On the topic of trouble, I must remind you that the Dark Forest is forbidden and everyone would do well to stay away from it. That includes you returning students. I would also like to point out quite a few new teachers this year." Veronica looked for her mom, but didn't see her.

"First we have, Mr. Harry Potter who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm sure most of you know him already though, or at least of him." A loud burst of applause came from around the room. That must be Kylie and James dad, Veronica thought. After all he looked exactly like James except he was older and wore glasses.

"We also have Mr. Ronald Weasley who will be, well, I almost forgot, I haven't told you about that yet. Well what he'll be teaching, you'll find out in a moment. Yes, he is Professor Weasley's husband." Everyone stared at him curiously. Sirius' eyes twinkled. "We also have a new History of Magic teacher..."

There were several murmurs around the room, all of them mentioning something about someone named Binns. "She'll be arriving later, so you'll have to meet her in your classes. Her name is Tru Miller."

"And last but not least we have Miss. Virginia Winters...who seems not to have arrived yet either," Sirius continued, but just as the words left his mouth the doors to the hall burst open. Veronica sighed with relief as her mother walked through the doors and up to the teachers table. She was starting to get worried.

"Sorry, I'm late, Sirius," Ginny said grinning, "It seems I had forgotten some supplies and had to go back home to get them."

Sirius smiled. "That's quite alright, Virginia," he said, "Well, Miss Winters will be teaching Charms." A scattering of applause sounded and some whispers of Lucky Designs could be heard.

Ginny looked over at Veronica and waved. Veronica waved back.

"Do you know her?" Kylie asked gesturing at Ginny.

"She's my mom."

"Why didn't you say you were the daughter of _the_ Virginia Winters?" Parker asked in shock.

"I don't know, I thought you knew," Veronica said with a shrug, "Plus, I didn't know you were so big on fashion."

"Who isn't?" Parker said grinning, "I was so glad when I saw the shop in Diagonal Alley. Now I don't have to order it from the U.S. The shipping bill is outrageous."

"Diagon Alley," Kylie corrected, "You order your clothes from another country? Merlin's beard, how rich are you?"

Parker shrugged. "I thought everyone did."

Veronica just smiled and shook her head. "Learn something new about Parker every few seconds, don't you?"

Kylie and Daniella smiled. "That's only because she never shuts up," Kylie said laughing.

"Hey!" Parker protested, "I'm not _always_ talking."

"Maybe when you're asleep," Veronica said giggling.

"Of course, we don't know that yet," Kylie said.

Ginny walked quickly over to the teacher's table and sat down. "As for what I was saying earlier, Mr. Weasley, will be teaching something new this year," Sirius said. Ginny gasped and looked down the table to see Ron smiling. He was sitting next Hermione and Harry. She turned and shot a glare at Sirius. I knew you were up to something, she thought angrily.

"This year, myself and five other headmasters from around the world have arranged for a special tournament," Sirius continued, "A Quidditch tournament to be exact. There will be one team from each school and they will compete either at home or at the other school's field." Some student's gasped and talking broke out across the room.

"Cool," Kylie said grinning.

"What's Quidditer?" Parker asked.

"Quidditch," Kylie corrected. "It's a sport on brooms."

"Quiet down," Sirius said smiling at the students. He waited until the talking stopped. "The teams will be picked sometime within two weeks. Only third years and up are allowed to join. The team will consist of the seven best players of the school, which means you will be playing with others from different houses. The normal house competition will also still take place. Now we have already scheduled the games and we have two home games and four away games." Whispering filled the room again, but Sirius just continued talking this time.

"We can obviously not take all of you to each away game, so each Head of House has selected a game for their house to attend. Permission slips have already been sent home to your families. Further information will be posted later on the announcement board and as for Mr. Weasley, he will be the head coach for the school team. Mr. Potter here has kindly volunteered to be his assistant. Now I think that's everything. Enjoy your meal."

Sirius smiled and took a seat. Veronica, Parker, Daniella, and Kylie gasped as food magically appeared on the empty plates.

"So how do you play this Quitter," Parker asked after putting some food on her plate.

"Ouidditch," Kylie corrected.

"Yes, yes," Parker said waving her hand, "That's what I meant."

Veronica smiled. "Yes, Kylie, tell us about it. I want to know too."

Kylie grinned and went into detail about the balls, the players, some highlights of the rules, and some of the professional teams. Veronica, Parker and Daniella listened raptly, though Veronica had to admit she really didn't understand half of what Kylie was saying.

"Cool," Parker said when she finished, "Sounds like fun."

"It does," Veronica said grinning.

"I'll teach you guys to play," Kylie said smiling, "My dad taught me. He played for the Wasps for five years. That's a professional team. They said he was the best seeker ever to play. Led the Wasps to five straight Quidditch World Cups."

"Wow," Parker said grinning, "I wish my dad did something exciting like that. He's just a brain surgeon. He's planning on running for government next year though." Kylie raised her eyebrows and looked at Veronica, who simply shrugged.

"I think it sounds dangerous."

Parker looked at her and shook her head. "Dani, there'd be no fun without a little danger. I'm am going to lighten you up by the end of our years here, even if it kills me."

Daniella blushed. "Ignore her, Dani," Veronica said, "There is nothing wrong with being cautious."

"Cautious," Parker said waving her hand, "That's ridiculous. Cautiousness is for adults. Plus, Dani here is more than cautious. She's paranoid."

Veronica kicked Parker and gave her a "Will you shut up" look. "What?" Parker asked.

"Well," Kylie interrupted, "It looks like it's time for bed." Veronica looked up. She was right. Everyone was standing up. Veronica noticed Shane, Orion, and James make their way over to Sirius and begin talking.

"First year, Gryffindors," a voice called, "Over here."

The girls got up and made their way over to the voice. It belonged to a tall and muscular boy with brown hair and brown eyes. Next to him was a shy looking girl with blonde hair and light blue eyes. Both of them had shiny pins in the shape of a P pinned on their robes.

"Okay, first years. I'm Peter Baylen and I'm one of your prefects. This is Kaitlin Ray, your other prefect," the boy continued gesturing at the shy blonde, "If you need anything, feel free to ask." He watched as Shane, James, and Orion joined the group. "Now we'll be taking you to the dormitories. Follow me and stay with the group."

The girls fell into step in the back of the group. "I wanted to tell my mom goodnight," Veronica said softly. She was rather disappointed. Her mom hadn't even got to meet her new friends.

"There she is," Daniella said pointing at her mothers disappearing figure.

"Great idea, Dani! Well lets go then."

"Parker," Daniella said quietly, "We can't leave the group. We won't know how to get to the dormitories."

Parker shrugged. "Nicci, you want to see your mum, right?"

Veronica nodded. "Well, then hurry up," Parker said as she kept walking. Kylie shrugged and followed her.

"Coming?" Kylie asked.

"Okay," Veronica said softly.

Daniella watched as the group of Gryffindors ahead of them disappeared. She made a defeated noise and followed. They followed Parker down a series of hallways. She stopped in the middle of one and looked at the others. "Now where..." she began softly, but she was cut off by angry voices coming from a room with the door slightly ajar.

Veronica recognized the voices immediately. She moved over to the door and glanced in. Sure enough there stood her mom and Sirius.

"I can't believe you Sirius," Ginny said angrily, "I should have known you were up to something. Why can you not respect that I want nothing to do with them any more?"

"Now, Ginny," Sirius said, "Don't be too quick to judge..."

"Like they weren't!"

"They've changed, Ginny, and they want to hear your side of the story."

"My side," Ginny snorted, "Oh really. So they can call me a liar again. No thank you, Sirius."

"Come now, Ginny. Things are different now. They've all talked and they know that all the evidence against you is shaky. Besides they truly are sorry..."

"Sorry," Ginny shouted, "Like I care if they're sorry. They threw me out in the middle of a bloody war. They said I was a traitor! They are no longer of any importance to me."

"Ginny, they are...," Sirius began.

"They are of no importance to me anymore and I am none to them," Ginny said, "Remember, they said it themselves when they through me out. My so- called friends sure didn't defend me either, did they? With friends like that, who needs enemies?"

Sirius looked at her sadly. "Well, its not like I've told them who you are. That is up to you."

"You already know my answer to that, Sirius," Ginny said.

"Yes, but I hoped...," Sirius started, "Well, never mind. Let's go to sleep, Ginny. It is going to be a long day tomorrow."

Ginny nodded. Veronica looked over at Parker, Kylie and Daniella. Kylie and Parker were looking shocked. Daniella seemed worried. Veronica mouthed, "Follow my lead." The girls nodded and followed Veronica into the middle of the hall.

"Mom," Veronica called, "Are you here?" She heard a shuffling from inside the room and Ginny appeared looking worried. Sirius followed her.

"Veronica, how long have you been out there?" Ginny asked looking surprised and worried at the same time.

"Just a few seconds," Veronica said shrugging, "Parker said she saw you walking this way, but we couldn't find you. Then I thought I heard you, so I called your name."

"Oh," Ginny said, "What did you need, sweetie?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you goodnight, but you left the hall way too fast."

Ginny smiled, walked over and gave her a hug. "Good night, Nicci.

"Night, Mom."

"I'll take them to their dormitory, Ginny," Sirius said smiling, "After all, I don't think they know their way and it's been a long time since you went there."

Ginny looked at him and nodded. She had things to do anyways. "See you tomorrow, Nicci." She smiled and walked away.

"Now," Sirius said jovially, as Ginny disappeared and they began walking, "On to introductions. I already know you Nicci, and of course I know my dear goddaughter, Kylie." He turned his attention to Parker and Daniella. "But you two are new to me. I believe your name is Parker Keowen." Parker nodded.

"Yes, my grandson has told me a few interesting stories about you," Sirius said with a laugh, "From what he says, I have a feeling I am going to like you."

"I do hope your grandson isn't that terrible Orion Black," Parker said looking disgusted. Kylie cringed and Veronica knew immediately it was.

However, Sirius laughed. "I'm afraid it is," he said grinning.

"I feel sorry for you," Parker said shaking her head.

Sirius smiled and turned to look at Daniella. "Daniella Carter," Sirius said, "Am I correct?"

Daniella nodded, but Parker shook her head. "Do you know otherwise, Miss Keowen?" Sirius asked grinning.

"I do, Headmaster," Parker said, "Her name is Dani." Kylie and Veronica groaned. "Don't even pretend you don't like it. Nicci called her Dani earlier."

Sirius smiled and glanced at Veronica. "It's been a long time Nicci," he said grinning, "What have you been up to? Last time I saw you, you were just turning eight and your mother was still fixing up that lovely house."

"Yep, it has been a long time Siri...Headmaster," Veronica said, "We still live there. Mom has completely redecorated."

"That's nice," Sirius said stopping in front of a portrait of a fat woman in pink, "Here we are."

The girls looked at him curiously. "That's a painting," Parker said. "I do hope you're not mental like your grandson." Veronica shook her head. One of these days Parker's mouth was going to get her in serious trouble.

"Yes, it is," Sirius said chuckling, "But here at Hogwarts, things aren't always what they seem." He turned to the painting and said, "Dragons claw." The portrait swung forward to reveal a doorway. Veronica gasped. "Your dormitory is to the left and all the way to the top."

The girls nodded and walked in slowly. "Night," Veronica and Kylie said to Sirius at the same time. They laughed. The portrait closed behind them. "Cool," Kylie said grinning.

"Very," Parker said with a yawn, "But let's see how cool it is in the morning. I'm not very nice when I don't get my sleep."

"Worse than now," Kylie asked, "We better go if we want to live tomorrow." Parker lunged at her and Kylie started up the stairs laughing. Parker was at her heels.

Veronica watched as Daniella started to climb. She followed her, but her mind was far from the room. What did Sirius mean about Mom's friends wanting to see her again and about them being sorry? She had never mentioned any friends before.

"Nicci!" Parker shouted, jolting her from her thoughts, "Hurry up." Veronica climbed the last few stairs quickly to find Kylie, Parker and Daniella waiting for her by a door that said "First Years."

"We wanted to go in together," Kylie said grinning. Veronica smiled back as they walked into the room.

It was a rather large room with six four-poster beds. The beds were done in red and gold and had red curtains. Their trunks were already next to the beds. Nicci's bed was in between Parker and Kylie. Two other girls were already seated on their beds talking. One was a rather tall black girl, with hazel eyes. The other girl was of medium height with brown hair, pulled back in two braids, and brown eyes.

"Why, hello," the black girl said grinning, "You guys must be the other first years. We were wondering where you guys ran off to. I'm Levinia Jordan and this is Annabel Wood."

"Nice to meet you," Veronica said grinning, "I'm Veronica Winters and this is Parker Keowen, Kylie Potter, and Daniella Carter."

"Nice to meet you all," Annabel said smiling.

"Hey, I know you," Kylie said grinning, "Your dad is Oliver Wood. He and my dad played on the same Quidditch team."

"You're Harry Potter's daughter," Annabel said, "I thought you looked familiar. You're the one with the cute brother, aren't you?"

Kylie wrinkled her nose. "Depends on your taste," she said turning to Levinia, "You look kind of familiar too."

"My dad is Lee Jordan," Levinia said grinning, "He does the announcing for a lot of the professional Quidditch games as a side job."

"Oh, I've probably seen you at one of the games," Kylie said.

Parker yawned and headed toward her trunk. "That's really lovely," she said grabbing her pajamas, "But can you talk about it in the morning."

Levinia laughed. "I think I'm going to like you Parker."

"That's it!" Annabel shouted out of nowhere.

Everyone turned to look at her. She smiled and looked at Veronica. "You are the daughter of Virginia Winters, huh?" she said grinning.

Veronica blushed. "Yeah," she said softly.

"Merlin's beard!" Annabel said smiling, "She designs the loveliest clothes. I can't believe she is going to teach here. I was so excited when she opened a store in Diagon Alley. I..."

"Am going to talk about it in the morning," Parker grumbled as she pulled the curtains to her bed.

Veronica let out a soft sigh of relief. "Yes, Parker. Goodnight everyone."

"Night," Kylie said.

"Shut up now," Parker shouted. Veronica smiled.


	5. Pretty in Pink

Veronica woke up the next morning to a bunch of voices talking loudly. She groaned and sat up feeling slightly irritated. She hadn't gotten enough sleep that night. She looked over to see Daniella, completely dressed and ready, looking through her trunk. Kylie entered the room with a towel around her head indicating she had been showering. Levinia and Annabel were the ones talking loudly.

"Can you believe we start classes today?" Levinia asked.

"I know," Annabel practically shouted while grinning broadly, "And think of all the cute boys we get to meet!"

"Do you ever shut up!" Parker shouted pulling the curtains around her bed open. She looked furious. Looks like I'm not the only one who isn't a morning person, Veronica thought.

"Sorry," Annabel sneered, getting up, "Come on, Lia. Lets go."

Veronica watched as Levinia and Annabel left the room. Looks like the fighting has already begun, she thought sighing.

"That was dreadfully rude, Parker," Daniella said quietly, looking pale and worried.

"They'll shouldn't be talking so loud. _That_ was rude," Parker grumbled, getting up. Veronica did the same. She grabbed her robes and headed off with Parker to go shower.

Forty-five minutes later, Veronica, Kylie, Parker and Daniella made their way down to the common room. There were already a lot of other people down there, including James, Orion, Shane, Jeff, and Rob.

Parker scowled when she saw them. "Why did we have to be in the same house as them?"

"Bad luck," Kylie said sighing, "Let's just try and avoid them."

"Good idea," Veronica began. Unfortunately, it didn't work as well as planned.

Just before they reached the portrait hole, the boys blocked its way, all except Rob, who remained seated and pretended to read a book on Quidditch. Veronica noticed his eyes weren't moving.

"Move," Parker commanded, looking annoyed.

"Good morning to you too, Sunshine," Orion said grinning.

"Go away," Kylie said looking irritated as well. Parker was glaring angrily at Orion. "Why won't you just leave us alone, James?"

"Because I'm your brother," James said with a grin.

Veronica could feel herself getting angry as well. She barely got five hours of sleep last night and she wasn't in the mood. First, they set off fireworks in their compartment, then they tip Parker out of the boat, and now they constantly come over and annoy them. "Will you just move," she said.

The boys looked at each other. "No," Shane said smiling.

"We like it here," Jeff said.

"Yeah, its very peaceful," James said grinning.

"It's not going to be for long," Parker threatened stepping closer.

"Please be nice, Parker," Daniella said softly before turning to the boys, "Please move before she gets any angrier. We haven't done anything to you. Please leave us alone."

"Wow, she talks," James said smiling and looking somewhat surprised, "Not as feisty as your friends though are you?"

Orion smiled at James and turned to Daniella. "Yes, but unfortunately, your friend has done something to us. She's gotten us into detention for tipping her into the water..."

"That was your own fault," Veronica interrupted.

Orion ignored her. "So therefore, we must retaliate," he finished.

"Is that supposed to scare me, Black?"

The boys simply smiled as they moved out of the way. "Just something to think about," Shane said grinning.

"Yeah, yeah," Kylie said looking annoyed, "We'll think about it."

Veronica shot one last glare at the boys as they left. They are so annoying, she thought angrily.

Veronica let out a sigh of relief when the girls finally sat down in the Great Hall. They had gotten lost at least five times before an older Gryffindor named Megan had showed them the way.

"So," Parker said looking at Veronica, "What was with your mum last night? She sounded really angry."

Veronica turned and looked up at her mom. She was eating and chatting away with an older witch in dark blue robes. She turned back and looked at Parker. "I don't know. She never mentioned anything about her childhood except that she grew up in England. There was never any talk about her friends."

"From the way she sounded, it didn't seem like they were very good friends," Kylie said.

"Yes, I wonder what they did to her. It had to be bad if she never mentioned it to me. She said something about a traitor, but I didn't really catch it."

"Well that settles it then," Parker said smiling.

"Settles what?" Veronica asked.

"We will just have to find out what happened."

"We shouldn't butt into other people's business..." Daniella began softly.

"Nonsense," Parker said waving her hand, "If people didn't butt into other people's business, they would never know anything, at least not anything useful that could be used for blackmail."

Kylie stared at her and grinned. "What do you think?" she asked Veronica.

Veronica nodded. "Yeah, I would like to know why she lied about having friends. She has never lied to me before."

Veronica was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice the schedules arrive. "Look," Kylie had said excitedly as she grabbed hers off the table.

Parker stared at her. "All it is are our class schedules. What's so great about work?"

Kylie ignored her and Veronica grabbed her schedule as well. Kylie groaned. "Oh no," she whined, "Potions with the Slytherins first today."

"I told you it was nothing to be excited over."

"Let's get going then," Daniella said, "We don't want to be late."

"Speak for yourself," Parker grumbled, but she got up with everyone else.

"Do you think Potions will be that bad?" Veronica asked as they walked down the halls.

Kylie sighed. "I know it will be for me. The teacher hates my dad. They've been enemies ever since their Hogwarts days. Malfoy's a real unpleasant fellow." She glanced at Parker and Daniella. "And he really isn't fond of Muggleborns, just to warn you."

Veronica sighed as well. Lovely, she thought. Just what we need, a bitter teacher. Like school wasn't going to be hard enough.

"I hope it isn't as bad as you say," Daniella said quietly, sounding quite worried.

"Who cares if it is?" Parker said shrugging, "It's not like we can't be rude back."

"You can't be rude to a teacher, Parker," Veronica said looking shocked, "You'll get detention."

"Or points taken away," Daniella added.

"Relax," Parker said, "It's not like detention is that bad."

"You'd know," Kylie said grinning. "But then again, so do I. My dad made me and James go to Muggle school one year, until we got kicked out that is."

Parker smiled but it soon faded when a swarm of flying balloons began hitting her. She tried to dodge them, but despite her quickness they seemed to follow her. Veronica and Daniella gasped. Parker was looking thoroughly shocked and furious by the end. She was drenched from head to toe in pink paint.

"James!" Kylie shouted.

Veronica looked around. She didn't see James or the other boys anywhere, but it took her only moments to hear their laughter. She watched as they came around the corner laughing hysterically, all except Rob who wasn't there.

"Pink is your color, Sunshine," Orion said grinning.

Parker looked furious. "Why you bloody little..."

"Now, now, Keowen. Watch your language," Jeff said grinning.

"I am going to..." Parker started and then stopped. She smiled brightly. "Go change," she finished. She turned and winked at the girls. "See you three later," she said as she rounded the corner.

"Uh, oh," Shane said watching her go, "That doesn't look very good."

James shrugged at him. "Oh well."

"Yeah," Jeff said grinning, "What is she gonna do?"

More than you think, Veronica thought to herself.

Daniella looked at them disapprovingly. "That wasn't very nice."

"Being nice is overrated," Orion said shrugging.

Veronica and Kylie burst out laughing. He sounded just like Parker, Veronica thought. Wait until I tell her that she thinks exactly like Orion Black.

"What's so funny?" James asked sounding confused.

"He..." Kylie began through her laughs, "Parker..." She burst out laughing again.

The boys never found out what was so funny, because at that moment the Potions Master arrived. He was tall and thin, with slivery blonde hair and light blue eyes. His thin lips were curled into a sneer and his pale skin gave him a ghostly appearance. Veronica shivered. He was creepy.

"Everyone inside," he said coldly, "Now!"

Veronica and the girls quickly made their way inside. Veronica took a table with Daniella. Kylie got the one next to it and saved a seat for Parker. Shane, James, and Orion were at the table behind Kylie. Jeff and Rob were at the table behind Veronica and Daniella. Kylie groaned when she saw the boys sit down. Veronica felt the same way. Other than Rob, she wasn't too fond of the boys.

Veronica glanced around the rest of the classroom. The Gryffindors were on one side and the Slytherins were on the other. She noticed Snape, Malfoy and Crabbe immediately and frowned. This wasn't going to be a pleasant class.

"Is that everyone?" the teacher asked looking around. Veronica turned her attention back to him. He was eying the Gryffindor side of the room with great distaste. "My name is Professor Malfoy," he said. Veronica looked at him and then over at Tristian Malfoy. They were definitely father and son, though the expressions they wore were quite different.

"When I call your name, say present," Professor Malfoy continued looking down at the paper in his hand.

"Black, Orion," Professor Malfoy sneered. He looked up and glared coldly at Orion.

"Here," Orion said loudly. He was smiling broadly. I wouldn't be smiling if someone was giving my that death glare, Veronica thought to herself.

Professor Malfoy continued down the list, glaring at most of the Gryffindors, especially Kylie, James, and Jeff. "Winters, Veronica," he said looking up.

"Here," Veronica said quietly.

"What was that?" Professor Malfoy sneered, "Are you too good to talk to me?" Veronica stared at him wide eyed. "Maybe you get treated like a princess at home, Miss Winters," he continued, "But here you will address me as sir or Professor. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor," Veronica said quietly.

"Good," Professor Malfoy said turning to the board, "Today we will be making a very simple sleeping potion." He waved his wand and a set of directions appeared on the board. "Follow these directions exactly. I will walk around to make sure..." He stopped when Parker suddenly walked in the room.

She was wearing clean robes and looking thoroughly pleased with herself. She winked at the boys as she took her seat next to Kylie. They stared at her curiously.

"Miss Keowen, I presume," Professor Malfoy said coldly, "You're late."

Parker turned her attention to him. "Yes, I am. I had other things to do."

Veronica groaned inwardly. Couldn't she tell this was not a professor to be messed with? "Other things more important than your education," Professor Malfoy said glaring.

"Just things that needed more immediate action," Parker said shrugging.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Professor Malfoy said angrily, "And detention Miss Keowen."

Parker was about to object, but Kylie kicked her. "Now get to work," Professor Malfoy practically shouted.

Veronica quickly started chopping. Professor Malfoy walked around and criticized everyone's potions, except for the Slytherins, who all seemed to be doing "outstanding work." He stood over Parker for a while, clearly waiting for her to do something wrong. It didn't seem to bother her and he seemed even more infuriated when she did everything perfectly.

Veronica couldn't say her luck was as good, but she was doing better than Daniella, whose nerves were causing her to do everything wrong.

"Honestly, Miss Carter," Professor Malfoy sneered, "Can you do anything right? This is terrible. The directions clearly say to add ten frogs eyes, not twenty. Can you not read?" Veronica looked over at Daniella who was on the verge of tears.

"Leave her alone! Maybe if you weren't breathing down everyone's necks, she wouldn't be so nervous."

"Excuse me, Miss Keowen," Professor Malfoy said turning on her, "You obviously still have not learned your place. I am the teacher and you are the student. You will not tell me how to teach my class!" He was fuming and his normally pale face was not bright red.

"You have no right to treat people like that," Parker said, equally angry.

"Get OUT of my class, NOW!" Professor Malfoy shouted.

"No problem," Parker said grabbing her stuff.

"You'll have a months detention for this!" Malfoy shouted as Parker stormed out of the classroom.

Veronica watched her leave. This was going to be a bad day. Professor Malfoy looked as though he was going to explode. His day didn't get any easier. James, Shane, and Orion had thrown a firework into Snape's cauldron causing his potion to explode all over the class. Needless to say, they were sent out as well even though he no proof they did it.

Veronica sighed as she exited the class with Kylie and Daniella. Parker was waiting down the hall. Shane, James and Orion were a few feet farther down.

"Parker," Kylie said smiling, "Glad to see you're looking so happy."

"Yes, I am," she said grinning, "and you'll find out why later tonight."

"But what about your little "incident" in Potions?" Daniella asked quietly.

Parker smiled. "It was just a little detention. Why should I let it bring me down? It won't be that bad."

"Of course it won't be," Orion said wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "James, Shane and I will be there with you."

"I take it back," Parker said removing his arm.

The three boys laughed and went to catch up with Jeff and Rob. "I'm so sorry," Veronica said shaking her head, "Come on. We have Charms next. It will be a nice break."

Veronica smiled at her mom when she walked into Charms. The girls took a seat at the front. Slowly, the rest of the class trickled in.

Ginny smiled at the students after she finished taking roll. "Today we will be doing a simple levitating charm. You will try and levitate the feather on your table. The spell is Wingardium Leviosa. Does everyone have it?"

The class nodded. "You may begin and I'll walk around to see those of you who need help. Remember swish and flick," Ginny continued waving her wand. Veronica looked down at her feather and raised her wand.

"Very nice work, Miss Keowen," Veronica heard her mother say, "Oh and Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, good job."

Veronica turned to see Parker, James, and Orion's feather floating in the air above their heads. The other students looked shocked. Veronica felt the same way. She turned back and tried to concentrate on her own work. After three or four tries, she began to feel discouraged. "Wingardium Leviosa," she said loudly. She smiled as the feather floated up a few inches. It dropped seconds later, but it didn't matter to her. My first spell, she thought grinning.

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur. Veronica smiled as she walked toward the common room with Kylie, Parker and Daniella. They had just finished dinner and Veronica was ready for bed.

"Dragon's claw," Kylie said. The portrait door swung open and the girls walked in. They didn't meet a pleasant sight.

James, Shane, Orion, and Jeff were blocking the entrance to the girls' dormitories looking very angry. Rob was not there and Veronica had a feeling she knew why. The boys were going to do something rude that he didn't approve of. Lovely, she thought.

"Keowen!" James said furiously.

Parker smiled. "Yes," she said pleasantly.

"You totally destroyed our room!" Shane shouted.

"You prat," Jeff added.

The whole common room had turned to look. The older students were watching with interest. "I thought it was an improvement," Parker said smiling.

"It's PINK!" Orion said angrily.

"What can I say? Oh, yes. But, pink's your color, Sunshine." She laughed at the look on the boy's faces.

"Now if you'll excuse us," Kylie said, grabbing Daniella's arm and brushing past them.

"We've got better things to do," Parker said grinning as she grabbed Veronica's arm and did the same.

Veronica couldn't help but smile when she got to their dormitory. Once she got over her shock, she had to admit it was very funny. "So that is what you were so pleased about," Veronica said smiling as she grabbed her pajamas.

"Yes. It was a rather enjoyable thought."

Kylie laughed. "It was brilliant, my friend and the pink comment was hilarious."

"They do call me the Comeback Queen," Parker said grinning.

"I think it was very mean Parker," Daniella said softly.

Parker sighed. "We are going to have to work on your opinion of fun."

"They are going to just play another joke on you," Daniella began.

"Let them," Parker said smiling.

"Yeah," Veronica heard herself say. It surprised her. Normally, she would never do anything that she knew might blow up in her face. However, she was a witch now. Nothing is normal anymore, she thought grinning.

"That's the spirit, Nicci," Parker said grinning, "I know Kylie's up for it and Nicci's in now. All we need is to get you to lighten up." She looked at Daniella who was looking very worried.

"Well, let's go to bed," Kylie said closing her curtains.

"Good idea," Veronica said trying to distract Parker. She said some things that tended to hurt Daniella's feelings. Veronica planned to talk to her about it later.

"We're just going to get woken up when Annabel and Levinia come in," Parker said.

"Wow," Kylie said, "You are actually thinking logically for once."

"Shut up," Parker said chucking a pillow at her. Kylie laughed.

Veronica suddenly felt very sleepy as she crawled into bed. Tomorrow was going to be a lot of work too. Double Herbology, History of Magic, Defense against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration. She smiled. It was going to be a fun day too. Hopefully it will be a James, Shane, Orion, and Jeff free day as well, she thought. It wasn't likely, but she could dream. She laid her head on the pillow and instantly fell asleep.


	6. Tristian Malfoy

"My dad told me History of Magic was the most boring class at Hogwarts," Kylie grumbled as they left Herbology and headed for the History of Magic class. Herbology was definitely not her subject. Nor were any so far for that matter. She just didn't have the skill her brother had.

"Yes," Veronica said, "But there is a new teacher this year."

"What's that got to do with it?" Parker asked, "It's history. It's going to be boring either way. Why do we have to learn that stuff anyway? It's the past."

"We learn it so we do not make the same mistakes as past generations," Daniella said softly, "I think it sounds rather interesting."

"You would," Parker mumbled.

Veronica shot a "Shut Up," look at her and turned to Daniella. "I think it will be cool too," she said smiling. Daniella smiled back.

"I have to agree with Parker," Kylie said shrugging, "The past is the past."

"Thank you," Parker said smiling as they walked into the classroom. It was already almost full. The girls were forced to sit separately. Daniella and Veronica picked seats in the front by Annabel and Levinia, but decided to stay with the other girls until the teacher arrived. Parker and Kylie ended up in the back, right next to Parker's favorite people.

"Sunshine," Orion said smiling.

"I see you're in a better mood today, Black, but I'm sure I can fix that if you want."

Orion smirked. "Yes, I am and my day is only going to get better."

Parker raised her eyebrows. James smiled. "Don't worry, Keowen," he said softly, "The prank isn't on you, today."

"Let us emphasize the _today_," Shane said.

"But who knows about tomorrow," Jeff said grinning.

"Ooohh," Parker said, "I'm scared."

"Please don't be mean to us," Kylie said in a childish voice.

"Oh what ever will we do?" Parker asked, acting as though she was going to faint.

The boys scowled at her and Kylie, but then James smiled. "Nothing can ruin my good mood today, little sister and you'll find out why at lunch."

At that moment a side door to the room opened. Veronica and Daniella scrambled over to their seats. A short, thin woman of about thirty stepped out. She had light brown hair that fell loosely down her back and soft hazel eyes. She was smiling kindly.

"Hello class," she said, "My name is Tru Miller. You may call me Professor Miller of Professor M, whichever you like better." She smiled at the class and then took out a piece of parchment. "When I call you name, please say here."

She went through the list, smiling at each student. "Well," she said when she was done, "Let's get started shall we. I don't think we will be doing any actual work today." There were some excited whispers through the class.

Professor Miller smiled. "I am just going to tell you what to expect for the upcoming year. The first semester will deal with the history of England's magical population and a bit of interesting events in other countries, mainly America, Egypt and France," she continued, "And the second semester will deal with more recent events in our history, such as the First and Second War of He Who Must Not Be Named."

There were a few whispers through out the classroom. Veronica stared at them curiously. Who was He Who Must Not Be Named? she thought. She looked around and noticed that Parker, Daniella and Shane were looking confused as well.

"There will also be a project second semester," Professor Miller continued, shaking Veronica from her thoughts, "It will require you to make a family tree of sorts. We will trace back your ancestors to see if you are related to any famous witches or wizards."

Kylie snorted and Veronica looked at her curiously. Parker made to say something but Professor Miller seemed to know what she was going to ask. "Even Muggleborns generally have some witch or wizard in their ancestry if they go back far enough."

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Veronica got up and headed out the door with Daniella. Parker and Kylie were waiting outside.

"Lunch," Parker said grinning.

"Parker, don't tell me you didn't like History of Magic," Veronica said.

"It was okay," Parker said shrugging, "But I am glad it's lunch time. It's been a rough day."

"Rough, on me maybe," Kylie said, "And the rest of us, but not you. You've been good at every subject we've had. It's ridiculous. You didn't even grow up around magic."

"What can I say?" Parker said, "I'm just naturally talented."

Kylie groaned and Veronica laughed. "Well, next we have Defense Against the Dark Arts," Kylie said smiling, "Think you'll be good at that?"

"You know it."

"Oh no," Veronica said stopping and looking through her bag, "I knew I forgot something. I must have left my notebook back in the dormitory. I better go back and get it."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Kylie asked.

"No, go on ahead. I'll meet you there."

"Yes!" Parker said grinning, "I like you Nicci, but I'm starved."

Veronica laughed and started walking toward the dormitories. She found her notebook lying on her bed. Thank God, she thought. She grabbed it and headed down to the Great Hall.

As she walked her mind wandered to her mother. It was driving her insane about her mother's past. She had to know what happened. She was shaken from her thoughts when the stairs beneath her begin to move. She quickly grabbed the handrail and prayed for it to stop.

The second the stairs stopped moving Veronica practically ran down them. However, to her annoyance, she found herself in an unfamiliar corridor. She debated with herself on whether to go back up the stairs and decided against it. I'll take my chances here where I know I can't go falling a few stories, she thought.

She looked around the corridors and found herself shivering. It was freezing. I must be by the dungeons, she thought, as she began to walk. The paintings on the walls looked a lot less pleasant than ones in other parts of the castle and they were whispering among themselves. She was starting to get scared.

A banging noise sounded behind her. She jumped and began to walk faster. She turned to see if whatever it was that made the noise was behind her. Nothing. She turned the corner quickly and smacked into something hard, knocking her books everywhere.

"Lovely," Veronica said bending down and picking up the books.

"I'm sorry," a voice said picking up a book and handing it to her.

She stared at the boy in surprise. It was Tristian Malfoy. "That's alright," Veronica said staring at him curiously, "It was just a few books and no harm done."

"I didn't just mean that," Tristian said, "I meant about my dad yesterday. He gets carried away sometimes and I'm afraid he hates Gryffindors."

Veronica eyed him suspiciously. This is so strange, she thought. "It's alright. What about you?"

"What do you mean?" Tristian asked.

"Do you hate Gryffindors?"

Tristian laughed. "No, I don't," he said softly, "But my dad sure wishes I did."

Veronica stared at him. She wasn't sure whether or not to believe him. He seemed nice enough, but Kylie had already told her a lot of stories about the Malfoy family, none were particularly good.

"Are you going to the Great Hall?" Tristian asked, jolting her from her thoughts.

"Yes," Veronica said, "But I'm afraid I got lost."

Tristian smiled. "Hogwarts tends to do that to people. Come on, I'll show you the way."

Veronica nodded and fell into step with him as he walked. She turned to look at him. He doesn't seem so bad, she thought.

"So," Veronica said softly, "How come you don't hate Gryffindors?"

Tristian turned to look at her. "I don't know," he said shrugging, "I guess because I don't buy into the "Purebloods should rule the World" campaign my dad is selling. I mean, nobody really believes that stuff anymore."

"I bet you father isn't too pleased with that seeing as how he hates all non purebloods and all," Veronica said, but immediately wished she hadn't. "Sorry, I didn't mean that to sound rude."

Tristian just smiled. "Don't worry about it," he said, "After all, it's true. He can't stand that his only son isn't a Muggleborn hater. He is constantly going on about how I need to be more like a Malfoy. That's why he made me some new friends."

"Snape?" Veronica asked.

"Yes," Tristian said scowling, "Sorry about him too."

"That's alright," Veronica, said, "So is that why you hang out with them?"

"Yes. Father's orders."

"Why don't you just tell your father you don't want to hang out with them?" Veronica asked.

"Here we are," Tristian said. He pointed toward the open doors of the Great Hall. "Well, I better let you go in by yourself. Being seen with me would not go over too well with your Gryffindor friends." He gave her the famous Malfoy smirk, before turning and walking back down the corridor they had just come from.

Veronica watched his retreating back. What's up with him, she thought. For a minute there, he was a normal kid and then he turned back into that rude little jerk like his friends.

She sighed and walked into the Great Hall. She noticed her friends sitting in the middle of the table and went to take a seat by them.

"Hey, what happened?" Kylie asked as Veronica sat down.

"We were starting to worry."

"You were starting to worry," Parker said, "I knew Nicci could handle herself. So where were you?"

"I got lost on my way back," Veronica said, "Those wretched moving staircases."

"How'd you find your way back?" Kylie asked.

Veronica shrugged, "Just lucky I guess." She wasn't sure why she had lied to her friends. After all, she had nothing to hide, but then again, she also knew that talking with a Slytherin was not a good thing when you were a Gryffindor.

Parker eyed her suspiciously. "Really?" .

"Yep," Veronica said as she started piling food onto her plate. Kylie and Daniella did not seem to notice anything, but Parker clearly did. She had to change the subject. "So has your brother done anything yet?" As the words came out of her mouth, she got her answer.

There was shouting coming from the Slytherin table. Food was flying everywhere. It was though it had come alive. The Slytherins were ducking and trying to get out of the way, but it was no use. The food kept pelting them, wherever they tried to hide.

"Ovilda," Professor Weasley shouted. However, the food started pelting her too. She ducked and moved away quickly. It took the teachers a good fifteen minutes to fix the problem. By then, all of the Slytherins and teachers were covered in food and all of the other houses were laughing with hysterics. Sirius was smiling and wiping food off his face.

"How'd you like that?" Orion asked, grinning. He and the boys had moved over by the girls during all the chaos.

"Even you have to admit it was good, Keowen," James said grinning.

Parker shrugged. "Not bad."

Kylie was smiling. "Dad is going to know it was you," she said laughing.

James smiled. "That's probably true."

"But the question isn't did we do it," Shane said grinning, "It's can he prove it?"

"And the answer to that is no," Jeff said.

"Are you sure about that?" Veronica asked, "Because here comes Professor Malfoy."

The boys turned to look. Veronica could feel herself getting worried. He already hated her. All she needed was for him to think she was in on it with the boys.

"Black, Potter, Weasley," Professor Malfoy said coldly, "You wouldn't happen to know who is responsible for this?"

"Nope," James said smiling.

"Not a clue," Orion replied.

"No idea," Jeff said.

Professor Malfoy leaned in, his eyes glaring dangerously. "I know you had something to do with this. It is exactly something your fathers would have done. You may have gotten away with it this time, but I will catch you." He glared once more at the boys and then at the girls, before he turned on his heel and left.

"Somebody's in a bad mood," Orion said.

"Well, we have to go now," James said grinning.

"Enjoy the mashed potatoes," Shane said winking.

The boys smiled and left. "What is that supposed to mean?" Kylie asked. She stared curiously at Parker when she ducked under the table.

"Duck," Parker said.

"What..." Kylie began, but there was no time for her to finish.

The bowl of mashed potatoes in front of them exploded, sending it all over the girls. Everyone at the table began to laugh.

"I am going to kill them," Kylie said furiously, wiping a clump masked potatoes off her face.

"I tried to warn you."

"I can't believe that. Can't they ever just leave us alone? What did we do?" Veronica said angrily.

"Why don't you shut up!" Kylie yelled furiously at the laughing people.

"I told you they would get us back for Parker painting their room," Daniella said quietly, while wiping potatoes off herself.

"Oh and we are going to get them back for this," Veronica fumed.

"Bloody yes we are!" Parker said smiling. "Kylie, Dani, you in?"

"You know it," Kylie said grinning.

Parker turned her attention to Daniella and smiled. "Come on, you know you want to."

Daniella shifted uncomfortably. "I don't think..."

"Well, we know that," Parker said grinning, "And we are so glad you decided to join in."

"But I...I didn't, you can't, its not right, I..." Daniella stuttered.

"We'll have to plan it out later," Veronica said glancing at the clock, "We've got Defense Against the Dark Arts in ten minutes." She was so angry, she paid no attention to Daniella's objections and it seemed like Kylie and Parker didn't either. Veronica had made up her mind. She was going to get them back.

"Let's go," Kylie said grabbing her bag.

"So, what do you think about Defense Against the Dark Arts, Parker," Kylie asked as they walked through the crowded halls. "Think you'll like it better than History of Magic?"

Veronica listened for a while to their conversation. However, after a few minutes her mind began to wander. She glanced through the crowds trying to pick out people she knew.

She noticed Snape immediately, surrounded by a large group of Slytherins. He in the middle of the crowd, talking animatedly. Whatever it was, it must have pleased him because a smirk was permanently plastered on his face. She didn't recognize most of the people he was talking to. Must be older, she thought. Next to Snape was his friend, Crabbe, or bodyguard depending on how you looked at it.

Veronica let her eyes pass over the group. She stopped when she saw Tristian. He was standing on the edge leaning against the wall. A girl was talking to him. His eyes were closed and he seemed not to be paying any attention to her at all.

Tristian Malfoy was a strange boy, but for some reason, she couldn't help but wonder about him. He seemed so sad and yet, well, she wasn't sure what. One moment he was one person and the next he was someone entirely different.

She sighed and glanced back at her friends. Kylie and Parker were arguing good-naturedly. She looked back at Tristian. As she turned, he looked up at her. The girl looked over at her too. She blushed and turned around quickly.

"What are you blushing about?" Kylie asked, jolting her from her thoughts. Parker was looking suspicious again.

"I..." Veronica began. She breathed with relief when the door to the classroom opened. "We better go in," she continued as she walked inside. The other girls followed. Luckily, they found four seats together in the front. Veronica smiled as the boys took a seat in the back. At least we won't have to deal with them, she thought.

Professor Potter walked in moments later. He reminded Veronica greatly of James. He had jet-black hair, that looked as though it had never seen a comb and emerald green eyes that were sparkling happily, behind wire rimmed glasses.

"Hello class," Professor Potter said grinning. He took out a sheet of parchment and began reading off names.

When he finished, he looked up at the class. "Well, today we will be practicing the ever so useful and relatively simple Disarming Spell."

"Is it true you used that on He Who Must Not Be Named?" Annabel interrupted.

Who is this He Who Must Not Be Named guy? Veronica thought. That's the second time I've heard someone say that.

"Yes and no," Professor Potter said grinning, "And in this class we will be calling him by his proper name, which is Voldemort."

Veronica heard some gasps. He Who Must Not Be Named is Voldemort, she thought. But what's so great about him? She debated with herself about asking, but she was too embarrassed. Everyone else seemed to know who he was.

"Who's Voldemort?" Shane asked loudly from the back. Veronica smiled. Finally, Shane was making himself useful.

"Ah," Harry said sighing, "I'd forgotten that not everyone knows who Voldemort is." Several people shifted uncomfortably at the name. Veronica stared at them curiously. "Voldemort was the darkest wizard of all time. He had an extremely large grudge against all Muggleborns and Muggles. Well, really, he hated anyone who was not pure blooded. He went around and gathered a lot of followers, called Death Eaters. With his army, he killed and tortured thousands of non-purebloods as well as anyone who got in his way."

Death Eaters, Veronica thought. Hadn't Kylie mentioned something about Professor Malfoy being a former Death Eater? Makes since, seeing as how he hates Muggleborns too. Of course, he'd be in jail if he killed people, wouldn't he?

"And you stopped him, right Dad," James said smiling.

"Yes, I did with the help of several others. Voldemort had been after me since the day I was born. A prophecy said that I was the only one who could defeat him."

"So that's why you're so famous," Parker said.

Veronica glanced at her. "I got his card in one of my chocolate frogs," Parker whispered to her.

Professor Potter smiled. "Yes, I am the boy who lived and the man who defeated Lord Voldemort." The bell rang loudly. "Well, I guess Disarming Spells will be for later then."

Veronica got up slowly and grabbed her things. Wow, she thought. I can't believe Kylie's dad did all that.

"Transfiguration, here we come," Parker said as they left.

"Don't remind me," Kylie groaned, "Just another subject for me to suck at."

Parker laughed. "Very true, but it's another one for me to be good at."

"Well, Miss Conceited," Kylie said smirking, "I think you'd fit in better with my brother and his friends, with a head that big."

Parker scowled. "Never," she said, pretending to throw up, "They are such jerks."

Veronica smiled. "Yeah, being nice is overrated though, remember?" She and Kylie burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Parker asked as they entered the Transfiguration room.

Kylie and Veronica continued to laugh as they sat down. They didn't stop until the bell rang, which earned them several strange looks from the Hufflepuffs, who they had class with.

Professor Weasley entered moments later. She smiled pleasantly at the class, which was quite a difference from the expression she'd worn at the Sorting. Veronica decided she liked this expression much better. Then again, she also had a feeling that Professor Weasley was going to be a strict teacher. "Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, Mum," Jeff shouted giving her a wave.

Professor Weasley held back a smile. "It is Professor Weasley in class, Jeffery," she said sternly. "Now, Transfiguration is a difficult class. We will begin with changing this match into a needle. It may seem simple, but don't let that fool you. This is one of the hardest branches of magic. You will use the matches on your desks. Please begin. I will take attendance as you work."

Veronica turned to look at her match. She scowled. This was not going to be fun. Thirty minutes into class, she was getting highly annoyed. Her match wasn't changing at all.

"Hey," Kylie said poking Veronica in the shoulder, "Look, I think I did it."

Veronica turned to look at her. Sure enough, her match looked like a needle. She glanced over to see Daniella still working. Her match hadn't changed either. She noticed Parker was staring off into space.

"Parker," Kylie said grinning and pointing at her new needle, "Look, I did it."

Parker smiled and picked up her match to show it was a needle as well. "Yeah, me too."

"Stop raining on my parade," Kylie said grinning, "I am finally good at something."

"Nice work Miss Potter and Miss Keowen," Professor Weasley said smiling as she walked by.

Veronica turned back to her match and glared at it. It remained a match the rest of the period. "That sucked," Veronica said as they left the room and headed back to their dormitories.

"I like it," Kylie said smiling.

"That's because your match actually changed," Veronica said.

"Don't worry, Nicci. Not many people's changed. Only Kylie, Parker, and Orion made needles. At least yours was somewhat pointy."

"Plus, you can't all be talented, like Kylie and myself," Parker said grinning.

Veronica swung at her playfully. Parker dodged it easily. "You're going to have to do better than that, Nicci. I've been in many fights and I've yet to lose a single one."

Veronica laughed at the thought of little Parker beating someone up. Then again, perhaps it wasn't that hard to believe.


	7. Payback and New Alliances

"So, Nicci, do you want to get the boys back tonight?" Parker asked, a smile playing on her lips.

Veronica looked up from the book she was reading. "Tonight?"

"Well, it's been over a week, and I'm _finally _out of detention. We can do it late, around midnight."

"You are so lucky they let you only have a week instead of a month," Kylie said as she and Daniella entered the room.

"What can I say," Parker said grinning, "Beauty, brains, talent, and luck. I do have it all."

Kyle laughed. "And a big head to match," she said grinning,"So what were we doing at midnight?"

"I thought we should get the boys back tonight."

"Sounds good," Kylie said smiling back.

"You two are forgetting something," Veronica said, "We don't know what to do."

Parker smiled. "On the contrary, my dear Nicci," she said pulling something out of her dresser drawer, "I do have a plan and a good one too."

"Parker," Daniella said quietly.

"Don't worry, Dani. It won't do them any harm...not permanently anyways."

"So what's the plan, Parker," Kylie interrupted.

"Well, we just add a few drops of one of these to our lovely boys' hair and our work is done."

Veronica stared curiously at the four bottles Parker was holding. They were all different colors, but none had any labels on them. "What do they do?"

Parker smiled. "You'll see."

* * *

Veronica woke up tired the next morning, but she wasn't sure why. Then she remembered. Last night, she, Parker, Kylie, and Daniella (after a lot of persuasion) had snuck into the boys' room and poured something from Parker's mysterious bottles onto their heads. She smiled. The plan had gone on without a hitch.

"Glad to see you're up, Nicci," Parker said grinning. She was dressed and smiling, something very unusual for Parker in the morning. "Hurry up," she continued, "We want to be down there when the boys wake up."

Veronica smiled at her. She noticed Kylie and Daniella were up as well. Kylie's face mirrored Parker's, while Daniella was looking extremely nervous. Veronica felt she was somewhere in between. She was excited, but she was also worried. She shrugged off her thoughts quickly and got up to get ready.

The four girls were down in the common room half an hour later. Veronica had brought her book and was trying with all her might to read. Kylie and Daniella were in the middle of a game of chess. Daniella was beating Kylie badly. Parker was watching the game in amusement and laughing loudly every time one of Kylie's pieces got knocked off.

Veronica turned to look around the rest of the room. There were a lot of people. Everyone was standing around the message board. She wasn't sure why. She was about to get up to see when she heard loud shouting coming from the boys dormitories.

Parker smiled. "And so it begins."

Veronica quickly turned back to her book and tried to read. She didn't look up when she heard loud footsteps on the stairs, even though she was dying to know what Parker's bottles had done. Daniella and Kylie continued to play chess. Daniella was trying to seem as though she was absorbed in the game, but a deep blush was creeping up her face. Parker was staring at the chessboard.

"Keowen," Orion said angrily.

Parker looked up and gasped. "What happened to your hair?"

Veronica turned and looked over at the boys. It took all of her strength not to burst out laughing. Orion's hair was pink, James' was bright orange, Shane's was neon green, and Jeff's was blue with silver stripes. They were fuming. Out of the corner of her eye, Veronica saw Rob walk down the stairs. The girls had done nothing to his hair, considering he had done nothing to them.

Everyone in the common room was staring now. Most of them were laughing loudly as well.

"Like you don't know," James seethed.

"We know you did this," Shane said.

"Who me?" Parker asked innocently, "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Who else would do it?" Jeff said furiously.

"Look what you did to my hair," Orion shouted.

"But pink is your color, Sunshine."

Orion stared at her icily. "That is _not_ funny."

"I thought it was," Veronica said smiling. This was turning out to be a better experience than she thought.

"It won't be funny when it happens to you!" Shane shouted.

"They looked so much cuter when they were sleeping," Kylie said to Parker, just loud enough for the boys to hear.

"You were in on this too," James shouted, "My own sister!" Kylie smiled and winked at Veronica and Daniella.

"Wait a minute," Jeff said, "All of you?"

"Well, of course," Kylie said grinning, "We couldn't let you get away with covering us in mashed potatoes."

"We do owe the idea to Parker though," Veronica added, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, well you had your fun," Orion said coldly, "Now how do we get it out?"

Parker looked at him confused. She pulled out one of the bottles and looked at it. "I don't know," she said looking back and smiling, "There aren't any directions."

"What!" The boys shouted in unison.

"Oops," Parker said smiling.

"I guess you'll just have to try washing it out," Kylie said.

The boys leaned in menacingly. "We are going to get you back for this," Jeff said.

"And it won't be pretty," James growled. With that, the boys turned and left, most likely to the showers.

Parker just burst out laughing, then turned back to the girls. "Wasn't that fun?" she asked.

Veronica smiled and so did Kylie. Daniella sighed. "It was terribly mean of you to do that," she said quietly, "They won't be able to get it out."

Parker groaned. "What am I going to do about you?"

"Nothing for now," Kylie said getting up, "It's breakfast time."

The girls got up. Most of the common room had cleared out after all the action was over. Veronica glanced over at the message board and noticed two new papers posted up. "Hey," she said pointing, "New messages. Let's go look."

Veronica walked over to the board and looked at the first message. It read:

_QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS FOR HOUSE TEAM _

_Tryouts will be Friday September 17 at 4:00 out on the  
Quidditch pitch. We have an open position for Seeker and one Beater.  
Please bring your brooms. Second years and up please. _

_Signed,  
Peter Baylen, Captain _

"Wow, Quidditch tryouts. Shame it's only for second years. Not my position either."

"That sucks," Veronica muttered. She turned to look at the other paper. This one looked a lot more interesting to her. After all, she didn't plan on being on the house team anytime soon, or anytime at all for that matter..

_INTERSCHOOL QUIDDITCH _

_Attention, all students, tryouts for the school team will  
be Saturday September 18, at 1:00. To tryout you must be at least a  
third year. Practice times will be announced as soon as the team is  
picked. _

_The first game will be November 1st. We will be playing_  
_Naisatchi Academy of Magic in Japan. It will be an away game for the  
Ravenclaw house. _

_Signed,  
Headmaster Sirius Black _

Veronica groaned. "That sucks. I really wanted to go to one of the games soon."

"Relax, Nicci," Parker said as they headed down to the Great Hall, "Who wants to go to Japan anyways? It's stupid."

"Parker," Daniella said, "You shouldn't talk like that. Japan's culture is different, but not stupid. You shouldn't talk about something you don't understand."

Parker just rolled her eyes. "It's stupid. Trust me. I've been there. The food is just plain nasty."

Daniella made to say something, but Veronica interrupted, hoping to end the pointless argument. "Where do you think we'll get to go?"

"I don't know," Parker said. She looked at Kylie. "What other schools are there?"

"Well, there's Beauxbatons, Drumstrang, and Salem," Kylie said as they took seats, "Those are the main ones besides Hogwarts. I don't know the names of any others."

"Well, I want to go to..." Veronica began, but she was interrupted by the hooting of owls. The post had arrived. The first time this had happened, she almost had a heart attack, but she had grown used to it.

Veronica watched as a largebarn owl flew down and landed in front of Kylie. "Thank you," Kylie said as she pulled the paper from its leg. It was the Daily Prophet, a wizarding newspaper, which Kylie had delivered to her.

She opened it and began to read. The other girls began to eat. "Why does this name sound so familiar?" Kylie murmured more to herself.

"Who?" Veronica asked curiously, looking up from her food. Parker was staring at Kylie as well.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Kylie said looking up over her paper, "I swear I've heard my dad talk about her before. It says she eluded capture during the Second War and was never found. However, looks like some old woman spotted her and recognized her about two weeks ago. "

"I wonder what's so great about her," Parker asked, "Front page status must mean she's big news."

"Don't tell me you don't know about Bellatrix Lestrange," a voice interrupted. It was Orion. James, Shane, Jeff and Rob were with him.

"No, I don't," Parker said annoyed, "Care to enlighten me?"

Orion smiled and took a seat next to Parker. James sat next to him and the other boys sat across from them. "I'm always glad to give a little knowledge to a blank and barbaric mind."

"You flatter me," Parker said tonelessly, "Get on with the story."

Orion smiled. "Well, Bellatrix Lestrange came from a pureblood family. Mine in fact. She's my grandfather's cousin. She was probably the evilest witch to ever come around. She was Voldemort's right hand. She killed dozens of people. Muggles, wizards, and plenty of aurors. She is at the top of the Most Wanted List. After the war, she was one of the only ones of Voldemort's followers that was never caught."

"Oh my," Daniella said quietly, looking very nervous, "You don't think she'll come here do you?"

The boys laughed. "She'd have to be nuts to try and take over Hogwarts," James said.

"Then again," Jeff said softly, "She is crazy, so who knows." The boys smiled as Daniella spilled her drink from nervousness.

"Don't worry," Kylie said as the boys left laughing, "They're just trying to scare you. Bellatrix definitely won't show up here."

"I don't know. She sounds like she's just crazy enough to try it to me."

Veronica gave Parker a hard kick. "Ouch," Parker said angrily.

Veronica smiled at Daniella. "Come on," she said, "Let's get to Defense Against the Dark Arts. We'll be fine."

"Whatever happened to 'honesty is the best policy'?" Parker grumbled as they walked.

She was still grumbling when the girls took their seats in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Potter smiled at the class as the bell rang.

"Today, we will be learning a very useful Guiding Spell," he said, "Many of you may not think this is really anything to do with defense, but it's actually a useful tool. It's helped me out many times. Guiding spells will not only point you in the direction you want to go, but the more powerful ones will also guide you away from danger.."

Professor Potter stopped. Veronica looked back at the door to see Orion. She hadn't even noticed he wasn't with his friends. "Mr. Black, that's the third time you've been late. I'm going to have to give you detention."

"But Uncle Harry, I mean Professor Potter," Orion started.

"I don't want to give it to you either," Professor Potter said sternly, "But some of the teachers have been complaining about my lack of discipline. You'll get the date at lunch."

Orion sighed and sat down. "Alright."

"Now, as I was saying," Professor Potter continued, "Guiding spells are very useful. We will be trying them today, so get out your wands."

Everyone did as they were told and waited. "Now, think hard of something you wish to find and say _point me_. Something that you know the direction of. For example, I'm looking for cookies, so my wand should point to my desk." There were a few snickers, that Professor Potter ignored. "Everyone understand? Now please begin. Ask if you have any questions."

Veronica laid her wand in the palm of her hand. She tried hard to think of something. Everyone else had started.

"Need some help," Professor Potter asked smiling.

Veronica blushed. "I can't think of anything to look for."

"How about your family," Professor Potter said, "It will point toward the closest one and your mother works here, so it will be quite easy."

Veronica smiled. "Okay," she said grinning as Professor Potter walked over to help Annabel. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard on family. "Point me."

Veronica opened her eyes when she felt the wand spinning in her hand. She watched as it slowly came to a stop. However, when it stopped, she frowned. It was pointing to her right. She knew her mother was in her classroom and it was to the left.

Veronica sighed and tried again. However, the wand pointed to the right again. She turned and glanced over at the people on her right. The only people there were Annabel, Levinia, Jeff and Rob. She frowned and tried again, but for the rest of the period her wand continued to point right.

* * *

Veronica sighed as the girls sat down in the common room that night. They were piled with homework. None of it was due until the following Monday, but Veronica knew she had to get started. She sighed loudly and grabbed her book for Transfiguration. Professor Weasley had assigned a two parchment essay on animagi which, while interesting, wasn't something she felt like doing.

"You're not doing homework, are you Nicci?" Parker asked.

"Yes, I am. We have three essays due on Monday."

"So? We can do them Sunday."

Veronica looked up from her paper. "I'd rather not be up all night," she said shaking her head.

Kylie groaned. "I better get started too," she said, grabbing her book with a look of disgust. Daniella was already writing.

Parker simply scowled. "You guys are such worriers. It won't take that long."

Veronica was about to say something, when she was interrupted by Orion. "Hello ladies," he said pleasantly.

"Nice evening," James said.

"What do you want, James?" Kylie asked without looking up.

"Just because I come to talk to my sister, it means I want something? That really hurts Kylie."

Kylie looked up at him, eyebrows raised. "Okay," Shane said, "So we do want something."

Kylie smirked. "I knew it, and the answer is no."

"But you don't even know what we're going to ask," Jeff said.

"It doesn't matter," Orion said, "We don't need her help." He turned to Parker. "Actually we need your help, Keowen."

"And what makes you think I'll help you?" Parker asked.

"Well," Orion said, "It just so happens that we plan on pranking a certain Potions Master and we think you might like to join us. However, if you can't I won't be able to go either."

Parker raised her eyebrows. "Why can't you go if I don't?" Veronica looked up from her essay. She was curious now.

"Well, as you guys know," Orion said, lowering his voice, "I received a detention in Defense Against the Dark Arts today. It is scheduled for Thursday night, which happens to be the very night we planned this prank for. It's the only night we know for sure that Professor Malfoy won't be in his office past seven and won't return until morning. Now, Professor Potter, was kind enough to give me a chance to get out of detention.. All I have to do is have a change in attitude, be a littler nicer. And what better person to be nicer to than the one I hate the most."

"How kind."

Orion smiled. "I just need you to pretend to like me for the rest of the week. We act nice around Professor Potter, and probably around the other professors too, since they'll be watching. I get out of detention and we're on for Thursday."

Parker smiled. "Well," she said slowly.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Veronica interrupted. She found anything they said very hard to believe, especially if it was Orion.

"Well," James said, "We can allow one other of you guys to come. Any more would be a bit too noticeable. We're pushing it as it is."

Veronica looked at Kylie, who nodded. "I'll go," Kylie said, "That is, if Parker is up to it."

The boys turned to look at Parker. "So Keowen," Orion said grinning, "Are you up to a little mischief making? I'll warn you now, it breaks about fifteen school rules."

Parker smiled. "The more the better. I'm in." Veronica sighed. This was not going to be good. She was just glad she didn't have to go. Pranks on the boys were okay, but on a professor, especially Professor Malfoy were something entirely different. He deserved it, yes, but he would kill whoever did it if he found out.


	8. Potions Pranks and Flying Lessons

"Now, remember Keowen," Orion lectured, as they stood outside the classroom waiting for Defense Against the Dark Arts to start, "You have to convince Professor Potter that we like each other and we've settled all our differences. It's Thursday. If he doesn't let me out now, I'll be stuck in detention and Malfoy won't get what's coming to him."

"I know, I know. Stop worrying. I figure today we just have to step it up a little."

"What do you mean?" Orion asked, frowning.

"Relax, Black. I've got everyone else convinced haven't I?" Parker said waving her hand, "Just follow my lead. I know what I'm doing."

"You better," James muttered.

Parker glared at him and looked as though she was going to say something rude, but Professor Potter walked up. Parker smiled and grabbed Orion's hand. Orion looked at her strangely, but quickly replaced it with a smile when Parker stepped on his toe.

Professor Potter glanced at them in surprise, which turned quickly into suspicion, as he opened the door. Parker smiled sweetly. Veronica watched in surprise as Parker took a seat right by Orion. Orion was somewhat surprised as well. Veronica, Kylie and Daniella took their normal seats in the front.

"Well," Professor Potter said looking around at the class, "I suppose we better get started. Today we will be doing a simple shield charm. It's not as advanced as the one you will be learning when you're older, but it will fend off some low level curses. The spell is Ostrusca." He stopped and looked around. "Everyone please get up. We'll have to clear the desks to do this activity."

Everyone got up and moved off to the side. Veronica tried not to laugh at Parker and Orion. They were next to each other, and Parker was holding his hand again. She smiled over at Kylie, who seemed to find the situation just as funny as she did.

Professor Potter pointed his wand at the desks and muttered "Rilia Corma." The desks disappeared. "Now, get a partner and practice casting the shield spell. One person can shoot simple curses, while the other does the shield spell. Then after you've done it a few times, switch."

Parker grinned and pulled Orion to go practice with her. Veronica paired up with Kylie and Daniella had the unfortunate happening of being with James.

Class went by fairly smoothly, except for Daniella, who was constantly getting cursed by James, since her spell was not strong enough to block it. Veronica breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang, signaling the end of school for the day.

"Miss Keowen," Professor Potter said, as everyone began to leave, "I need to speak with you."

Veronica shot Parker a "good luck" look and headed outside to wait. Kylie, Daniella and the boys joined her moments later. They all stood close to the door and listened.

"Well, Miss Keowen," Professor Potter said with a suspicious smile, "It was quite interesting to see you and Mr. Black getting along so well."

"Yes," Parker said happily, "Well, he's my boyfriend now."

"Your boyfriend?" Professor Potter said in shock.

"Yes, as of two days ago." She sounded positively giddy. What an actress, Veronica thought.

"Well, um, congratulations. I suppose that means that Mr. Black completed his end of the deal on getting out of his detention. Do you think it would be okay if I let him out of it?"

"Would you, please," Parker begged, "We really wanted to hang out together and do our homework."

Professor Potter smiled. "Well, then you can tell him that he is now detention free," he said, "At least for this class."

"Thanks so much, Professor," Parker said as she left. She signaled for everyone to keep walking. They walked in silence until they were a few corridors away.

"So sweetie," Orion said grinning as he wrapped his arm around Parker's shoulders, "Are you ready for that date tonight?"

Parker rolled her eyes and removed his arm. "Shove it, Black. It worked didn't it?"

"Like a charm," James said, "Which means we're on for tonight."

"Good," Parker said smiling.

"You and Kylie better be ready at 8:30 sharp," Shane said.

"If you're not, we'll leave without you," Jeff said.

"We'll be ready," Kylie said grinning at Parker.

"Good," Orion said, as the boys turned to go, "See you later, sweetie."

"Stop calling me that, Black," Parker said angrily. Orion winked and turned the corner.

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" Parker asked.

"Most likely not," Veronica said, "But it was a good idea."

"So much for my bright ideas."

* * *

Time flew by fast. The girls had all decided to wait down in the common room. Parker and Kylie talked happily, while Daniella and Veronica did their homework.

At 8:30 sharp, Orion, James, Shane and Jeff walked into the common room. They shot a glance at Parker and Kylie before exiting through the portrait hole.

Kylie smiled. "Wish us luck, girls."

"Good luck," Veronica said with a nervous smile.

"Oh,you don't need luck," Parker said with a wave of her hand, "You've got me with you."

"Come on, Lady Luck," Kylie said grabbing her arm, "We got to go."

Parker waved at Daniella and Veronica as she left making gestures with her hands indicating Kylie was crazy. Veronica just smiled and waved back. She watched as they left and then turned back to her paper.

She dipped her quill in ink and began to write. Fifteen minutes later she hadn't even made it through her first sentence. She sighed loudly.

"What if they get caught?" Daniella asked.

Veronica looked up. Daniella looked even more nervous than she felt. "Well, let's just hope they don't." Her eyes shifted nervously and she turned back to her paper.

Veronica sat a moment longer, before getting up. "I'm going for a walk," she said to Daniella, "I'll be back soon." Daniella nodded and Veronica turned and left the portrait hole. She sighed quietly as she walked down the halls.

Her mind wandered casually over her past two weeks at Hogwarts. They had been wonderful. Magic was even better than she thought it would be. There was so much to see and to learn. She never wanted to leave. Nobody should want to, but then again her mother had. It was a constant annoyance to her that she didn't know why her mother had left. This place was so great. Her friends really must have done something awful to drive her to leave such a place. She still hadn't figured out what they had done. Too many things were going on for her to dwell on it.

Veronica looked up when she realized she'd reached the Entry Hall. She walked over to the door and pushed them open. The night was warm and peaceful. She walked out and headed toward the lake. Perhaps the fresh air would calm her thoughts.

She strolled silently along the shores before taking a seat on a huge rock. She nearly fell into the water when she heard a voice speak.

"Fancy seeing you here," the voice drawled.

Veronica turned to see Tristian Malfoy sitting on a rock a few feet away. She had been so caught up in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed him. "You don't seem that pleased," she said coolly.

"Neither do you," he said smirking, "But then again, most people aren't when they see a Malfoy. We're not known to be the nicest of people and others are quick to judge."

"You think they shouldn't judge?"

"Well, not all Malfoys are bad. Just most."

"So, which are you?" Veronica asked, turning to look at him.

"You tell me," Tristian said, looking back.

Veronica sighed and turned back to look at the lake. "I don't know what to make of you. What I've heard isn't good, but then again, what I've seen for myself hasn't been bad."

Tristian laughed. "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Veronica asked, a bit sharper than she had intended.

"You might be able to fool other people," Tristian said, seeming not to care about her discomfort, "But I can see things other's don't. I know the signs to look for when someone is upset."

Veronica looked over at him. "Why would you care anyways," she said defensively.

"Maybe I don't," Tristian said coolly.

"Why would I tell someone my problems who doesn't even care?" Veronica asked.

"Maybe because it's easier than telling someone who does. It avoids all those feelings you get when you truly care for the person you're talking to," Tristian said as he got up, "But then again, that depends on the person. See you later, Winters."

Veronica watched as he walked back toward the castle. He was a very irritating boy. She turned back to look at the lake. She'd always loved the water. It was really a peaceful sight, but it did nothing for her today.

She let out a soft sigh. Tristian was right. Something was bothering her. It was her mother. It was truly bothering her that her mother had lied. That had never happened before. Her mother was truthful with her about everything. It bothered her that she had not been told about her so called friends or why she had left England.

She shivered as a gust of wind hit her. She looked around. Almost all of the lights in the castle were out. It was getting late. Veronica got up carefully and walked back toward the dormitories. When she got there Daniella was already asleep and Parker and Kylie were still gone.

She quickly changed into her pajamas and laid down. The moment her head hit the pillow she feel into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Who is ready to have some good laughs?" Parker asked grinning as the girls walked to Potions.

"I could use some," Veronica said with a nervous smile.

"Oh, he is going to be so angry," Daniella said, looking worried.

"Relax, Dani. After all, it's not like he'll know who did it."

"Well, he won't be able to prove it, anyway," Kylie said. She smiled at Parker as they stopped in front of the Potions classroom. Most of the class was already assembled by the door. The girls kept their distance. The boys joined them moments later. Veronica saw Tristian standing off to the side of a group of Slytherins and bit back the urge to warn him. She felt somewhat surprised at herself. She wasn't sure why she found herself so fond of him. He surely wasn't the nicest person she'd met.

"Out of my way," Professor Malfoy shouted as he walked toward the class. He waved his wand and the door opened. A few of the students entered. Nothing happened.

"What happened?" James whispered.

"Don't worry," Parker said with a grin.

Veronica watched as Professor Malfoy entered the classroom. He hadn't noticed the strange silvery color the floor was. He had barely taken a step inside, when he slid across the floor and slammed into the wall. The students in the classroom were sliding as well. A shout sounded from Snape as he fell to the floor and Crabbe landed on top of him. Students were flying everywhere. Parker, Kylie, and the boys were biting back laughter. Veronica stood in shock and Daniella began to grow pale.

It took a good twenty minutes before Professor Malfoy was able to get everyone out. Snape was wincing in pain, as were several other Slytherin students. Veronica breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed Tristian was unharmed and once again surprised herself. She hadn't even realized she was holding her breath.

"To the hospital wing, Jonathon," Professor Malfoy said, "And the rest of you too."

Snape shot a glare at the boys when he walked by. The Slytherins behind him did the same. The boys smiled pleasantly. "Hope you get better," Parker said grinning.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor!" Professor Malfoy shouted. His face was red with fury and a blue bruise was starting to appear around his eye, where he had fallen.

There were murmurs of annoyance among the Gryffindors. "What for?" Parker asked, looking outraged.

"Well, I know one of you did it. After all, why did none of you go in?"

"Coincidence?" Jeff said casually.

"I doubt that, Weasley," Professor Malfoy growled. He glanced around at the remainder of the class. "Class will be canceled today so I can fix this mess."

The students held back smiles and nodded. Veronica nudged the girls and they started to walk. The boys fell into step with them.

"Oh and by the way," Professor Malfoy shouted, an evil smile setting on his face, "Detention for Keowen, Black, Weasley, Bryant, and Potter. You five were being disrespectful."

Parker made to say something, but Veronica grabbed her. Rob was holding back James as well.

"What a bloody jerk," Parker said angrily as they entered the common room.

"Well, it was worth it though," Kylie said smiling.

"Easy for you to say," James growled, "You didn't get detention."

"Yeah, that's no fair," Jeff complained, "She did it too."

"Oh well," Orion said, "We have more important things to discuss, like why the people didn't start slipping until Malfoy went in."

The boys looked at Parker and Kylie. "It was one of you two," Shane said, "So how did you do it?"

Kylie looked confused, but Parker smiled. "It was a simple Delaying Charm. I rigged it so that the goo wouldn't get slick until Malfoy went in. After all, he was the one we wanted to get."

"Nice," Orion said smiling, oblivious to the fact that he had just complemented Parker.

"I know."

"Well," James said, "We best be going. We have an entire hour to waste." The boys walked toward the stairs.

"Oh by the way," Jeff called over his shoulder, "The truce ends now."

"Fine by us," Kylie shouted after him.

Parker turned to Daniella and Veronica, smiling. "So what did you think?"

"It was good," Veronica said, with her first real smile of the day. It was rather funny now that there was no threat of Professor Malfoy catching them.

Daniella was frowning. "It was a terribly dangerous stunt," she said softly, "People got hurt."

"No _person_ got hurt," Parker said, "Those were Slytherins."

Daniella sighed. "Yeah, well let's not worry about it," Kylie said, "They aren't permanently damaged."

"Unfortunately," Parker grumbled.

An hour passed way too quickly for the girls, who spent their time talking about the prank on Professor Malfoy. "So what class do we have now?" Parker asked as they walked into the entrance hall.

"Flying," Kylie said excitedly.

"As in, up in the air?"

"Of course, up in the air," Kylie said shaking her head, "And here I was beginning to think you were smart."

"Smarter than you," Parker said grinning.

"True," Kylie said laughing, "but not when it comes to flying. I have been doing it since I was five."

"I hate heights," Daniella said shuddering.

"Don't worry, Dani. If you fall, the worst you can do is break a few bones. Well, you could die, but I doubt it."

"Parker!" Veronica said sharply.

Parker smiled. "She knows I'm kidding. Right Dani?"

Daniella smiled weakly. She clearly did not. Veronica frowned. Daniella was a nervous person but the look on her face closely resembled pure terror. However, Parker smiled and said, "See?"

Veronica shook her head and continued to walk. A short distance away, a group of people were standing around talking. She noticed Snape as she walked by. He was looking furious and holding his arm rather strangely. The other injured Slytherins were back as well, some wearing bandages. Veronica looked over at Parker and Kylie. "Looks like you did a bit more damage than you thought."

"Better than that," a voice said. Veronica turned to see Orion behind her. The other boys were a short distance away laughing and talking. He grinned. "Just thought I would let you guys know, we broke Snape's arm." He smiled again and walked over to join his friends.

Parker grinned. "Bloody git had it coming."

"Parker," Daniella said quietly.

"Oh, come on Dani," Parker said, "Even you can't say you like him."

"I have to agree with Parker," Kylie said scowling in Snape's direction, "I can't stand him."

Veronica looked over at Daniella and then shrugged. "Yeah, but breaking his arm is kind of mean."

"Not mean enough in my opinion," Parker said, "He was only out one class period."

Kylie laughed and Veronica smiled slightly. She had to agree with that. She wanted Snape in as few of her classes as possible.

"Attention everyone," a voice called. Veronica turned to see Coach Weasley striding over toward everyone. His bright red hair seemed even brighter in the sunlight. Veronica hadn't realized how tall he actually was until he got up close. He had to be at least 6'6". "I am Coach Weasley, your flight instructor," he continued grinning and looking over the group, "Everyone get by a broom and let's begin."

Veronica took a broom beside Kylie and Annabel. "Place your hand over the broom and say up."

Veronica placed her arm carefully over the broom and shouted, "Up!" Nothing happened. She tried again, but the broom remained stationary. She looked over at Kylie, who already had her broom. To Veronica's surprise, so did Daniella. Parker only took a few moments more. It took Veronica a goodthree more minutes to get her broom up. She was glad she wasn't the last.

"Now mount your broom like so and push off firmly," Coach Weasley said demonstrating how to mount on a rather beat up looking broom. Everyone did as they were told and moments later everyone was in the air. "Not too high now!"

Veronica glanced nervously at the ground. Her broom was shaking slightly, or maybe that was just her. She guided her broom down and let out a sigh of relief when she felt the ground beneath her feet.

She looked around. Annabel and Levinia had already come down too. They were talking heatedly and making gestures at their brooms. Kylie and Parker were floating in the air not far from her chatting lively. Parker's broom was shaking, but she didn't seem to mind. Flying slowly over to them was Daniella. Veronica had to say she was doing extremely well, but Daniella looked pale as snow.

Over to her left were Shane and Orion. Shane was gripping his broom handle forcefully and looked as though he was going to pass out. Orion was flying gracefully in circles around him laughing. Jeff and Rob were a little ways away talking casually. Veronica didn't see James.

"Your hand position is wrong, Mr. Snape," Coach Weasley called. Veronica turned to look at Snape, who was looking irritated. Tristian was not far away from him, floating lazily with a content look on his face.

"Don't even think about it," a voice sneered. Veronica almost jumped in surprise. She turned her eyes toward the voice. Standing in front of her were three girls. The one who had spoken was standing in the middle and Veronica recognized her as the girl who had been talking to Tristian earlier. She stood at the same height as Veronica, though she was skinnier. She had long blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back and pale blue eyes. She was ratherpretty. The same couldn't be said for the two girls she was with. One was quite large, with dull brown hair and a stupid expression. She was cracking her knuckles menacingly. The other was very tall and thin. She had black hair that fell just to her chin and hazel eyes. Her skin was pale and her features were pointed, giving her a bird like appearance.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean. Do I know you?"

"You should," the blonde said. "I'm Amelia Zaben. That's Cristina Goyle," she said pointing at the large girl, "and that is Jillian Hallows. And what I was referring to was Tristian Malfoy, but I think you already knew that." Veronica stared at her.

"I know you like him," Amelia sneered, "But don't ever think that you could have him. He wouldn't go for a half breed. Plus he's mine."

"Well, I don't like him..."

"So, that is why you are continuously staring," Amelia sneered.

"Hey, I would stare too, if I saw something that ugly," a voice said. It was Parker. She stepped up by Veronica and Kylie took the other side. Daniella was still gliding her broom down slowly, looking much like she was going to pass out.

"Shut up, Mudblood. You're not welcome in this conversation."

"Well, you're not welcome here, but we still put up with you," Kylie sneered.

Amelia turned to her. "Shove off Potter. You make me sick. Befriending Mudbloods and half breeds. You are a disgrace to the name wizard."

"We have different views on what a disgrace is, Zaben."

"What are you smiling at, Mudblood?" Amelia said furiously. Veronica turned to see Parker smiling pleasantly, though she had no idea why.

"Just glad to see you're okay," Parker said gesturing at a large bandage around Amelia's arm, "Our little prank didn't hurt you too bad, did it?"

"Your little prank?" Amelia said furiously.

"That's right," Kylie said coldly, "With a little help from the boys of course."

"Why don't you take that as a warning?" Parker said coolly, "Mess with us and we get you back ten times worse. If we can break into a teacher's room, we can surely find your dormitories. Got it?"

Amelia made to retort, but a loud gasp from Daniella interrupted her. "What's wrong?" Veronica asked. Daniella didn't answer. Veronica followed her gaze to the sky, where she saw James, at least a hundred feet up doing loops and dives.

"Get down here, James," Coach Weasley called.

"Don't worry, he does that all the ti..." Kylie began, before she took gasped. James had pointed his broom straight at the ground and was gaining speed. He's going to die, Veronica thought. She covered her eyes with her hands. She peeked just in time to see James pull the broom steeply upwards and go tumbling off the broom and onto the ground.

Kylie ran over to him and the other girls followed. "James," Kylie said softly. She looked pale and worried.

"Hey, Kylie," James said sitting up. He had a huge grin on his face. "Did you just see that dive?"

Kylie's worry turned to anger in an instant. "You did that on purpose," she said furiously, whacking him hard over the head, "You could have gotten yourself killed, you bloody git!"

"Ouch," James said irritably, while rubbing his head.

"Mr. Potter," Coach Weasley said sternly. He did not look pleased, "I will be sending you to Professor Weasley."

"But you are Professor Weasley," James said grinning.

"You know what I mean, James," Coach Weasley said as he jotted something down on a piece of parchment. He sealed it and handed it to James. "Take this to Professor Weasley. She has a free period, but she should be in her classroom."

"But Uncle Ron," James began.

"Just go, James," Coach Weasley said.

James sighed loudly and headed toward the castle. Veronica let out a sigh of relief when Daniella let go of her arm. That girl had a strong grip! She glanced at her and frowned. Daniella looked even more frightened than Kylie did. Her eyes were glazed over and her mind appeared to be somewhere else.

* * *

"So how much trouble do you think your brother is going to be in?" Veronica asked as the girls sat down for dinner.

"I don't know," Kylie said.

"Looks like we're going to find out," Parker said, gesturing towards the doors. Veronica watched as James sat down by his friends and began talking happily. He sure seems happy to have just come from the Head of House's office, Veronica thought.

"I can't take it anymore. I'm going to go see what happened to him." Veronica watched as Kylie walked over toward James.

"Who wants to make bets on how much detention he got?"

Veronica smiled at her. "Making bets is against school rules, Parker."

"So is all the good stuff," Parker said grinning, "The chance of getting caught is what makes it fun."

Veronica didn't have time to answer. "I can't believe," Kylie said in shock as she sat down, "It's absolutely unfair."

"What is?" Daniella asked quietly, looking up from her food. She was still pale.

"He's not even in any trouble," Kylie said waving her hand angrily, "He almost got himself killed and went against Professor Weasley's orders and he gets to be on the House Team!"

"For Quidditch?" Veronica asked.

"Yes," Kylie said looking annoyed, "It's not fair."

"Well, didn't see that coming. Good thing we didn't make bets."

"I am just as good of a flier as he is, but just because he has to show off, he gets on the team," Kylie complained, "It's not fair."

"So you've said," Parker said, "There is always next year."

"Next year," Kylie groaned, "But that's a year away! I think this calls for a little prank."

"For what?" Veronica asked.

"For getting on the team when I didn't," Kylie said grinning.

"Sounds good to me," Parker said grinning, "And I think I know just the thing. The details will still have to be worked out, but..."

"No," Daniella said softly, "This time they didn't even do anything."

"Dani," Parker said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "It doesn't matter."

"But what did they do to you?"

"It's more the fact they exist if you know what I mean," Parker said.

Daniella was about to answer, when Headmaster Black stood up. "Attention," he shouted over the chatter, "I have an important announcement to make."

He waited patiently for the chatter to stop. "Now, as all of you know, we have held the tryouts for the school Quidditch team." There were murmurs among the tables. "I am sure all of you are anxious to know who made the team, so let me present to you Coach Weasley."

Applause filled the room. Coach Weasley stood up and smiled. "Let me first say that all of you did a great job and you made it difficult for Professor Potter and I to make decisions. I'll start with our Seeker, who will be Miss Genesis Gladden."

A burst of applause came from the Hufflepuff table as a very small blonde stood up and made her way over to the stage. "Next is Keeper who will be Mr. Peter Baylen." This time the Gryffindor table burst into applause. Veronica looked over to see the prefect who had shown them to their rooms on the first night walking toward the stage.

"Our first Chaser is Mr. Howard Carver." Veronica watched a dark haired boy walk over toward the stage from the Slytherin table. "We also have Mr. Nathan Richards." A tall blonde with glasses got up from the Gryffindor table. "And our last Chaser is Miss Natalie Maltalka." A pretty brunette joined the others from the Ravenclaw table.

"Our first Beater is Mr. David Zaben." A handsome boy with an unpleasant expression walked over to the front. Must be related to Amelia, Veronica thought.

"And finally as our second Beater, we have Miss Carly Weasley." A small, redhead strutted up to the front blowing kisses and waving. The Gryffindor table was clapping loudly and whistling at her. Coach Weasley was grinning. "Please congratulate our first Hogwarts school Quidditch team." The hall burst into applause once more. The seven students beamed. Carly was bowing.

After all the chatter died back down Veronica turned to Kylie. "So how many Weasleys are there?" she asked curiously.

Kylie grinned. "A lot. The one you just saw, Carly, is Rob's sister. She's got a twin named Beverly. Loads of fun those two. Then there is Hannah, Matt, Greg, Madeline, Jeff, and Amanda. And that's just the ones at Hogwarts."

"Wow," Veronica gasped, "Are they all related?"

"Yeah," Kylie said grinning, "Jeff's dad, Coach Weasley, has five brothers. There's Bill, Charlie, Fred, George. Then there's Percy. He died about 12 years ago, but he has a daughter named Amanda in Ravenclaw. Rob's dad is Charlie Weasley. You might know him. He is pretty famous for all his work with dragons."

"Now that you mention it, his name does sound familiar," Veronica said, "Wow, five brothers. I always wanted a big family. It's just me and my mom."

"What about your dad or grandparents?" Parker asked, as she scooped some mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"My dad disappeared right after my mom got pregnant. I've never met him or his parents and my mom's parents are dead."

"Or so she says," Parker said.

Kylie shot a glare at her. "What? She lied about the friends."

"Sorry about your dad," Kylie said.

"It's alright. I don't really mind," Veronica said, "What about you? Do you have a big family?"

"No," Kylie said, "Just my dad, brother, and me. My mom, Nina, died giving birth. Her parents are dead and so are my dads, but we have the Weasleys and the Blacks. They're alllike our family. So, I guess my family is kind of big."

Veronica laughed. "I can't believe you have to deal with you brother, Orion, and Jeff."

"I would die," Parker said.

"Trust me, sometimes I think I will. Parker, what about your family?"

"Well," Parker said, "I'm an only child. So is my mom. My dad has a brother named Clint. He's got two kids, Rylan and Macaylee. They're all pretty cool, but I really don't see them that often as they don't get along with my parents. Last time they visited was about three years ago. They live in the United States. My dad's parents live in France. We visit every summer, _unfortunately_. My mom's parents are both dead. Dani?"

Daniella smiled. "I have three brothers and two sisters."

"Seriously?" Parker asked, looking shocked.

"That is so cool," Veronica said, "Are they older?"

"No," Daniella said, "I'm the oldest. Logan is 9, Rachel is 7, Phillip is 5, Jill is 4, and Luke is 1."

"Lucky," Kylie said, "Do you want to trade for my brother?" The girls laughed.


	9. Halloween Horrors

"Three, two, one," Parker counted, grinning evilly. Just as she finished, a series of loud shouts erupted from the boys dormitories. It took only moments from when the shouting started for four angry boys to come down. All of them were covered in chicken feathers and honey.

"Keowen," Jeff yelled furiously.

"Yes," Parker said pleasantly.

"We know it was you, so don't even try and deny it," Orion growled.

"Okay, I won't," Parker said grinning, "It was me. Of course, I had the help of my lovely co workers, Nicci, Kylie, and Dani."

"I had nothing to do with this Parker," Daniella began.

"Well, of course you did Dani," Parker said grinning, "I never would have found the perfect way to get the buckets to hang if it weren't for you."

"You tricked me into telling you," Daniella said.

"That I did, but wasn't it you who told me that we should never waste knowledge? I just did what you said and put that knowledge to good use."

"You call this good use," James shouted.

"I would," Kylie said.

"It is at least entertaining use," Veronica said grinning.

"Oh, yes, very entertaining, Winters," Shane said angrily, "We're all busting up laughing."

"I'd say everyone one is," Veronica said, gesturing around the common room. It was true. Everyone in the room was laughing.

The boys blushed lightly. "We are going to get you back for this," Orion said coldly.

"Hey, I thought we were nice this time," Parker said, grinning, "This stuff washes right off."

"You better hope it does," James said. He and the boys turned and stormed angrily back up the stairs.

"Happy Halloween," Kylie shouted after them.

"I love Halloween," Parker said grinning, "All the glorious tricks..."

"And all of the candy," Veronica said smiling.

"I hope you two remember that those things happen in the Muggle holiday," Daniella said softly.

"Well, the candy part does," Kylie said, "But the tricks are in both." Daniella groaned quietly.

"Well, enough about Halloween," Veronica said, "We can talk all about the good stuff after classes are over."

"I suppose," Parker groaned getting up, "Where to?"

"Charms," Veronica said, as they left the common room.

"I heard we're doing Summoning Spells today," Daniella said smiling.

"We could use those for some good pranks," Parker said thoughtfully.

Daniella groaned. "Is that all you think about?"

"That and food," Kylie said laughing.

"Don't forget kicking Slytherin butt," Parker said as they walked into Charms.

"Isn't that the truth," Veronica said grinning, "I think you scared dear Amelia."

"Someone needed to."

"Just like someone needs to teach you four a lesson," James said.

"Is that what you plan on doing, Jamie?" Kylie asked.

"Maybe not today," James said, "But sooner or later, yes. And don't call me Jamie!"

"Emphasis on the sooner," Orion said.

"As for today, we already have plans," Jeff said grinning.

"Do you?" Parker asked, "And you're going to do it without your other little friend Bryant?"

Veronica glanced around. Parker was right. Shane was no where to be seen. "Where is he anyways?"

"He was able to get the feathers off, right?" Kylie said smiling.

The boys looked around and frowned. "He was done before we were," Jeff said, "He left down here early."

"I'm sure he'll turn up," Orion said, turning back to the girls.

"When he does, we can start to plan our revenge," James said grinning evilly.

"We're scared now," Parker said looking bored.

"Sit down boys," Ginny said, as she entered the room.

"You will be, babe," Orion said quietly, before the boys took their seats, "Trust me."

"Who's missing?" Ginny asked, glancing around.

"Shane is, Professor," James said.

"Do you know why, Mr. Potter?" Ginny asked, while writing something down.

"No," James said.

"Hmmm," Ginny said, staring suspiciously, "Well, okay. You will tell him to come see me, though. Today is a very important class."

"Yes, Professor," James said.

"Good," Ginny said smiling, "Now everyone grab your wands. Today we are doing Summoning Charms. The spell is Accio. Does everyone have that?" She waited and then smiled. "We will be summoning pillows, to keep everyone from getting hurt. Pair off into groups of three or four and grab a box of pillows."

"So," Parker said, after the girls grabbed their box, "What do you think the boys are up to today?"

"Something terrible and rude," Daniella said softly while shaking her head.

"We know that much. And you better watch it Dani, or people might actually think you dislike somebody."

"I bet it is some prank on the Slytherins," Kylie said.

"Yeah, and they are definitely going to do it at the feast tonight," Veronica said.

"What do you bet they have Bryant setting it up right now?" Parker said.

"You must be right," Kylie said, "It's exactly something James would think of."

"Girls," Ginny said as she walked over, "Practice."

"Sorry," the girls chorused.

Twenty minutes later, the bell rang and the girls left. "I am so sick of class," Parker groaned, "Hurry up, Nicci."

"I'm coming," Veronica said, while cramming things into her bag.

"Nicci, dear," Ginny said, "I'm in a hurry. Shut the door when you leave, will you?"

"Sure, Mom," Veronica said, looking up, "Is everything alright?"

Ginny smiled nervously. "Everything is fine," she said quickly as she headed out the door.

Veronica stared after her. She was lying again. Veronica sighed. Maybe she isn't as honest with me as I thought she was, she thought. She grabbed her bag and headed toward the door.

"Nicci," Parker called again, this time from down the hall.

"I'm coming," Veronica called back. She reached over to pull the door shut, when she noticed something on the ground. "Now I'm dropping stuff, too. Just great." She picked it up and ran quickly down the hall to catch up with her friends.

* * *

"I am so glad classes are over for the day," Kylie said.

"Me too," Parker said, rubbing her stomach.

Veronica gasped as they entered the Hall. There were live bats fluttering below the enchanted ceiling, which now showed the storm raging outside. Lightning flashed every few minutes. Candles floated just above the tables, casting a rather creepy glow on the house tables. The normal house colors had disappeared and were replaced with black decorations. In the front of the hall, near the teachers tables, was a group of dancing skeletons.

"It's amazing," Daniella said quietly.

"Nice," Kylie said, looking around with awe.

"Yeah," Parker agreed, "Let's hope the food is just as good. I'm starving."

"What else is new?" Veronica asked, as they took their seats.

"Funny," Parker said, as the other girls burst out laughing.

"Speaking of funny," Kylie asked, "I am definitely ready to see what the boys cooked up for tonight."

"Me too," Parker said, "I haven't seen Bryant all day. This prank sure must be good if it took all day to set up."

"Well, here come the boys," Veronica said glancing at the doorway, "I'm sure the fun will begin any moment now."

James grinned when he saw the girls, and the boys quickly took a seat by them. "Have you seen Shane?"

"No," Kylie said smiling, "Why? Did you have him setting up your little surprise?"

The boys frowned. "No," Orion said, "We haven't seen him since this morning."

"Maybe he got sick," Daniella suggested.

"It'd have to be really bad to miss this," Jeff said skeptically, "But maybe..."

"We'll check the Hospital Wing after dinner," James said.

"Yeah," Orion agreed, "After all, we don't want to miss all the action. It should start about 6:45 and that's only fifteen minutes away."

Veronica stared at them curiously as they began to eat. I wonder what they're up to, she thought. It was clear that the other girls were wondering the same thing. They didn't have long to wait. Exactly at 6:45, the chaos began.

It started with a simple shout from the Slytherin table, but turned into many. Veronica watched in shock as the Slytherins began to turn into gigantic pumpkins one by one. She smiled as she watched Amelia slowly inflate and become bright orange.

Everyone in the hall was laughing, except for the teachers and the Slytherin table, of course. Veronica looked over at her mother, who was desperately trying to change back a group of Slytherins and having very little luck. Coach Weasley, on the other hand, was doing rather well. He seemed to be the only one who knew how to undo the transformation.

Twenty minutes later, all the Slytherins were back to their normal bodies, but everyone else was still laughing hysterically.

"What did you think?" James asked over the noise.

"We used some of my Uncle Fred and George's new products. They aren't even on the shelf yet," Jeff said grinning.

"I'll admit it," Parker said grinning, "It was one of the funniest things I've ever seen. I am definitely going to have to pay your Uncles' shop a visit."

"It's a great place," Orion said grinning, "Too bad Jeff's dad caught on..."

He stopped. Someone was clanking on a glass from the teacher's table. Veronica turned to see, an amused Sirius. "Attention everyone," he said, as the room slowly went silent, "Due to an interesting turn of events, we will be ending the feast a bit early. Ravenclaws and members of the School Quidditch Team please go to the Quidditch pitch. Your transportation to Japan will arrive shortly. I am sure you will represent our school well."

He stopped and glanced over the Ravenclaw table and then at the players, smiling. "And I would appreciate it if Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Mr. Jeff Weasley would stay and have a little chat with me." The entire hall turned to look at the boys, each of whom was smiling innocently.

"The rest of you may return to your dorms or go for a walk. You still have another few hours before you need to be in bed." He smiled one last time. "Happy Halloween."

"Busted," Parker said jovially as they walked slowly from the Great Hall.

"Oh, I know," Kylie said smiling, "They are going to be in so much trouble."

"Maybe," Veronica said.

"Maybe?" Daniella repeated, "They played a terrible trick on the Slytherins and it could have been dangerous."

"Yes," Veronica said slowly, "but, there is no proof that they did it. Yes, there was the fact that the joke isn't on the market yet, but there are other Weasleys here."

"True," Parker said grinning. She stopped walking suddenly.

"What?" Kylie asked.

"I think we are going the wrong way," Parker said glancing around, "This doesn't look familiar."

The girls stopped and looked around as well. "The staircases must have moved again," Veronica said.

"I don't like it here," Daniella said quietly, "It gives me a bad feeling."

"Come on, Dani. It's not that bad," Parker started, but she was interrupted by Kylie's scream.

"What?" Veronica asked.

Kylie pointed slowly to the hall on their left. On the floor face down, was a body. Parker gasped. She had gone very pale. Daniella was looking like she was going to faint.

The girls walked slowly over to the body. As they got closer, they could see it was a young boy. Parker crouched down and flipped the boy over. This time, Veronica screamed. It was Shane.

"Shane," Kylie shouted at him. He didn't respond.

"Parker, your parents are doctors," Veronica said, as a wave of panic swept over her, "Do something!"

Parker carefully took his wrist between her thumb and two forefingers. "There's a heartbeat, but it's faint. He needs help. Kylie, you and Dani go get the teachers."

Kylie and Daniella stared. "Now!" Parker shouted. Kylie nodded, grabbed Daniella's arm and took off running. Parker carefully began to check Shane for injuries. Two minutes passed, but it seemed like eternity. Veronica was starting to shake. She fought to control it, but there was no use. How could Parker remain so calm?

"Do you think it was an accident?" Veronica asked trying to break the silence. Parker didn't have time to answer. Several figures rounded the corner at that moment, running at top speed.

Veronica saw her mother first and immediately ran to hug her. She also saw Professor Potter, Sirius, Professor Malfoy, Coach Weasley, and Professor Miller. All of them were looking worried.

Professor Malfoy bent down and took Shane's pulse. "I already did that," Parker said calmly, "He has a pulse."

Professor Malfoy ignored her. "We need to get him to the hospital wing now."

Sirius nodded. "Take him, Draco," he said, "Virginia can take the girls back to their rooms, and the rest of us will search for whoever may have done this."

"Oh, come now," Professor Miller said, looking frightened, "You don't think someone actually meant to hurt him. It was probably an accident..."

"You can rule an accident out," Parker said quietly.

"Why is that, Miss Keowen?" Sirius asked.

"Well, unless Shane was at the doctor less than two hours ago," Parker said slowly, "I truly doubt that he would have a needle mark on his arm." She carefully lifted the sleeve of Shane's robes and pointed. "They weren't experienced either. Look at how big the wound is, and how it bled. Any person with a medical background should be able to do a simple blood drawing. You can also rule out Madam Pomfrey doing it. She is too good to leave a mark like that."

"How do you know they were drawing blood?" Coach Weasley asked, "They could have been injecting something."

"Sometimes my father does charity events where he draws a lot of blood. I've been a few times. I can tell by the place and kind of wound. If they were injecting something the wound would most likely be on his shoulder."

Sirius nodded. "Virginia, take them to bed. Draco you know what to do. Everyone else split up and search."

Veronica had felt her mother slowly guide her through the hallways, but other than that, she didn't remember much. There was no talking, except for her mother, who was constantly telling them it would be okay. It felt more like she was trying to convince herself than the girls.

Veronica slowly changed into her pajamas. She was suddenly very tired. None of the girls talked, and Levinia and Annabel were already asleep. Veronica was glad. She didn't really feel like answering questions as to where they had been. She laid down quietly and let her mind wander to what had just happened.

She was worried about Shane. Then there was the fact that they didn't know who did it or why. Shane was a bit of a brat, but nobody really hated him enough to almost kill him. He'll be able to tell them who did it, Veronica thought to herself. It was meant to comfort her, but for some reason it hadn't. She sighed softly. She already knew this would be a sleepless night.

* * *

Veronica groaned loudly as she woke up for the fourth time. She glanced over at the clock. It was 5:30 a.m. She got up and looked around. Everyone was still asleep, as they usually were on Saturdays. Parker wouldn't be up until after noon especially since they were out late. She quietly grabbed her robes from her trunk and got dressed. She needed some fresh air.

Five minutes later, Veronica walked out the front doors of the castle. It was still cold. She shivered and headed toward the lake. A soft breeze pushed her hair into her face and sent a chill down her spine. She sat down on a rock at the far end of the lake and looked out over the water. The breeze was sending soft ripples across it.

She sighed loudly. Life was so complicated now. "So we meet again." Veronica jumped and turned around.

"Why hello, Tristian," Veronica said. For some reason, she was not surprised, nor disappointed to see him.

"Mind if I sit down," Tristian asked. Veronica said nothing, but he sat down anyways. "It's beautiful isn't it. The lake always helps me think."

"Yes, it is," Veronica said, gazing back at the water. They sat in silence for a while. Veronica turned to look at Tristian. He was still looking out over the lake. "How did you know something was bothering me before?" It had been bugging her for days.

He smirked, that annoying Malfoy smirk that Veronica couldn't stand. "I'm good at reading people," he said, looking back at her, "It's still bothering you, isn't it?"

Veronica frowned. "Have you ever had you parent lie to you and you know it's a lie?"

Tristian smiled humorlessly. "Every day of my life."Veronica frowned again. "By the look on your face, I can tell it isn't normal for you though."

"No, it isn't," Veronica said, "My mother never used to lie to me before, but all of the sudden she is. She keeps coming up with lies about her past and I don't know why. We have always been open with each other about everything. I mean, whatever it is, she could tell me. I wouldn't think of her any different. I just don't understand. I heard her talking about how her friends threw her out and called her a traitor..." She stopped suddenly. She hadn't meant to tell him that.

"Well," Tristian said, seeming not to notice, "Maybe it isn't something she is ready to talk about or..."

"Or what?"

"Or maybe she has never really been truthful with you ever and you just think she has. Maybe it was all a lie," Tristian said slowly.

Veronica sighed. She had been wondering that herself. Could her mother have been lying about everything?My father, herfamily, her entire life? "Life is just so much more complicated here," Veronica said, "First my mother's lies and then Shane..."

"Yeah, I heard he almost died," Tristian said without emotion.

"You sure don't seem to upset about it," Veronica said, with a slight chill to her voice.

Tristian smiled slightly. "I'm a Slytherin, what do you expect?"

Veronica frowned. "I don't know," she muttered, as she laid back on the rock and looked toward the sky, "Just not that."

Tristian laughed. "Well, you are just full of uncertainties, aren't you?"

"I know you are very irritating," Veronica sneered.

Tristian just smiled. Veronica watched the clouds. She was suddenly very tired.

* * *

Veronica groaned loudly as she opened her eyes. Her back was killing her. Why is my bed so hard, she thought. She slowly opened her eyes. She sat up quickly when instead of the ceiling, she saw the sky. She looked around for a few moments before she remembered what had happened.

She had been out on the lake talking to Tristian. She must have fallen asleep without noticing. That jerk could have woke me up, she thought angrily. She thought back on their conversation. The last thing she remembered him saying was slightly disturbing. "It wasn't an accident, though," Tristian said, "That I'm sure of. You better be careful, Winters. There is no doubt in my mind it will happen again and the next person might not be so lucky."

Veronica shivered and got up. She carefully picked up the cloak she had thrown off when she sat up. I don't remember bringing a cloak, she thought. She looked over it carefully. It had the Slytherin crest. Veronica frowned. It had to be Tristians. What was with this boy? Was he nice or was this some sort of joke?

Sighing, Veronica headed back to the castle. I wonder what time it is, she thought. It had to be close to ten judging by the position of the sun in the sky. Hopefully, nobody is up yet, she thought. She opened the door to the dormitories and sighed, relieved. Everyone was still asleep. She headed over to her trunk. She was halfway there, when Kylie's alarm went off.

Veronica eyes widened and she quickly ran over to her trunk and shoved the cloak in. "Morning," Kylie said, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning," Veronica said nervously.

"How long have you been up?" Parker asked, as she sat up. Everyone else was stirring as well.

"For a while."

"What were you doing?" Parker asked suspiciously.

"Well, I was..." Veronica began slowly, but Kylie interrupted.

"Who cares," she said, "Let's go check on..." She stopped and waited for Levinia and Annabel to leave the room to shower.

"Shane," Daniella finished quietly. Her face was still pale and she looked rather ill. Maybe Madam Pomfrey can give her something, Veronica thought worriedly.

"Yes," Kylie said, "Hurry up and get dressed everyone. We have to tell the boys and the Hospital Wing should be open by now."

Twenty minutes later the girls walked down the stairs into the common room. It was relatively empty except for a few fourth years and a seventh year, who was sleeping on the couch.

"They are probably still asleep," Parker said, looking around.

"Yes," Kylie said, walking toward the stairs to the boys dorm, "Let's go wake them up."

"We can't go into their dorm," Daniella said, looking shocked.

"Yes, we can," Kylie said, heading up the stairs. Parker followed.

Veronica looked at Daniella. "Come on. I think that under the circumstances, it will be alright."

Daniella nodded and followed Veronica up the stairs. The boys dorm was at the very top, and when Veronica reached it, Parker and Kylie were already inside, shaking the boys awake.

"What do you want!" Orion yelled loudly.

"Go away," James muttered, pulling the covers over his head.

"It's about Shane," Kylie said, over their shouts. The boys sat up immediately.

"What about him?" Jeff asked, rubbing his eyes.

"He's in the Hospital Wing," Veronica said softly.

The boys looked at her. "What for?" James asked.

"He almost died last night," Kylie said.

The boys just stared. "We're going down to see him," Parker said, "I suggest you do the same."

Parker looked over at Veronica and nodded. The girls left the dorm silently. They walked slowly down the halls to the Hospital Wing.

"Do you think he's alright?" Daniella asked quietly.

"I guess we'll find out," Kylie said, pointing at the door to the Hospital Wing. They walked in slowly and looked around. There was nobody in sight.

"What should we..." Veronica began, but stopped when she saw Madam Pomfrey exit her office.

"May I help you?"

"We're here to see Shane," Parker said.

Madam Pomfrey frowned. "Well he needs his rest..."

"Just for a minute," Kylie begged.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and pointed toward a room. "I've learned by now that there's no stopping a Potter when they want something."

Kylie smiled at her and the girls walked over to it. They walked in slowly. Shane was lying on the bed looking terribly pale and very irritated. He grinned when he saw them.

"Hello," he said, "I'm so glad you're not that old hag, Pomfrey. She's driving me mad with all this medicine she's trying to give me."

Kylie smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Shane grumbled, "But the old hag won't believe me. She insists on keeping me here another day."

"You don't look fine," Daniella said, "You look awfully pale."

"So do you," Shane said grinning.

"Yes, she does," Parker said, "But that's because we were the ones who found you practically dead out in the hallway last night. What happened to you anyways?"

Shane frowned. "I don't know. The last thing I remember was walking to Charms and then everything went black."

Veronica began to say something, when Madam Pomfrey bustled in. "I think that's enough ladies. He needs his rest."

"Don't leave me here," Shane begged loudly, "She's insane. She'll kill me with all these potions!"

The girls laughed, while Madam Pomfrey looked annoyed. "You are the worst patient I have ever had," she said angrily, "Now out girls!"

The girls left the room quickly. Madam Pomfrey wasn't someone they really wanted to cross. After all, she was in charge of their health. "Girls," Shane called dramatically, "How could you leave your dear friend to die? She's poisoning me, I swear!"

"Now you be quiet," Madam Pomfrey huffed, irritatedly.

The girls laughed and headed toward the Great Hall. "He seems to be doing well," Kylie said grinning.

"Yes," Daniella said softly, "I was worried about him."

"Oh, I think he'll be okay," Veronica said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"That is if Madam Pomfrey doesn't poison him," Parker said smiling. They laughed.

* * *

"Nicci, Dani!" Parker shouted.

Veronica groaned and looked up from her homework, as Parker and Kylie bound into the dormitory. "Yes?" she asked, feeling slightly irritated.

"You won't believe it," Kylie said grinning broadly. Parker was beaming as well.

"What?" Daniella asked.

"Hogwarts won the Quidditch game!" Parker and Kylie practically shouted at the same time.


	10. The Duel

The next two weeks flew by quickly. All the teachers were somewhat on edge and so were the students. However, with the arrival of the first house Quidditch game, the tension was starting to ease.

"I can't wait to see it," Parker said grinning.

"You'll love it," Kylie said, "It's the best sport ever."

"Do you think we'll win?" Veronica asked.

"I don't know," Kylie said, "Probably. We're playing Hufflepuff and James says they aren't too great of a team, but who knows. I've never seen any of the teams play so I can't judge, but I've heard that we have the best team Gryffindor has seen in years."

"I hope we win," Parker said smiling, "Then we can party."

"Having unscheduled parties is against the rules. Of course, I have a feeling you don't care."

"Right you are, Dani," Parker said grinning, "Are you excited about the game?"

"I think it's dangerous," Daniella said slowly, "But I would like to see at least one..."

"One," Kylie said outraged, "You are going to all of them. You'll like it once you see it. Trust me. Everyone loves Quidditch..."

Kylie stopped. "What?" Veronica asked, glancing around.

"It's way too quiet," Kylie said slowly.

Veronica stopped and listened. She was right. "Where is everyone..." Veronica began, when she heard a strange whizzing noise.

"What is that?" Parker asked.

"Who knows," Kylie said.

"Let's get out of here," Daniella said, sounding worried.

"I'll second that," Veronica said. She made to walk away, but found her feet wouldn't move. She looked down and gasped. The other girls did the same. They were stuck.

"What in the bloody hell is that?" Parker asked. None of the girls answered. They were too busy struggling to get their feet unstuck. Veronica bent down to get a closer look. The stuff surrounding their feet was a thick, neon green color. She stood back up quickly. It smelt horrible.

"This better not stink up my robes..." Parker began, but Daniella interrupted with a slight scream.

"What?" Kylie asked.

"It's rising!" Daniella screeched, as she struggled more to move.

Veronica looked down at her feet, but found now she couldn't see them. It really was rising. Veronica grabbed her wand and starting casting all the spells she knew which wasn't many. Unfortunately, none of them worked and within minutes the slime had risen to their knees. That's when they heard the laughter.

Veronica turned to look in the direction of the laughter. Her confusion was soon replaced with anger. "Get us out of this!" she commanded furiously at James, Shane, Jeff, and Orion. They seemed taken aback by her outburst, but regained their composure quickly.

"I'm afraid we can't do that, Winters," James said pleasantly, "For you see, we're not quite done. Orion, my friend, will you do the honors?"

Orion grinned and grabbed two squeeze bottle containers from his robes. "Now who shall we begin with?" he asked himself looking around, with a huge smile.

"Try it and you die Black," Parker growled. Her eyes were blazing with fury.

"Well, of course," Orion said with a smile, completely ignoring her threat, "My lovely girlfriend, Parker. I should give her the honor of going first, as any good boyfriend would do." He walked over to her and began squeezing the bottles. Parker screamed as streams of red and yellow splattered all over her. "Join in the fun boys," Orion said, laughed.

Veronica opened her mouth to scream when the goo began to hit her as well, but a large amount went in her mouth. Ketchup and mustard, she thought. This is never going to come out. The thought was swept from her mind as a wave of whip cream hit her. It stopped moments later. She brushed the whip cream from her eyes and glared at the boys. They were laughing hysterically.

"You bloody bastards," Parker yelled furiously, trying to reach them. They laughed harder.

"James Colin Potter!" Kylie said icily, "Get this slime off my feet now, or you won't live to see tomorrow."

"Better yet, take it off mine and you won't live to see the next five minutes," Parker fumed.

"We'd love to stay and chat," Shane said smiling, "But we have class."

"Shame you'll be late," Jeff said in a mockingly sorry tone, "Hopefully Professor Weasley won't be too angry. She has a nasty temper. I'd know. After all, she is my mum." The boys laughed and took off down the hall.

"Don't bother struggling," James called over his shoulder, "The slime won't wear off for another ten minutes."

"Potter," Veronica said furiously.

"See you later, sweetie," Orion called back at Parker.

"Stop calling me that, Black, or I swear I'll break every bone in your body!" Orion laughed and kept going.

Fifteen minutes later, the girls walked into Transfiguration covered in ketchup, mustard and whip cream. Only Daniella seemed worried about being late. Veronica was far too angry to care, as were Parker and Kylie. "What happened, girls?" Professor Weasley asked, looking shocked.

"What does it look like?" Parker snapped.

Professor Weasley frowned, but surprisingly did nothing. "Well, sit down and get to work," she said shaking her head. Veronica distinctly heard her mumble, "Evil does run in the blood." She was staring at the boys, who smiled back innocently.

* * *

Veronica smiled broadly. Her first Quidditch game. She was so excited. Parker and Kylie were too, and even Daniella couldn't suppress a smile. "This way," Kylie said, leading the girls through the stands to the highest spot, "Perfect."

"Why so high?" Daniella asked, glancing nervously at the ground. Veronica noticed she was clutching the railing so hard that her knuckles were white. She must be really scared of heights.

"You can see way better up here," Kylie said, while her eyes scanned the field.

Veronica looked around. Everyone seated around her was dressed in red and gold. Some were waving Gryffindor flags. She made a mental note to get one. She looked toward the field as the stadium burst into cheers. Walking out onto the field were fourteen players. Seven were dressed in scarlet and the other seven were dressed in yellow.

"Go Gryffindor!" Kylie screamed. Veronica stared at her and bit back the urge to laugh at her enthusiasm. She turned her eyes to the announcement box, when a voice started speaking.

"Welcome, to the first Quidditch game of the year," said a tall black boy, that Veronica recognized as Levinia's older brother, Darien. "Our game today is between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. This years Gryffindor line up consists of Captain and Keeper, Peter Baylen, a returning fifth year. We also have everyone's favorite Beater, Carly Weasley, which reminds me. So Carly, what about you and me tomorrow night for a date..."

"Jordan!" Professor Weasley snapped. She looked thoroughly irritated.

"Sorry, Professor," Darien said, "So, where was I? Oh, yes. We also have Greg Waters, a new player and resident fifth year, as Beater. Our chasers consist of Nathan Richards, a returning seventh year, Gabrielle Phillips, a returning fourth year, and Carter Matthews, a returning seventh year. And our final player, Gryffindor's new Seeker is James Potter, son of Harry Potter. May I remind you Harry Potter played for Gryffindor and the Wasps, and is considered the one of the best Seekers to ever play. The question we're all is asking is, is James as good of a flier as his father?" He paused dramatically.

"Get on with it," Professor Weasley hissed.

"Our Hufflepuffs consist of Nancy Adams, Mychal Karrows, Philip Margers, Blake Howe, Captain Genesis Gladden, Tim Johnson, and Luke Yoner."

Veronica's eyes turned to the field. Peter and Genesis were shaking hands. Coarch Weasley motioned for the players to kick off. He held the quaffle (or at least Veronica was pretty sure it was the quaffle) in one hand and put the whistle to his lips with the other. He blew it and threw the ball.

"Gryffindor in possession," Darien yelled, "Richards is heading for the Hufflepuff goals. Pass to Phillips. She's weaving. She prepares to throw. Oh, wait reverse to Matthews. Matthews shoots. It's in!"

Kylie screamed and cheered. "Take them down, Gryffindor!"

"Hufflepuff in possession. Adams is weaving. Passes to Karrows. He has a clear line at the goal. Oh, nice one by Weasley. Karrows almost lost his head. Gryffindor in possession. Matthews is taking it down. Pass to Phillips. Picked off by Howe of Hufflepuff. He's heading down the field. Passes to Karrows who passes it back. Nice fake. Howe shoots. Blocked by Baylen. Gryffindor in possession. Looks like Richards is taking it all the way. He shoots...he scores!"

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor area. Veronica searched the sky for James. He was flying high above the others slowly pacing the field back and forth. He was a good flier, Veronica noted. She turned back to the game to see Phillips score a goal.

"Gryffindor takes an early lead 30-0," Darien yelled, "Hufflepuff in possession. Howe is taking it down. He shoots and it's in. Damn, Pete, you could have got that!"

"Mr. Jordan!"

"Sorry Professor, heat of the moment," Darien said grinning, "Back to the game. Gryffindor in possession and oh, that was a foul. Yes, I see Coach Weasley agrees. Looks like Matthews will take on the Hufflepuff Keeper, Yoner. Oh, nice fake right into the left goal! Alright Matthews!"

"Hufflepuff in possession. Adams is taking it down. He passes to Howe. Ouch, that had to hurt. A bludger to the stomach by Carly Weasley. Damn, that girl has good aim. Everyone better make a mental note not to get her angry. Oh, wait a minute. I think Potter's seen the snitch. He has and it looks like Hufflepuff's Gladden has seen it too. They are both in a dive."

Veronica strained her eyes to see James. He and Genesis were headed straight toward the ground. One hundred feet, eighty, fifty, thirty. Genesis pulled up, but James kept going. Ten feet before the ground, he roughly jerked up. He flew off his broom. Gasps were heard from the students and teachers. Kylie was on her feet. Veronica stood to get a better look. She waited for James to move. What seemed like an eternity later, though it was probably only a few seconds, he got up. He held up his hand to the crowd. Clutched in it was something gold.

"He got the Snitch!" Kylie screamed. The stadium burst into cheers and applause. Kylie grabbed Veronica and pulled her into a tight hug while jumping up and down. She turned and hugged Parker and Daniella as well. "We won!" she was screaming.

"Potter's got the Snitch and in less than five minutes! And Gryffindor wins it, 190 to 10," Darien's voice echoed over the cheers, "Looks like we have another Potter legend forming."

The girls fought their way down to the field where the players stood. Kylie ran and tackled James to the ground screaming, "You got it!"

James seemed to find this very amusing. "Did you ever doubt me?"

Moments later, James was being raised on to the shoulders of some Gryffindors, who were shouting, "We love Potter!" Veronica and the girls watched as they carried him toward the castle.

Kylie joined the girls moments later. Her face was red from excitement and all the yelling. "So what did you think?"

"Bloody amazing," Parker said grinning, "Carly Weasley is an amazing Beater too. That looks like loads of fun!"

"Oh, Merlin," Kylie said laughing, "Can you imagine giving Parker a bat? She'd take down half the school."

The girls burst out laughing. "No I wouldn't," Parker said, grinning, "Just a few Slytherins and perhaps Black."

"Dani," Kylie said, "Did you like it?"

"Well, I must say," Daniella said smiling slightly, "It looked thoroughly dangerous, but I did find myself enjoying it. If only it wasn't so high up."

Kylie grinned. "Nicci? What about you?"

"It was great," Veronica said, "We must have the best team in the school!"

"Don't count on it," a voice sneered. It was Amelia. Next to her, were her two cronies, Cristina and Jillian. "The Slytherins will crush your lousy team."

"Not a chance," Kylie said, "I'd be surprised if the Slytherins could even figure out how to work their brooms."

"After all," Parker said smirking, "They aren't known to be the brightest of the bunch."

"You think you're so smart, Mudblood," Amelia said coldly, "I bet you couldn't beat us in a duel."

"Oh, really," Parker said icily, "Why don't we see? You three against us."

"You have four people," Amelia sneered, "One of you won't be able to do it."

"Fine," Kylie said, "Dani will sit it out. Name the time and place."

"One hour from now. The old Charms room. Be prepared to lose."

"We never lose," Veronica said, in a much braver voice than she felt.

"Well, you won't be able to beat us," Amelia said coldly.

"I wouldn't make any bets on that," Parker said smiling, "Come on girls. Let's go." The girls walked off toward the Gryffindor common room, leaving Amelia and her friends to stare after them.

When the girls entered the common room, they were met with loud music and cheering kids. "Looks like we're having a party," Kylie said.

"Too bad we're going to miss it. I am so going to hurt Zaben worse for this."

"Parker, you can't," Daniella begged, "None of you can. Fighting is one of the highest offenses. One of you could get hurt, or worse, expelled."

"Did I hear someone say fighting?" a voice asked. The girls turned to see Orion, Jeff, Shane and James.

"You didn't hear anything," Parker said.

"I did," Shane said slowly, "And I think it had something to do with the three of you fighting and Carter, here trying to stop you."

"Look, just forget it okay," Kylie said.

"Absolutely not," James said sternly, "I am not going to let my little sister go out and..."

"I am not your_ little_ sister!" Kylie snapped.

"Come on," Parker said, moving away, "We have somewhere to be. Stay here, Dani."

James grabbed Kylie's arm. "I am not letting you go."

Kylie sighed. "Fine," she said, smiling slightly. "You leave me no choice. James, that was _so_ cool how you got the Snitch!"

"Tell us how you did it, James," someone shouted. There were shouts of agreement.

Peter Baylen walked over and grabbed James. He pulled him toward the center. People began to surround the boys, blocking them in. James was looking irritated. Kylie waved and the girls left the common room.

"Nice," Parker said smiling.

"Thanks."

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Veronica asked quietly.

Kylie and Parker looked at her. "Don't tell me you want to back out," Parker said.

"No," Veronica said quickly, "I don't. It's just that, we don't even know how good they are or anything..."

"Relax," Kylie said, "You can have Goyle. She's big, but she's as dumb as a troll. Disarm her and you'll be fine."

Veronica sighed. "Alright."

The girls stopped when they reached the door to the old Charms room. "Shall we?" Parker asked.

Kylie grinned and Veronica forced a nervous smile onto her face. What have I gotten myself into now? she thought. "We can still leave," Daniella begged quietly.

"I told you that you could have just stayed in the common room, but as for us, we're doing it." Daniella sighed as Parker pushed open the door. Veronica followed her in. Amelia was already waiting for them along with Cristina and Jillian.

"I see you decided to show up," Amelia sneered.

Parker smirked. "I'm surprised you didn't chicken out."

"I'm no chicken," Amelia said furiously.

"You're right," Parker said smiling, "You were a pumpkin, right?"

Veronica ignored them. You can do this, she told herself calmly. You know plenty of curses and the Disarming Spell. Just relax. She took a deep breath and looked up. Cristina was standing in front of her. She gripped her wand and took ten steps back. Cristina did the same.

"So, Zaben," Parker said grinning, "You are lucky I'm in a good mood right now. I don't think your face could afford to take any more beatings. Then again, it's so ugly, I doubt it would matter."

Amelia narrowed her eyes and drew her wand. "Otrivana!"

Parker dodged it easily and laughed. "You'll have to do better than that."

Veronica looked over at Cristina, who was trying to get her wand. Veronica raised hers quickly and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" She smiled when she saw Cristina's wand fly from her hand and shoot across the room. That wasn't so bad, Veronica thought with a smile. However, her smile disappeared instantly.

Cristina obviously didn't seem to mind she had no wand and was headed straight at Veronica with her fists raised. Think of something, Veronica thought urgently. Say a spell. However, she was frozen in fear. Cristina was getting closer. Veronica panicked and shouted the first curse that came to her head. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Five feet in front of her, Cristina's arms and legs snapped together and she fell straight to the floor. Veronica turned to the other girls as she felt her heart rate return to normal. Daniella was backed up against one of the walls looking terrified. Kylie wasn't far away, ducked behind a desk, while Jillian was shooting curses at her in rapid succession. Parker was laughing and dodging curses from Amelia, who was looking more and more infuriated.

Veronica watched in shock, as Kylie and Jillian moved toward Daniella without noticing. She doesn't have her wand, Veronica thought with a wave of panic. She'll get hurt. Parker seemed to have noticed the same thing, because she was running straight towards Daniella.

"Get out of the way, Dani!" Parker shouted. Daniella wasn't moving. She was staring at the curses heading toward her in horror. Parker took out her wand and shouted something Veronica couldn't hear. Her spell knocked Daniella over, just before a series of curses hit the exact spot she had been standing.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Kylie shouted. Jillian's arms and legs snapped together and she hit the ground with a loud Thunk! Parker wasn't so lucky. Amelia was standing directly behind her, with her wand pointed at Parker's back.

"First rule of dueling, Mudblood," Amelia sneered triumphantly, "Watch your back."

A smile began to form on Parker's lips. "Petrificus Totalus!" she said. Amelia's arms and legs snapped together and she fell to the ground, looking shocked. Parker turned around. She bent down over Amelia, smirking. "Second rule of dueling, Zaben. Never drop your guard. Just because my back was turned, didn't mean my wand was." She laughed.

Veronica went over to Daniella and helped her off the ground. She was terribly pale. Parker stood up and looked over at Kylie, Daniella, and Veronica. "So what shall we do with them?" Parker asked grinning.

Kylie smiled. "I have an idea," she said slowly, "But perhaps we've done enough damage for today."

"Yes," Veronica said, "I think we have other things to take care of."

Parker looked from Daniella to the Amelia and her friends. She seemed to be having an intense inner struggle. "Alright," she said, looking very disappointed. She walked over to Daniella and put her arm around her. "Come on. Let's get you out of here." Veronica smiled as Parker led Daniella from the room. She strung her arm through Kylie's and they left the room. They had completely forgotten to undo the curse on the Slytherin girls.


	11. The Hospital Wing

"I am so sick of Potions," Parker complained loudly.

"Why? You're really good at it," Veronica said.

"Okay, let me rephrase that," Parker said, "I am so sick of Professor Malfoy."

The girls laughed. "Me too," Kylie said grinning as they stopped in front of the Potions room. They were five minutes early. Almost everyone was already there. Everyone knew not to be late for Potions. Of course, if you were a Slytherin, you could probably get away with it.

Veronica looked around for Tristian. For some reason she couldn't get what he said out of her head. _"There is no doubt in my mind it will happen again and the next person might not be so lucky."_ Nothing had happened again and she hoped that nothing would. However, deep down she agreed with Tristian. She was jerked from her thoughts when she saw Tristian leaning against the wall, in his usual manner. She was surprised when she saw Amelia with him.

Amelia was looking angry. She was talking animatedly and gesturing with her hands. Tristian had a slight smile on his face, as though he found it absolutely hilarious and was trying not to laugh. I wonder what they're talking about, Veronica thought.

"Nicci!" Kylie shouted.

Veronica turned back to her friends and blushed. "Sorry. I guess I was daydreaming."

Parker raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

Veronica didn't answer. The loud footsteps of Professor Malfoy could be heard echoing through the hallway. Veronica shuddered when he turned the corner. He looked in a particularly bad mood today.

"Everyone in the classroom now," Professor Malfoy shouted. The girls entered quickly and took their seats.

"Today, we will be doing a difficult potion and a dangerous one if you do not follow my instructions exactly. The directions are on the board. I will walk around and make sure none of you idiots mess things up." At the last part he glanced over at the Gryffindor side with dislike.

Nicci began her potion. She was half way done when a piece of paper landed on her table. She glanced at Daniella, Kylie and Parker. They were not paying any attention and had not noticed the paper. Veronica picked it up curiously. It had her name written on it. She opened it.

_Dear Winters, _

_Hope you enjoy your little gift. Let's just call it payback for earlier. _

_Amelia _

Veronica stared at the letter, not quite sure what to make of it. However, moments later she knew what Amelia had meant by "little gift." Veronica stared in horror as her potion started to bubble. She felt herself being thrown backwards with a deafening BANG!

Veronica groaned from her position on the floor. She touched her head and grimaced. It was hurting rather badly. She looked at her hand and noticed it had blood on it. Veronica got up slowly and looked around. She was starting to feel dizzy.

It wasn't a pretty sight. Daniella, who had been working next to her had gotten knocked to the ground as well. She looked very shaken up, but luckily unhurt. Kylie was helping her up. Parker was walking over to Veronica. She was cradling her arm. The table she had been working at was on the other side of the room. It had knocked into a bookcase, causing all the potions and books in it to be knocked to the ground.

"Winters!" Professor Malfoy screamed. Veronica turned around slowly to look at him. His face was a red purple color and he looked as though he was going to explode. "Look what you've done, you foolish girl!"

Veronica stared at him, not sure what to say. "It's not like she did it on purpose."

"Stay out of this Keowen!" Professor Malfoy screamed.

"I'm sorry," Veronica said softly, "I don't know what happened."

"Sorry! Oh you're going to be sorry! Get out of my classroom! You'll have detention for the rest of your life! I'll have you expelled for this!" Veronica stared at him in horror.

"You can't expel her. You don't have the authority."

Professor Malfoy turned to Parker. "Get out of here! You'll be expelled with her, when I'm through. We never should have started letting your kind into Hogwarts to begin with."

Parker scowled. "Let's go, Nicci. We need to get your head looked at." She grabbed Veronica's arm and pulled her from the room.

Veronica and Parker started walking. "I can't believe that bloody bastard," Parker fumed. Veronica didn't bother to admonish her bad languarge as she glanced over at her. She was still cradling her arm and Veronica noticed it was bleeding rather heavily. Veronica simply nodded. She was worried. He couldn't really expel her, could he?

"What's that?" Parker said suddenly. Veronica stopped and followed Parker's gaze. Laying in the middle of the floor, face down, was a young girl. No, Veronica thought. This isn't happening. She followed Parker over to the girl. It isn't related, Veronica reassured herself. The girl just fainted or something.

Parker carefully turned the girl over. Veronica recognized her immediately. She was a first year Hufflepuff named Brittany Barkate. Parker pulled up her sleeve. She had the same needle mark Shane had. "This is the same mark Shane had."

"Is she...alive?" Veronica asked. Her voice cracked. Could this day get any worse?

"Yes," Parker said, checking her pulse. "She'll be fine, but we should take her with us to the Hospital Wing. It isn't too far from here." Parker stood up and removed her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa." Brittany floated up gently and Parker guided her down the hall as the walked.

Veronica felt herself shaking. This was like some sort of nightmare. Her mother was lying to her, she might get expelled, her head was bleeding and people were being kidnapped, attacked, well something like that. She looked over at Parker, who looked completely calm. If it weren't for her eyes, Veronica actually would have believed that this hadn't phased Parker at all. However, the look was one Veronica knew well. It was fear. It was the same fear she felt right now. She looked at Brittany's seemingly lifeless body. She was getting dizzier.

Parker and Veronica entered the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey got up from her desk. "Now what are you two..." she began, before letting out a gasp when she saw Brittany floating just behind them. "Oh Merlin!" She quickly took control of Brittany's body and placed her on a bed. "Sit down you two," she ordered, "I have to go get the Headmaster." She ran quickly from the room.

Veronica rocked slightly. She was feeling dizzy again, but this time much worse. She tried to move over to a bed, but her vision was starting to blur. "Nicci," she heard Parker say. She sounded so far away. Veronica swayed again. She fell, but someone caught her. She wasn't sure who, because at that moment she passed out.

* * *

Veronica groaned quietly. She felt like she had been bashed over the head with a troll's club. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She was in the Hospital Wing. I must have passed out, she thought. She moved to get up, but stopped when she heard voices.

"What are we going to do Sirius?" Professor Weasley asked. She sounded frightened.

"I'm afraid there's not much we can do. Obviously we must put an earlier curfew in place. We'll make an announcement to the students to stay in groups."

"How will that help?" Ginny asked, "They can't defend themselves."

"No, but whoever or whatever is doing this seems to attack them when they are alone," Sirius said, "Should I feel the need, we'll have teachers take the kids to and from class. Doing that now would cause a panic among the ministry and parents. Let's just see what we can do first."

"I agree," Professor Potter said.

"Well we don't even know who or what or why students are being attacked," Coach Weasley said, while pulling at his robes.

"What if this is something like the Chamber of Secrets," Professor Miller said in a frightened tone.

"I doubt that," Professor Potter said, "That was an entirely different attack style."

"And the snake is dead," Ginny said.

"How did you know about the snake?" Professor Malfoy asked, "I didn't know you went to Hogwarts."

"I didn't. Sirius told me about it." Yes you did, Veronica thought. You told me so.

"Right now that doesn't matter," Sirius said, "We have more pressing matters." Why didn't he call her out on her lie? He knew that Ginny had gone to Hogwarts!

"Do you think it is safe to let the children eat in the Hall and be walking around right now?" Professor Weasley asked.

"I think the danger has passed for now, Hermione," Sirius said, "Our search of the castle tells us that whoever or whatever is doing this is not here anymore."

"Unless its one of us," Professor Potter said.

"Nonsense, Harry," Sirius said, "Come on. We all need to get to the Great Hall. Poppy will take care of Brittany." The teachers nodded and left one by one out the door. Veronica stirred and yawned. Madam Pomfrey walked over to her.

"Ahh, so you're awake," Madam Pomfrey said, "How do you feel?"

"I feel much better," Veronica said in her best convincing voice. Her head was still throbbing slightly. Madam Pomfrey stared at her suspiciously. "May I go get some food? I'm starving."

"Well, I don't think it's a good idea to let you go down there alone," Madam Pomfrey began, but was interrupted.

"Madam Pomfrey," a voice called.

"Over here, dear," Madam Pomfrey called. Veronica watched as Tristian Malfoy stepped into view. "What is it you need?"

"The potion for my father that I asked you to make earlier," Tristian said.

"Yes, yes," Madam Pomfrey said. She walked over to a cabinet not far away and grabbed a small vile from it. "This should relieve those headaches." She handed him a small bottle and then glanced over at Veronica. "You wouldn't mind walking her down to the Great Hall, would you? The Headmaster doesn't want students walking alone and you're on your way there anyways."

"I guess."

Madam Pomfrey smiled. Veronica got up quickly and followed Tristian from the Hospital Wing, before Madam Pomfrey changed her mind. They walked in silence, but Veronica didn't mind. Her head was filled with worries and questions that she had a feeling would go unanswered.

"How's your head?" Tristian asked, after they were a good distance from the Hospital Wing.

Veronica sighed. "Throbbing, but at least it isn't bleeding anymore."

Tristian smiled. "Yes, sorry about that. It seems Amelia has developed quite a hatred for you."

Veronica smiled and shook her head. "Good for her. I'd like to point out she's the one who started it. She wouldn't need to get revenge if she hadn't challenged us to a duel."

"Ah, yes," Tristian said, "I heard about that. Amelia was absolutely furious that you beat her. I should tell you now, that she won't consider what she did actual revenge. She'll try something else."

"Yeah, well, I have plenty of other more important things to worry about then some stuck up little prat who's a sore loser," Veronica said.

"So you do," Tristian said, "Your mother is still lying?"

Veronica sighed. "I heard her talking to the teachers earlier. She told me that she went to Hogwarts, but she told them she didn't."

"Well, I think we both know what that means."

Veronica looked at him. "No, I think that would just be you."

Tristian looked over at her and then back at the hall in front of them. "When an adult lies, it means they have something to hide, something they don't want anyone to know. Now it's obvious that she had no reason to lie to you in this case. So, that means she must be hiding something from the teachers as well. Something happened to her why she was at school here, or..."

"Or what," Veronica asked, even though she really didn't want to know.

"Or," Tristian said slowly, "She did something at school that she doesn't want them to know about."

Veronica sighed and said nothing. Once again, Tristian had voiced her own fears. Perhaps she did not want the teachers to know she had been considered a traitor. It was impossible though, wasn't it? Her mother would never be a traitor. Then again, who could really tell what was impossible anymore? A few months ago if someone had told her they were a witch, she would have thought they were insane. It still didn't explain why her mother had lied. Unless of course, it had something to do with that Chamber of Secrets thing. That was what they were talking about when she lied. I'm going to find out what that is, Veronica thought.

Tristian and Veronica walked slowly by a statue of a towering wizard. This is where we found Brittany, Veronica thought with a shudder. A sudden thought popped into her head. "How did you know it would happen again?" Veronica said suddenly.

Tristian looked at her. "Sometimes being who I am has certain benefits," he said slowly. He stopped when they reached the door to the Great Hall. "And they'll be more attacks too. Its seems that whoever is taking students has yet to find what they're looking for. Be on your guard Winters."

"Why?" Veronica asked, feeling slightly frightened by his sudden change in mood.

Tristian stared at her. His eyes seemed to see right through her. Veronica shuddered. "Haven't you noticed that you are always just one step away from whoever is doing this? Not to mention the similarities between who is being taken. They were both..." He stopped suddenly.

"Both what?" Veronica asked, though she had a feeling he wouldn't answer.

Tristian smirked. "Never mind, Winters," he said, "Go to dinner. You wouldn't want to keep your friends waiting." Veronica felt a surge of annoyance as Tristian disappeared down the hallway. He never could give a straight answer.

Veronica sighed, annoyed and walked into the Great Hall. She took a seat next to Parker, who smiled. "Hey there, Nicci. You had me worried, fainting like that. Lucky that Malfoy kid was there to catch you."

"Tristian?" Veronica asked in a shocked voice.

"That's the one. Little git actually did something useful. I never thought I'd say a Slytherin could come in handy."

"Unless you were using them as target practice," Kylie said grinning.

Veronica smiled. "Are you guys alright?"

"I'm fine," Kylie said, "Luckily, I didn't get hit with the blast."

"Parker, how's the arm?" Veronica asked.

"I've had worse," Parker said, "It should be totally healed by the end of the week."

"Daniella?" Veronica asked turning to her. She was still pale.

"Fine," Daniella said softly, "I'm just glad you're okay. I was so worried when Parker told us you passed out."

"Yeah," Parker said, "What happened anyways?"

"Amelia," Veronica said.

Parker and Kylie scowled. "I say this calls for a little payback," Parker said.

Veronica nodded. She was surprised to see Daniella remain silent. It seemed even Daniella couldn't object to this one. "Don't worry," a voice said, "We already gave them a little hell ourselves."

Veronica turned to see Orion, Shane, Jeff, and James sit down. Rob took a seat by Annabel and Levinia. Veronica stared curiously. She had seen Rob and Annabel together an awful lot lately.

"What do you mean by that?" Parker asked.

"You'll see, my dear," Orion said smiling.

Parker raised her eyebrows and looked over at Kylie. "So how did you know it was her anyways?" Kylie asked.

"We heard the slimy git talking about it to some of her older friends after Transfiguration today," Jeff said.

"So we took it upon ourselves to dish out a little payback," Shane said grinning.

"Right, because nobody picks on my little sister and gets away with it."

"Except you, right?" Veronica asked, shaking her head. James smiled.

"Well, it was very kind of you to try and help but..." Daniella began, but she was interrupted by Parker's sudden fit of laughter.

"What?" Kylie asked.

Parker, still laughing, pointed toward the doors. Veronica looked over and started laughing as well, despite the pain it was causing her head. Amelia, Jillian and Cristina had just walked in. All of them were covered head to toe in a neon colored paint and had beards that reached their knees. Amelia was orange,Cristina was yellow and Jillian was green. They glared furiously over at the Gryffindor table.

"Merlin's beard," Kylie said grinning, "Why didn't they wash it out or get rid of those beards? They look absolutely ridiculous."

The boys smiled. "It's a little something called Permanent Dye," Orion said winking. They all laughed.

"Unfortunately, it isn't really permanent," Shane said, "I'm sure Jeff's dad will give them the reversal spell sometime soon."

"Yeah," Jeff said, "But since we changed up the spell a bit, it should take him a few days. As for he beards, well, those will fall out in a week or so."

They laughed again. "Nice," Parker said smiling.

"Yeah," Veronica agreed.

"What do you think, Carter?" James asked smiling at her. He had an expectant look on his face.

Daniella looked at him nervously. She sighed and then let a slight smile appear on her face. "I suppose it was okay just this once, since what she did was so terrible."

"It's a miracle!" Parker shouted loudly, earning her strange stares from the people sitting around them, "It's a Thanksgiving miracle!" Daniella blushed and everyone else laughed.


	12. Brimhall's Academy of Magic

Veronica looked silently around the library. There was hardly anyone there, just a few older Ravenclaws crowded around a table towards the front. Almost everyone was getting ready for the students from Brimhall Academy to arrive. Brimhall Academy was a very small private school in Canada. It was so small (only 15 or so people in each year) that all of the students were able to come to Hogwarts for the match.

Veronica carefully set her watch. She didn't want to miss the arrival. She set her bag down on a table almost hidden from the rest of the room and headed over toward the rows of books. She wasn't quite sure where to start. She started quietly down one row, examining the titles of the books. She passed by the section on potions and one on famous witches and wizards. She stopped when a large book caught her eye. Carefully printed in bold gold letters were the words _Hogwarts, A History_.

Veronica smiled. She carefully pulled out the book. This was exactly what she was looking for. Perhaps this would tell her what the Chamber of Secrets was. After all, Professor Miller had clearly stated it had something to do with Hogwarts' past. She quickly took out as many books as she could carry and placed them on the table. She started to read.

An hour later, Veronica had gone through almost all the books with no luck. She sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought, she thought. She picked up the last book on the table which was titled _Hogwarts During The Time Of Harry Potter_. Veronica stared at the title. Wow, she thought. Professor Potter did seem to know about the Chamber of Secrets. It was worth a shot.

She carefully began flipping pages. A picture of a large red stone caught her eye. The caption read _The Philosophers Stone_. Veronica bit back the urge to read about it and flipped the page. A wide smile spread over her face. There was a huge section entitled _The Mystery of the Chamber of Secrets_. A soft beeping interrupted her thoughts.

Veronica glanced down at her watch. It was ten minutes until the students from Brimhall would be arriving. Veronica gasped and shoved the book into her bag before taking off toward the Entrance Hall. Her footsteps echoed loudly through the empty halls. Veronica stopped running to catch her breath, when she saw several students exiting the doors onto the grounds. When she got outside there were already rows of students. Veronica looked around for her friends.

"Nicci," a voice called. Veronica smiled when she saw it was Parker, Kylie and Daniella. They were standing in the first row.

"Hey," Veronica said, when she reached them.

"Where were you?" Kylie asked, "You could have missed the arrival."

"Library."

"Why?" Parker asked, wrinkling her nose, "Who wants to go there?"

"I needed some more information for my Transfiguration essay," Veronica lied. She wasn't sure why, but it just came out. Parker looked at her strangely.

"Oh, I wish you would have told me," Daniella said softly, "I needed some more books, too."

"Well, I didn't find any, so we can go again later." Daniella smiled.

"We truly have some strange friends, Kylie. I mean, they actually want to go to the library."

Kylie smiled. "Well, some of us actually need to go and research things to get a good grade on them," Kylie said.

"But it's so...quiet in there." She shuddred. "Besides it's just Transfiguration," she continued, waving her hand, "It's not like it's a hard class like History of Magic."

"Of all the classes to be awful at. All you have to do is listen to the lecture. We don't even do much of anything in there, just a few essays now and then," Kylie said grinning.

"If I listen anymore, I think I'll lose my mind. Could that class get any more boring?"

"I like History of Magic," Daniella said, "And Professor Miller is wonderful."

Parker scowled. "I don't like her."

"Why not?" Veronica asked, "She's really nice."

Parker shrugged. "I just don't like her."

Veronica sighed and looked out across the grounds. She didn't see anyone coming down the path yet. She let her eyes drift toward the sky. The sun had just set and the sky was alive with color. Pinks, oranges, and purples sat on the horizon line. Farther up, the sky was a pale blue. Veronica began to shift her gaze back towards the gates, when something caught her eye.

"Hey, look at that," a voice shouted from the back, "Up there in the sky."

A burst of whispering broke out. Veronica squinted her eyes to get a better look at what was coming. Whatever it was, it was approaching quickly. Soon, it was within a few miles of the school. That was when Veronica finally figured out what it was. It was a large flying boat. It was a dark red with black trimmings. It was huge. When in landed, Veronica noted it had to be three stories high and several feet long.

The students waited in silence, as the boat landed. For a few minutes nothing happened. Then, there was a soft rumbling noise and a door magically appeared out of what once was the side of the ship. It opened. Stepping out slowly, was a small woman with billowing blonde hair that reached her waist. She was probably in her early thirties, and was wearing silky white robes that hung loosely around her thin body. A short man with glasses followed her, as well as a tall woman with short jet black hair. Behind her a line of students was appearing. All of them were dressed in dark blue robes and were wearing thick, white fur cloaks. When the line stopped, Veronica guessed there to be a hundred or so kids.

"Welcome, Kathren," Sirius said, stepping forward. He shook the hand of the blonde, whom Veronica guessed was the Headmistress. He then shook the hands of the other two adults.

"Nice to see you again, Sirius," Kathren said, shaking his hand.

"Well, come in," Sirius said, guiding Kathren into the castle. Her students followed behind her. They were whispering and pointing. After they entered, the Hogwarts students followed. Veronica, Kylie, Nicci, and Daniella found themselves in the middle of the huge crowd, but managed to push themselves through and get a seat.

The students from Brimhall were seated in a smaller table in the middle of the hall. The other tables had been pushed aside to accommodate it and Veronica had a strange feeling that the room was somehow bigger.

A soft clinking of a fork on a glass, caused the chatter to stop immediately. Sirius, who was seated in the middle of the table, was now standing and beaming around at the students. Kathren, was standing next to him. "For all you Brimhall students, welcome to Hogwarts," Sirius began, "We are very pleased to have you and hope that you will enjoy your stay here. You are all welcome here anytime." He turned to Kathren, who nodded. "I think Kathren would also like to say something."

Kathren beamed. "Hello, Hogwarts," she said in a misty voice, "I am Headmistress Haller. On behalf of Brimhall, I would like to thank you all for welcoming us into your school. We hope that this will be the beginning of a long friendship between our schools. I would also like to introduce two of my teachers. This is Miss Kimberly Conway." The woman with short black hair stood up and smiled briefly. Veronica glanced at her to get a better look. She was tall and thin, with very pale skin, that contrasted greatly with her dark hair. Her face was rather expressionless, even her smile, except for her pale blue eyes. Though she was a pretty woman, Veronica found her quite creepy.

"And this is Mr. Lucas Longstein." He was a pleasant looking man, but he definitely lacked in looks. His once, brown hair, was sprinkled with gray and he was growing thick around the middle. His dark brown eyes were magnified by this thick glasses. Veronica had a feeling he would be an interesting professor.

Kathren smiled. Sirius smiled back at her. "With that said," Sirius said, "I think we should get down to what we've all been waiting for, at least I have. Enjoy your meal."

There were gasps from the Brimhall students when the food appeared on the tables. Veronica turned her attention back to her friends. "This is so amazing," she said grinning, "Do you think they'll be nice?"

"Maybe," Parker said, "They are Canadians."

"For Merlin's sake, Parker," Kylie said smiling, "Do you hate everyone who isn't British?"

Parker shrugged. "Don't mind the Americans. My cousins are American, remember?"

"I bet they'll be nice," Daniella offered.

"Always the optimist," Parker said, shaking her head, "How many times do I have to tell you people the glass is half empty?"

Daniella blushed. "It's half full," a voice interrupted.

"Stop butting into other peoples conversations, Black. And it's half empty."

"Half full," Orion said grinning. Veronica had a feeling he was saying it just for the sake of arguing.

"Empty."

"Full."

"Empty!"

"Full!"

"EMPTY!" Parker yelled. The chatter around them stopped, as everyone turned to stare, including the Brimhall students.

"Full," Orion said grinning.

"Half way," Kylie said, annoyed, "For Merlin's sake, give it a rest you two." Parker glared and Orion smiled.

"So," James said grinning, "Are you four feeling lucky tonight?"

"Why?" Veronica asked, but she had a feeling she really didn't want to know.

"No reason," Shane said grinning.

"At least not one we're telling," Jeff continued.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Parker asked.

"Nothing," Orion said casually.

"If it meant nothing you wouldn't have said anything," Kylie said.

"You're up to something," Veronica said in an accusing tone. The boys didn't have time to answer, however, because at that moment Sirius stood up. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Well, Kathren and I have been talking about how the whole point of these games is to bring a sense of unity to the schools. However, not much unity can be done when some students are outside in a boat and the others are in here. So, we decided that it would be nice if the Brimhall students stayed in the dorms for their two night stay."

There was a burst of excited chatter throughout the tables. "Settle down," Sirius said, as he waited for the chatter to stop, "We have put each year into houses. First year students and fifth year students will stay with the Gryffindor house..."

"Yes!" Kylie said excitedly.

"Second and sixth years will stay with the Ravenclaws," Sirius continued, ignoring the chatter this time, "Seventh and third years are with the Slytherin and fourth years will stay in the Hufflepuff house."

The noise in the Great Hall became increasingly louder, as students chatted happily about the new sleeping arrangements. There was another clinking noise, and after a few minutes the noise stopped. "Now," Sirius continued, "Prefects, please lead your Brimhall students to the dorms they will be staying in."

There was a scattering of noise and footsteps as the students searched for the prefect to lead them to where they would be sleeping. It reminded Veronica slightly of her first day going to the dorms. Twenty minutes later, the rest of the Hogwarts students were headed to their dorms.

"I can't wait to meet them," Kylie said grinning.

"Yes, that will be nice," Daniella said quietly.

The girls stopped and looked at the door to their dorm. Annabel and Levinia came up behind them. "Shall we?" Annabel asked grinning.

"Might as well," Parker said, pushing open the door.

The first thing Veronica noticed was the size of the dorm. It had definitely been made larger. Then she noticed the three extra beds. Sitting on the one farthest from the door were three girls.

"Hi, I'm Levinia Jordan," Levinia said grinning.

The girl in the middle smiled. She was smaller than the other two girls and quite striking. Her jet black hair fell down her back in loose curls and her blue eyes sparkled in a way that reminded Veronica instantly of Parker. "Hi, I'm Abigail Killingsworth."

"Nice to meet you, Abby," Parker said, "I'm Parker Keowen. I hope you don't mind me calling you Abby, because I'm going to."

"Don't bother trying to change her mind," Kylie said grinning, "Ask Daniella. It doesn't work. I'm Kylie Potter by the way."

Abigail smiled. "Nice to meet you, Parker, Kylie. This is my friend, Mercedes Bennett," Abigail said gesturing to a small girl with curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. "And this is Kacey Chambers." Veronica turned to Kacey, who was quite tall and thin, with waist length blonde hair. She reminded Veronica somewhat of Headmistress Kathren, but perhaps it was just the hair.

"I'm Annabel Wood," Annabel said, shaking their hands in turn.

"I'm Veronica Winters," Veronica said grinning, "And this is Daniella Carter." Daniella gave them a nervous smile.

Abigail smiled at Daniella. "So you're a quiet one," she said, looking amused, "You know, I've been trying for months to get Kacey here to lighten up. She's real quiet too."

Veronica suppressed a smile and a groan. Abigail was another Parker. She didn't think it was possible. She felt torn between whether or not that was a good thing or a bad thing. Could the world handle two of them? "I've have been trying the same thing with Dani. Do you have any tips?"

"I was hoping you would," Abigail said, looking slightly disappointed. Parker did as well.

"So what do you think of Hogwarts?" Kylie interrupted quickly. Veronica eyed her thankfully. My lord, they talked as if Daniella and Kacey weren't in the room, Veronica thought sighing.

"It was really cool," Abigail said grinning, completely abandoning her other conversation, "Except your accents are absolutely hilarious." She turned to Veronica. "You have a different one though. Where are you from?"

"I'm from the U.S," Veronica said.

"Really?" Mercedes asked. A smile was forming on her face. "So does that mean by any chance that you're related to Virginia Winters, the fashion designer?"

Veronica smiled. "Yes, she's my mom."

Mercedes squealed. "Oh my gosh," she said excitedly, pulling Veronica down on the bed next to her, "So is it true then? Is she really working here as a teacher?"

Veronica blushed slightly, when Mercedes pulled her down. She fought hard to remove the pink tinge from her cheeks. Mercedes didn't seem to notice. She looked like Christmas had come early. "Yes, she teaches Charms."

Mercedes was now beaming. "I always wanted to meet her. Would you take me to meet her?"

Veronica shrugged. "Sure."

"Yes!" Mercedes shouted, as she pulled Veronica into a hug, "I love you."

Abigail laughed at the look on Veronica's face. "Don't worry about her," she said grinning, "Mercedes wants to become a fashion designer. Your mom is her idol."

It was almost midnight when the girls finally made their way to bed. Veronica had spent most of the time talking with Mercedes and Kylie and answering all of Mercedes questions. Despite the embarrassment Veronica felt at first, she found herself really starting to like Mercedes. Parker had spent her time talking with Abigail. They were wearing identical evil smiles, which Veronica knew meant trouble.

Veronica was the last of the girls to fall asleep. Mercedes' questions had reminded her of her mother's lies and the book she had gotten earlier, still unread and in her book bag. Just before she fell asleep, she made a promise to herself to read that book over the break and find out just exactly what happened to her mother all those years ago.

* * *

Veronica woke up to the beeping of someone's alarm clock. It was Annabel's. Veronica groaned loudly. She looked over to shout at her to turn it off, but she was no where in sight. Veronica turned to see Levinia gone as well. Sighing loudly, she walked over and turned it off. Unfortunately, it had already woken everyone up.

"Damn bloody alarm clock," Parker said grouchily.

"What time is it?" Mercedes asked, rubbing her eyes.

Veronica turned to the clock. She watched as it turned to 7:30. She let out a startled yelp as a loud popping noise sounded near her ear and a cloud of blue smoke surrounded her. She coughed and stepped away, but it seemed to follow her.

She waited a few minutes for the smoke to clear and looked around. It seemed as if the same thing had happened to the other girls. Veronica noticed, with growing dread that their smoke seemed to have died their hair and face. She walked quietly over to the mirror and groaned. Her hair and face were now a bright blue.

"Can this get any worse?" Veronica said, but she immediately wished she could take it back. A soft whizzing noise was filling the room. A noise, Veronica remembered quite well. Fireworks. The other girls seemed to have noticed it too. They had all risen from their beds and were looking for the source of the noise.

They didn't have to wait long. Seven fireworks shot out of the armoire in the corner. Veronica ducked as a firework sped at her. It barely missed her head. She waited for it to slam into the wall, but it didn't. The firework turned in mid air and started back after her. Veronica stared at it in horror as it shot back at her. She ducked again, and shot a quick glance at the other girls, who seemed to be having the same problem.

"To the bathroom," Parker shouted, as she dropped to the ground. She got up quickly and dodged the firework again.

"We have to go at the same time," Abigail shouted, "Trick your firework into going the other way and then run!"

Veronica did as she was told. She ducked and her firework shot over her head. Then she took off full speed toward the bathroom. She was the last one in.

"Shut it!" Kylie screamed. Veronica turned and gasped as all seven fireworks zoomed toward the door. Veronica quickly slammed the door and it was just in time. The girls listened as a series of thumps came from the door and another series when the fireworks hit the ground. They waited quietly a moment to see if anything would happen, before anger began to take over.

"My stupid brother," Mercedes said furiously.

"You might want to add mine to that," Kylie fumed.

"Don't forget Weasley, Bryant and that bloody git Black," Parker said angrily.

"I bet Willis and Van Auken had something to do with this as well," Abigail said darkly.

"Shall we go see?" Veronica asked. Her voice was shaking with anger.

"Maybe we should just leave it alone," Kacey said softly.

"Yes," Daniella agreed.

"Absolutely not!" Parker fumed.

"I agree," Abigail said loudly, "Let's go!"

Veronica followed Abigail and Parker from the room. As she passed by the pile of fireworks on the ground, the anger she was feeling intensified. They were definitely going to pay for this one.

The girls marched down into the common room. It was practically empty except for a few fifth years and eight young boys sitting on the couches, laughing among themselves. They hadn't noticed the girls storm into the room.

"Matthew Thomas Bennett!" Mercedes yelled angrily. A cute boy with dark curly brown hair turned around quickly. His eyes ran over Mercedes before he smiled innocently. "Don't even try that! I know it was you. When we get back home you are going to pay so bad..."

"But Mercy," Matthew pleaded, "They had fireworks that follow you no matter where you go. I just wanted to test them..."

"On us!" Mercedes fumed.

"Is that your excuse too, James?" Kylie asked. Her voice was dangerously low.

"Well," James stammered, "The color bombs were timed and they are so small that you could put them on someone's face and they wouldn't notice and..."

"And you decided it would be okay to try them on us," Parker fumed.

"Now, Keowen," Orion interrupted, "You make that sound like we did it to deliberately cause you guys annoyance. We were just trying to see if the objects were worth trading."

"Oh, so now we're lab rats!" Veronica said furiously.

"Well," said a blonde boy, that Veronica didn't recognize, "We needed to try it on someone."

"Riley Van Auken," Abigail said, her voice was low and held a distinct chill, that made Veronica glad she wasn't angry at her, "You are going to wish that you never even thought of using us as your little experiment when I'm through with you."

Veronica stopped to look at the four new boys. The first one had to be Mercedes' brother and the handsome blonde was Van Auken. Her eyes shifted to another boy. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked embarrassed and kept his head down. The other boy was smiling. He was chubby, with brown hair and the palest blue eyes that Veronica had ever seen. Veronica guessed this one to be Willis.

"Abigail, darling," Van Auken said grinning, "Calm down. We haven't even introduced ourselves. I'm Riley Van Auken. This is Jacob Downes," he said pointing to the embarrassed boy with brown hair.

"I'm Bryan Willis."

"And I'm Matthew Bennett."

"Who cares!" Parker shouted.

"Let's go," Veronica said as she turned and stalked up the stairs. She heard the angry footsteps of the other girls behind her.

"One of these days, you'll all pay for this," Abigail shouted down at them.

It had taken a lot of good scrubbing and some well said spells, but the girls had finally gotten all of the color out of their hair and faces. Luckily they had finished just in time to make it down to the game and still have time to find a decent seat.

The girls had all walked toward the Quidditch pitch together. When they got there, Mercedes, Abigail and Kacey turned a different way. They stopped a little ways up.

"Guess it really wouldn't be right to sit on the Hogwarts side," Abigail said grinning.

"Yes," Mercedes said, "I don't think my brother would forgive me if I cheered on the team he was playing against."

"Your brother plays?" Kylie asked.

"My older one, Mark. He's the best Beater Brimhall has ever had."

"Yeah," Parker said grinning, "Well he's got competition on who's the best here today. Carly Weasley has got talent."

"We'll see," Mercedes said smiling back at her.

"See you after the game," Veronica called, as the girls left to find their seats.

The girls walked over and took seats towards the top of the stadium. Veronica noticed a section reserved for the Brimhall students. Headmistress Haller and Professor Longstein were seated with Headmaster Black in the teachers area. Professor Conway wasn't there. Veronica's eyes swept the stadium. She finally saw Professor Conway leaning against the back of a wall, hidden halfway in the shadows. As though feeling her gaze, Professor Conway turned and looked. Even though it was practically impossible that she had seen her, Veronica could have sworn that Professor Conway had looked right at her.

"Welcome everyone!" Darien Jordan's voice boomed.

Veronica turned her eyes to the field. There were fifteen people in the middle. Seven were dressed in black robes with the Hogwarts crest on the back. One was obviously Professor Weasley. He seemed to be in the middle of a discussion with the teams. The seven Brimhall students were dressed in dark blue robes with white trim.

"Hello, students and teachers. Welcome to the first ever game between Brimhall Academy and Hogwarts," Darien said, "The Hogwarts Chasers consist of Captain Nathan Richards, Natalie Matalka, and Howard Carver. Our Seeker is Genesis Gladden and our Keeper is my man Pete Baylen. Our Beaters consist of David Zaben, and the lovely Carly Weasley, who is definitely the best Beater Hogwarts has seen since her uncles Fred and George. On a side note, Fred and George Weasley own Weasley's Wizards Wheezes. Anyone interested in buying some of their jokes should..."

"Jordan!" Professor Weasley shouted. Darien grinned and avoided her grab at him. She glared and Darien continued.

"Now, the Brimhall Keeper and captain is Emberly Sims," Darien continued, "Who is looking mighty fine in my opinion..." He blew a kiss at the field. One of the Brimhall girls, who Veronica guessed must be Emberly, waved.

"Jordan!"

"The Seeker is Kent Yoder," Darien continued quickly, "The Chasers are Gretchen Scott, Elisha Gambalt, and Tag Yurit." Darien stopped and began laughing. "Tag your it," he said grinning, "I feel so sorry for you man..."

"Detention Jordan! Now give me that microphone!"

Darien dodged away from her. "And the Beaters are Katie Townsend and Mark Bennett," Darien continued. Veronica squinted her eyes so she could make out Mark Bennett. From where she was sitting, he could have been a clone of his brother, just older looking. Both had the same curly dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

"I have heard around campus that this Mark is the greatest Beater ever to play. I think our Carly is going to have to show him how it's really done, because lets face it Carly isn't just nice to look at. She is one hot mama and she can kick every other players..."

Veronica smiled and turned back to the field, as Professor Weasley made another attempt to catch Darien, who once again dodged her easily. Professor Potter was now on the field shaking hands with the Brimhall players. After he was done, he flew over toward the teacher's area. Veronica watched with interest as he sat by her mother and they began talking and smiling.

A sudden whistle caused Veronica to snap her head back to the game. "And Richards with the quaffle," Darien shouted, "He's swerving past Brimhall's Scott. He ducks a bludger from Townsend. Passes to Carver. Reverse to Matalka. She shoots...and it's blocked by Sims."

"Brimhall in possession. Scott is taking it down. Pass to...Oh, picked off by Richards, who has a clear shot. He shoots...He scores!"

Kylie and Parker burst into screams, along with all the other Hogwarts students. "Brimhall in possession. Yurit is taking it down. Pass to Gambalt, who passes back to Yurit. Yurit shoots...And a nice block by Baylen! Hogwarts is possession. Carver is taking it down. A nice bludger sent by Bennett. Carver dodges, but Brimhall is in possession. Gambalt is taking it down. Ouch that had to hurt! A bludger to the stomach, hit by Carly Weasley. How about that Bennett?"

Veronica watched Carly shoot a smirk at Mark. Mark retorted by sending a bludger straight at her. She dodged easily. By the middle of the game, the score was 80-50 in favor of Hogwarts, but Veronica was too busy watching the war going on between Carly and Mark to really care. In fact, most of the stadium was. It seemed as though they were competing over who could hit the most people. Penalties were flying almost as often as the bludgers.

"Hold on a second folks. Gladden and Yoder have seen the snitch," Darien's voice boomed.

Veronica quickly scanned the field for the two Seekers. She saw them by the Hogwarts goal post in a straight dive. "They're neck and neck," Darien said, "It's going to be a close one." All of the sudden, both Seekers pulled out of the dive. Veronica waited for what seemed like an hour for the Seekers to do something. She jumped from her seat and screamed when she saw Genesis hold up her hand. Clutched in it was a small glittering golden ball.

Cheers erupted through the stadium. Veronica hugged Kylie and Parker, as they screamed loudly.

Ten minutes later the girls met Mercedes, Kacey and Abigail on the field. "I have to admit," Parker said grinning, "Your brother is one hell of a Beater."

Mercedes smiled. "Well, Carly Weasley is definitely good too."

The girls laughed and started toward the castle. They began talking about the game and only stopped when Parker and Abigail suddenly changed course halfway to the common room. "Where are you two going?" Kylie asked.

Abigail and Parker turned around to face them. Both of them smiled sweetly. Veronica knew that smile all too well. "Nothing," Parker said.

"I know that smile," Veronica said, "And it definitely means you're up to something."

"Abby," Mercedes said, "What are you getting yourself into now?"

Parker and Abigail looked at each other. "You'll see," Abigail said, with a mysterious smile, before she and Parker took off running down the hall.

Daniella sighed. "We might as well get back to the common room. Knowing Parker, she'll tell us eventually what trouble she's got herself into."

"Yeah," Kacey said quietly, "Abigail is the same way."

"Abby managed to get herself detention the first day of school," Mercedes said, shaking her head.

"So did Parker," Kylie said laughing.

"It was supposed to be a month's worth," Veronica said, "But somehow Parker sweet talked her way down to one week."

"Abby does the same thing," Mercedes said laughing, "Merlin help us. There are two of them!"

The girls laughed as they entered the common room. Even before they opened the door, they could hear the noise of music and talking. It was packed with students, from both Brimhall and Hogwarts. There were chips and other food on the tables, and everyone was laughing and talking. The girls took seats on the couches and waited for Parker and Abigail to come back.

Veronica looked around the common room, while the girls talked. The Brimhall students were definitely good sports. They were partying right along with the Gryffindor students. About twenty minutes later, the portrait hole opened and Carly Weasley walked in. She was carrying two large cases of butterbeer. Cheers erupted from the other kids. Veronica watched as Carly handed a butterbeer to Mark Bennett. Whatever conflict they had going on the field had disappeared and they were talking happily.

Veronica noticed Parker and Abigail follow Carly in. They walked over to the boys and talked for a while. Veronica watched with interest. What are you two up to, she thought.

"Would you look at that," Mercedes said. "Abigail is flirting with Riley Van Auken. She _hates_ Riley Van Auken. I mean she might flirt with Jared Downes, maybe. I mean, at least he's sweet. But Van Auken, there's no way."

Veronica adjusted herself so she could see better. Abigail was indeed flirting quite obviously with Van Auken. Parker and Abigail walked over a few minutes later. Both of them wore identical evil grins.

"What have you done now?" Mercedes asked.

"Started setting up our revenge," Parker answered.

The party ended three hours later when Professor Weasley appeared in her nightgown and started yelling at everyone about detention. The girls quickly found their way to their dorm and started getting ready for bed. Parker and Abigail sat on one of the beds and waited.

"Okay," Kylie said, "What is going on?"

Parker smiled at Abigail and removed two small vials from her pocket. "A little payback," Parker said softly.

"So, what do they do?" Mercedes asked, smiling.

"This one," Abigail said, pointing to the vile filled with purple liquid, "gives you different colored spots that don't disappear for a week."

"And this one," Parker said, holding up the other vile, which was filled with a steaming silver liquid, "Enlarges a body part, which ever its poured on, by ten times and turns it neon pink..."

"We think," Abigail finished, smiling evilly.

"You think?" Veronica asked, even though she really wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Yes," Parker said grinning, "We mixed it ourselves using some other potions."

"We figured why not use the boys for an experiment like they used us," Abigail said smiling.

"But you can't do that," Daniella said, looking worried.

"Yeah," Kacey agreed, "The boys may have tampered with the fireworks, but they knew exactly how they worked."

"Details, details," Parker said, waving her hand.

"So who's in?" Abigail asked.

"Me," Kylie and Mercedes chorused at the same time.

Veronica sighed and then smiled. Might as well, she thought. "Count me in as well."

"Are you two sure you don't want to come?" Abigail asked, looking over at Kacey and Daniella who were eying them with obvious disapproval.

"Suit yourselves," Parker said, heading for the door, "Let's go."

"Now?" Kylie asked, "But they won't be asleep yet."

Parker and Abigail smiled. "Yes they will," Abigail said, "We slipped them a little potion that causes you to fall asleep as soon as you lie down."

"Alright," Veronica said, eying them suspiciously, "Where exactly did you two manage to get all these useful little potions?"

"From Carly Weasley," Parker said grinning, "We were planning on buying some from Darien, but Carly found out what they were for and got us some free samples."

"That is, as long as we promised her something," Abigail said grinning.

"What did you promise?" Mercedes asked.

"Just that we'd break at leasta hundred school rules by the end of our fifth year and..." Parker said.

"And," Mercedes prodded.

"Oh, that we'd somehow convince your brother to go to some Beater camp this summer that's she's going to," Abigail said, "She told us to get him there and she'd do the rest."

"How are you going to do that?" Kylie asked.

Abigail smiled at Mercedes. "He'd do anything for his darling baby sister."

Mercedes groaned. "Oh fine, but I have a feeling that he is going to kill me when he gets home."

* * *

"Good morning, everyone," Abigail shouted.

Veronica groaned and rolled over. She was just drifting back to sleep, when her bed began to shake. She jerked awake and sat up. Parker was jumping on her bed.

"Parker!" Veronica grumbled.

"What time is it?" Kylie asked groggily.

"Just about time for us to leave," Abigail said.

"What?" Mercedes said jumping up.

"Relax we have thirty minutes," Abigail said smiling.

Mercedes let out a small shriek and headed for the bathroom. Abigail smiled. "It's really all too easy." Veronica stared at her, not really getting what she meant. Her eyes wandered to the clock. They still had two hours until it was time for the Brimhall students to leave.

The girls were ready thirty minutes later. They headed down to the common room. Even before they got down there, they heard angry shouts and laughter. Veronica began laughing as well the moment she saw the boys. All of them were covered in purple spots, and each had a different body part enlarged. Veronica found Orion the funniest. His nose was glowing pink and covered almost his entire face.

"You," James shouted.

"Guilty," Parker and Abigail chorused.

"Mercedes Elizabeth Bennett," Matthew said, "You better not be in on this."

"I am," Mercedes said through fits of laughter.

"Nice work, girls," a voice said. Veronica turned to see Carly Weasley standing by Parker and Abigail, smiling, "I see you used my gifts well."

"_Your_ gifts," Jeff shouted, "For Merlin's sake, Carly! I'm your cousin! How could you let them prank me?"

Carly grinned. "Sorry, Jeff. I'm afraid I had to do what's good for the entire pranking community. It's my duty to help out a beginner. After all, we can't just let all the starters give up. That would be a boring world." The girls laughed while the boys stared.

"We are going to get you back for this, Keowen," Orion said.

"Huh," Parker said, "I couldn't hear you. I think your nose is blocking the sound."

* * *

An hour later Veronica stood out on the grass and watching the Brimhall students board the boat. She waved, when the girls waved at them. "Miss Winters," a voice said softly. Veronica turned and found herself staring into the eyes of Professor Conway.

"Yes," Veronica whispered, feeling slightly frightened. She looked over at Parker, Kylie and Daniella, but they were paying no attention.

"Be careful, Miss Winters," Professor Conway said quietly, "There is something evil going on here and you are the center of it all." Her blue eyes swept the castle and then she left quickly. Veronica watched her board the boat and shivered.

Five minutes later the Brimhall boat lifted into the sky and flew away. Veronica watched as it faded into the horizon. She was going to miss having them around, but it was probably better this way.After all, there was no way they could keep _both _Parker and Abigail in line.


	13. Surprises and Strange Happenings

"I am rather glad it's vacation," Parker said happily, as the train pulled out of Hogsmeade Station, "Even if it does mean going home."

"So you've said a million times," Kylie said in an annoyed tone.

Parker ignored her. "No homework, no annoying teachers..."

"But Parker," Daniella interrupted, "We do have homework."

"Yes, yes," Parker said, waving her hand, "But it isn't due for another three weeks and I don't plan on doing it for, oh, say another three weeks or so."

Veronica laughed. "Talk about a procrastinator." Parker stuck out her tongue.

"And I wouldn't guarantee anything about not seeing the professors either," Kylie said.

"What does that mean?" Parker said suspiciously.

"It means," Kylie said grinning, "That my dad is throwing his annual Christmas party and naturally you are all invited. Of course, it also means that since my dad is a professor this year, he is obligated to invite all the other professors."

Parker smiled. "Well, I guess I could put up with them as long as there was a party, but I'm not so sure I can put up with you."

"Very funny," Kylie said, sticking out her tongue, "So Nicci, why did you ride the train home instead of just taking a portkey with your mum?"

"I don't know," Veronica said, "She said she had some sort of surprise for me, but it wasn't ready yet. I still don't see why we couldn't have gone home first though. I mean, America is a long way away."

"What do you think it is?" Daniella asked, looking up from her book, which she had been reading the entire trip.

"I don't know," Veronica said. She paused. "I'm more curious as to why."

"Maybe she has to go on some three month business trip," Parker said, "My parents usually do that. Last time I got another horse. I named him Zorro."

"I don't think she's going on any trip. She has to teach."

"Here's a thought," Parker said grinning, "Maybe there is no surprise. Maybe she's lying."

Veronica frowned. Kylie shot Parker a glare. "I was just kidding, Nicci," Parker said, her smile fading slightly.

Veronica forced a smile onto her face. "Yeah, I know.".

A slight tension began to feel the air, as the silence remained. However, it was interrupted moments later. Despite the fact she wasn't too fond of who walked in, Veronica was relieved.

"Hello ladies," James said, taking a seat. Orion, Shane and Jeff sat down with him. The girls looked up at them. Kylie and Parker groaned. Veronica sighed, and Daniella turned back to her book.

"Feel that tension," Shane said grinning.

"Yep," Jeff said, as the girls glared, "Who do you suppose started it?"

"Keowen," they chorused together.

"Did not," Parker said. She stopped. "Okay, maybe I did, but..."

"But nothing, Keowen," Orion said grinning, "You always start it."

"Do not," Parker said.

"Do too," Orion said grinning.

"Do not."

"Do too."

Here we go again, Veronica thought, rolling her eyes. Apparently, Kylie was thinking the same thing. "James, don't tell me you came here just to let Orion and Parker argue."

"Nope," James said. He turned to Orion. "Give it a rest will you?" Orion stared at him and shrugged. He winked at Parker, who glared.

"What do you want?" Kylie asked.

"Oh, we were just bored," Jeff said grinning.

Veronica looked around at them. Rob wasn't with them again. Now that she thought about it, he hadn't been hanging out with them as much for a while now. "Where's Rob?"

"With Annabel I think," Shane said.

"I don't know what is so great about her," Orion said, "I mean, for Merlin's sake, he would have so much more fun with us than some stupid girl."

"They've been with each other a lot lately," James mused.

"Uh," Parker said rolling her eyes, "They're going out."

"What?" The four boys said at the same time.

"Since when?" Jeff asked.

"Since two months ago," Parker said, "You guys really aren't very observant."

"No, we are," Orion said smirking, "We just have our own lives to lead."

"Yeah, sure," Parker sneered.

Veronica sighed and tuned out their conversation. Her thoughts drifted to her mother. She hadn't let on how much Parker's comment had got to her. If fact, she hadn't even told her friends how much stress her mother's lies were causing her. Parker wouldn't understand and Daniella would get too worried. Kylie was the only one who would get it. Perhaps I'll tell Kylie about it at her party, Veronica thought, as she was hit with a wave of exhaustion. She slowly closed her eyes.

_Veronica opened her eyes and looked around. She was standing in a dark corridor. It was lit only with a few torches, that caused menacing shadows to appear on the floors and walls. _

_Someone was singing in the distance. Veronica slowly began to walk. She wanted to turn and run but the singing was drawing her to it. She stopped when she reached the end of the passage. In front of heard stood a large wooden door. She grabbed the knob and turned. The door creaked open slowly. _

_Standing in the corner of a room, was a woman with her back to her. Veronica walked forward slowly. She recognized the song. It was the one her mother always sang for her when she was younger. _

_"Mom," Veronica called to her. _

_The woman turned around slowly and Veronica gasped. It wasn't her mother at all. It was Professor Conway. "There is evil here," she said, her voice cold and raspy, "And you are the center of it all!" _

_Veronica watched in horror as Professor Conway suddenly changed into someone else. She wasn't sure who, since a dark hood covered the face. From their robes, the figure withdrew a large needle. _

_"Be on your guard Winters," Tristian's voice echoed in her head, "Haven't you noticed you are always just one step away from whoever is doing this?" _

_Veronica turned and ran. The cloaked figure laughed. "Nicci," It called after her. "Nicci!"_

"Nicci," A voice said softly. Veronica eyes snapped open. She glanced up to see Kylie staring at her looking concerned. Veronica sighed with relief. It was just a dream. "Are you alright?" Kylie asked.

Veronica smiled. "Yeah, it was just a dream," she said. She suddenly realized the train wasn't moving. "Why are we stopped?"

"We're at Platform 9 3/4," Parker said, grabbing her bag.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Veronica asked. It seemed like just minutes ago, they had just left Hogsmeade.

"A good four or five hours," Kylie said, heading out the door. Parker followed her. Veronica shrugged and followed them through the door.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Daniella asked quietly, as they got off the train onto the platform. It was packed with chattering students and parents. "You look pale."

"Yes," Veronica lied. The dream had actually disturbed her. "It was just a bit frightening, that's all."

Daniella shrugged, but accepted her answer. Veronica stopped beside Parker and Kylie, and then began searching the crowd for her mother. She was starting to get worried, when she heard a voice shout, "Nicci!"

She turned to see her mother making her way through the crowd. Veronica smiled. She hugged her friends one by one and said a quick goodbye, before she moved toward her mother.

"Hey sweetie. Ready for your surprise?"

Veronica smiled nervously. "I guess so."

Ginny smiled and held out the empty soda bottle in her hand. "Grab hold."

Veronica groaned. "I hate portkeys," she muttered, as she reached out and touched the bottle.

Ginny smiled and laughed. "You'll get used to it. After all, if we didn't go this way, going home would be a very long trip."

Veronica was about to answer, when she felt a pulling behind her naval. She closed her eyes as she was jerked from the ground. She groaned loudly, as her butt smacked something hard. She opened her eyes when she heard her mother's laughter.

"Very funny isn't it?" Veronica grumbled, as she got up off the ground. It took her a few moments to realize she didn't know where she was. She looked around slowly. They were standing in front of a large set of wrought iron gates. The walls where brick, but they were so thick with ivy, it was hard to tell.

Ginny smiled at her. "Come on.". She pushed open the gates and disappeared inside. Veronica stared after her for a moment and then followed.

The gates gave way to a winding cobblestone path, lined with maple trees. Veronica quickened her pace and caught up with her mother. There were small paths that led off the main one, but they didn't venture off it. They rounded a sharp bend in the path, which led to a large lawn and circular driveway. A small rose garden could just be seen far off to the right.

In the clearing was a large, three story, white house. It was done in the Victorian style and had a wrap around porch. Smoke was coming from the chimney.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful," Veronica said, "Who lives here?"

"We do," Ginny said. Veronica turned to look at her. "At least for the holidays, and maybe during the summer for a while. This way I can be closer to you when you're at school." She smiled and headed toward the house.

Veronica followed her. She stepped into the entry, removed her coat, and looked around. It was quite large. A small chest stood on one side. Above it was an intricately carved mirror. Veronica turned. There was a loud pop and a puff of smoke. She gasped. A strange looking creature appeared. It was short and thin, with huge green eyes and large pointy ears. It was wearing a dirty rag and smiling at them.

"Hello, Misses," the little thing squeaked. She turned to Veronica. "I is Trinka, and you must be Miss Veronica."

Veronica forced a smile. "Yes, I am."

Trinka smiled. "I bet you is being hungry. I'lls be takin your coats now, and then I'lls be fixin a snack for you Misses."

"Thank you Trinka," Ginny said, handing Trinka her coat and Veronica's.

Trinka nodded, and disappeared in another puff of smoke.

"What was that?"

"A house elf," Ginny said smiling, "She'll be helping me with the cooking and cleaning." Veronica nodded. "Come one. Let's go see your room."

Ginny led the way up to the third floor and down a long hallway. She opened the last door on the right and stepped aside so Veronica could go in. Veronica smiled. The room was large and spacious. The walls were painted a deep green, her favorite color. There was a large bed in the center, a wooden dresser to the right, and a vanity set on the opposite wall.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it," Veronica said, hugging her.

Ginny pulled back and smiled. "I let you get unpacked. I think I'll help Trinka with that snack." She smiled once more and closed the door.

Veronica stared at her bags, which she was sure she hadn't brought up. One contained her clothing and the other was her book bag. Must of been Trinka, she thought. She noticed her owl sitting next to them. She opened the cage carefully and let Zani out for a fly. Veronica silently opened her bag and placed her clothing in the dresser.

She looked around the room once more. She smiled. All thoughts of her mother's lies had been swept from her mind. Still smiling, she left her room and headed off to try and find the kitchen.

* * *

Veronica woke up the next morning feeling very refreshed. She glanced over at the clock and felt a wave of surprise. It was 6:00 a.m. She never felt very well in the morning. She sighed. Her mother would not be up for another hour. Her eyes swept the room and landed on her book bag. The professors had piled on a lot of homework for the holidays.

Sighing, Veronica got up and opened her bag. She rummaged through it and grabbed out her Potions book. In the process she knocked out some papers, but she didn't mind. "Might as well get started," she murmured. Forty five minutes later, Veronica sat down her quill. She had managed to write about half a parchment on Shrinking Potions before it became unbearable.

She picked up her book and went to return it to her bag. She put it in her bag and began sorting through the papers she had knocked out earlier. Most of them were old assignments from Transfiguration and History of Magic. She began to throw them away, when a small piece of paper caught her eye.

She picked it up curiously. It was a photograph. Veronica turned it over and gasped. The picture was moving. Shaking off her surprise, Veronica concentrated on the faces of the people. There were four. Two girls and two boys. She recognized three of them immediately as Professor Potter, Coach Weasley and his wife Professor Weasley. The second girl looked familiar, but Veronica couldn't remember from where. The girl was small with fiery red hair, and brown eyes. She was no older than twelve. She flipped the picture over once more. The handwriting was barely legible, but she managed to read it. It said Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ginny Weasley, 1992.

A soft creaking noise came from the hallway. Veronica quickly shoved the picture into her bag just as the door opened. Ginny smiled in at her. "Oh, good! You're up. Come on. Breakfast's ready."

Veronica smiled and followed Ginny silently toward the kitchen. Her mind lingered on the picture. Who was that other girl, she thought. Ginny Weasley? Was she related to Professor Weasley? They looked somewhat similar. She let the questions fade from her mind, when the smell of breakfast drifted in from the dining room.

Veronica took a seat across from her mother and waited for the food. Trinka popped in moments later carrying bacon, eggs, sausage and pancakes. Veronica smiled and began to eat. She was just getting started on her eggs, when a large snowy owl flew in. It landed softly on the table by Ginny and held out its leg.

Ginny took the letter curiously and handed the bird a few bread crumbs before it flew off. "To Miss Virginia Winters and Miss Veronica Winters."

Veronica stopped eating and looked up. "Who's is from?"

Ginny opened the letter and skipped to the bottom of the page. "The Potters," Ginny said with interest.

"Read it," Veronica said smiling. Ginny smiled.

_Dear Virginia and Veronica, _

_On behalf of the Potter family, we would like to invite you to a Christmas Party, December 24th, from seven to midnight. Please RSVP as soon as possible. We hope that you can come. _

_Sincerely,  
The Potter Family _

"Can we go?" Veronica asked, smiling.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't see why not and why don't you ask Parker and Daniella if they would like to come over before the party and we'll take them. Then they can just spend the night. I'm sure they were invited too."

Veronica hugged her mother quickly and darted up the stairs to her room. It had only been one day and she already missed her friends. She had never really had friends before Hogwarts. Most people only nice to her because of her mother. The others avoided her all together because they thought she'd probably be a stuck up brat. The fact that she was mostly home schooled also didn't help.

She grabbed a quill from her bag and quickly jotted two notes. One to Parker and one to Daniella, asking if they wanted to come over and stay before the party.

"Zani," Veronica called. Zani hooted quietly and flew over to the desk. She held out her leg and Veronica tied one of the letters on. "Take this to Parker." Zani hooted again and flew out the window. Veronica smiled, picked up her other letter and headed downstairs to use her mother's owl.

* * *

Veronica sighed quietly. It was past midnight, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't fall asleep. She heaved another sigh and got up. She got up slowly and headed to her book bag. Might as well do some work, she thought irritably. She had just pulled out her Transfiguration book when another book caught her eye.

_Hogwarts During the Time of Harry Potter_, Veronica read silently. She grabbed the book and took a seat on her bed. She opened slowly to the page she had marked entitled _The Mystery of the Chamber of Secrets _and began to read slowly.

The book told the story of several students being petrified and even a ghost. The teachers could find no cause or any real relationship between the students except that the were all of Muggle descent in one way or another, other than the ghost of course. The attacks were random and the only connection was seen with Harry Potter who seemed to be at every crime scene.

Veronica stopped reading for a moment. She kind of saw how Professor Miller had related the attacks, even though what was done was completely different. However, she still didn't see why her mother had gotten so defensive about it. She was about to start reading again, when a side caption noting all important people in the story caught her eye. She carefully ran her finger down the list. Her mother was not there.

Sighing, she began to close the book when she saw a familiar name. Ginerva (Ginny) Weasley. That's the girl from the picture, Veronica thought. She flipped to the page that Ginny Weasley was on and started to read.

**At the end of school year, something even more horrific  
than the attacks took place. A first year, Ginerva Weasley was  
taken into the Chamber of Secrets. Nobody knew where the entrance  
was. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, Ginerva's older brother,  
over heard the teachers talking and went after her themselves. **

Veronica stopped reading. Professor Weasley had a sister? I don't remember Kylie telling me about her, Veronica thought. I thought he just had five brothers. She yawned loudly. The fatigue was starting to set in. Veronica carefully tucked the book underneath her bed and turned off the light.

This Ginny Weasley business was still bothering her. The answer to her dilemma came to her immediately. She would simply ask Kylie at the party. She seemed to know a lot about the Weasleys. Smiling, Veronica drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	14. Christmas Eve

Veronica glanced over at the clock for the fifth time. It read 4:27 pm. Parker and Daniella will be here soon, Veronica thought smiling. She walked over to the window and sat in the chair underneath. Every few seconds she glanced outside at the driveway.

She was very excited about the party. She had been dressed for hours. She had decided to wear the long sleeved white dress her mother had bought for her last Christmas. She left her hair down. The curls were too much of a hassle to put up. Veronica sighed and glanced out the window again. This time she smiled.

A large black limo had pulled into the driveway. It stopped in front of the house and a man wearing a black suit got out. He opened the door in the back and a girl in a long, blue dress stepped out. She had a white fur coat pulled over her dress, which looked very expensive. "Mom," Veronica shouted, as she dashed toward the door, "Parker's here!"

Veronica ran towards the door and pulled it open just as Parker was reaching to knock. "Hey!" Parker said grinning.

"Hey," Veronica said, hugging her quickly. Ginny appeared in the doorway behind Veronica as they pulled apart.

"Hello, Parker," Ginny said, smiling at her. She turned to the man standing behind Parker. He was tall and thin, with black hair that was sprinkled with gray. He was rather old and had a stern look about him. "You must be Mr. Keowen," Ginny continued holding out her hand.

"Oh, no," Parker said laughing, "That's not my father. That's my chauffeur, Jenkins."

"Oh," Ginny said, blushing slightly, "Sorry about that."

"That's quite alright, Madam," Jenkins said. He handed her Parker's bag and tipped his hat. "Anything else, Miss Keowen?"

"No, that will be all Jenkins," Parker said, waving her hand. Jenkins nodded and left.

"Come on in," Veronica said, dragging Parker inside.

"This is nice," Parker said smiling. She glanced around the entry way. She smiled again when they entered the living room. "A very good surprise."

"I thought so too," Veronica said smiling back.

"Is Dani here yet?"

"Nope," Veronica said, "Are you hungry? Trinka is making cookies."

"Trinka?" Parker asked curiously.

"Our house elf," Ginny said.

"House elf?" Parker said looking confused.

Ginny and Veronica looked at each other. "I think it will be easier to show you," Veronica said.

"Good idea," Ginny said smiling, "Take a seat you two and watch out for Daniella. I'll go help Trinka with the cookies."

"Sure thing, Professor Winters," Parker said dropping her bag and taking a seat.

Veronica smiled. It was strange hearing people call her mom Professor Winters. She wasn't sure she'd ever get used to it. "So are you ready for Kylie's party?" Veronica asked.

"Yep," Parker said. She frowned slightly. "But I really wish stupid Black and his friends didn't have to be there."

Veronica shrugged. "I think it's worth it. It'll be fun to go to a party and be together again."

Parker smiled. "That's true. Let's just hope the Malfoys aren't there."

Veronica smiled nervously. "Yeah." Truthfully, she was hoping to see Tristian. She hadn't talked to him in a long time. Of course, she probably wouldn't be able to speak with him even if he were there, which she doubted anyways. His father would put an end to that.

"Hey," Parker shouted, jolting Veronica from her thoughts, "Someone's here."

Veronica moved over to the window Parker was looking out of. An old, blue station wagon appeared in the driveway. The doors opened and two adults got out along with Daniella. She was wearing a green dress, that fell a few inches beyond her knees, with a large coat over it. Her red hair was pulled up into a French knot, with small pieces falling out.

"Dani," Parker said happily. Veronica smiled and the two girls headed toward the front door as the door bell rang.

Ginny appeared before them and opened the door. Daniella and the two adults had just walked inside when Parker and Veronica appeared in the entry hall. "Dani!" Parker shouted, giving her a hug.

"Hello," Daniella said blushing slightly. Veronica hugged her next and smiled.

"Hello, Daniella," Ginny said smiling. She turned her attention to the two adults. "Hi. I'm Veronica's mother."

The woman held out her hand. Veronica turned to look at her. She was tall and thin, with bright red hair and a dazzling smile. She was a rather pretty lady. "Hello Miss Winters, I'm Maggie, Daniella's mother."

Ginny took her hand and shook it. "Please, call me Ginny."

"I'm Clay, Daniella's father," the man said shaking Ginny's hand. Veronica shifted her gaze to the man. He was older looking with auburn hair and freckles across his nose. His eyes were a stunning blue color.

"And you must be Parker and Veronica," Maggie said smiling.

Veronica smiled. "I'm Veronica," she said shaking hands with the adults.

"And I'm Parker. It's a pleasure to meet you," Parker said in a strangely polite voice.

Maggie and Clay smiled. "We just wanted to say thank you for taking Daniella with you," Clay said, "We weren't sure she would get to go until we got your letter."

Ginny smiled. "It's no problem. Would you like to stay and have tea with us?"

"Oh, no we couldn't," Maggie said, "We have the little ones at home with the baby sitter..."

"She can't stand leaving them alone," Clay interrupted.

Maggie shot him a glare. "They aren't all as good as Daniella," Maggie said. She turned to her daughter and hugged her tightly. "Good bye, dear. I love you."

Clay pried Maggie from Daniella after about five minutes and then hugged her. "Bye, Nell. Love you. You give us a call if you need us." He smiled briefly and they headed out toward the old station wagon.

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad!"

"Now Maggie," Veronica heard Clay say, "Stop crying, dear. She'll only be away for the night. She's going to be fine."

Ginny closed the door and smiled at the girls. "Cookies?"

"Yes," Veronica said grinning.

"Well, come on then," Ginny said.

"Where do I put my bag?" Daniella asked quietly. She looked slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, just leave it there by Parker's," Veronica said, "Trinka will get it."

Daniella carefully set her bag by Parkers and walked back over to the girls. "Trinka?"

"Our house elf," Veronica said.

"House elf?"

"That's exactly what I want to know," Parker said.

Veronica laughed. "You'll see."

"About time," Parker said grinning, "I've been going insane wondering what a house elf is."

Twenty minutes later, the girls settled into the living room with their cookies. The question of the house elf had been settled. Well, sort of anyway. Parker was still questioning exactly what a house elf was, but that was to be expected. After all, she was Parker.

Veronica settled down in an armchair directly across from the couch where Parker sat. Daniella removed her coat and took a seat on the couch as well. Veronica flinched inwardly as she looked at her friend. The dress was old and definitely second hand. It was too large for her thin body and a bit too short. Someone had tried to fix it, but they hadn't done a very good job. Veronica felt a pang of sorrow. She had guessed Daniella wasn't rich by her car, but she didn't expect her to be poor.

Parker seemed shocked as well. Please don't say anything, Veronica silently begged. She had known people who were poor before and knew it was a delicate subject. It was not something to be talked about unless the person brought it up themselves. Please, don't do it Parker, Veronica thought. However, she knew it was no use. There was no point in hoping for something that wasn't going to happen.

"You're not wearing that are you," Parker asked. Veronica flinched. Daniella blushed. "You'll be dreadfully cold," Parker continued.

"It won't be too bad. I have a coat," Daniella said softly. Her blush was deepening slowly.

If Parker had noticed her discomfort, she refused to acknowledge it. "I truly doubt that. You will absolutely freeze if you wear that."

Daniella blush had now reached the color of her hair. "I'm sure she'll be fine," Veronica interrupted, praying that Parker would give it up.

Her prayers weren't answered. "She just can't wear that. It doesn't suit her and it's cold outside. It's winter if you two haven't noticed. She'll catch cold."

Oh please, Mom, help us, Veronica begged. As though she had heard the silent calls, Ginny appeared. "Who'll catch cold?" Ginny asked.

"Daniella," Parker said.

"Oh, well, we can fix that," Ginny said, "I have a dress you can have. I bought it for Nicci last Christmas, but the dress is too long."

"Oh, I couldn't," Daniella stuttered. If possible she had gotten even redder.

"It will just go to waste if you don't take it," Ginny said, "At least come try it on."

"Yeah," Parker interrupted, "Go on."

Daniella let herself be led from the room by Ginny. Veronica heard her muttering "Thank you" a thousand times as she left. Once she was sure that her mother and Daniella were out of earshot, she turned to Parker. "Parker," she snapped.

"What?" Parker asked throwing her a confused look.

"What were you thinking?"

"Well, we couldn't let her wear that," Parker said defensively.

"Parker," Veronica groaned, "Didn't you notice how red she was getting? Didn't you notice she was poor? Perhaps she couldn't afford to go get a new dress like you can."

Parker snorted. "Well, if she needed a dress, all she had to do was ask. She could of borrowed one of mine or I could have bought her one for Christmas."

Veronica sighed. Despite Parker's strange ways, she did mean well. She started to tell Parker that sometimes people were too embarrassed about those kinds of things, when Ginny and Daniella entered the room. Veronica closed her mouth quickly, and she and Parker turned to look at Daniella. Her face was red, but she was smiling. Veronica had to admit, she looked much better. The dress was simple and well cut. It was a darker green than the one she had been wearing and looked a lot better on.

"Nice," Parker said smiling. "Much better."

Daniella blushed redder, but muttered, "Thanks."

"So you three are ready," Ginny said smiling, "Let me go get into my dress and then we'll go."

"No portkeys," Veronica said.

Ginny laughed. "Sorry dear, but there is no way we're flooing. You're going to have to get used to portkeys." Veronica groaned as Ginny disappeared from the room laughing.

* * *

One hour later, Veronica felt the now familiar, and still unpleasant, pull behind her navel. She groaned loudly as she hit the ground. Ginny laughed and performed a cleaning spell on her dirty dress. Veronica glared. Nobody else fell, she thought irritably. Why do I always fall?

She didn't really have time to ponder this though, because Ginny motioned the girls towards a large pair of iron gates. Veronica sighed and followed. The gates parted to reveal a large lawn and several gardens. They were all lit with small twinkling lights and Veronica could just make out a rose garden to her far left. Roses were her favorite. The house was even more beautiful than the yard. It was a very large four story brick house. The light from the windows looked very welcoming, especially on the ice cold night.

Ginny knocked on the set of French doors and moments later they opened. Veronica was slightly surprised to see Professor Potter standing there. She had expected him to have a house elf. Her mother told her that most old pureblood families did. "Hello Virginia," Professor Potter said warmly, stepping slightly out of the way to let them in.

"How many times must I tell you Harry? It's Ginny."

"Sorry," Professor Potter said shrugging, "It's just weird saying Ginny again." He looked uncomfortable. A memory flashed in Veronica's head. Ginny Weasley. She had to find out who that was.

"Hello girls," Professor Potter continued.

Veronica pushed the thought out of her head for a moment and smiled. "Hello, Professor Potter."

"I think Kylie is around here somewhere," Professor Potter said gesturing at towards an open door.

Veronica smiled. "Bye Mom," she said as she and the girls darted out of the room. They entered the open door and Veronica gasped. It was a very large ballroom. Mistletoe hung from the ceiling and a large Christmas tree was glowing with candles at the front of the room. Several other candles were also floating in midair around the room, casting a surprisingly bright light in the room. Off to one side was a buffet table filled with food and several small tables where people who were tired of dancing or standing could sit.

There were already lots of people there. Veronica searched the crowd for Kylie. She saw Coach Weasley immediately. He stood a few inches above the crowd. His wife, Professor Weasley, was also with him along with three small children. Off to their left Veronica saw James, Orion, Jeff and Shane. They were laughing quite loudly about something. Professor Miller stood in one corner talking with a man Veronica didn't know. Headmaster Black was standing by the buffet table, with a younger man. Judging by the similarities, Veronica guessed the man was his son. A few feet from them were Annabel, Levinia and Rob.

"Lots of people, huh," Kylie said from behind Veronica, making her jump.

"Kylie!" Parker said happily, giving her a hug.

"Hey," Kylie said smiling.

"Yeah, there are a lot of people," Daniella said softly, looking slightly nervous.

"Yep," Kylie said, "Of course that isn't a big surprise. There always is. The real surprise is over there." Veronica followed her gaze. Standing in one corner of the room off to themselves were three people. She recognized two of them immediately as Professor Malfoy and Tristian. "I figure they just showed to make by Dad mad. I know they don't really want to be here."

"Who's the woman?" Parker asked.

"That's Professor Malfoy's wife, Pansy," Kylie said, "She was in the same year as my dad and Malfoy at school. She was a Slytherin. Her family is just as nasty as the Malfoys." Veronica eyed the woman curiously. Her black hair was pinned up tightly on her head and her blue eyes surveyed the party with disgust. She wasn't overly pretty, but she wasn't ugly either. Veronica had a feeling that she wouldn't like Mrs. Malfoy any more than she liked her husband.

"Interesting," Parker said smiling softly. Veronica wasn't sure she liked that smile.

"What do you think is so interesting?" a voice asked. Veronica wasn't surprised when she turned to see James, Orion, Shane and Jeff standing behind them, smiling.

"Nothing," Parker said mysteriously, enjoying the look of annoyance that crossed the faces of the boys. All but Orion.

Orion smirked. "Of course, that isn't anything new. Keowen never had the brains to think at all."

Parker glared. "I'm smarter than you'll ever be Black."

"I wouldn't count on that Keowen. You're about as smart as a troll."

Here we go again, Veronica thought. She was surprised they had even lasted two minutes without starting some sort of argument. Sighing, Veronica turned her eyes back to the crowd. She looked around for Tristian. She saw Professor Malfoy talking to Professor Miller. They looked quite angry with each other. Tristian was no where to be found.

"Hey, Nicci," Kylie said softly.

"Hmmm," Veronica said, turning to her friend.

"Want to come with me upstairs? I think I left my necklace up there. Plus, I'm sure we're not missing anything down here."

Veronica turned back to the group. Kylie was right. Parker and Orion were still arguing. Daniella was trying and failing miserably to stop them. Shane, James, and Jeff were watching the argument with interest.

"Sure," Veronica said. Kylie smiled and led the her out of the ball room and back out into the hallway. Veronica followed her up the stairs, taking in the pictures as they passed by. Many of them were of James and Kylie as children. She smiled as she looked at a more recent picture. Kylie was laughing hysterically at James who was covered in cake.

Kylie stopped. "My room's right down the hall."

"Do you mind if I look at the pictures?" Veronica asked.

Kylie shrugged. "Go ahead. I'll be out in a few minutes. If you finish before then, come on in."

"Okay," Veronica said smiling. Kylie smiled back and then disappeared into a door down the hall.

Veronica carefully scanned the pictures on the walls. A large one in the center caught her eye. It was a painted portrait of a beautiful woman. She had long blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

"That's Nina Potter," a voice said. Veronica turned quickly. She relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Why hello Tristian. I'm surprised to see you here."

Tristian smirked. "Well, father says it's rude to refuse an invitation," he said moving over to Veronica's side, "Not to mention refuse a chance to annoy an enemy."

Veronica laughed. "I figured he had some other reason for coming besides just being polite."

Tristian smiled. "So you've realized politeness isn't on his list of priorities, have you?"

Veronica smiled. "That I have. So why aren't you with your father and mother? I'm surprised he let you out of his sight with all these people so "unfit" for your company."

Tristian smiled humorlessly. "Normally he wouldn't have let me leave," he said bitterly, "But tonight he had...business to attend to. That's more important to him than keeping me away from "unfit" people."

Veronica looked back at the painting. His comment had unnerved her slightly. She wasn't really sure why. "She reminds me of Kylie."

"Yes," Tristian said, "They do look a lot alike. She's lucky that she doesn't have the same gift her mother had though."

"Gift?" Veronica asked curiously.

Tristian shrugged slightly. "It was just a rumor of course."

"Well, what was it?" Veronica asked.

"Quite nosy aren't we?" Tristian asked smirking. "A nasty Gryffindor trait that is."

Veronica glared. "That's a rather funny comment coming from the person who seems to know everything about everyone." Tristian smiled. "So, what's this rumor?"

"Now, I can't claim to have absolute knowledge that this is the truth, but people say she was a Seer. Not just your average Seer either, but a very powerful one," Tristian said softly, "Rumor has it she prophesized quite a bit of things about the future. New evils to arise. New heroes. Things like that. Then there were her regular visions, just glimpses of the future. Of course, no one knows for sure now that she's dead. Some people even said she saw her own death..."

Wow, Veronica thought. She shuddered. How terrible that must have been, knowing what was going to happen. She had always thought being able to know the future would be fun. She tore her eyes away from the painting to keep her mind from dwelling on the fact that Nina Potter might have known her death before it happened. Hopefully the rumors weren't true.

Veronica moved her eyes along the wall until she a small one off to the side caught her eye. The picture was quite familiar. It was a picture of Professor Potter when he was younger. Both Coach Weasley and Professor Weasley were in the picture as well, but that was not the part that interested her. Standing next to Professor Potter was a face that Veronica now knew to be Ginny Weasley. It was the very similar to the picture she had found in her book bag, the one she had picked up by accident in her mother's classroom. All that was different, was that the people were a little older, but Veronica guessed they were no older than sixteen.

Tristian followed her gaze. "Ginny Weasley."

"Who was she?" Veronica asked.

"Professor Weasley's sister," Tristian said.

"But I thought he only had brothers," Veronica said, "That's what Kylie told me."

Tristian shrugged. "Yeah, well they don't like to talk about her much."

"Why?" Veronica asked as she stared at the smiling face of the young Ginny Weasley, "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing was wrong with her technically. It was just what they thought she did."

"Which was?" Veronica asked. She tore her eyes from the picture and looked at Tristian.

"Well," Tristian said softly, "It happened in the last year or so of the war with the Dark Lord. Ginny was seventeen or eighteen. She had just joined the Order to fight against the Dark Lord, which had previously been led by Dumbledore..."

"Dumbledore?" Veronica asked.

Tristian looked at her, surprised. "You don't know who Dumbledore is?"

"No," Veronica said defensively, "I just found out about this wizarding stuff a few months ago."

Tristian laughed. "Calm down," he said smiling, "Dumbledore was the old Headmaster at Hogwarts. He was one of the greatest wizards ever to live. He was the only one the Dark Lord was afraid of. He got killed shortly before Ginny befriended Blaise."

"Oh," Veronica said, feeling slightly embarrassed for now knowing.

"Anyways," Tristian said, "Ginny joined the Order and she was a very useful addition. She always seemed to know when the Death Eaters were going to attack and where. A short time later, Ginny's brother Ron, that's Coach Weasley, caught her talking with a known follower of the Dark Lord, Blaise Zabini. He got so mad that he went home and told his family. News spread that Ginny and Blaise were friends. The Dark Lord thought Blaise was passing information to the Order. However, the Order believed Ginny was the one passing information to the Dark Lord."

"Ginny and Blaise both went into hiding. Percy was the only one of her family who believed Ginny's story that Blaise was a spy. He went to visit her and Blaise, hoping to get his family back together. The Dark Lord followed him and killed both Percy and Blaise. Ginny arrived a few minutes after the Dark Lord left. She found them. Her family showed up a little while after that. They saw Percy and blamed it on her. They called her a traitor and she left. No one knows what happened to her."

"But she wasn't a traitor," Veronica said, feeling bad for the poor girl. It reminded her of her mother's comment on being called a traitor.

"Perhaps," Tristian said shrugging, "But evidence that she might have been telling the truth didn't come out until after the Dark Lord's defeat. Ginny didn't come back after the war either so nobody really knows the truth."

"Do you think she was a traitor?"

Tristian turned back to the picture. "No. The Weasleys were a tight knit family. I don't think she had it in her to betray them."

"Then why didn't they believe her?" Veronica asked, frowning.

"War changes people. The Weasleys knew that."

"And nobody knows what happened to her?"

"She just disappeared. Probably couldn't handle it, I suppose. After all, being thrown out like that by your family and friends wouldn't be easy."

"I wonder if that was how my mom felt. Maybe that's why she won't tell me about her past," Veronica muttered.

"What do you mean?" Tristian asked.

Veronica jumped slightly. She hadn't realized she'd said that out loud. "Nothing," she muttered.

Tristian didn't believe her. She could see it in his eyes. Luckily, Kylie's voice saved her from any remarks that Tristian might make. "Who are you talking to Nicci?" Kylie shouted.

"No one," Veronica shouted back. Veronica looked over at Tristian. The kind face she had seen moments ago had been replaced with his normal Malfoy demeanor.

"Well," Tristian said coolly, "You better go talk with your friend in her room. After all, if you're seen talking to no one, people might think you're crazy." He smirked coldly and left before Veronica could say something back.

Veronica groaned and headed towards Kylie's room. She knew this time his coldness had been her fault. But what was she supposed to say, "Hey, I'm out here talking to Tristian Malfoy, your sworn enemy. Did I mention he's a Slytherin?" Yeah, that would have worked.

Veronica had barely stepped into Kylie's room, when Kylie shouted, "Found it!" Veronica smiled, as she watched Kylie carefully put on the necklace.

"Ready?" Kylie asked grinning.

"Yep," Veronica said, as the two descended back towards the ballroom.

"Ten galleons says that Parker and Orion are still fighting."

"No way would I take you up on that one," Veronica said, "Because there is no doubt in my mind they are."

Sure enough, when they returned, they found Parker and Orion in the same spot still arguing. The only part of the scene that had changed, was that Daniella had obviously given up on trying to stop it. Instead, she was being cornered by James, who was asking a series of questions that Veronica and Kylie couldn't hear as they walked over. However, what ever they were, they definitely weren't polite conversation. Daniella was bright red.

Veronica immediately went to Daniella's rescue. "Leave her be, Potter," Veronica said coolly. She grabbed Daniella's arm and led her over to where Kylie stood.

"Thanks," Daniella said gratefully.

"No problem."

"Little sis, Winters," James said jovially, "Where did you two run off to?"

"I left my necklace upstairs," Kylie said, "And for the last time, stop calling me..."

"Am not!" Parker's voice interrupted.

Kylie sighed. "Have they even quit once since we left."

"Nope," Shane said grinning.

"It's pretty amazing how long they can argue without even knowing what they're arguing about," Jeff said grinning.

They looked over at Parker and Orion, who seemed oblivious to what was going on around them. They were earning stares from some of the surrounding guests. A strange smile spread on to James' face. "What?" Veronica asked.

James pointed upwards. Smiles crept over the faces of the others. Veronica looked up and let a smile spread on to her face as well. Dangling right above Parker and Orion was a strand of mistletoe.

"Hey Orion, Keowen," James said, grinning evilly. Parker and Orion stopped their arguing for a moment and looked at the evil smiles on the face's of their friends.

"What's with the smiles?" Parker asked suspiciously.

"Well," Kylie said, her smile identical to her brothers, "Are you two going to kiss or just argue?"

Parker and Orion stared at them, looking completely confused. Veronica grinned. "Look up."

Parker and Orion glanced upward at the mistletoe and then back at each other. They both blushed a bright pink and jumped off to the side.

"Like that would ever happen," Orion said, putting on a disgusted face.

"Only in your dreams," Parker sneered.

"More like my nightmares," Orion said scowling. The others laughed, while Parker glared. The argument began again.

"Who's up for some food?" James asked twenty minutes later.

"Me," Shane and Jeff said together.

James looked over at Kylie, Veronica and Daniella. "What about you three?"

"No thanks," Veronica said.

"No, I'm good too," Kylie said.

James looked at Daniella who shifted nervously. "Hungry?"

"Well," Daniella said softly, glancing quickly at Kylie and Veronica, "I am a little bit..."

"Well, then, let's go," Shane interrupted. James grabbed her arm and dragged her away toward the buffet table. Daniella looked back at Kylie and Veronica with a panicked look.

"Maybe we should go help her," Veronica began, as she watched Daniella being dragged away.

"She'll be okay as long as they're eating," Kylie said. She looked at Veronica and smiled. "When they're through, then we'll go save her, again."

Veronica laughed and nodded. She looked around the ball room. She spotted her mother by the Christmas tree. She looked beautiful. She wore a silky white dress that fit her form perfectly. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a fancy up do, with small ringlets falling out in certain places. She was smiling and laughing. Veronica craned her neck to see who her mother found so entertaining.

"Well, would you look at that," Kylie said smiling.

Veronica turned from her mother for a moment and looked at her. "What?"

Kylie gestured over towards the Christmas tree. "Looks like our parents are having a good time."

Veronica turned back to her mother. Professor Potter had just stepped in to view next to her. He was laughing as well.

"I haven't seen him smile so much with a woman in a long time," Kylie said. She stopped, "Well actually never."

"Yeah, my mom never dates. She tried once or twice but they ended up being only one time dates."

"Same thing with my dad," Kylie said frowning. It was replaced almost immediately by an evil grin, that Veronica had come to know very well. It meant she had a plan, and it wasn't a nice one. "Want to know what I'm thinking?" .

"What?" Veronica asked, though she wasn't sure she really wanted to know.

"Our parents do make a cute couple," Kylie said, grinning slyly.

Veronica looked over at her mother. She and Professor Potter were dancing and smiling. "They do," Veronica admitted.

"And they obviously like each other, but I doubt they would do anything about it..."

She let herself trail off. "Are you suggesting that we give them a little push in the right direction?" Veronica asked, letting a smile creep onto her face. Perhaps this wasn't such a bad plan after all. She'd been trying for years to get her mother to date. After all, Veronica wouldn't be there forever and then what would Ginny do? Veronica certainly didn't want her mother to be alone when she grew old.

"You could put it that way. When the guests start leaving, I'll tell you what to do. For now, I think I should go set up our little plan." She smirked and left the room.

Veronica smiled and looked over at her mother. It's about time you got yourself a date and stopped living in the past. Maybe this will force you to finally reveal who you are, Veronica thought. Still smiling, she headed over to save Daniella from the boys.

* * *

Three hours later, the guests began to leave. Kylie smiled and dragged Veronica off to one corner of the room. "Ready?"

"I guess so," Veronica said, feeling slightly nervous. She still wasn't sure what Kylie had in mind.

"Okay," Kylie said grinning, "I figured the easiest way to get our parents better acquainted with each other, is to force them into a situation where they are only with each other."

"Alright," Veronica said, looking confused.

"It's simple really. We're going to lock our parents in a room together."

Veronica stared at Kylie. It was times like this that she wondered who was more insane, Kylie or Parker. "Is that really a good idea? I mean, how long can we force them to stay in there?"

"At least for the night," Kylie said shrugging, "You, Parker, and Dani can just stay here. It's a win win situation. We force our parents to get to know each other and we get to have a sleep over." Veronica frowned. Did she really want to do this? Her mother would most likely kill her when she got out. "Come on," Kylie urged.

"Alright," Veronica said slowly, "What do we do?"

Kylie smiled. "Good. Now all we need is Parker."

"Parker?" Veronica asked.

Ten minutes later, Veronica watched as Kylie ran from the ballroom crying. Just as she said he would, Professor Potter went after her. Veronica waited for her signal.

"Got it," Parker whispered, as she appeared by Veronica's side. She flashed a wand, which Veronica assumed was Professor Potters, "And here I thought my pick pocketing skills would go to waste." She grinned.

Veronica sighed. Leave it to Parker to know how to pick pockets like a common criminal. I wonder if she picks locks to, Veronica wondered. "Good luck," Parker said, giving Veronica a light push.

Veronica took a breath and headed over to her mother. "Hey Mom."

"Hello Nicci," Ginny said. She looked slightly worried. "Is Kylie all right?"

"Yeah," Veronica said, hoping her voice didn't reveal her nervousness, "That's what I needed to talk to you about. You see, the boys were being mean to Kylie and we want to get them back, but to do it I need your help. Nothing important, I just need you to teach me how to do a Silencing Charm." When Veronica finished, she took a deep breath and looked up at her mother. She wasn't quite sure her mother had even understood because she had said it so fast.

"Now?"

"Yes," Veronica said. Ginny shifted uncomfortably. Veronica could tell she was debating with herself on whether it was right for her to get involved. "Please," Veronica begged.

Ginny looked down at her daughter. "I suppose I could show..."

"Good," Veronica interrupted. She grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her out of the room. "This way."

"Now, Nicci," Ginny said, as she tried to keep up with Veronica's quick pace, "It isn't right to go walking around through another person's home."

"Oh, Kylie won't mind," Veronica said with a wave of her hand. She led the way down a long hallway and stopped in front of a large oak door. "This will do." She turned to Ginny and smiled.

"Now I'm not sure it's a good idea to go casting spells..."

"Please, Mom," Veronica begged, "This is really important." Not entirely a lie, Veronica thought.

Ginny sighed. "Oh, alright. Now watch closely." She pulled our her wand and pointed it directly at the door. "Silencio.". A soft light exploded from the tip of her wand and spread out around the door and the walls. Moments later, it disappeared. Ginny turned to Veronica. "Simple as that."

"And nobody on the outside can hear what is coming from the inside," Veronica asked.

"No."

"Are you sure?" Veronica asked, "Not even if they put their ear to the door."

"No," Ginny said, smiling, "Want me to demonstrate?"

Veronica smiled. "Yes." Perfect, she thought.

Ginny moved toward the door. "Stop," Veronica shouted.

Ginny turned to her in surprise. "What's wrong dear?"

"Well," Veronica stuttered, while searching her mind for some good explanation to get her mother's wand from her, "The boys said that a Silencing Charm only works when the person has their wand. If they don't have their wand with them, then it doesn't work." When Veronica stopped, she groaned inwardly. That was the stupidest thing she had ever come up with. I need to take lessons from Parker, Veronica thought irritably.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That's absolutely ridiculous. They probably just want to catch you without your wands. Here." Veronica carefully hid the surprise as her mother handed Veronica her wand. I can't believe she believed that, Veronica thought.

"Now, watch. I promise it works even without a wand."

Ginny opened the door and stepped inside. "Don't..." a voice shouted. The door slammed behind her.

"Close the door," it finished.

"Harry?" Ginny asked curiously.

Harry stepped into view. "You wouldn't happen to have your wand by any chance would you?"

"No, I just gave it to Nicci so she could see that..." Ginny began and then stopped, "What's going on?"

"Well," Harry said, "If I'm right, our children just locked us in here."

"Now why would they do something like that?"

"Who knows with my kids," Harry said sighing.

"How long do you suppose they'll keep us here?" Ginny asked, glancing around. The walls were covered from top to bottom with shelves full of books. A desk sat off by the window. A large leather couch and matching chair sat near the fireplace. They were in a library.

"If it was just Kylie, probably a few hours. If James is in on it, we'll probably be here the rest of our lives."

Ginny groaned. "Might as well make the best of it." She looked over at Harry, hoping her face didn't show the fear she felt right now. Relax, Ginny told herself, he doesn't know who you are and he won't find out. All you have to do is stay calm. Besides, it might be fun to find out what happened to him and her family after all these years, without looking suspicious or having to ask Sirius who would no doubt plague her with several "Why do you want to know?" questions. It's not like she really cared, she was just curious. Yeah, she thought. Just curious.

Veronica slammed the door behind her mother. "I'm so dead," she muttered out loud.

"Me too," Kylie said, appearing by her side, "Let's go back and enjoy our last few hours on earth." She smiled and dragged Veronica back into the ball room. Everyone was gone now.

"Did it work?" Parker asked as soon as they entered.

"So far so good," Kylie said grinning.

"Did what work?" James interrupted.

Veronica groaned as she turned and saw the boys still there. "Why didn't you guys go home?"

"We're spending the night here," Shane said smiling.

"Oh joy," Kylie said sarcastically.

"Did what work?" Orion asked.

Kylie sighed. "I guess we might as well tell you. After all, we don't want you four ruining our plan. We locked Dad and Professor Winters in the library..."

"Oh, no you didn't," Daniella exclaimed.

"Did you?" a voice interrupted. Veronica groaned. She turned around slowly. Standing directly behind them were Sirius, and the younger man, which she guessed was his son, that she had seen him with earlier.

"Yes," Kylie said. She laughed nervously.

"You do know that they'll probably get out pretty soon," Sirius said, looking amused. Veronica was surprised. She had expected him to be angry.

"No they won't," Parker said grinning, "We took their wands."

A small smile crept on to Sirius' face. "Well, then," he said, glancing at Veronica and Kylie with pride, "I see I've trained you well. I suppose I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled again and headed for the door. Veronica almost passed out from shock. She always knew Sirius was easy going. After all, he had taught her plenty of pranks when she was younger and never got angry with her over anything, but she had never expected him to let them lock away their parents, especially now that he was the Headmaster of a school.

His son remained where he was. "Dad! We can't just let them leave them locked up like that. Harry would be absolutely furious if he found out you knew and just walked away."

"Come on, Rigel," Sirius said, grinning, "They'll be fine. It's just a little prank. Plus, how's Harry going to find out I knew?"

Rigel groaned. He looked from his father to Orion. "Do you have everything you need Orion?"

"Yes," Orion said smiling.

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you in the morning," Rigel said slowly, clearly not happy. Sirius smiled and led him toward the door.

"Be good kids," Rigel said. He stopped and frowned. "Oh, what's the use? Just try not to get yourselves killed." Sirius laughed and pulled him out the door.

"Looks like we have the house all to ourselves," James said grinning evilly.

"Yes it does," Kylie said, with an identical grin.

"Time to have some fun," Orion said.

"Oh yeah," Parker agreed.

"This isn't a good idea," Daniella said softly. A light pick tinge had appeared on her cheeks.

"Come on Carter," James said, "Live a little."

Veronica smiled and nodded. "He's right, Dani. We might as well live it up while we can. After all, I'll be dead tomorrow."

"You're starting to sound like Keowen," Shane said laughing, "If you start living by that rule, you're going to get yourself in some serious trouble."

"Yeah. You better watch out or you'll end up with her in detention every week," Orion added.

"I do not get detention every week," Parker said.

"Yeah, you do."

"Do not!"

Here we go again, Veronica thought smiling.


	15. Night Terror

Veronica smiled as she stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. She was surprised she was still alive after the stunt she, Parker, and Kylie had pulled at the ChristmasEveparty. When they had gone to open the door to the library, they had found their parents asleep. Ginny's head had been resting peacefully on Harry's shoulder. Harry's arm was wrapped around her.

Veronica smiled at the memory. Their parent's had woken up almost immediately and both had blushed at the position they had been in. However, their embarrassment had quickly turned to anger. Luckily enough, Parker had been quick with an excuse as to why they had locked them in there. It was a rather lame excuse but it had worked. "We just wanted more time together," Parker had said softly, putting on her acting skills.

Not to mention, the boys, for some strange unknown reason, had also claimed to be guilty even though they weren't. That had taken some of the punishment off the girls. After all, there were only so many punishments to give out.

Veronica checked another compartment. It was empty, so she took a seat to wait for Parker, Kylie and Daniella. She was early, so she was quite sure they weren't there yet. She grabbed a book from her bag and started to read. Might as well do something, she thought. After all, I'll probably be waiting a good half an hour.

Almost exactly thirty minutes later, the compartment door opened. "Hey Nicci," Kylie said smiling.

"Hey Kylie," Veronica said, as she took a seat, "Still grounded?"

"Yes. You?"

"Yep," Veronica said, "I think I will be grounded for the rest of my life."

Kylie laughed. "Me too, but I think it was worth it. Our parents definitely like each other."

"Yeah, I think so too, though I doubt they'd admit it."

"I think they might need another little push," Kylie said, a mischievous smile forming on her face.

Veronica groaned, but then smiled. "I'm already grounded for the rest of my life. Might as well, but let's give them a little time first."

Kylie smiled. "Deal."

"The compartment door opened. "Hey," Veronica said smiling.

Daniella smiled back, but then frowned. "You two aren't planning anything again, are you?"

"Now would we do something like that?" Kylie asked, with an evil grin.

Daniella sighed. "I was afraid of this."

"Don't worry," Veronica said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "We aren't going to do anything."

"Of course not! They can't plan anything without the help of their dear friend Parker."

"That's true," Kylie said grinning. "What's new Parker?"

"Nothing really," Parker said grinning, "Christmas vacation sure was boring after the party. I had nothing to do without you three."

"Same here," Kylie said shaking her head, "I spent my break cleaning the house and sitting in my room as punishment for our little prank."

"Me too," Veronica groaned, "I didn't know our new house was so big until I had to clean it. Trinka helped a bit when Mom wasn't looking, but it was a lot of work."

"My mum was quite mad at me as well," Daniella said quietly.

"You didn't do anything though," Veronica said.

"That was why she was angry. She said I should have stopped it and I should have. I had to wash the dishes every night and I didn't get to watch my favorite television program."

"I'm so sorry," Veronica said. She felt terrible for getting Daniella in trouble. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

Daniella sighed. "It's okay. I'm sure they'll be reruns."

"What about you Parker?" Kylie asked, "How did your parents take it?"

"They didn't really bother me about it," Parker said, "They didn't have time. They had another business trip to attend to, so by the time I got home they only had about an hour until they had to leave. My dad wants to run for government next year so they're always busy. They just told me not to do it again."

"You've got to be kidding me," Kylie said, her mouth slightly open, "You knicked my dad's wand and you didn't even get one punishment!"

Parker shifted in her seat and shrugged. "Nope. My parents aren't really the discipling type. They're not interested in what I do as long as it doesn't interfere with my dad's plan for getting that government position."

"Lucky you," Kylie said bitterly, "My dad is a tyrant sometimes."

Veronica felt a small jerk as the train started to move. "And we're off!"

"Ugh," Parker said, looking disgusted. "Don't sound so excited. We're going back to school where there's evil teachers, homework, and of course Black, Potter, Weasley and Bryant."

"Don't remind me," Kylie groaned, putting her hands over her ears and humming loudly. Parker, Veronica and Daniella laughed.

"Let's talk about something more pleasant," Veronica said smiling.

"Like us," a voice interrupted.

"Not quite, Black," Parker said scowling. Orion, James, Jeff and Shane had walked into the compartment. Orion and James took a seat, while Shane and Jeff leaned against the luggage rack.

Orion smirked. "Now, now, Keowen. Be nice. After all, you four owe us for helping you with your little prank on Christmas."

"We don't owe you," Kylie said, "We didn't ask you to say you helped. You did it on your own."

"I suppose you're right, Kylie," James said. He sighed loudly. "Well, I guess that means we don't have a truce going on then."

Veronica narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Something was going on. "Come on boys," Shane said, putting on a face of fake disappointment, "We better go then."

"I guess they don't want to be friends," Jeff said, with mock sadness, as the boys left the compartment.

"That can't be good," Parker said frowning.

"Oh dear," Daniella said softly.

Veronica was about to agree when a series of clunking noises stopped her. She glanced over toward the ground by the open door. She saw five black balls. She was about to ask the girls what they were when a terrible smell reached her nose.

"Dung bombs," Kylie said loudly, while plugging her nose.

"You said it," Parker said, as she headed toward the door. Veronica followed her out. As soon as they were all out, Veronica shut the door behind them.

James, Orion, Jeff, and Shane were outside leaning against the opposite wall. They all had identical smiles plastered to their faces. "Ladies," Shane said.

"You didn't think we'd let you off that easy did you?" James asked smiling.

"You're going to pay for this, James," Kylie said angrily, "I smell like Dung!"

"That you do," Jeff said laughing.

"You four better wipe those smiles off your face before I do it for you," Parker said threateningly.

"And I'd be glad to help her," Veronica said furiously.

The boys seemed to notice that the threat was a real one. "We'll see you at school," Shane said, as the boys took off running.

"Love you, Keowen," Orion shouted over his shoulder.

"You're going to die, Black!"

"Merlin's beard!" Kylie growled, "We smell so bad."

Veronica sniffed her clothes and immediately pulled away. "You said it."

"I expected better though," Parker said, her eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Do you really think they'd only put a few Dung Bombs in our compartment? There's got to be more."

Daniella let out a soft sigh. "I hope not."

"There better not be more," Kylie grumbled. She opened the door to the compartment. A foul smell reached the girls, causing them to gag. "Disappio," Kylie said, still choking.

There was a flash of yellow light and the stench began to fade. "Thank God," Veronica said as they went back into the compartment and sat down. "I thought I was going to die."

"Me too," Parker said, wrinkling her nose, "Come on. Let's change. I don't want to smell like this the entire trip and open a window, Dani. The smell isn't completely gone."

Veronica moved over to her trunk and opened it. Her robes were lying on top and she was not pleased with what she saw. "You were right, Parker," Veronica said, feeling another surge of anger, "The boys did have more for us." She pulled out her robes, which were now neon green.

Parker, Kylie and Daniella opened their trunks. Daniella sighed, while Parker cursed out loud. "Why must I always be pink?"

"Like orange is any better," Kylie grumbled, "Daniella got lucky. I want the blue ones."

"I wish mine were the black ones," Veronica said angrily.

"They're all this way," Parker shouted angrily, as she threw robe after robe from her trunk to the floor, all pink.

"Do you suppose we can get this off before we get to Hogwarts?" Daniella asked, looking worried.

"Doubt it," Kylie said, examining her robes, "My brother may be annoying, but he's not as stupid as he looks. He would have put some curse on these to keep the color from being taken off."

"Don't worry girls," Parker said, as a smile started to appear on her face, "I have an idea."

"Oh no."

"Don't worry Dani," Parker said, still smiling, "It won't cause anyone any harm. It's just going to get us some new robes."

Kylie smiled. "Sounds good to me."

"Me too," Veronica said grinning. She didn't really care how or where Parker got them, as long as they didn't smell and they weren't neon colored.

"Kylie, my dear," Parker said smiling, "Come with me. I need to use you as a distraction." She turned and winked at Veronica and Daniella. "We'll be right back."

Veronica smiled and pulled out the book she had been reading earlier. "Might as well do something while we wait."

"You don't think she'll do anything dangerous or harmful to someone, do you?" Daniella asked, staring at the door, looking worried.

"I don't think so," Veronica said, with a reassuring smile. She had felt like saying, "It's Parker. What do you think?" After all, Parker was known for her fearless and careless nature. Luckily, she had managed to hold herself back. Daniella was worrying enough already.

Daniella sighed and nodded meekly. "I hope you're right." She pulled out her History of Magic book and began to read. Veronica opened her book and began to read as well.

Fifteen minutes later the door opened. "Look what I have ladies," Parker shouted jovially, as she threw four sets of robes onto an empty seat. "Who wants to change?"

"So, how did you get them," Veronica asked, picking up a set of robes, "They're kind of big."

Parker and Kylie grinned. "Well, we _borrowed_ them..." Parker said, with a wave of her hand.

"Without permission," Kylie added.

"What?" Daniella asked, setting the pair of robes she had back down. "That's stealing."

"No it's not," Parker said smiling, "We're going to give them back."

"Whose are they?" Veronica asked.

"Blacks, Potters, Weasleys, and Bryants," Parker said, smirking, "I figured it was only fair that we took one set from each of them."

Veronica laughed. "I'm sure they loved that."

"Well, they don't know yet," Kylie said, "I kept them distracted while Parker _borrowed _some for us."

Parker picked up a pair of robes and muttered something. The robes she was holding shrunk. Parker slipped the robes on and smiled. "Perfect fit."

"Do that to mine," Veronica said holding out her robes.

"Me too," Kylie said.

Parker laughed and then shrunk Veronica's and Kylie's robes. "Dani?"

"I don't think we should wear..." Daniella began.

"Come on Dani," Parker said, fixing the last pair of robes and handing them to her, "Would you rather wear blue robes? You'd probably get in trouble for being out of dress code."

Daniella sighed. "Alright," she said softly, "But we are going to give them back."

Parker smiled. "Of course and that won't be all we give back either. Who's up for a little revenge?"

"Me," Kylie said smiling.

"Count me in too," Veronica said.

"Oh dear," Daniella said quietly. Parker, Kylie and Veronica laughed.

* * *

The train arrived at Hogwarts a few hours later. Veronica couldn't help from smiling broadly as they got off the train. A line of horseless carriages were waiting a few feet away.

The girls got into one and chatted about random things as the carriage headed towards Hogwarts. Veronica looked out the small window at the Forbidden Forest. The tree line stood out blacker than the rest of night and seemed as though it was hiding an abundance of monsters just inside. Veronica shivered and turned back to the girls just as the carriage stopped.

"We're here," Kylie said grinning.

"Finally" Parker said, rubbing her stomach, "I'm starving."

"You always are," Veronica said, shaking her head, as they all climbed out.

"Am not," Parker said defensively.

Veronica, Daniella, and Kylie laughed while Parker grumbled. Veronica turned to the castle. It was as beautiful as the first time she had seen it and still took her breath away. The girls headed into the Great Hall and sat down. The ceiling was a perfect imitation of the cloudless night, showing all the twinkling stars.

Sirius stood up. "Welcome back to Hogwarts,. I hope you all enjoyed your vacation. I'm sure you are all hungry. Let the feast begin."

Food appeared on the table and Veronica filled her plate. She smiled and turned to the girls. "So, did you guys finish your homework?"

"Yes," Kylie and Daniella chorused.

"Nope," Parker said, as she picked up a bread roll.

"Parker!" Daniella exclaimed, "It's due tomorrow!"

"I _know_. Which is why I'm doing it tonight."

"I can't believe you Parker," Veronica said, laughing.

"How come your robes are black?" James interrupted.

Veronica looked over to see James, Orion, Jeff and Shane take a seat next to them, unnoticed by the teachers or other students. "How did you get off the color?" Shane asked.

"You guys are late," Kylie said, "The feast already started."

"We had business to attend to," James said, with a wave of his hand.

"How did you get the color off?" Orion repeated

Parker smiled. "We didn't."

"Well, then why are they black?" Jeff asked.

"These aren't our robes," Kylie said grinning.

"Whose are they?" Orion asked, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Yours," Parker said smirking.

"Ours!" Orion and James shouted at the same time.

A few of the students turned to look over at them with annoyance. "We shrunk them a bit," Veronica said sweetly, "Hope you don't mind." She smiled at the look of outrage on the boys faces.

"Keowen, I can't believe you..." Orion started angrily.

"Relax, Ri," James said suddenly. A smile formed on his face. "Nothing can bring down our good spirits tonight."

Orion smiled too. "Yeah. You're right. It will be very entertaining."

"What will be?" Parker asked.

"Just watch, Keowen," Orion said, smirking, "You'll see soon enough."

"It will definitely give you a good laugh," Shane said. His eyes sparkled mischievously as he glanced toward the Slytherin table.

"Pretty soon now too," Jeff said grinning.

Veronica looked over toward the Slytherin table. She waited for a few minutes, but turned back to the table when the desserts appeared. She had a special love for the strawberry tarts.

"And so it begins," James said softly, as he picked up a pastry.

Veronica wanted to ask why, but didn't. I'm sure I'll find out soon enough, she thought. And she did. About ten minutes after the desserts had appeared on the table, a loud squawk came from the Slytherin table.

Veronica looked up and gasped. Towards the center of the table was a large yellow canary. It was the size of a human. She let out another gasp, when before her eyes, a blonde haired Slytherin turned into a canary.

Laughter echoed through the halls, as one by one, Slytherins were changing into canaries. Veronica couldn't help but laugh along with Kylie, Parker, the boys, and almost all of the other students in the room.

"Canary Creams?" Kylie asked, "Why aren't they changing back?"

James smiled. "Fred and George had some defective ones."

"So we knicked a few," Orion said grinning.

"You stole?" Daniella said, looking shocked.

"No, _borrowed_," Orion said.

"Without permission," James added, grinning.

"How did you get them all to eat them?" Parker asked, "Why didn't they wise up when the first person turned?"

"A little spell," Jeff said smiling, "The affects don't show up right away."

"We got that one from you, Keowen," Shane said, "When you used it on our prank on Malfoy."

Veronica looked back over at the Slytherin table, where several teachers were trying to undo the spell. This time, not even Coach Weasley could manage to change them back. He was looking around in frustration. His eyes rested on the boys, who put on puzzled faces.

Veronica smiled as she watched several first year Slytherins change. Amelia looked so lovely as a canary. "So which do you think is a better look for the Slytherins?" James asked.

"Pumpkins or Canaries?" Jeff said laughing. Veronica started laughing as well. She had to admit, the boys did have their uses. After all, who didn't want to see the Slytherins getting what they deserved.

An hour later, Veronica slowly changed and got into bed. Kylie and Parker were in the common room. Parker was doing her homework and Kylie was laughing at her. Daniella was already in bed. Veronica let her mind wander to the prank on the Slytherins. She smiled, but it turned to a frown instantly.

Hopefully, Tristian didn't eat one of those pastry things, Veronica thought. Not that I care, she added. She shook the thought from her mind and drifted slowly to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. They had Potions class bright and early and she wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

"Bloody Hell!" Parker's voice shouted, waking Veronica from her peaceful sleep. Veronica groaned and looked up.

"What is it?" Kylie asked, rubbing her eyes.

"We have twenty minutes to get to Potions," Parker said furiously, as she threw on her robes.

"What!" Veronica said, getting up quickly. Kylie and Daniella had jumped up as well.

"Someone turned back our alarms," Parker growled angrily.

"I'm sure it was just a mistake. Who would do that?"

"I'll give you one guess," Parker growled.

"Oh they are going to pay," Kylie said, as she tried to button her shirt.

"Yes, they are," Veronica said angrily, as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"Fifteen minutes," Parker said as they left, "We have to run."

By the time they reached Potions, Veronica was completely out of breath. They had run the entire way and luckily enough, they had made it in time. Veronica took her seat and waited for her breath to return.

"Oh there you four are," James said sweetly.

"We were afraid you were going to be late," Orion said softly.

"I bet you were," Parker said furiously.

Veronica turned around to yell at them, but the ringing of the bell and Professor Malfoy's entrance held her back. She turned back around quickly and faced the front.

Professor Malfoy was glaring. His face was red and he looked even more furious than normal. He let his eyes wander over all the students, stopping to glare at each one. Veronica held back a shudder when he stopped on her.

"Last night," Professor Malfoy growled, "Someone broke into my personal supply cabinet and stole a very expensive and rare potion ingredient known as Vercoski. One ounce of Vercoski can cost up to two thousand galleons."

Several gasps were heard through out the room. Veronica remained silent. Professor Malfoy looked absolutely livid and it was frightening her. Who would...she thought. She turned to look back at the boys, but they looked positively confused.

Veronica knew immediately it wasn't them. "Now, I don't know who did it," Professor Malfoy said coldly, "But I will find out and when I do, I will make sure that those responsible are expelled." He let the threat settle in before waving his wand at the board.

Instructions for a new potion appeared. "Get to work!"

Veronica began chopping her Marliss roots immediately. The class remained silent the entire period. Even the boys did not try and anger Professor Malfoy further. Veronica doubted this was possible anyways. The only noise the entire period were the angry footsteps of Professor Malfoy and his shouts at the Gryffindors.

Veronica let out a sigh of relief as they left Potions and headed for Charms. "So do you think the robbery has anything to do with the attacks?" Kylie asked.

"Maybe," Parker said.

"Maybe a kid just needed supplies for something," Daniella said quietly. She was looking very pale.

Parker suddenly smiled. "You're a genius, Dani!"

"Why?" Daniella asked, with a look of dread.

"Malfoy's storeroom is the perfect spot to steal ingredients for our little payback prank," Parker said smiling evilly.

"Oh, no," Daniella said, worriedly, "You heard what he said. He'll expel you! You can't do that!"

"Watch me," Parker said smiling. She turned to look at Veronica and Kylie. "Besides, he won't notice what I'm going to take. They're all relatively common ingredients. Will you two give me a distraction tomorrow during class?"

"Sure," Kylie said, smiling, "Tell me when."

"Nicci?" Parker asked.

Veronica sighed loudly. "Alright, just don't get yourself caught," she said. She had a bad feeling about this, but there was no use in trying to change Parker's mind once it was already made up.

"Do I ever?" Parker asked smiling.

Veronica shook her head and walked into the Charms classroom. She took her seat just as the bell rang. "Hello class," Ginny said smiling.

The class murmured a hello back. Ginny smiled. "There will be no need for wands. Get out some parchment and quills and get ready to take notes. Today we are going to learn about some Charms that we will be trying later this week and next week."

There was a shuffling noise, as the class put away their wands and got out parchment and quills. Veronica sighed as she took out her parchment. Ginny began talking about a Banishing Charm. Veronica tuned out her voice.

So much has happened these past few months, she though. She had never guessed her mother to be a liar. After all, she and her mother had always been honest before, at least, she thought they had. Now, she wasn't sure. Why was her mother's past such a big secret anyways? And why did Sirius help her cover it up since he certainly knew the truth. Obviously it had something to do with being a traitor. Had she betrayed her family for the Dark Lord like Ginerva Weasley? It didn't seem possible. Her mother wasn't evil, but then again, Veronica didn't get the feeling that Ginerva Weasley was evil either. Could it really be possible? Could war really have changed her mother, whom she considered to be one of the nicest people ever, into a traitor?

The disappearance of Ginerva Weasley was really bothering her. For some reason, she felt that Ginerva Weasley knew about her mother's past and about what was going on at Hogwarts. Her name kept coming up everywhere. First in the book about the Chamber that had been compared by Professor Miller to the recent attacks. Mom must have known her too, if she knew about the Chamber, Veronica thought. Ginerva Weasley was even a traitor, or believed to be one. Perhaps she knew my mom, Veronica thought. They would have been at Hogwarts around the same time. Mom would have been here when Ginerva was taken, Veronica thought. Ginerva might have known her.

They have a lot in common, both were traitors, knew about the Chamber of Secrets, they were close to the same age, and they even looked alike in a way though it was a bit hard to tell. After all, she had only seen childhood pictures of Ginerva and only adult pictures of her mom. Wait, why had she never seen any childhood pictures of her mom? Could it be something to do with the Chamber attacks?

Veronica shuddered slightly, as that thought lead her to a thought of the attacks happening now. The words Professor Conway had told her were still echoing in her head. She knew it was ridiculous to let them frighten her, but they did. And Tristian was right as well. She was always one step away from the person or monster that was attacking the kids.

Even her relationship with Tristian brought problems. She felt truly bad for what had happened at the party, but she really couldn't have said it was him. Why didn't he get that? He shouldn't have gotten so worked up about it, Veronica thought, feeling a bit defensive. He did go a little over board. Veronica sighed. Why is life so difficult all of the sudden?

The bell rang loudly, jolting Veronica back to reality. She had missed the entire lecture. She sighed. I guess I'll get the notes from one of the girls. Looks like I'll be spending my night copying notes. Oh joy, she thought irritably. Veronica shoved her paper and quill back into her bag and headed for the door.

"Nicci," Ginny called out, just as Veronica reached the door, "Come here please."

Veronica groaned inwardly. Now I'm probably going to get lectured on not paying attention, she thought irritably. "Sure," Veronica forced herself to say as she walked over to the desk where her mother was sitting.

"We'll wait for you outside, Nicci," Parker called to her as she left.

Veronica nodded and then turned back to her mother. "Yes?"

"I noticed you weren't paying attention at all in class today," Ginny said, her eyes searching Veronica's face, "Is there anything wrong?"

Veronica felt a wave of panic. What was she supposed to say? Yeah, I was thinking about how you lie and how I'm friends with a Slytherin named Tristian Malfoy. Yeah that would go over well, she thought. Veronica's eyes shifted toward the door, where she could just see the red of Daniella's hair.

"Oh," Ginny said suddenly, following Veronica's gaze and mistaking that it meant something, "You were thinking about Daniella."

"Yes," Veronica said, looking down, and hoping she sounded truthful.

"You know you really shouldn't feel bad about her not having a lot of money dear," Ginny said softly.

"I know," Veronica lied, "I just do. It has to be terrible." This is easier than I thought, Veronica thought. Oh God, Parker's rubbing off on me. Of course, technically it wasn't a lie. She did feel bad. Besides, it was her mother's fault for assuming that was what she was thinking about during class. And there was another Parker attitude, she thought smiling to herself.

"You should feel worse for Parker," Ginny said.

"Why?" Veronica asked, now feeling slightly confused, "She's got plenty of money. Loads more than us."

"Money isn't everything," Ginny said, "Parker has parents that are never around and she has no siblings either. Her parents didn't even come to drop her off at our house. They just let her go and they've never even met me. It has to be hard to be all alone all the time. Daniella obviously has parents who love her, even if they can't give her everything she wants."

Veronica nodded. "Okay, well, I better get going to my next class."

Ginny nodded. "I'll see you at dinner and try to pay attention in your other classes."

Veronica nodded and left the room. That conversation really didn't make her feel any better. Now she felt bad for Parker. It had to be hard not having anyone but yourself around. Tonight, I'm going for a walk, Veronica thought. The lake is always peaceful and I need to clear my head somehow.

* * *

Veronica walked slowly out towards the lake. It had become her favorite place to relax and think. She always loved the ocean and this was the next best thing. She took a seat on a rock overlooking the lake and the castle. A soft breeze blew her hair into her face and sent a chill down her spine. She brushed the hair away and looked up at the castle.

It looked so peaceful. Everything looked so peaceful. Too bad it isn't, Veronica thought bitterly. Ever since she had first found out about this place, things had been going wrong. Her mother was lying to her about everything and she couldn't figure out why. Kids were disappearing and she was always the one to find them. Professor Conway and Tristian had both warned her to be careful. Not to mention the strange feeling in her gut that warned her that it wasn't over yet.

She wasn't sure how she knew it, but she did. The attacks weren't going to stop and somehow Professor Conway was right. She had something to do with them and she had a feeling her mother did as well.

Veronica sighed. She had been so sure that she was going to find out about her mother when she found the book on the Chamber of Secrets. She was almost positive that her mother's name would come up in there somewhere and it would explain why she was lying. But all the book had done was give her more questions. This time about Ginerva Weasley. They seemed unrelated, but Veronica couldn't shake the feeling that somehow Ginerva Weasley had something to do with this as well. Ginerva Weasley had been a traitor, just like her mother. Perhaps they had even been friends and betrayed the Order together. Who knew?

"Fancy seeing you here," a voice drawled, bringing Veronica out of her thoughts.

She turned to see Tristian Malfoy step out of the shadows. "Tristian."

Tristian raised his eyebrows. "So it's Tristian now?" he asked bitterly, "I thought it was nobody."

Veronica frowned. "I'm sorry," she said softly, "What did you want me to say? Oh, I'm out here talking to Tristian Malfoy, your sworn enemy. That would have gone over well. People don't think too highly of your family..."

"And you agree?" Tristian asked. His tone was neutral, but his icy blue eyes were staring at Veronica with such intensity that she was forced to look back at him.

"No," Veronica said blushing, "I don't, but my friends do."

"So it's okay then? For you to treat me like I'm worthless because of my last name?"

"That's not how it was," Veronica said defensively.

"Then how was it?"

"I don't know," Veronica said softly.

"Then let me tell you," Tristian said coldly, "You think that being my friend is embarrassing. You don't think I'm worthy enough to be treated like a human being. I'm just one of those people you can only talk to when other people aren't around because if they found out then you would be looked down upon. Am I right? You aren't really that brave, are you? Maybe Gryffindor wasn't the house for you after all..."

"Stop it!" Veronica shouted.

"Why?" Tristian asked, "Does it bother you?"

"I don't like the way you make it sound, okay," Veronica said, shifting uncomfortably under his icy gaze, but unable to look away. Her voice was now just above a whisper.

"Why?" Tristian pressed, "Because it's wrong and you know it and yet you still do it. It's hard to pass it off like its no big deal when I don't sugar coat it, isn't it?"

Veronica felt a blush rising in her cheeks. "It's not as easy as it looks," she said, defensively, "You know that we can't just walk through the halls together like it's perfectly normal, because it's not. Slytherins and Gryffindors just aren't friends. That's the way it is and always has been. No one ever said it was right. It's just how life is."

"You're right," Tristian said, glancing out toward the lake, "Life really isn't fair, is it?"

"No," Veronica said softly, "It's not."

Tristian sighed. "Sometimes I wish I weren't a Malfoy," he said. He looked over at Veronica. For an instant, Veronica thought she saw something different in Tristian, but it was gone so fast, she couldn't be sure what it was. Had he just dropped his guard? Then the famous Malfoy attitude appeared again.

"Guess there's no use wishing for the impossible," Tristian said lightly, "Come on. I'll walk you back." He paused and smirked. "Not all the way of course. I can't be seen with a Gryffindor."

Veronica frowned, but tried to hide it. "Sure," she said softly, "It's getting late anyways."

Veronica and Tristian walked in silence towards the castle. A darkness was settling over the grounds, casting strange shadows. Veronica shuddered.

"Scared?" Tristian asked, a smile playing on his face.

Veronica glared. "No."

"Really?" Tristian said, raising his eyebrows.

Veronica sighed. How did he always know when she was lying? "Maybe a little. We're out after curfew."

"The attacks are still frightening you," Tristian said.

"Yes," Veronica said, "I seem to have a knack for finding the victims and I've already been warned twice to be careful."

"Twice," Tristian asked curiously, "Who was the second?"

Veronica felt a surge of irritation with herself. Why had she said that? It wasn't like it meant anything. "Professor Conway," Veronica said. "But I'm sure it was nothing," she added quickly.

She waited for Tristian to laugh at her foolishness, but instead he frowned. "What did she say?"

Veronica shrugged. "Just that something evil was here and I was the center of it," she said, trying to make at seem as though the words didn't affect her. Truthfully, they still sent a chill through her body.

Tristian shifted uncomfortably and frowned. "You should listen to her," he said softly.

"What do you know that I don't?" Veronica said, staring at him. She tried to read his facial expression, but she couldn't quite place the look.

Tristian glanced at her and then back towards the castle. He seemed to be debating with himself on whether to tell her what he was thinking or not. "She's a Seer," he said finally.

"A Seer," Veronica said softly.

"Yes," Tristian said, as he pulled open the doors to the castle, "It's not well known, but I'm quite positive it's true. If she warned you, you should listen to what she says. I suggest that you don't take any more late night walks."

Veronica turned away, to hide the fear she was sure was written across her face. Just great, she thought. Now I have a Seer warning me about these attacks. Can this get any worse?

Tristian stopped walking suddenly. Veronica wasn't paying attention and kept walking. Veronica almost had a heart attack, when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She glared at Tristian furiously. "What did you do that for?" she hissed.

Tristian put a finger to his lips and let go of her arm. "Listen," he whispered.

Veronica stopped and listened carefully. Heavy footsteps echoed through the hallway. Someone was dragging something heavy. "Someone is ahead of us," Veronica said quietly.

"And they're dragging something," Tristian whispered back.

"Or someone," Veronica whispered. A wave of panic swept over her. What if it was the person attacking kids? Stop it, Veronica thought to herself. It's probably just a teacher or another student out after curfew. Oh yeah, another voice whispered. Then what are they dragging? Veronica shrugged the feeling off.

"Come on," Tristian whispered, as he walked slowly toward the other hallway, where the noise was coming from.

Veronica grabbed his arm. "Are you suicidal?" she hissed, "We don't know who that is. That could be the one attacking people!"

"Exactly," Tristian said softly, "Are you coming or not?"

Veronica groaned inwardly. What had she gotten herself into now? "What am I doing?" she whispered.

"Just stay behind me," Tristian said softly, as they crept toward the hallway. Veronica followed Tristian silently. They stepped slowly into the other hallway. Veronica screamed and grabbed Tristian's arm.

A hooded figure was standing over the body of another child. Veronica couldn't see who either of them were. The figure looked over in their direction. Despite the hood, Veronica was sure the person was staring right at her. Tristian stepped in front of her slightly. Veronica clung tighter to his arm. The figure shifted, as though they were unsure on what to do. Footsteps echoed though the hallway. The figure turned and ran.

Veronica let out a sigh of relief as the figure disappeared down the hallway. That was the person attacking all the students, a voice said shrilly in her head.

Veronica felt herself jerked forward as Tristian walked over to the body. She walked over with him slowly, still clutching his arm. She looked down at the girl on the ground. Her dark brown curls were spread out around her head. Had it not been for her arm and how pale she was, Veronica would have thought she looked peaceful. Her sleeve had been pulled up. She had the same needle mark that Britney and Shane had.

"Shaylin Meyers," Tristian said softly, "She's in Ravenclaw."

Veronica didn't have time to answer. The footsteps had now entered their hallway. "Nicci," a voice said.

Veronica turned and looked in the direction of the voice. "Mom," she said softly. She was feeling light headed. Professor Potter and Headmaster Black was there as well.

Professor Malfoy appeared moments later. "What is going on? Who screamed?" He looked from the Shaylin to Veronica and Tristian. Veronica wasn't sure if what she saw was anger, but she knew it was far from happy.

"Nicci, are you alright?" Ginny said, moving over to her.

Professor Potter and the Headmaster were bent over Shaylin. "You can let go now, Winters," Tristian whispered, sounding amused, "I doubt Shaylin is going to jump up and bite you."

Veronica blushed and let go. She walked over to her mother and shot a glare at Tristian. He shouldn't talk like that about people who were hurt, she thought irritably. "Is she okay?" Veronica asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes," Sirius said, "But she needs medical attention. Professor Potter, take her to the Hospital Wing. Professor Winters, take Veronica back to her dorm. Professor Malfoy, you take Tristian and when you're finished, alert the other teachers."

"It was just here," Veronica interrupted. "We saw it."

Sirius frowned. "Now?" Veronica nodded.

Another set of footsteps came running down the hall. Professor Miller stepped into view. She looked frightened. "Is everything alright..." she began, but stopped when she saw Shaylin.

"Professor Miller and I will do a sweep of the castle," Sirius continued.

Professor Miller looked scared, but nodded. Professor Potter lifted Shaylin up and disappeared. Veronica barely remembered her mother guiding her back to the dorm. She never noticed the strange looks her mother was giving her. Instead, her mind was replaying the scene over and over again. The hooded figure had looked directly at her. "You are the center of it all," Professor Conway's voice echoed in her head. Veronica shivered. She wasn't safe here. She felt it.


	16. The Morning After

Veronica woke up the next morning feeling extremely tired. Her mind flashed back to the night before. She had seen the attacker. She shuddered. Oh God, what if the attacker came after her? Or Tristian? Veronica frowned.

"Hey, Nicci, are you okay?" Parker asked. Veronica's head snapped up to look at her. Parker, Kylie and Daniella had all crowded around her bed, looking worried.

"You look pale," Daniella said softly.

"Yeah, and we were worried when you basically disappeared last night," 'Kylie said.

Veronica shifted uncomfortably. "Let's talk about it later," she said softly. "I just don't feel like it now." Her eyes shifted over to Levinia and Annabel, who were sitting on Annabel's bed, completely oblivious to the other girls conversation.

"Something we don't want to talk about in front of them," Parker asked quietly.

"You could say that," Veronica said.

Kylie nodded. "To breakfast then?"

Veronica nodded and forced a smile. She wasn't really hungry, but she got up anyways. She quickly changed, brushed her hair and then followed the girls toward the Great Hall.

She sat down quietly, while the other girls talked, and picked up a piece of toast. She sighed and looked over toward the Slytherin table. Tristian was sitting off to one side, his face down. Veronica frowned when she saw Amelia sitting next to him. As though sensing her gaze, Tristian looked up. He met her eyes. He had pretty eyes, but they were so cold.

Veronica jumped when an owl landed directly in front of her. She pulled her eyes away from Tristian to look at it. It was quite large and formal looking. She took the letter curiously.

"What's that, Nicci?" Kylie asked, glancing over.

"I don't know," Veronica said softly. She opened the letter slowly.

_Dear Miss Winters, _

_You are to report to the Headmasters office immediately after breakfast. You are excused from your morning classes. _

_Signed, _

_Hermione Weasley,  
Deputy Headmistress _

Veronica frowned. They must want to ask me about last night, she thought. She shuddered as the image of the attacker entered her mind. It was bad enough imagining what the attacker was like. Seeing it only made things worse.

"So," Parker said, looking at Veronica expectantly.

"I have to go to the Headmaster's office after breakfast," Veronica said dryly.

"Why?" Daniella asked softly, "Are you in trouble?"

"No," Veronica said, "I have to tell him about last night, I assume."

"Which you will be telling us later?" Parker asked, with her eyebrows raised. Veronica nodded. "Shame you get to miss all the fun we're going to have in Potions though."

Veronica eyed her curiously. "What fun?"

"Well, today is the day that I _borrow_ a few things from Professor Malfoy," Parker said grinning mischievously.

Veronica forced a smile. Normally, she would find a prank of Professor Malfoy entertaining, especially if it involved a situation where she wouldn't be caught in the middle. However, today she really wasn't in the mood.

Veronica sighed loudly. "Well, I better get going," she said, "I'm sure they'll want me there as soon as possible."

Kylie nodded. "Yeah," she said, "We have to go too. Don't want to be late to Potions."

Veronica smiled and then got up slowly. She smiled encouragingly at Daniella, who looked white with worry. Veronica wasn't completely sure if it was over her or over the trouble Parker and Kylie were planning to cause.

Veronica walked slowly through the halls. The bell rang and Veronica suddenly realized she had no idea as to where she was going. She frowned and searched for someone to ask. Then she realized that everyone was in class.

She stopped outside a classroom and was debating with herself on whether or not to go in, when she saw a ghost fly by. "Hey," Veronica called.

The ghost stopped and turned around. "Yes dear," she asked.

Veronica shifted uncomfortably. She had never talked to a ghost before. It felt utterly ridiculous. "Do you know where the Headmaster's office is?" she asked finally.

The ghost chuckled. "A trouble maker, are we?" she asked, "It's down on the first floor. You'll find it behind the statue of the gargoyle."

"Thank you," Veronica said, as she turned and headed for the first floor. She had passed the statue many times. Who would have guessed it was the entrance to the Headmaster's office, Veronica thought.

She walked slowly down the corridors and stopped when she reached the gargoyle. She examined it closely. There was no door there. Was that ghost just joking with me, Veronica thought. She felt a surge of irritation. She really didn't have time for this.

"You need a password, you know," a voice said.

Veronica jumped and turned around. "Tristian," she said with a sigh of relief.

Tristian smirked. "Jumpy this morning, aren't we."

Veronica frowned. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Same thing as you, I suppose," Tristian said with amusement, "Or did you forget that I was there too?" Veronica glared. He could be so irritating.

Tristian smiled slightly and stepped in front of the gargoyle. "Padfoot," he said. Veronica almost jumped again, when the gargoyle sprang to life and stepped aside, revealing a moving spiral staircase.

"Coming?" Tristian asked, while raising an eyebrow. Veronica nodded and stepped on the stair case with him.

"How did you know the password?" Veronica asked.

Tristian smiled. "I've been here before."

"Why?" Veronica asked.

"Let's just say, I've made a few comments to some teachers that they didn't like," Tristian said.

Veronica was going to ask what he said when they reached the top of the stairs. A huge oak door was directly in front of them. Written across the door on a gold plate were the words, Sirius Black, HEADMASTER.

"Shall we?" Tristian asked.

"Might as well," Veronica said with a sigh.

Tristian stepped forward and knocked on the door. They waited a few minutes, but there was no answer. Veronica frowned. The letter had said after breakfast, hadn't it?

"I suppose we'll have to wait," Tristian said. He walked across the room and took a seat on a large bench. Veronica sighed and followed him.

She sat down on the bench and waited. Five minutes into the silence, Veronica decided she couldn't take it anymore. "Did you see its face?" she asked.

Tristian frowned. "No," he said, "It was too dark."

Veronica sighed. "A lot of help we're going to be," she said softly, "I didn't see it either."

Tristian glanced over at her. "We can tell them it was human."

Veronica frowned. "It was wearing a cloak, but does that prove it was human?"

Tristian smiled slightly. "You aren't very observant are you?" he asked, sounding amused.

Veronica glared. "Not when I could be killed by some freaky cloaked thing," she snapped irritably.

Tristian smirked and shook his head. "Did you see how it ran?" he asked, "Not to mention that it didn't attack us. Most creatures aren't smart enough not to attack at random. However, our creature knew we couldn't see its face, so it didn't have to worry."

Veronica frowned. That was true. Now that he mentioned it, it had to be human. It ran on two feet, wore a cloak, and that attack thing made sense too. "True," she said softly.

Tristian smiled and Veronica had a feeling he was about to say something annoying like "I told you so" when two men stepped off the staircase. One was Headmaster Black. The other was someone Veronica had been hoping to avoid that day, Professor Malfoy. Didn't he have a class to teach?

Veronica took a closer look at Professor Malfoy. He was furious. Looks like he already taught my class, she thought. A sense of dread came over her. Have I really been up here an entire class period?

"Sorry to keep you two waiting," Sirius said, "Mr. Malfoy wished to be present when I questioned you on what you saw last night and he had a class to teach. Not to mention, I had a little business of my own."

"We would have been here sooner," Professor Malfoy said coldly, his eyes fixed on Veronica, "If there hadn't of been a little _accident_ in my class." Well, I guess I can tell Parker and Kylie that I didn't miss all the fun, Veronica thought irritably. I get to see the part where the teacher gets extremely close to killing the student.

"Come on," Sirius said, "Why don't we go inside and get started?"

Veronica got up slowly. When she walked in the office, she was surprised. It was a lot larger than she thought it would be. The walls were lined with pictures of all the previous Headmasters, who were chatting amongst themselves. She was particularly interested in the one of a man with a long silvery beard who was wearing an amusing set of purple robes. In the middle of the room was a large, cluttered desk scattered with several papers and strange looking objects.

"Take a seat," Sirius said, gesturing to two armchairs in front of the desk. He took a seat at the desk and Professor Malfoy stood over behind him, half hidden in the shadows. "I'm assuming you both know why you're here," he continued, more seriously.

Veronica and Tristian both nodded. "Okay," Sirius continued, "Why don't you tell me what you saw last night? Mr. Malfoy, you first."

Tristian nodded. "Well, we were walking down the hall when we heard footsteps," Tristian began, "And there was this well, noise, like it were dragging something too. So we decided to go see what it was. When we got to the hallway, we saw a cloaked figure standing over the body."

"Did you see the figure's face?" Sirius asked.

"No, it was too dark," Tristian said, "But it was human."

Sirius nodded. "I had a feeling it was." He glanced back towards Professor Malfoy. "What about you Miss Winters? Did you see anything?" Veronica shook her head.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Sirius continued, "Think hard." Veronica frowned a let her mind wander back to that night. She could see the figure clearly in her head. It was tall and thin. The black hood covered the entire face.

"Dark hair," Veronica muttered.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"I think it had dark hair," Veronica said. She stopped and thought again. Yes, she was sure. She could recall a strand slipping from under the hood. A rather ridiculous thing to notice at a time like that, she thought. "Yes, it had dark hair."

"Anything else," Sirius asked, "Any markings on the cloak?"

"I can't think of anything else," Veronica said.

"Me either," Tristian agreed.

"Well, alright," Sirius said, but a deep frown had settled on his face.

Professor Malfoy stepped out of the shadows. "So what were you two doing out that late anyways?" he asked. Veronica jumped. She had completely forgotten he was there. She turned to look at him. A sudden thought occurred to her. He wasn't there to find out what they had seen. He was there to find out why she and Tristian were together. Oh great, Veronica thought. What am I going to say?

Tristian seemed to pick up the same thing Veronica had. "I was out for a walk," he said coolly, "I assume Winters was doing the same. Am I right?"

Veronica nodded dumbly. "What a strange coincidence that you two happened to be in the same place at the same time," Professor Malfoy said softly. Veronica knew immediately that Professor Malfoy had seen right through their lie. She felt a surge of irritation flow through her. He didn't even care about Shaylin, Brittany or Shane. All he cared about was who his son was seen with.

"Strange indeed," Veronica said calmly. She was surprised her voice was so steady.

"Well, I suggest that you two limit your late night walks," Sirius said, "It really isn't safe anymore." Veronica and Tristian nodded. "Good," Sirius continued, "You have the rest of your classes off until lunch. Why don't you take a break? I think you two need one after last night."

Veronica and Tristian both got up and left. As soon as she shut the door, Veronica heard Professor Malfoy start talking. She frowned. No wonder people hated the Malfoy family. All they seemed to care about was their stupid social standing.

"Your father didn't seem very pleased," Veronica said softly, as they stepped onto the stairs.

Tristian smiled humorlessly. "He rarely ever is."

"He didn't even care about what we saw, did he?" Veronica asked.

Tristian shrugged. "Most likely not," he said, "After all, in his mind, there are more important things to worry about."

"Like why we were together," Veronica said.

"Yes," Tristian said, shaking his head, "He doesn't want me see with a Gryffindor, let alone a half blood. It would be a disgrace to the family if it got out. And trust me, we've had enough disgraces to last several centuries."

Veronica frowned. "Doesn't it matter to him that people are getting hurt?" she asked.

Tristian smiled slightly. "Yes, just not as much as our social standing does," he said. He glanced at Veronica and then smirked. "I better be going," he said, "After all, I wouldn't want to be seen with you." Veronica shot him a glare. Tristian simply smiled and kept walking.

What a jerk, Veronica thought, feeling annoyed as she turned and headed towards her dormitory. At least I don't have to go to any more classes until after lunch, she thought. Smiling, she continued to walk. She didn't notice the person who followed her silently.

Five minutes after she left the office, a voice broke Veronica's peaceful thoughts. "Winters!"

Veronica groaned. She knew that voice well and at the moment she wasn't really in the mood to deal with the person that the voice belonged to. She turned around slowly. She was somewhat surprised to see only one person. "What do you want Zaben?"

Amelia glared back at her furiously. "I want you to stay away," she snarled.

"You're the one who keeps coming up to me," Veronica said coolly.

"You know what I mean, Winters," Amelia said, looking annoyed.

"No, I'm afraid I don't," Veronica said, smirking slightly. It was rather fun annoying her. Parker would be pleased.

"I want you to stay away from Tristian," Amelia said angrily.

"Oh, here we go again," Veronica said, rolling her eyes, "Haven't we already had this conversation?"

Amelia glared. "He's mine Winters," she said, "I know you want him and I know you two were seen together last night. What were you two doing anyways?"

Veronica held in the frown she felt forming on her face. It hadn't occurred to her that people might find out that she had been out with Tristian last night. Great, she thought irritably. "What we do isn't your business," Veronica said, keeping her voice cool.

"Oh, yes it is," Amelia said angrily, "Tristian Malfoy belongs to me."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "We're eleven, Zaben," Veronica said, "No one belongs to anyone." With that, she turned and left. Amelia stood staring after her. What a weirdo, Veronica thought. It's not like Tristian and I are going to go off and get married. Come on, we're only eleven.

* * *

"So are you going to tell us what happened last night?" Parker asked as she walked into the dormitory.

Veronica looked over at her and then glanced around the room. Levinia and Annabel were gone and they still had twenty minutes until dinner. Kylie and Daniella looked up from their beds, where they had been seated waiting for Parker to return from the bathroom.

"If you're not ready," Daniella said softly, "You don't have to tell us."

"No, I'm alright," Veronica said softly, "Well, you see..." Parker, Kylie and Daniella moved over to Veronica's bed.

Veronica sat up and shifted slightly. I suppose I can just skip past the talking with Tristian part, she thought. "Okay," she began again, "Last night I went for a walk. It was pretty late, but I needed to clear my mind. When I was walking back I ran in to Tristian Malfoy..."

"Did that slimy git do something to you?" Kylie said angrily.

"We can make him pay, you know," Parker added.

"No," Veronica interrupted, a bit sharper than she had intended. Parker raised her eyebrows slightly. "I mean he didn't do anything," Veronica continued.

"Oh," Kylie said.

"Well," Veronica continued, trying to avoid the strange look Parker was giving her, "We heard something and we went to go see what it was. And we saw the, the...attacker."

"The one who's been taking kids?" Daniella asked, looking pale. Veronica nodded.

"Bloody hell," Parker said, "Did you see its face?"

"No," Veronica said, "But there was another person attacked."

"Who?" Kylie asked.

"Shaylin Meyers. She's in Ravenclaw," Veronica said.

"I wonder why the teachers haven't said anything," Parker said.

"I don't know," Veronica said quietly.

Kylie sighed. "Well, let's try and think of something more pleasant," she said, "Like dinner perhaps?"

Veronica forced a smile. This was obviously Kylie's attempt to lighten the mood. "Yeah, let's go," she said, "I haven't really eaten anything but that piece of toast all day."

The girls got up and walked towards the Great Hall. Parker made idle conversation and Kylie joked about random things that weren't really all that funny. Veronica sighed. I really need something to take my mind off what happened last night, she thought, as she and the girls took their seat in the Great Hall.

"Hello ladies," James said. Veronica turned to see the boys sit down next to her. Okay, not exactly what I was thinking, she thought, but hopefully it will work.

Parker glared. "What do you want?"

"We just want to congratulate you on pissing off Professor Malfoy," Jeff said, holding his hands up.

Veronica looked over at the girls. "You never did get to tell me exactly what happened," she said, "I saw the aftermath though. Professor Malfoy was furious. He looked like he wanted to kill someone."

Kylie and Parker smiled. "It looks like you did your job even better than it was planned," Parker said, nodding at Kylie with approval.

Kylie bowed from her seat and then turned to Veronica. "It was beautiful."

"Well, what happened?" Veronica asked.

"Well, first Kylie threw a lit firework into Amelia Zaben's cauldron," Parker said, grinning with pleasure, "The entire cauldron exploded and made a smoke screen. During the commotion, I slipped in to Malfoy's cabinet and borrowed a few things."

"Borrowed?" Orion asked. Parker smiled.

"For what?" Shane asked.

"What happened to Amelia?" Veronica interrupted.

Kylie laughed. "She got covered in the stuff and so did Professor Malfoy. Their faces got covered in boils and their hair turned blue," she said. Her eyes glazed over and Veronica had no doubt that she was reliving the moment.

"What did you borrow the stuff for?" James asked.

Parker smiled. "You'll see tomorrow morning," she said, "In fact, I think you'll be speechless."

The boys frowned. "I don't like the way you make that sound," Jeff said slowly.

"Then let's get on to more pleasant conversation," Kylie said, "Like the Gryffindor Slytherin game in two weeks."

James smiled. "That is going to be one hell of a weekend," he said, "We have another home game too."

"Home game?" Daniella asked. Veronica jumped. Daniella had been so quiet, she had almost forgotten she was there. She looked over at her. Daniella looked terribly pale. Perhaps I shouldn't have told her about what I saw last night, Veronica thought.

"Yep," Orion said, "Against Beauxbatons."

"Where's that at?" Parker asked.

"France," Jeff said, "My Aunt Fleur went there."

"Wow," Kylie said, "Two big games in one weekend."

"Yes," Shane said, "I think it calls for a prank."

"Against the Slytherins?" Veronica asked.

"Of course..." James said.

There was a loud clunking noise, as several goblets fell over. "Oops," Parker said. She pulled out her wand and muttered something. The goblets righted themselves and filled again.

"Nice," Orion said, "Aren't we the clumsy one."

Parker glared, however before she could say anything, there was a clinking of a fork to a glass. Silence immediately filled the hall. Veronica looked toward the teacher's table. Sirius stood up and scanned the room. The usual twinkle in his eye had faded.

"There was another attack last night," he said. There were several gasps and whispers. "Quiet please," Sirius continued, looking tired, "After a long talk with the teachers, we have agreed that students are not to leave their dormitories after dinner time. You will be escorted to your classes by teachers. With that, I bid you goodnight."

Dinner ended five minutes later and Veronica was glad. She was extremely tired. She glanced at the teacher leading the way to the dormitories in front of her. Professor Longbottom. He taught Herbology. He was very good with the plants, but you couldn't depend on him to help you out when you needed a spell to be freed from the grasps of a plant. He had tried to help a Hufflepuff named Christie and had set her hair on fire. He was a great guy though. He was always really nice.

"Want to hang out in the common room?" Annabel asked.

"No go ahead," Parker said.

"Too tired," Veronica mumbled. Annabel laughed as she and Levinia left.

Veronica flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes. "Don't go to sleep yet, Nicci," Parker said happily, "We have to finish the rest of our prank."

Veronica looked up. "Finish what prank?"

"The prank against the boys for messing with our robes," Parker said, "I already slipped a little potion into their drinks at dinner."

"It that why you tipped them over?" Kylie asked. Parker smiled.

"It isn't anything dangerous is it?" Daniella asked.

"Of course not," Parker said, "Then again, I really don't know. After all, I made the potion. I could have messed up somewhere." Daniella paled.

"How did you make the potion? I mean, with what?" Veronica asked, sitting up.

"With the stuff I borrowed from Malfoy," Parker said smiling.

"What?" Kylie asked, in shock, "We just got that stuff this morning. When did you have time to make a potion?"

Parker smiled. "What did you think I was doing when I told Professor Longbottom I was going to the lavatory?" she asked.

"You lied to a Professor," Daniella asked quietly.

"No," Parker said. She stopped and smirked. "Not exactly. I said I was going to the lavatory. I let him make his own assumptions as to why. I let the potion sit for a while and then I picked it up right before dinner."

"Didn't someone see it?" Veronica asked.

"No," Parker said, smiling, "I put it in Moaning Myrtle's stall."

"Nice," Kylie said smiling.

"Yep," Parker said, "And now time for step two. She pulled out a large box. "Itching powder, courtesy of Carly Weasley. I've been waiting for just the right time to use it."

* * *

Veronica woke up the next morning feeling extremely excited. She smiled as she thought about the prank they had pulled last night. Of course, Parker still hadn't told them what she had slipped into the boys drinks at dinner.

"Who's ready to go down and watch the damage we've inflicted upon the boys?" Parker asked jovially.

"Must we," Daniella said softly and looking as though she didn't approve.

"Of course," Kylie said smiling, "It would be no fun if we didn't get to watch the horror and annoyance on their faces."

"Let's go," Veronica said grinning. Parker smiled, grabbed Daniella and followed her. Kylie did as well. They took their seats on one of the couches and waited.

Five minutes into waiting, a smile appeared on Parker's face. "It's time," she whispered excitedly.

"I don't hear anything," Veronica said.

"Me either," Kylie said.

"Exactly," Parker said smiling.

"What?" Kylie asked, looking confused.

Veronica was about to say something as well, when she heard loud footsteps pounding on the stairs. James, Orion, Jeff and Shane appeared moments later looking absolutely furious. All of them were scratching themselves. Veronica waited for them to say something, but they just stood their glaring.

"Is something wrong?" Parker asked pleasantly, her eyes glittering mischievously.

Orion opened his mouth. Veronica started laughing when nothing came out. Orion looked terribly hilarious just mouthing things. He mouthed furiously at Parker. Veronica recognized them as a series of curse words Parker used quite often.

"Voiceless Potion. Brilliant Parker!" Kylie said, before she started laughing.

"Very nice, Parker," a voice said amusedly. Veronica looked over to see Carly Weasley. She was smiling and looking at the boys with interest. "Got anymore of that potion," she asked, "I think I'll use it on Jeff when he comes over to visit." Jeff looked outraged.

Parker smiled and handed her a vile of clear liquid. James clapped his hands, trying to get the girls attention. Veronica looked over, as did the other girls. James carefully put his finger to his neck and made a slicing motion and then pointed at the girls. Shane mouthed something, looking furious.

"What was that?" Parker asked, smirking innocently, "I can't hear you."


	17. Gryffindor Vs Slytherin

"Hurry up, Nicci," Parker shouted, "We're going to miss the game!"

"Relax, Parker," Veronica said, smiling, "We still have half an hour."

"But we want good seats," Kylie whined, "This is one of the most important games of the year."

"Why is this one any more important than the last one?" Daniella asked.

"Because Gryffindor is playing Slytherin," Kylie said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And Gryffindor is going to kick butt," Parker said loudly.

"We better," Kylie said, "Now, come on. Let's get going."

Veronica grabbed her Gryffindor flag and headed out the door. "So, how long do you think the game will last?" Kylie asked.

"I bet five minutes," Parker said, "The Slytherins have no talent what so ever. They couldn't keep up any longer than that."

"But they cheat," Kylie said.

"That's very true," Parker said, "They are nasty yellow bellied cheating..."

"Parker!" Daniella said, "That is a terrible thing to say. Not all Slytherins can be bad..."

"Ridiculous," Kylie shouted, "They are all bad."

"I agree," Parker said, "Right, Nicci?"

Veronica shifted her gaze towards the front door. "I hope the weather is good," she said.

"Me too," Kylie said, "Hopefully it won't be too windy. That could throw off our players." Veronica let out a quiet sigh of relief when Kylie didn't notice her change of subject. Parker, however, was staring at her suspiciously.

"Yes," Veronica said. She shivered when they stepped outside. "Well, I guess we don't get to have warm weather."

"Well it is January," Parker said, shaking her head.

"Very true," Kylie said, "Now hurry up. Look at all the people already at the pitch. If we don't hurry, we won't even get a decent seat, let alone a good one."

Veronica laughed. "Relax, Kylie. We'll get seats.".

"Sure," Kylie grumbled, "But I want to be able to see."

"Fine, fine," Veronica said grinning, "We'll walk faster."

Ten minutes later, the girls finally found seats that were to Kylie's liking. "These are good seats," Parker commented.

"A bit high, I think," Daniella said quietly, while glancing at the ground.

"Don't worry, Dani," Parker said grinning, "I'll catch you if you fall."

Veronica glared at her. "Not that you will fall," she said to Daniella, who nodded, but looked quite terrified.

"Quiet," Kylie shouted, "The teams are coming out!"

Veronica looked over at the field to see seven figures clad in scarlet, seven figures in green and a very tall man, who was no doubt Coach Weasley.

"And out come the teams," Darien Jordan's voice echoed through the stadium, "The undefeated Gryffindors versus the undefeated cheaters we know as the Slytherins!"

"Jordan!" Professor Weasley shouted, looking irritated.

"Sorry Professor," Darien said grinning, "Just reporting the truth."

"Jordan!"

"Anyways, on to the players," Darien said quickly, "My man, Captain Pete Baylen of Gryffindor is shaking hands right now with Captain Todd Morgan of Slytherin. Looks more like they're trying to break each other's hands though..."

Veronica looked over toward Peter and Todd. Darien was right. They both had a strong grip on the other's hand and were shooting glares at each other. If looks could kill, they would both be dead.

"And Coach Weasley is making his way to the middle of the field with the Quaffle," Darien said.

CoachWeasley motioned the players to get ready. He threw the quaffle up and blew the whistle. Both teams took off. "And it's Gryffindor in possession," Darien shouted, "But who doubted that."

"It's Richards with the quaffle. Bludger by Mason, but Richards dodges. Pass to Phillips. She weaves past Slytherin Chasers Henderson and Elthatin. Of course, that isn't too hard. Those two are so huge it makes me wonder how they get up into the air. I'm surprised they're brooms haven't broken..."

"Jordan!" Professor Weasley shouted as she made a grab for the microphone.

"Just stating the facts, Professor," Darien said, moving away from her, "Oh, Slytherin in possession. Cote is taking in down. Stolen by Matthews and Gryffindor in possession. Pass to Richards, who passes back to Matthews. He shoots...He scores!"

Several cheers erupted from around the stadium. "Yeah!" Veronica shouted.

"Slytherin's Henderson is taking the quaffle down field. He passes...Picked off by Phillips and she easily puts another goal in for Gryffindor. That's 20-0 in favor of everyone's favorite Gryffindor."

"Elthatin is taking down the quaffle. Pass to Cote who flies past Phillips and Richards. She has a clear shot at the goal. She shoots...Saved by Baylen. Nice save, mate. Baylen throws out to Matthews."

"Hey," Darien shouted, "That's a penalty! You can't do that!"

Veronica gasped as Peter Baylen dropped several feet on his broom and almost fell off after a bludger hit him square in the stomach. CoachWeasley blew his whistle. "That's what I thought!" Darien shouted, "Dirty rotten slimy cheating..."

"Jordan!" Professor Weasley shouted again, "I will find a replacement if you can't be unbiased!"

"After that obviously dirty trick..."

"Jordan," Professor Weasley warned.

"Fine," Darien said, "Matthews is taking the shot. Come on...He shoots...He scores! Take that Slytherins!"

"Slytherin in possession," Darien continued, "Elthatin taking it down. Pass to Henderson, who passes to Cote. She shoots...She scores. The score is now 30-10."

"Gryffindor in possession. Matthews taking it down. Ouch, bludger by Kelington, but recovered by Phillips. She passes to Richards, who shoots. Oh no it was a fake back to Phillips. She shoots, she scores!"

"Nice one Gabby," Darien shouted, "Hey, did you see that? You can't hit people with the bat! Penalty!"

CoachWeasley's whistle blew again. The Slytherins booed. "Oh, yeah keep booing," Darien shouted, "You'll be doing that the whole game, because no matter how much you cheat, we're still going to kick your a..."

"Jordan!" Professor Weasley shouted, making a grab at him, "Give me that microphone! Detention!"

"Sorry Professor. Heat of the moment," Darien said, jumping over out of her reach, "Phillips is taking the shot. Oh, she missed. Slytherin in possession. Henderson taking it down. Ouch, that had to hurt. Bludger to the head by Weasley. Nice Carly. Show them how it's done."

"Matthews passes to Richards, who shoots. He scores!" Darien shouted, "Hey, wait a minute. I think Potter's seen the snitch!"

Veronica searched the field for James. He was diving over by the Slytherin goal post. He was headed straight for the ground. The Slytherin seeker wasn't far behind him, when all the sudden, James pulled up, leaving the Slytherin seeker headed toward the ground.

"Oh, fake out!" Darien shouted, "I can't believe the idiot fell for it!"

"Jordan!" Professor Weasley shouted, as she made a desperate attempt to get to him. Luckily for Darien, several professors were seated in her way. One of them was Sirius, who was smiling pleasantly, apparently enjoying the commentating.

"Slytherin in possession. Elthatin shoots and he scores. You could have got that one Pete," Darien said. "The score is 50-20, still in favor of Gryffindor."

"I think Potter's going crazy!" Darien shouted, "What is he doing?"

Veronica turned her attention back to James. This time he was zooming straight at the Slytherin Seeker. At the last second James swerved out of the way. He held up his hand. Glittering in the sun was the Golden Snitch.

"Potter has the Snitch!"

Cheers erupted through the stadium. Veronica stood up and cheered as well. Kylie and Parker were next to her doing a ridiculous looking victory dance and shouting. "We won!"

"Come on," Veronica shouted over the noise, "Let's go congratulate the team!"

The girls walked out on to the field, where it seemed the entire Gryffindor house had as well. The girls pushed their way toward James, but several people in the crowd decided to lift him up onto their shoulders along with the rest of the team.

"Guess we'll have to tell him good job later..." Kylie said.

"Party tonight in the Gryffindor common room!" Someone shouted.

Parker smiled. "Oh yeah," she said, "That should be fun. I hope Carly brings some food like last time."

"Me too," Veronica said, "I really like Butterbeer."

"I wonder where she gets it," Daniella said.

"Who cares," Parker said, "As long as we get to eat it, I don't mind."

"Me either," Kylie said, laughing, "Come on. Let's get back to the common room. The Beauxbaton people won't arrive for another two hours and I have homework I need to start."

"Me too," Veronica said, as the girls weaved through the crowd.

"Homework," Parker said, looking disgusted, "It's Friday. How can you two think about homework on Friday?"

"Well, we do have a lot this weekend," Daniella said.

"Who cares," Parker said, "This is a time of celebration. Gryffindor just showed Slytherin who's the better house. We kicked..."

"A little cocky now aren't we," a voice interrupted.

The girls turned around. Veronica scowled. Standing in front of them was Amelia, Cristina and Jillian . "What do you three want now?" Veronica asked.

"We've already kicked your butt at dueling once," Parker said, smirking, "Don't tell me you're back for seconds."

"You think you're so great, don't you Keowen," Amelia sneered.

"As a matter of fact..." Parker began smirking.

"Just like a Gryffindor," Amelia said, "Arrogant. That's why your house is full of such losers."

"At least we're not slimy, back stabbing Slytherins who can't even do a proper spell," Parker shot back.

"All you are is a filthy Mudblood," Amelia said furiously.

"How dare you call her that," Kylie said angrily, while pulling out her wand.

"You're asking for it," Veronica said coldly, pulling out her wand as well. Normally, it took her a long time to get this angry, but she was getting really tired of Amelia Zaben and her terrible attitude.

Amelia and her friends pulled out their wands as well. "We're going to make you pay for your insults to our house," Amelia said.

A boy, that Veronica recognized as Amelia's brother, David, stepped out of the shadows and pulled out his wand. "That they will Amelia," he said.

Uh oh, Veronica thought, feeling a panic rise through her. That was why Amelia was acting so cocky even though they had beaten her last time. She had her brother here the whole time. But he wouldn't, she thought. She glanced back up at his face and the wand pointed directly at her. Okay, maybe he would.

"Is there a problem here?" a voice asked.

Veronica looked over to see Carly Weasley. She was glaring angrily at Amelia, Christina, Jillian and David. "I suggest you leave now," Carly said, threateningly, while pulling out her wand, "Unless you want this to get ugly."

"Let's go Amelia," David said softly, placing his wand back in his robes. He looked furious.

"But, David..." Amelia began.

"Now!" David said sharply.

Amelia shot the girls a glare. "This isn't over," she whispered, before turning on her heel and stalking off towards the castle, behind her brother, with her two friends.

"Thanks," Parker said smiling.

"Yeah," Kylie said, "I mean, we can take those three, but I was starting to worry when David showed up."

"No problem," Carly said, with the wave of her hand, "I just can't believe that a fourth year would stoop so low as to attack a first year. It's absolutely ridiculous."

"He's a Slytherin," Parker said scowling, "Can't expect decency from them."

"Very true," Carly said, laughing "Why don't you four head up to the common room? We're having a pre-party party. I'm going to go get us some butterbeer."

"Okay. Bye Carly," Kylie said.

"Bye girls," Carly said, as she turned and headed down another corridor.

"Can you believe that?" Parker asked, as they walked, "Having her brother attack us?"

"I can believe it no problem," Veronica said darkly.

"She really seems to have a problem with you Nicci," Parker said, "I mean the whole time she was yelling at me, she was glaring at you."

"Yeah," Veronica said, "I know."

"What in Merlin's name did you do to her?" Kylie asked, "I mean, she had it out for you all the way back to our first flying lessons."

Daniella shuddered. "I hated flying lessons," she said softly.

"Why?" Veronica asked, glad for the change in subject, "You were very good at it, one of the best in the class."

Daniella shrugged. "Too high up," she muttered.

Kylie, Parker and Veronica looked at her strangely. Daniella blushed slightly. "What's with your fear of heights?" Parker asked. Daniella looked the other way.

"I'm not really too fond of it either," Veronica said, trying to lighten the mood, "I'd rather watch." Daniella gave her an appreciative smile.

* * *

Two hours later, the girls headed down towards the Entrance Hall. The Beauxbaton students were to arrive in twenty minutes. The girls pushed their way towards the front so they could see better. Most of Hogwarts was already outside waiting.

"So, do you think they'll come by flying boat like Brimhall?" Daniella asked.

"Nah," Kylie said, "My dad told me when he was here, they came by a flying..."

"Look!" someone shouted, "Up in the sky!"

Veronica looked upward. A small figure could be seen on the horizon line. Veronica watched as it flew closer. It definitely wasn't a ship. She squinted her eyes and stared hard. When the figure was in better view, there were several gasps. Veronica had gasped as well. Pulling a magnificent and gigantic, power blue carriage, were several winged horses. They were pure white and were probably as tall as an elephant.

The carriage landed with a loud clunking of hooves. One of the horses snorted loudly. The door to the carriage opened moments later. Out of it came the largest woman Veronica had ever seen. Despite her gigantic size, Veronica noted she looked quite beautiful dressed in a set of silk robes, with her hair pulled up elegantly on her head.

Behind her several normal sized students stepped out. Each were dressed in expensive looking powder blue robes, which matched the carriage nicely. Veronica guessed they were about fifty students and all of them appeared to be at least fifteen.

"Madame Maxine," Sirius said jovially as he stepped forward and shook both their hands, "How is Yvonne? I do believe she's seven now?"

"Yes," Madame Maxine said, "She is seven and doing very well."

"It's good to see you, old friend. Hagrid sure misses you during the school year," Sirius said, smiling, "Do come inside."

Madame Maxine and the students followed Sirius into the Great Hall. Madame Maxine and Professor Potter were chatting lively. Apparently they knew each other quite well. Hagrid joined them a few moments later and to Veronica's surprise he kissed her. Veronica and the girls took a seat in the middle of the table, which gave them a good view of the table set especially for the Beauxbaton students.

"Look like they only brought the older students," Kylie observed, with a look of disappointment.

"Don't look so disappointed," Parker said, waving her hand, "We probably wouldn't like them. I bet they're rude. After all, they are French."

"Now, now Keowen. Don't be so rude," Orion said, as he took a seat beside her.

"Who invited you into this conversation, Black?" Parker sneered.

Orion smirked, and made to say something back, but Veronica cut him off sensing another fight coming. "You did good at the game today, James," she said quickly.

"I know," James said, smirking.

Kylie shook her head. "You are so conceited."

"So," James said, "Plus it's not being conceited if it's the absolute truth."

Kylie and Parker burst out laughing. "What is so funny?" James asked glaring.

"You..." Parker began, still laughing.

James glared. "Forget it James," Orion said smiling, "Don't let them ruin our perfect day."

"Yeah," Jeff said, "And it still isn't over yet."

"I think it's almost time for the grand finale," Shane said, glancing over at the Slytherin table, "It's about time those Slytherins got what's coming to them, especially Snape."

"What are you rambling on about?" Kylie asked.

"You'll see soon enough, little sister," James said.

Veronica turned to the Slytherin table. They all looked perfectly fine to her. Then again, they usually looked fine and then something would happen. Veronica noticed Amelia and Snape were bent over talking to each other. That doesn't look good, she thought. They look like they're planning something.

She let her eyes move over to the person on Snape's other side. Tristian. He was glancing around the room, looking very bored. His eyes stopped on her. Veronica felt a blush rise in her cheeks, but luckily enough for her, several shouts caused Tristian to look away.

Veronica looked in the direction the shouts had come from. Laughter echoed through the Great Hall. Veronica began laughing as soon as she saw what had happened as well. A fifth year Slytherin that Veronica recognized as one of their prefects, had grown a nose the size of a pumpkin and it was glowing neon pink.

Veronica looked over towards Amelia just in time to see her tongue grow ten feet. Snape's left ear grew to the size of his head and Jillian now had an arm that dragged on the ground. Each body part that had been enlarged was neon pink.

"Does our little prank look familiar?" Orion asked smirking.

"Very," Parker said smiling, "But I must say, the gigantic bright pink nose looked much better on you Black."

Orion shot her a glare, but the smile didn't leave his face. "Wait, here comes the rest," Jeff said.

There was a series of loud bangs. Veronica looked up above the Slytherin table to see the smoke of several fireworks spell out "Slytherin Sucks!" in red and gold.

Thirty minutes later, Sirius finally managed to gain control of the Great Hall. However, none of the professors had been able to come up with a counter curse for the Slytherins' problems. Veronica supposed that this was due to the fact that Parker and Abby had made the potion themselves. She was curious as to how the boys had managed to get their hands on some though. No doubt they _borrowed_ some.

"It has certainly been an interesting day," Sirius said, smiling, "And I think that tomorrow will be just as interesting. Hopefully with a little less mischief, though..." Sirius shot a glance at the boys, but his eyes were twinkling. "We wouldn't want our Beauxbaton friends to not want to come back."

"Zat vould never happen, Sirius," Madame Maxine assured him.

"I hope not," Sirius said smiling, "Now, Madame Maxine and I have arranged for her students to be split up into the four houses. She will be giving her students the arrangements in a few moments. Prefects will lead the students to their respective houses for their stay."

* * *

Veronica groaned and rolled over as light poured into the room and onto her face. She glanced over at the clock. 7:34. She rolled back over and tried to go back to sleep. Last night, she hadn't gone to bed until one o'clock and she was really tired. However, for some reason she couldn't go back to sleep.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Veronica got up quietly and got dressed, before heading down to the common room. When she got down there, the common room was deserted. Guess everyone's tired from last nights party, she mused, while taking a seat. It probably would have ended much later if Professor Weasley hadn't appeared in her night gown and started yelling.

She smiled. It was funny to see the frightened looks on the faces of the Beauxbaton students. They, unlike the Hogwarts students, didn't know that Professor Weasley wouldn't do anything, at least not on a day where Gryffindor won one of the most important Quidditch games of the year. She was strict, but she wasn't heartless. No doubt she had done the same when she was young.

Veronica sighed loudly and looked around. Her mind wandered to her mother. It was something she found herself doing often. Her mother's lies were seriously starting to annoy her and she gotten no more clues. How was she supposed to figure out what was going on when the only people who really knew were her mom and Sirius and neither of them were talking. She deserved to know why her mother was considered a traitor and why she wouldn't tell the other professors that she went to Hogwarts.

Perhaps I'll go see my mom, she thought, getting up. She walked out of the common room and towards her mother's office. She's probably already up, Veronica thought. It's time I knew what was going on. She stopped when she reached her mother's office and was about to knock on the door when she heard voices. She leaned against the door quietly and tried to listen. I'm turning into Parker with all this eavesdropping, she thought with amusement.

"That's true Ginny," Sirius said, "But how much longer can you keep up this act? You're going to slip up eventually and they will find out it's you. Don't you think you should at least tell Veronica? She deserves to know who her family is and who her mother really is."

"I'm going to tell her," Ginny said defensively, "But she's too young right now. She's not ready."

Sirius sighed loudly. "Ginny, I think she's stronger than you think," he said, "Do you remember what happened when Dumbledore thought Harry was too young to know about the prophecy? He went to the Ministry to save me and almost got himself killed. Not to mention I almost died too."

"Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't got hit with another spell the same time Bellatrix hit me? Harry thought I fell behind the veil and I laid invisible and unconscious for four days in there. Then I wandered around for over a year without my memory. Thank Merlin Draco found me and turned me in to the Order. You saw what it did to Harry when he thought I was dead..."

"Yes, I know," Ginny interrupted, "But this is much different. I'm not going to get killed over this secret and neither will Veronica."

"Perhaps," Sirius agreed, "But don't you think she'll be very upset if she finds out from someone other than you? And what about your friends and family?"

Family, Veronica thought. But they're all dead. "I told you Sirius," Ginny said, "Those so called friends and family made it very clear that they didn't want to be even associated with me anymore. They threw me out, not the other way around."

Veronica gasped and accidentally banged her leg on the door. "Did you hear that?" Sirius asked. There was a scuffling from inside.

Cursing silently, Veronica jumped behind a statue off to the right. The door opened and Ginny stepped outside. She looked around. "Must have been Peeves," Ginny said. She looked back inside at Sirius. "Let's talk about this later," she said, "The game is going to start in a few minutes."

Sirius nodded and walked outside. "Alright," Sirius said, "But I suggest that you tell them soon.Veronica at least."

Ginny sighed. She looked upset. "I will," she said, "She does deserve to know exactly what happened and why I didn't tell her."

Sirius smiled. "Come on, then," he said, "Let's go."

Ginny smiled weakly at him and they disappeared around the corner. Veronica waited until she was sure they were completely gone. She started walking towards the Quidditch field and then stopped. I really don't feel like going, she thought. She turned around and started off down another corridor.

"Family?" Veronica muttered, "Could I have family that's alive? I can't believe she didn't tell me." Veronica had always wanted a normal family. Ginny knew that. How many times had she came home crying when the other kids had brought grandparents and aunts and uncles for show and tell? She loved her mom more than anyone, but she always wanted more. Her mom wouldn't keep something like that from her, would she?

A sudden thought occurred to her. Her mother had known Kylie's dad. The picture. The one she found earlier that year must have belonged to her mother. She had always just figured that Jeff, Rob, Kylie, James, or some other Weasley had dropped it.

If her mother knew Harry, then she knew Ginny Weasley too. Tristian had said that Ginny Weasley was accused of being a traitor and so had her mother. What if they were in on it together? Ginny Weasley had been innocent, at least according to Tristian. Was her mother? Or maybe her mother had been the real traitor and she had gotten Ginny accused with her.

"This is just too much to take in," Veronica said, a bit louder than she had intended.

"What is?" a voice asked.

Veronica jumped and turned around. "Oh, it's you," she said, with a sigh of relief.

"Yes, it's me," Tristian said, smiling amusedly, "So tell me, what brings you down to the dungeons? Lost again?"

Veronica looked around. She had been so caught up in her thoughts, she hadn't realized where she was going. I guess I am in the dungeons, Veronica thought, noticing the menacing portraits and slight chill for the first time. "I guess I didn't realize where I was going," Veronica said.

Tristian nodded. "I see," he said, "So what's wrong?"

"Wrong?" Veronica asked, trying to look confused.

Tristian smirked and Veronica felt a sudden urge to smack him, but refrained. He really was too good at reading people's feelings or perhaps I'm just too bad at hiding them, Veronica thought. "Well, most people don't lose track of where they're going unless something's on their mind."

Veronica frowned. She looked over at him. Was this something she should be telling people? After all, her mother sure had gone a long way to keep it a secret. She met Tristian's eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of blue, and despite the warning her mind was shouting, Veronica found herself trusting those eyes. "I heard my mother talking with the Headmaster today..." she began.

"You eavesdropped," Tristian said, with a teasing note in his voice, "Not the little angel, Veronica."

Veronica glared at him. "Yes, I did," she snapped, "But that's not the point."

"Alright, alright," Tristian said, holding up his hands in defeat, "No need to get angry. I just found it somewhat amusing. You don't seem the type to be eavesdropping, that's all."

"Well, it was a bit of an accident, okay," Veronica said.

Tristian smiled. "Well, what did you hear?"

"I have family," Veronica said softly.

Tristian looked at her strangely. "Yeah, I know. I take Charms too."

Veronica looked at him with an annoyed expression. "Not like that," she said, "My mother always told me that she was an only child and her parents were dead. But, today I heard Sirius say that she had friends and family looking for her. She got angry with him and told him that they threw her out. I heard her say earlier this year that she had been called a traitor..."

Tristian nodded. "Sounds like a familiar story."

"I know, Ginny Weasley," Veronica said, "I think my mom might have known her too. Have you heard of any other traitors from during the war?"

Tristian frowned. "Not that I can recall, though it's certainly very possible. Someone _had _to be passing information for the Weasleys to be so sure it was Ginny. Of course, they would have also have to have been close to the Weasleys."

Veronica sighed. "I heard Sirius say that she knew Harry back when he went here and I found a picture of him, Ginny, and both Professor Weasleys as kids in my mom's classroom."

Tristian looked away. He appeared to be deep in thought. "So I guess that means that Professor Potter, and both Professor Weasleys could have been the friends that threw her out," Tristian said, "After all, they did it to their own sister, why not your mum?"

Veronica frowned. "That actually hadn't occurred to me," she said, "My mom and Professor Potter get along so well."

"They would," Tristian said, "Think about it. If they were friends before and if he didn't know it was your mum then it would make since that they would still have things in common."

Veronica nodded and looked away. Things were just getting way too weird. I wish I never heard about my mother's lies in the first place, she thought. Then none of this would have ever happened. I would be outside right now with my friends enjoying the game. But you would have been living a lie and you might have never found out about your family, a little voice said. Veronica sighed. Another thought entered her mind. It was one that had come to her earlier and one she didn't like. She looked over at Tristian, who was looking back at her.

"What if..." she began.

"What if your mother was the real traitor, not Ginny Weasley?" Tristian asked.

Veronica frowned. "How did you know I was going to say that?" she asked quietly.

"Because I was thinking the same thing," Tristian said, "I don't know your mother too well, but I've heard enough about Ginny Weasley to know she would never betray Professor Potter. She was in love with him."

Veronica sighed. "I just can't see my mom being a traitor though," she said, "She really is a nice person..."

"Maybe now," Tristian said slowly, "But it all fits if you think about it. I mean, the lies to you and the other professors. She wouldn't want them to find out who she was because she would probably be thrown in prision. The picture fits too. She was friends with them. She's probably the one who took the picture."

"But why would her friends and family want her back if she really is a traitor?" Veronica asked.

Tristian shrugged. "Family is just like that," he said, "You love them no matter what they do or say. Perhaps they think that they have lived without her long enough and are ready to give her a second chance."

Veronica sighed. "I wish I could just ask her," she said softly.

"Why don't you then?" Tristian said.

"Oh yeah, that would work," Veronica said, with a sarcastic tone, "What would I say? Hey mom, I was eavesdropping on you earlier. So why did your parents throw you out? Are you really a traitor? Why are you lying to all the professors?"

Tristian laughed. "It would be interesting to watch."

Veronica shot him a glare. "Maybe for you," she said, annoyed, "But if you haven't noticed, my world is basically falling apart!"

"Sorry," Tristian said, in a voice that clearly said he wasn't.

"Sure," Veronica snapped, "Why do I even bother telling you things?"

"Because you doubt that your other friends would understand," Tristian said coolly, "After all, take a look at them. Carter lacks the strength to deal with any unpleasant information. Potter, is well...Let's say her answer to all problems is, "Let's prank them." As for Keowen, despite her obvious intelligence, she lacks...Well, how do I put this nicely..."

"I'm surprised you're even bothering," Veronica said, coolly.

Tristian smiled. "Now where did that attitude come from?"

"Probably rubbed off from you," Veronica said, smiling.

Tristian laughed. "And here I was thinking you were a lost cause when it came to learning the basics of rudeness and comebacks," he said. Veronica smirked. "Oh I can't believe it," Tristian continued laughing.

"What?" Veronica asked.

"You just did the Malfoy smirk," Tristian said, smiling.

Veronica pretended to look offended. "I truly doubt anyone other than a Malfoy could get such a conceited look on their face."

"Don't be so sure," Tristian said smiling. He suddenly turned serious. "Do you hear that?"

Veronica frowned and listened. "Voices," she muttered, "They're close."

"Yeah, like in the next corridor," Tristian said, frowning, "And not just anybody's voices either. It's my father."

Veronica looked over at him. "And the Headmaster," she added.

Tristian put a finger to his lips and gestured for her to follow him. Not again, she thought to herself, but followed him anyways.

"I think it could be her," Professor Malfoy said, his voice strained.

Sirius frowned. "Are you sure?"

"No," Professor Malfoy said. Veronica noticed he was rubbing his right shoulder. That's strange, she thought. "But it is certainly likely." He suddenly let out a sharp cry.

Sirius steadied him. "That's enough, Draco," he said softly, "I will look into the matter, seeing as how you most certainly can not."

Professor Malfoy nodded. "I just don't know why."

Sirius frowned. "Me either, Draco. We should keep this between the two of us for now. I'll tell Harry about it later tonight. There's no need to worry the others unnecessarily, since we don't know for sure that it's her."

Professor nodded. "I understand."

"Good," Sirius said softly, "Will you be alright?"

"Yes, I just need to rest for a moment." Sirius nodded and left. Professor Malfoy leaned up against a wall, clearly still in pain. Veronica looked over at Tristian. He was staring at his father, frowning.

As though feeling Veronica's gaze, he signaled for her to back up away from the corridor. Veronica nodded silently and moved a few feet away. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine."

"But he looks like he's in pain..."

"I said he's fine," Tristian snapped. Veronica frowned and Tristian sighed. "It's nothing to worry about. Trust me."

Veronica nodded. "I do."

Tristian sent her a smile, but it faded quickly. "He's coming! Hide," he hissed.

Veronica looked around quickly. She spotted a statue of an old man off to her left and jumped behind it. Professor Malfoy appeared in the corridor moments later. "There you are Tristian," he said calmly, as though he had not just been pain moments before, "Where were you? I didn't see you at the game."

"Oh, I was just didn't feel like going," Tristian said coolly, "I've been walking around."

"Oh really," Professor Malfoy said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Yes," Tristian said, looking uninterested.

"Hmmm," Professor Malfoy muttered, staring at his son, "Well, run along now. It's lunch time."

Tristian nodded. "Yes father," he said, before starting off down another corridor. Professor Malfoy glanced around. Veronica held her breath. Professor Malfoy walked past her and disappeared around the corner. She waited about five minutes before coming out.

Funny, she thought. That's the second time one of these statues has come in handy today. And here I thought they were just for decoration. She laughed quietly and walked towards the Great Hall.

She pushed all thoughts of her mother and Tristian from her mind. Now wasn't the time to be dwelling on that, Veronica thought. I've been doing that too much lately. When she got to the Great Hall she noticed Kylie, Parker and Daniella already seated.

"Nicci!" Parker shouted, while beckoning her over.

"You missed it," Kylie said, as Veronica sat down, "It was an amazing game. Short, but amazing."

"Hogwarts kicked butt," Parker added, "The game only lasted twenty minutes. Genesis got the snitch so fast."

"That's only because the Beauxbaton people were terrible," Kylie said smiling.

"Not that one Chaser," Parker said.

"Oh, you mean Francesca Melin," Kylie said, turning to Veronica, "She was the only one worth seeing. She was actually quite good, especially compared to her team. She's the tall blonde that stayed in the Gryffindor tower. The real pretty one."

Veronica thought back to the party last night. She vaguely remembered a tall, pretty blonde. "I think I know who you're talking about."

"Where were you anyways?" Parker asked.

"We were worried about you," Daniella added.

"Just out for a walk," Veronica said, forcing a smile, "I didn't really feel like going."

"Why not?" Parker prodded.

"Maybe she doesn't feel like telling you Keowen," Orion said, as he sat down.

"Maybe you shouldn't butt into other people's conversations, Black," Parker said scowling.

Orion smirked. "Just doing people a favor and saving them from having to listen to you."

"They'd rather talk to me than you," Parker shot back.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "I just was a bit tired of Quidditch," she said, hoping to end the argument. However, Orion and Parker were too busy fighting to hear her.

"Honestly," Kylie said shaking her head and laughing.

"You better get untired of Quidditch soon," James said.

"Yeah, though I'm not sure how you could get tired of it," Jeff said, "You better come out of it quick."

"Why?" Daniella asked.

"Oh come on," Shane said, "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Veronica asked.

"Remember," James said in an exaggerated voice, "The Quidditch match against Salem is in two weeks. Gryffindor is going to Salem."

"We're going to the United States?" Kylie asked.

"No we're going to Iceland," Shane said sarcastically. Kylie glared.

"Isn't it great?" Jeff said smiling.

"Yeah," Veronica said softly. She looked up over towards the Slytherin table. She met Tristian's eyes and he smiled. She smiled back, but quickly turned away. What had just happened? What did Professor Malfoy know and why was he in so much pain? Trust me, Tristian said. Veronica sighed. Maybe some time away would be good for me, she thought.


	18. Salem

"I am so hungry," Parker said, as the girls sat down for breakfast.

"Aren't you always?" Kylie said smirking.

Parker grinned. "Yes," she said, "And it's worse because I'm so excited."

"I thought that usually made people less hungry," Daniella said softly.

Parker shrugged. "Not me. I'm starved."

Veronica laughed. "I'm excited too. It's like going back home."

"Except that you're going to a wizarding school that you didn't even know existed until earlier this year," Kylie said grinning.

Veronica smiled. "I know, but still. I lived in the United States for eleven years. I consider any part of it home."

"I wish that they would let us leave now," Parker said.

"But then we would miss class," Daniella said.

"Exactly," Parker said sighing.

Kylie laughed. Veronica smiled and turned towards the teachers table. She wished her mom was coming with them. She had never been separated from her mom for more than a night. Even when her mother had taken business trips, Veronica had gone.

Sighing, Veronica glanced towards the Slytherin table. Her eyes fell on Tristian. He was eating sausage and looking extremely bored. Amelia was talking to him animatedly. She obviously can't take a hint, Veronica thought smiling. He's totally ignoring her. Tristian looked up. Veronica smiled and he winked.

"Come on, Nicci," Daniella said. "Let's get to class."

"No," Parker said dramatically and pretending to die.

"Come on Drama Queen," Kylie said laughing.

* * *

Veronica was restless after lunch. Since it was Friday, she had no classes after lunch and she was going insane waiting for it to be time to leave for Salem. Sighing loudly, she glanced over at Kylie and Daniella, who were playing a game of Wizard's Chess. Kylie was losing badly which was not surprising in the least. Daniella was a brilliant chess player and Kylie was absolutely horrible. Parker was reading, which struck Veronica as hilarious. Of course, it was a book on pranks, but still. Parker reading happened to be a strange and very funny sight. Now that she thought about it, she had never seen Parker evenpick up aschool book.

"Where are you going?" Parker asked without looking up.

"For a walk," Veronica said, "I'm going crazy just sitting here."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Daniella asked, looking over at her. Veronica noticed out of the corner of her eye that Kylie took this time to knock one of Daniella's pieces off the board, that shouldn't have been knocked off. "What if you lose track of time and miss the portkey?"

"Don't be a worry wart," Parker said rolling her eyes.

"Nicci will be fine," Kylie said, while knocking off another chess piece.

"Don't worry," Veronica said, "I'll set an alarm on my watch."

Daniella still looked uncertain, but nodded. She turned back towards the board. Kylie was looking innocent, whilst Daniella was looking puzzled. Veronica knew that Daniella noticed the missing pieces, but she was too nice to accuse Kylie of cheating.

"Kylie took them off while you weren't looking," Veronica said, as she headed for the door.

"Hey!" Kylie shouted in mock anger, "Way to rat out a friend, Nicci."

Veronica simply laughed and kept walking. She grinned over at Kylie who stuck out her tongue. "You were going to lose anyways," Veronica heard Parker say, as she left, "You're the worst player to grace this earth."

"Shut up!" Kylie said loudly, throwing a chess piece at Parker, who dodged easily.

Veronica sighed again when she got outside. She really needed someone to talk to. What was she supposed to do about her mother? All those lies were seriously starting to get on her nerves. Sure, her mother's past was her business, but keeping her family a secret was unfair.

Veronica frowned. If only I knew who they were, she thought. Well, she did say she was going to tell me. Perhaps I should wait before I confront her. Veronica sighed. That was what she would do. Her mother had until the end of the year to tell her what was going on before she confronted her.

A soft beeping noise broke Veronica's thoughts. Finally, she thought glancing down at her watch. A wave of nervousness came over her. In twenty minutes, she would be on her way to spend the weekend at Salem, another wizarding school. She started walking towards the Entrance Hall, where the portkeys were being set up.

A small smile crept on to Veronica's face. Maybe I can use this weekend to get away from everything happening here, she thought. A series of footsteps jolted Veronica from her thoughts. She glanced around but saw no one. She frowned but kept walking. The footsteps continued to follow her.

A wave of panic swept over Veronica as the footsteps now sounded directly behind her. She whipped around quickly. "Oh, Tristian, you scared me," Veronica said, with relief.

"Did I?" Tristian asked smirking.

Veronica shot him a glare. "I was wondering if you would come say goodbye."

"What makes you think I wasn't just walking this way?" Tristian asked coolly. He glanced over at the clock. "You better hurry up Winters. You don't want to miss the Portkey."

He turned and started off down the hallway. Veronica frowned. What is wrong with that boy? she thought irritably. Why can't he just admit that he likes me? Honestly, one minute he acts like we're friends and the next it's like he's never met me. Halfway down the hallway Tristian turned around. "See you around Winters," he said, before turning quickly and disappearing down another corridor.

"Bye Tristian," Veronica said softly before she turned and headed out towards the Entrance Hall.

"Nicci!" a voice called. Veronica turned to see Parker, Daniella and Kylie beckoning for her to join them.

Veronica walked over to them quickly. "Hey," she said forcing a smile.

"Hey Nicci," Kylie said smiling.

"I told you she'd be fine, Dani," Parker said, as the girls walked into the Entrance Hall.

Practically all of the Gryffindor house was already there. Veronica spotted her mother standing by Levinia and Annabel. She beckoned them over towards her. "Come on. Over there," Veronica said, pointing towards her mom.

"Hey, Nicci, Parker, Daniella, Kylie," Ginny said smiling. "Are you four excited?"

"You bet," Kylie said.

"Of course," Parker said.

Veronica nodded. "I'm nervous," Daniella answered quietly, "I've never been out of the country."

"I'm sure you'll love it," Ginny said smiling. She glanced down at her watch. "Oh, almost time," she said, grabbing an empty glass bottle. She bent down and gave Veronica a hug. "Be good baby," she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Mom," Veronica said. She pulled back and looked up at her mother. There was a strange look in her eyes. Worry, anxiety, fear, or was it guilt? Veronica wasn't completely sure.

Ginny noticed Veronica's gaze and smiled briefly. She handed the bottle to the girls. "Now everyone make sure that you are touching the bottle. We wouldn't want anyone left behind," she said, "Ten more seconds."

Must we always use portkeys, Veronica thought. An all too familiar tugging began behind her navel. She closed her eyes as a wave of nausea swept over her. She wished for it to be over, but took it back as her butt slammed into something hard. She opened her eyes, when she heard laughing.

"Very funny," Veronica said, feeling annoyed, "That actually hurt you know."

"It was still funny," Parker said smiling, "I never get tired of seeing you land on your butt every time we use a portkey."

Veronica scowled. "I doubt she'll ever get used to it," Kylie said grinning, "That's how my dad is with Floo Powder."

"What about me?" a voice asked. Professor Potter was glancing at Kylie with his eyebrows raised. A small smile was playing on his lips. He turned towards Veronica. "Don't worry, you'll get better with time and if not, you can just avoid it."

Veronica smiled at him. "Well, let's get going," Professor Potter continued, "The others seem to already be in a group and the Salem people will be waiting." Veronica looked around. Everyone had left, including Levinia and Annabel who'd shared the portkey with them.

The girls followed Professor Potter over towards a large group of Gryffindor students, who were talking excitedly. They made their way to the front and stood next to the boys while, Professor Potter joined the teachers. There were four of them including Professor Potter.

Veronica glanced around curiously. They were standing in a large clearing. Behind them, Veronica could make out what appeared to be a town. In front of them, was a large open field that seemed to go on forever. I wonder where Salem is? Veronica thought. It can't be in that town, can it? And there is nothing out that way besides a large rock and a field.

Frowning slightly, Veronica turned to get a better look at the teachers there. She noticed Sirius and Coach Weasley immediately. She had assumed they'd be there. After all, Sirius was the Headmaster and Coach Weasley coached the team. There was another Hogwarts teacher standing with them as well. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes. Veronica recognized her as Professor Stern. She taught some class for older students. The last woman, Veronica didn't recognize. She had long blonde hair twisted in a bun, and had a pleasant atmosphere about her.

"Hello everyone," said the woman, "My name is Miss Sandra Morgan. I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts here at Salem. I will lead you onto the grounds. The Principal and the students are waiting to meet you by the school."

There was a murmur of excitement among the students. Miss Morgan smiled. "Please stay close and don't get lost," she said, "I will also give you some background on Salem as we walk, so you can listen if you're interested."

Veronica smiled and glanced at the girls as they started walking. "This i cool."

"I know," Kylie said grinning. Parker and Daniella nodded.

"Now Salem was built in the late sixteenth century by its four founders Leona LeBeau, Virgon Vanderhilt, Gemma Golding, and Scorpina Stratner," Miss Morgan began.

"Dark witch," Orion coughed.

Miss Morgan seemed not to hear. "All four of them had attended Hogwarts and moved to the United States after their schooling ended. Their time in Hogwarts was the happiest of their lives, so they strived to make a school like it. That is why Salem, like Hogwarts is a castle, and the four houses mirror that of those at Hogwarts. Leona was the founder of Leo, which is the equivalent of Gryffindor. Virgon founded Virgo, much like your Ravenclaw. Gemma founded Gemini, which is like your Hufflepuff. And Scorpina made Scorpio, which is similar to your Slytherin house."

"I told you all she was evil," Orion said.

"Shut up Black," Parker said before turning back to the girls, "I hope we get to stay in Leo."

"I think any would be cool as long as it's not Scorpio," Kylie said scowling.

Miss Morgan stopped when they reached the a large rock. She placed her hand on a dent in the rock, that strangely enough seemed to be shaped like a hand. The rock emitted a soft silver glow. Veronica gasped and so did several others. Where there had once only been open fields, there now stood a large forest, filled with silver trees that seemed to glow.

"This is called Crystal Forest. It is the only one of the three forests surrounding Salem that students are allowed in and they are only allowed with special permission. This forest is filled with several magical creatures, from unicorns to wild phoenixes. Only good creatures live in this particular forest." She waved her hand for them to continue and started walking.

"Who bloody cares?" James asked irritably, "I'm starving. Can't she just hurry up and get on with the walking?"

"Hey, shut up," Veronica said, "Some of us actually want to hear what she has to say."

"Yeah, but can't she tell us later," Parker said groaning.

"For once, I agree with Keowen," Shane said.

"Me too. She is walking way too slow," Jeff said, "Do you see us giving the other schools the history of Hogwarts before we let them eat?"

"Oh, give it a rest," Kylie said, "You four can't be that hungry. I saw you eating just before we left."

"That was almost an hour ago," Shane said, looking confused.

Veronica rolled her eyes and turned back towards Miss Morgan. "Salem can only be entered by two paths, which are difficult to find unless you know exactly where to look. Three sides are surrounded by forests and the other is side is a cliff that over looks the ocean. The only land path is the one we are on now and as you have seen, if you can't use the rock, you can't get in."

"Several years ago, a principal tried to build paths through the Forest of Shadows and Devil's Peak Forest, but he failed. The dark creatures there attacked so many times and so many people were hurt, that they abandoned the project."

Veronica shuddered. Who would want to put a school right next to forests filled with dark creatures? Then again, I suppose the Forbidden Forest has dark creatures as well. "The only other way into Salem is by sea. However, where the entrance in the cliff wall is has long since been forgotten. Nobody knows where it is, so entrance by sea is impossible." Miss Morgan paused. "We should be out of the forest in a few moments."

Veronica took the time when she stopped talking to look around. The forest really was quite beautiful. Most of the trees were a shiny silver color and every now and then Veronica spotted one that was a golden color. Several flowers lined the path as well. They came in a variety of colors from dark blue to white, but all of them had a silver tint. I wonder why they didn't call it the Silver Forest?

She glanced back in front of her as the forest cleared. Spread out in front of them was a large lawn. Directly in front, was a huge castle, that immediately reminded Veronica of Hogwarts. She could just make out a large crowd of people, dressed in assorted colored robes, standing in front of it. As they walked, she looked around quickly. The sun was starting to set, but she could still see quite well. Off to the left were several greenhouses and what looked to be Quidditch pitch. Behind in loomed a menacing looking forest. To the right was a large lake and what appeared to be another Quidditch pitch. Behind the lake, was another forest which seemed to be filled with black trees.

I wonder which forest is which, Veronica thought. She didn't have time to really think on it though, for at that moment they reached the castle. "Sirius," said a tall man, with curly brown hair and light green eyes. "Welcome to Salem."

"Ah, Jacob," Sirius said smiling and shaking his hand, "It's good to see you again." Veronica couldn't help but notice that Sirius had a strange look on his face. Veronica had seen it often when he visited when she was younger. It meant he was thinking about something. Most likely about this Jacob fellow, Veronica thought.

"Hello Hogwarts students," Jacob said, after shaking hands with the other teachers, "My name is Principal Corbett. Welcome to Salem. I'm sure you're all hungry. Why don't we go in and eat?"

"About time," Parker said loudly, as they began to walk inside the castle.

"Parker," Daniella said, disapprovingly.

Veronica smiled and turned to look around as they entered the dining hall. It was similar to the one at Hogwarts though much bigger which made sense because the United States was a bigger country than England. Surely there would be more witches and wizards here. Four long tables ran almost the entire length of the room. Hanging above each was a large banner. At the front, sitting up on a stage was the teacher's table, over which another banner hung, this one with the school crest on it. Windows lined the entire length of the room, giving a view of the ocean.

"Where do we sit?" Kylie asked.

Veronica glanced around again. "I don't know."

"Probably with the house where we are going to sleep," Parker said.

"Children," Professor Stern shouted over the talking, "Children!" Nobody paid any attention to her.

"Attention," Sirius said calmly. The talking stopped. A look of annoyance crossed Professor Stern's face. Sirius, however, smiled. "Listen carefully and I will tell you which table to sit at. You will go by your year, not your house. First and fifth years will sit at the Leo table..."

"Yes!" Someone shouted from the back and the talking started up again.

Sirius held up his hand and it quieted down. "That is the table with the blue and silver banner on the far left. Second and forth years will sit at the Gemini table, below the yellow and white banner. Sixth and third years will sit at the Virgo table beneath the green and gold flag. Seventh years will sit with Scorpio, beneath the red and black flag."

Several seventh years groaned. "Are you trying to kill us?" someone shouted.

"Now take your seats," Sirius said, ignoring the protests from the angry seventh years.

The girls took a seat at the end of the table, and the boys sat next to them. The Salem students followed moments later. Food was already set out on the tables. "I am so glad we get to sit with Leo," Orion said.

"Me too," Parker said smiling, as she piled food on her plate.

"It's the end of the world," Kylie said dramatically.

"Did I just hear what I think I did?" James asked, smirking.

"I don't think it's possible," Veronica said grinning.

"Something is seriously wrong here," Jeff said.

"Maybe they're sick," Shane said.

"They have to be," James agreed.

"What are you guys blabbering about?" Orion asked looking confused.

"You and Parker actually agreed on something," Kylie said laughing.

"I would never agree with anything Black says," Parker said scowling.

"I can't believe my own friends would insult me like this," Orion said, glaring at Parker, "Do I look like I'm stupid enough to agree with Keowen?"

"Are you calling me stupid Black?" Parker asked, looking angry.

"No," Orion said sarcastically, "Would I ever do that?"

"Who knows with the way your brain works," Parker sneered, "Oh wait, I forgot, it doesn't."

Veronica sighed and tried to block out Parker and Orion's arguing. "So does anyone know how good the Salem team is?"

"I heard that they're undefeated," Kylie said.

"You heard right," James said, looking thoughtful, "They'll definitely be the toughest competition Hogwarts has had so far."

"But we're undefeated," Shane protested.

"So are they," James said.

"Do you think we'll win?" Veronica asked.

"Possibly," James said.

"Yeah," Jeff agreed, "I think it will come down to who has the better Seeker."

"I mean, we have the better Keeper and Carly is certainly the best Beater," James said, "But they have two really good Chasers."

"Well it should be a good game then," Kylie said.

"Hopefully we'll win," Veronica said, grabbing a bread roll.

"As long as the team does their best," Daniella said, "I don't think it should matter."

"Suit yourself," James said, glancing at her, "I want to win."

"Me too," Jeff and Shane said.

"I am not!" Parker shouted furiously.

Veronica rolled her eyes. When was dinner going to be over? Honestly, you'd think they'd want a break from fighting or something, Veronica thought. Do they ever get tired?

Twenty minutes later, Sirius and Principal Corbett stood up. There was a soft clinking on glass. "Listen closely," Principal Corbett said. Veronica turned to look at him. "All Salem students, please report back to your dorms. Fifth year prefects come up here to be briefed on the rooming situations."

"And my students, please remain seated," Sirius said.

There was a loud scuffling of feet as the Salem students left the room. Rob, Annabel and Levinia walked over and took a seat. "So how do you suppose they are going to fit us all into the dorms? I mean, there are six girls and five of us," Rob said.

"I don't know," Kylie said.

"Maybe they'll expand it," Daniella said, "Like we did for Brimhall."

"I don't know," Rob said frowning, "Maybe for the us. I mean, that is if they aren't many first year guy Leos. I suppose they could do it for you if they aren't many girls. Somehow I doubt that though."

Veronica frowned. "I'm sure they'll think of something."

Less than one minute later, a girl walked over to them. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her hazel eyes were surveying them curiously. Veronica got the distinct impression that this girl was not one to be messed with. "I'm assuming you are the Gryffindor first years."

"Yep," James said, "That's us."

The girls smiled briefly. "Well, my name is Layne Cullen. I'm a fifth year Leo prefect. I'll be taking you to the Leo dorms. Follow me."

Veronica got up and followed Layne closely. "Stay close," Layne said, "You don't want to get lost at Salem. Trust me."

Layne led up a flight of marble steps and through a tapestry disguised as a wall, before stopping in front of a large stone statue of a lion. "Step back," Layne instructed.

"Does someone remind you of Professor Weasley or what?" Parker whispered. "Honestly, I bet she'll end up a bloody Transfiguration teacher just like Professor Weasley."

Veronica stifled a giggle. Layne had reminded her of Professor Weasley as well. Layne turned around and glanced at them sternly. "Be quiet and pay attention to the password, unless you want to be locked out tomorrow." Layne sighed and muttered something that sounded like children.

"Who is she calling children?" Orion hissed, "She's not exactly old."

"Shh," Daniella said softly, "Please. I'm trying to listen."

"Now to open the statue you must tap the statue and say 'Phoenix Feather', like so," Layne said, tapping her wand against the statue. The lion roared loudly, before stepping out of the way to reveal a small, brightly lit room.

"Get in everyone," Layne said stepping inside.

Veronica glanced at the other girls, who looked just as confused as she felt, before following her. "This is one nice common room," James said sarcastically.

Layne rolled her eyes. "This is not the common room," she said, "This is the elevator."

"Elevator?" Orion said, looking confused.

"Purebloods," Layne said, rolling her eyes. "It's like a moving room that takes you up and down."

"Oh," Orion said frowning and clearly not understanding.

"Idiot," Parker coughed. Orion glared at her.

"Wait a minute," Jeff said glancing around. "I've been in one of these with Mum and we got stuck in it for three hours. Oh, get me out of here." Jeff was about to jump out when the opening faded back into wall. "Bloody great," Jeff said scowling.

"Relax," Layne said, "You'll be fine. This elevator doesn't get stuck. Just hold on to the railings."

Veronica frowned. She'd been in elevators plenty of times and had never had to hold the rail. Daniella, Parker, and Shane were looking curious as well. Still frowning slightly, Veronica grabbed the rail. She was glad she did.

Seconds later, the elevator started moving. It moved ten times faster than any Muggle one. She felt as if she were glued to the ground from the pressure. All of the sudden, the elevator changed directions and now instead of going up, they were going forward, or perhaps it was back. Whatever it was, it was horizontal.

Veronica let out a sigh of relief when the elevator stopped and jumped out as soon as the door opened, almost knocking over Jeff who had jumped out as well.

"Elevator," Shane said, "More like a bloody roller coaster!"

Layne smiled. "Come along," she said, leading them down the narrow hallway. At the very end was a portrait of a beautiful woman with fiery red hair and bright blue eyes. By her side was a large golden lion.

"Hello, Layne dear," the portrait said, "More Hogwarts students I see."

"Hello, Leona," Layne said, "These are the first years."

"Welcome to Salem," Leona said.

"Griffin's Wing," Layne said.

The portrait swung open and they all followed Layne inside. Veronica smiled. The common room reminded her somewhat of their one back home. Spread out in front of the fireplace were several large dark blue armchairs, with silver pillows. Off to one side of the room was a large case, filled with trophies and one the other were several tables and chairs. Surprisingly enough, nobody was there.

"This is the Leo common room," Layne said, "The boys dorms are up the staircase by the tables. You will all be sleeping in the first year dorms, which are at the top. Go on to bed now, it's late."

The boys complained loudly, but walked up the staircase all the same. Layne turned back to the girls. "As for you girls, you had to be placed in different rooms because there are so many of you." She paused, a disapprovingly look crossing her face. "And because our first year girls are notorious for not getting along. They decided to split you based on who you'd be likely to get along with the most."

She pulled out a piece of parchment from her pocket. "Levinia Jordan and Annabel Wood, you two will be staying up at the second to top room. It is labeled first years A. Daniella Carter, Kylie Potter, Parker Keowen and Veronica Winters, you will be at the top room, labeled first years B. The staircase is over by the trophy case."

The girls walked over towards the staircase. "Night girls," Annabel said as they reached their dorm.

"Night Anna, Lia," Kylie said.

"Goodnight," Veronica said.

The girls continued walking. "There it is," Kylie said grinning.

"About time," Parker said, "I mean how many stairs do they need?"

"Come on," Veronica said, pushing open the door.

When the girls walked through the door, they found themselves in a large room. Seven beds, decked in dark blue and silver were spread out around the room. A large armoire was pushed up against one wall. Directly across from the girls, was another door that led outside onto a balcony.

Sitting on the bed closest to the armoire were three girls. The one in the middle was rather tall, with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. On her left was a tomboyish looking girl, with jet black hair pulled up in a ponytail and dark brown eyes. On the blonde's other side was another girl with curly blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Veronica smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Veronica Winters."

"I'm Kylie Potter."

"Hi, I'm Parker Keowen," Parker said grinning, "And this is Dani Carter."

"Nice to meet you," said thetall brunetteholding out her hand, "I'm Samantha St. Clair."

"I'm Loren Sawyer," said the girl with curlyblonde hair.

"And I'm Augustina Cross, but everyone calls me Tina," said the third girl.

"Nice to meet you guys," Parker said grinning.

"You too," Samantha said smiling, "So how do you like Salem?"

"It's pretty cool," Kylie said.

"Yeah, but I'm not too fond of your elevator," Veronica said.

"Or your prefect, Layne," Parker added.

Samantha, Tina and Loren laughed. "Well, the elevator takes time to get used to," Loren said.

"And as for Layne," Tina said grinning, "You just have to learn to tune her out. That's what everyone does."

The all started laughing. "So how many other people are in your year?" Parker asked, "Layne told us we had to be split up because there were so many of us."

"Well, they are three more girls," Loren said, "How many more of you are there?"

"Two," Veronica said.

"Poor girls," Tina said, "You are lucky you get to stay with us."

"Yep," Samantha said, "Poor things. They have to stay with the Gossip Queens."

"Well, I'm sure Levinia and Annabel won't be displeased," Parker said, "They love to gossip."

"Well, then they'll get along great with Erica, Kelsey and Cassandra," Loren said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Yeah, all they do is sit around and talk about people," Samantha said scowling.

"Oh, Chris is so cute. Did you see what Jennifer was wearing? I was like oh my gosh, what is that?" Tina said in a whiny voice.

Veronica couldn't help but laugh. "We heard you didn't like them very much."

"You could say that again," Loren said.

"Well, I think Levinia and Annabel are nice," Daniella said.

"Yeah, they just talk a little to much," Kylie said.

"A little," Parker said, raising her eyebrows, "I'd go more with they talk way too much."

Samantha laughed. "Come on," she said, "Let's get to bed. There is so much to do tomorrow. We'll show you around campus and we can plan our prank for the boys."

"Prank?" Parker asked, smiling evilly, "I like the way you think."

Tina smiled. "I think you British people are more fun than I gave you credit for."

"But they haven't done anything yet," Daniella protested.

"Exactly," Loren said.

"We can't let them get us first," Samantha said grinning.

"Very true," Veronica said, "Sounds like a plan to me." After all, she thought, better that we get them before they can prank us and there's no doubt that they'll try.

"Count me in," Kylie said grinning.

"Dani?" Parker asked.

"Nothing too bad..." Daniella began.

"I'll take that as a yes," Samantha said laughing.

"But I..." Daniella began again.

"Night everyone," Tina said loudly, drowning out Daniella's protests.

"Don't worry, Dani," Veronica said, smiling sympathetically, "I'm sure it won't be anything that bad." Daniella smiled weakly, but looked doubtful.

* * *

"Get up!" A voice shouted. Veronica groaned and rolled over. She had been having a good dream for once.

"Come on Nicci!" someone else shouted.

Sighing, Veronica sat up and looked around. For a minute, she panicked, but then she remembered where she was. Yawning, Veronica surveyed the room. Parker and Tina were jumping on one bed. Samantha and Kylie were sitting up in theirs, rubbing their eyes. Loren was still sleeping, though Veronica wasn't sure how she could with all the racket Parker and Tina were making, and Daniella entered the room from the balcony.

"Loren!" Samantha shouted, "Get up!" Loren grumbled something and pulled a pillow over her head. Samantha glanced over at Tina. "Your turn," she said.

Tina smiled. "Loren," she said, "You better get up. Nick Luther just walked in."

"What!" Loren shouted, sitting up and looking around. She stopped and glared at Tina and Samantha. "Sam, Tina," Loren said irritably.

"Oh, are you sad your little lover boy really isn't here?" Samantha asked in a baby voice.

"He is not my lover boy," Loren snapped, "I'll have you know that Nick and I hate each other."

"So you say," Tina teased.

"Shut up, Tina," Loren said, "If I like Nick, then you like Jon Korbin."

"Ugh, he's a Scorpio," Tina said, with a look of disgust.

"Knock it off you two," Samantha said, smiling, "We have to show the girls around."

"And don't forget plan our prank," Parker said laughing.

"Very true," Samantha said, "Come on. Let's get ready. That way we can get breakfast and still have time to look around before the game."

"Sounds good to me," Veronica said, getting up.

"Me too," Kylie said.

Half an hour later the girls left the dorms and headed down to the common room. Several students, Leo and Gryffindor were sitting around talking and laughing. Veronica cringed as Samantha led the way back to the elevator.

"Isn't there any other way we can go?" Daniella asked softly.

"Fraid not," Tina said shrugging.

"Yep, this is the only for sure way we know to get into and out of the Leo common room," Loren said.

"Nobody knows if there is another way," Samantha said, "Same with the other houses too, we suspect. Then again, we wouldn't know. Nobody knows where the location of the any house but their own is, except the teachers and the Head Boy and Girl."

"Strange," Kylie said, "I mean, our houses are like that sort of. Prefects know of course and if we wanted to, it would be quite easy to find out."

"Not here," Samantha said, as the door opened. She stepped in and the others followed. "It's against the rules to go looking for another house's common room. Not that we haven't anyways, of course." She smiled.

Veronica grabbed the rail and closed her eyes while the elevator shot down. This would make a good roller coaster, she thought irritably. Samantha caught her arm, as she stumbled when the elevator stopped. "Thanks," Veronica said.

"No problem," Samantha said grinning, "I didn't realize our elevator was quite that bad though."

"It's not," Parker said, "it's just Nicci. She doesn't do well with transportation."

"Yep," Kylie said laughing.

"Is it the freaking Floo Powder?" Loren asked.

"No," Veronica said, "Portkeys."

"I see," Loren said, nodding, "Have you ever traveled by Floo?"

"Loren," Tina said, "How many times do we have to tell you that there is not a conspiracy against you and the Floo Powder is perfectly fine?"

"I'm telling you," Loren said defiantly, "There is something evil about Floo Powder."

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. She's not dangerous, just insane. She's always good for a laugh though."

"Shut up," Loren said, sticking out her tongue.

"Make me," Samantha said grinning, as they entered the dining hall.

"Wow, there are a lot of people in here for it to be so late," Kylie said.

"It's not late," Tina said, "It's eight thirty."

"Are you serious?" Veronica asked.

"It feels like its closer to two," Daniella said.

"I agree," Parker said yawning.

"Must be jet lag," Tina said.

"Jet lag?" Veronica asked, "I didn't think you could get that with portkeys."

Tina shrugged. "I don't know, you can get it with airplanes. I assume it'd be the same."

"What's an airplane?" Samantha asked, looking confused.

"Yeah," Loren added.

"Never mind you two," Tina said, "It's a Muggle thing."

"Oh," Samantha said, "Are you guys all Muggleborn?"

"Dani and Iare," Parker said.

"I'm half and half," Veronica said, "My mom is a witch, but she raised me as a Muggle. I didn't even know about magic until I got my letter."

"How weird," Loren said. Veronica shrugged. "What about you, Kylie?"

"Well," Kylie said, "My dad was half and half and my mom was a pureblood, so I'm whatever that makes me."

Samantha laughed. "So you are Harry Potter's daughter?"

"Yeah," Kylie said, "I'm surprised you're the first one who has asked that. I get it everywhere I go."

"I feel your pain, though probably not as bad," Samantha said, "My dad is Richard St. Clair."

"The lead singer of Othello?" Kylie asked. Samantha nodded. What was Othello, Veronica thought. A band she supposed, but not one she'd ever heard of.

"Hello ladies," a voice interrupted.

Veronica looked up and so did the other girls. Seven boys had just taken a seat beside them. They all looked very excited. She recognized James, Shane, Jeff and Orion, but not the other three. She glanced around for Rob and saw him sitting with Levinia, Annabel and three girls which she assumed were Kelsey, Erica and Cassandra.

"And who are you three?" Parker asked.

"Nick Luther," said a handsome boy with darkbrown hair and blue eyes, grabbing her hand and kissing it before she could pull away.

"Sorry I asked," Parker said scowling, "I'm Parker."

"I know," Nick said grinning.

"I'm Chris Adamson," said another boy with blonde hair and glasses.

"And I'm Patrick White," said a skinny boy with curly brown hair.

"Pleasure," Parker drawled.

"Same here," Chris said sarcastically.

"And you four?" Samantha asked.

"James Potter."

"You have a twin," Tina asked.

Kylie groaned. "Don't remind me." James smirked at her.

"Orion Black."

"Jeff Weasley."

"Shane Bryant."

"Lovely," Loren said, "Now what is it you want?"

"Now what makes you think that, love," Nick asked grinning.

"Because I know you, and don't call me that," Loren snapped.

"Better be nice," Patrick said, "That is if you want to hear what we have to say."

"And trust us, you do," Chris added.

"Alright," Samantha said, "Tell us."

"Aren't you going to say please?" Orion asked.

"No," Parker snapped.

The boys laughed. Nick held up his hand to silence them. "It just so happens that a certain group of Leos found the Scorpio common room."

"What?" Tina practically shouted.

"I thought that was against the rules," Daniella said.

"It is," Chris said laughing.

"But when and how?" Loren asked, looking awed.

"Impressed," Nick asked grinning.

"Just tell us how," Samantha said.

Nick continued to smile. "Well, it just so happens that a certain Head of the Scorpio house always checks up on his house every night at the same exact time," he began, "And it also happens that a certain group of boys, us, found out about this. So one night, we decided to follow him and he led us directly to the common room."

"Well why didn't you do anything to them?" Tina asked, looking outraged.

"We got caught the first time," Chris said.

"Wednesday?" Loren asked.

"Yeah," Patrick said.

"But no worries," Nick said, "We got them with the help of some Gryffindor boys and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"Did you now?" Samantha asked smiling. Her eyes traveled to the Scorpio table, which was entirely empty. Veronica frowned slightly. She hadn't noticed it before. I wonder, she thought, but the answer walked into the hall at that second.

Laughter erupted through the hall. Veronica laughed as well. What seemed like the entire Scorpio house had just entered the hall, led by a furious looking professor. All of them, including the professor, had sprouted pig ears, grown noses the size of basketballs that glowed neon pink, and had varying shades of purple hair specked with gold. Written in glittery blue and silver paint across their robes were the words Scorpio Sucks. Veronica couldn't help but smile at the noses. That must be the boys favorite prank, she thought.

The teacher headed right to the Leo table and stopped in front of the boys. "I know it was you three," he shouted furiously.

"I'm sorry Professor Hathaway, but this time you're mistaken," Chris said pleasantly.

"Yep," Nick agreed, "After all, we don't know where the Scorpio common room is and we would need to know toplan such a massive prank."

"We'd love to put our name on this one," Patrick said, "But we aren't the brilliant and good-looking masterminds behind this one."

"I demand that something be done!" Professor Hathaway shouted.

"Sorry, Lucas," Principal Corbett said, eyes twinkling, "But we can't do anything without proof and this time it seems almost impossible that the boys are behind it."

Sirius, Professor Potter, andCoach Weasley was glancing over Scorpio students with knowing looks. Sirius stopped to look over at the boys. "Orion, James, Shane, Jeff," he said smiling slightly, "Can you four vouch that these young men were with you all night?"

"Yes we can," Orion said grinning. Veronica noticed with interest that Sirius had said 'with you' and not in the dorms.

"Come on," Samantha said over the laughter, "Let's get out of here."

"Good idea," Tina said, "He'll be trying to pin it on us next."

The girls walked quickly out of the hall and out onto the grounds. "That was so hilarious," Loren said.

"Yeah, I must say, your lover boy is pretty good at pranks," Samantha said.

"He is not my lover boy," Loren snapped.

"I didn't recognize all of it though," Tina said quickly, "How did they get their noses to grow and glow pink?"

"That would be a little potion me and a friend made," Parker said grinning.

"Wow, you made it?" Samantha asked.

"Just mixed a few extra things in a potion," Parker said, "Worked like a charm. The boys stole my extra bottles of it. Bloody prats."

"What about the paint?" Loren asked, "How did they get it to dry so fast?"

"Special paint from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," Kylie said.

"I have always wanted to go there," Tina said, looking dreamy, "All the pranks..."

"They're going to be sending catalogs over here next year," Kylie said.

"Are you serious?" Samantha shouted.

"Yes," Kylie said, "They are like my uncles. I get inside knowledge about that stuff."

"Save your money girls," Loren said smiling, "We're going to need it to stock up on _gifts_ for the boys and of course for the Gossip Queens."

"Sounds like a plan," Samantha said smiling, "Come on. Let's go see the Quidditch Pitch."

The girls walked slowly around the grounds towards the Quidditch Pitch. Samantha acted as tour guide. Turned out that the forest filled with black trees was the Forest of Shadows and the other was Devil's Peak Forest. The field which Veronica had thought to be another Quidditch Pitch, turned out to be a Quadpot field, which according to Loren was second only to Quidditch.

The lake was probably the prettiest and largest Veronica had ever seen. One area was called Emerald Bay, because the water had a green tint to it. It was over two hours later, when the girls reached the front doors to the castle again.

"Wow, it's already eleven," Tina said, glancing at her watch.

"Yeah, we should go get seats before it gets to crowded," Kylie said, "The game starts in about forty minutes."

"Yeah, you guys should," Samantha said.

"Aren't you coming?" Parker asked.

"We wish," Samantha said groaning.

"We haveto meetwithProfessor Hathaway," Tina said, looking annoyed.

"He's going to give us our detention date," Loren said.

"For what?" Veronica asked.

"For absolutely nothing. So we turned a few Scorpios into chickens," Samantha said, waving her hand, "Give us a break. It was an _accident_. We just wanted to see what the potion we borrowed from my older brother did."

Kylie, Parker, and Veronica started laughing. "Yeah, I'm sure it was a complete _accident_ right?" Kylie said smiling.

"Okay, well maybe we had a little inkling of what it might do," Tina said grinning.

"We'll save you a seat," Veronica said smiling.

"Thanks," Samantha said, "Well we better get going. Don't want to be late." The girls laughed and Samantha, Tina and Loren disappeared down a corridor.

The girls looked at each other. "Well, let's get going," Parker said.

"There is still another half an hour before the game," Daniella said.

"Yes, we know," Kylie said, "But we want to get really good seats."

"Plus we might get lost," Veronica added, as they started walking.

"Somehow, I doubt that," Parker said, "We are only two corridors away from the doors that lead outside."

Veronica shrugged. "Yeah, but..." She stopped when she ran into something hard and fell to the ground.

She looked up to see Principal Corbett smiling at her apologetically. He held out his hand and pulled her up. "Oh, I'm quite sorry Miss..." Principal Corbett paused.

"Winters," Veronica said smiling.

A look of surprise crossed Principal Corbett's face. "You wouldn't happen to be the daughter of Virginia Winters, would you?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," Veronica said. A series of emotions crossed his face, but they were too quick for Veronica to place any of them.

"Oh, well, I must be going now. It was very nice to meet you Miss Winters," he said, "Welcome to Salem." He smiled briefly at the girls before turning and disappearing down the corridor. What a strange man, Veronica thought.

"Okay," Parker said, "He's a bit of a freak."

"Parker," Daniella said with a tone of disapproval, "He's the Principal."

"And you're going to turn into a bloody Transfiguration teacher," Parker grumbled.

Daniella chose to ignore her and kept walking. Veronica shot Parker a glare. "What?" Parker asked, as they stepped outside. "Stop looking at me like that."

Veronica sighed and turned towards the field. Students were already starting to walk out there. "Good thing we left now," Veronica said, "It looks like everyone is having the same idea we did. If we hadn't left now, we might not have gotten a seat."

"I know," Kylie agreed. She stopped. "Merlin, look! It's my Uncle Remus." She pointed over at three men standing a few yards away. "Come on, let's go say hello. I haven't seen him in almost a year."

Veronica squinted to get a better view. One of the men was Professor Potter and the other was Sirius. The third man had graying hair, sprinkled with light brown and light blue eyes. He looked to be about the same age as Sirius was.

"So, Remus, how about that job," Sirius said, "Virginia says she has to go back to her business after this year. And Charms is your favorite class next to Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Besides, Tonks wants you home," Professor Potter said smiling.

Sirius nodded. "She drops by far too often when you're not around. She scares my neighbors."

Remus snorted. "That's what you get for choosing to live in a Muggle neighborhood."

"Well, I don't particularly enjoy staying at Grimmuald Place. I mean, it's nice for a vacation when I need some quiet time, but I don't want to live there. Besides, Rigel moved into that neighborhood and I wanted to be close to Orion."

"And I'm sure Rigel loves that," Remus said sarcastically, "You've certainly corrupted young Orion."

"Corrupted is such a strong word," Sirius said, laughing, "Now how about it? We need a permanent Charms teacher."

"Well, it sounds lovely," Remus said thoughtfully, "But are you sure it's a good idea."

"The Whomping Willow still works perfectly, just in case," Harry said, "Plus the kids always loved you. Are they treating you good here?"

"Well, of course they are," Remus said grinning, "I am the test subject. They don't want to lose me."

"Well, he is a Scorpio," Sirius said.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Sirius, are you ever going to get over house rivalries?" he asked. Sirius smiled. "Don't answer that," Remus continued, "I'll be trying to potion next full moon."

"You'll owl us with the results," Harry said.

"Don't I always," Remus said, "Hopefully this time it will work. It looks promising so far."

"Well, I must say you do look younger. I take that to mean the transformations are getting less painful and intense," Harry said, "You look at least as young as Sirius."

"Lovely," Remus said smiling, "So I look as young as a man imprisoned in Azkaban for twelve years."

"Hey," Sirius said, pretending to be offended, "Are you saying I look old?"

"Uncle Remus!" Kylie shouted.

"Kylie!" Remus shouted back, hugging her and smiling, "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Uncle Remus," Kylie said, "I was disappointed when you didn't come for Christmas."

"Well, I promise to spend at least a week at your house this summer," Remus said grinning, "Who are your friends?"

"This is Parker, Daniella, and Nicci," Kylie said grinning.

"Nicci is Virginia Winters' daughter," Sirius said smiling.

Remus looked slightly surprised. "Is she now? Well, they do look quite a bit alike."

"Not really," Professor Potter said frowning. He seemed to be noticing the smiles Sirius and Remus were shooting at each other as well. Veronica frowned slightly. Did Remus know what her mom really looked like as well? How was that possible? It had to be though, or he never would have made the comparison.

"You four better get to the game," Remus said, "We have seats saved for us, but you have to fight for your own if you want good ones."

"Bye Uncle Remus, Dad, Uncle Sirius," Kylie said.

"Bye," Veronica said, as the girls started walking.

"That was a weird conversation," Parker said, "Why does your Uncle Remus have to have tests done?"

"He's a werewolf," Kylie said.

"A werewolf?" Daniella said weakly.

"Yeah, but don't worry," Kylie said, "They've come up with all sorts of potions that allow him to become a wolf, but keep his mind. They're working on a cure now."

"Way cool," Parker said grinning, "I'm glad I got to meet one before they all go extinct."

"Parker? Is that you?" a voice called.

The girls turned around to see two people walking towards them. The girl was short with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked to be around fifteen or sixteen. Next to her was a rather tall boy with black hair and blue eyes, that held an all too familiar twinkle to them. Veronica guessed he was close to the same age as the girl.

"Ry? Kaylee?" Parker asked, looking shocked.

"Parker!" the girl shouted running up and giving Parker a hug. The boy walked over and hugged her too.

Parker turned to the girls. "These are my cousins, Rylan and Macaylee. The ones I told you about." She turned back to her cousins. "What are you doing here?" Parker asked, still looking surprised.

"We go here," Macaylee said.

"Impossible," Parker said, "You two are a witch and a wizard!"

"Hey, don't look so surprised," Rylan said grinning, "Our mom's a witch. We're the ones who should be surprised seeing you here. After all, your parents are as Muggle as they come and you live in England."

"I just can't believe that you guys go here," Parker said again.

"I just can't believe your parents allowed you to go to Hogwarts," Macaylee said, frowning.

Parker shifted uncomfortably. "Well it certainly caused a bit of a ruckus."

"I, for one, never doubted your power of persuasion," Rylan interrupted breaking the sudden tension. Parker smiled.

"Seriously though," Macaylee said, still frowning, "Perhaps you should spend your summer at our house. After all, you're one of us now and that can't be going over too well."

Rylan nodded. "It's a good idea. We'll talk to our parents, but I'm sure they won't mind. Dad always had a special liking for you." He glanced at the girls. "Who are your friends?"

"Oh," Parker said, "This is Kylie Potter, Dani Carter, and Nicci Winters."

"Pleasure," Rylan said before he grinned over at Macaylee. "I almost forgot, you owe me five galleons," he said, "I told you it was Parker." Veronica held back a laugh. So betting runs in Parker's family as well.

Macaylee frowned. "You suck," she said irritably.

"Come on. Pay up, little sister," Rylan said grinning.

"Fine," Macaylee said rolling her eyes and pulling some money out of her pocket. "Here, and don't call me little."

Rylan grinned. "But you are little."

"Am not!" Macaylee said glaring at him. She turned back to the girls. "Ignore this moron. Come on, let's get to the game. Run along Rylan, you don't want to be late."

"Oh so it's Rylan now," Rylan said grinning, "What happened to Ry? You really are a sore loser, Macaylee."

"Am not," Macaylee said, sticking out her tongue, "I would just prefer if Salem's star Chaser doesn't miss the game and lose it for us."

"You play?" Parker asked, grinning broadly.

"Yep," Rylan said rather smugly,"As you just heard, I'm the star chaser. I really better get going. We'll talk after the game about your situation." He took off jogging slowly towards the right end of the Quidditch pitch.

The girls started walking as well. "I'll leave you here," Macaylee said grinning, "My friends have a seat for me over there. You four sit up it that stadium. It's reserved for Hogwarts students."

"Oh, no," Parker muttered, "Hey, Kaylee, can you save a seat for our three Salem friends. They are getting their detention dates right now from Professor Hathaway."

"Well, in that case," Macaylee said grinning, "Of course. I don't usually approve of such things like Rylan would, but Professor Hathaway is always an exception to that rule."

"Thanks. Bye Kaylee," Parker said.

"Bye Parker. Remember to meet us after the game," Macaylee said, disappearing into a crowd of students.

The girls easily found seats in the section for the Gryffindors, though they were slightly disappointed that Samantha, Tina and Loren couldn't join them.

"Parker," Veronica said slowly, "What was that all about?"

Parker shrugged. "Nothing to worry about. Just family stuff," she said casually. Veronica stared at her suspiciously. What was going on? But she had to time to voice any more questions.

"And the players take the fields," a voice roared, before Veronica could question anything else, "For Hogwarts, we have Peter Baylen as Keeper, Genesis Gladden as Seeker, Carly Weasley and David Zaben as Beaters, Howard Carver, Natalie Maltalka, and Nathan Richards as Chasers!" The Gryffindors cheered loudly.

"And for Salem we have Casey Watson, Jazmin Korbin, and Captain Rylan Keowen as Chasers. Our Beaters are Jess Morgan and Lindsey Cote. Our Seeker is Logan Zanninovich and our Keeper is Miles Hargrove!" The Salem students cheered.

"Your cousin is quite good," Kylie commented.

"Yeah, he is," Parker said, grinning, "It's a family trait to be good at everything." Kylie snorted while Veronica laughed.

"It's Watson with the Quaffle. Oh, stolen by Carver. Carver is taking it down. He dodges a bludger by Morgan. Oh, and a nice reverse to Maltalka. She moves toward the Salem posts. She shoots, oh wait it was a fake to Richards, who shoots and scores."

The Gryffindors cheered loudly. "Yes, that's what I'm talking about!" Kylie screamed.

"Salem in possession. And it's Korbin with the Quaffle. He zooms past Hogwarts Chaser Richards. Passes to Watson, who passes to Keowen. Keowen shoots and he scores! The score is all tied up now, 10-10. Oww, Bludger to Keowen's stomach by Weasley. Watch out Ry, that one has a nasty temper! But Professor, I didn't mean that rudely..."

"And it's Hogwarts in possession. Richards takes it down. Pass to Maltalka. Oh, picked off by Keowen. He takes it down. It's just him and Baylen. He shoots, he scores!"

"Baylen passes out to Carver, who zooms past Korbin and dodges a Bludger by Cote. Pass to Richards, who shoots...Saved by Hargrove!"

Veronica turned her attention to Genesis, who was flying back and forth across the field. Zanninovich, the Salem Seeker was tailing her. She seemed to be irritated, and was jerking her broom in random directions in order to throw him off her tail. She remembered something Jeff had said, about it coming down to who had the better Seeker.

The game continued on for another half an hour in the way it had began. Hogwarts would score and then Salem would. "And the score is tied up once again. Hogwarts 100 and Salem 100."

"Merlin!" Kylie said, "Genesis better catch that Snitch quickly."

Veronica agreed. Carly was now sending bludgers at alarming rates and one of Salem's Beaters, Morgan seemed to be doing the same. The Chasers were getting tired and so were the Keepers. Normally, they wouldn't be, but this game had been extremely intense.

"Wait a minute! It looks like Gladden has seen the Snitch and so has Zanninovich! They're neck and neck!" Veronica scanned the field. She found the two Seekers easily. They were headed directly at toward the ground by the Hogwarts goal post. Veronica held her breath. Kylie was mumbling things incoherently and Parker shouted, "What are you doing? Go faster you bloody idiot!"

Both Seekers were almost at the ground. Each had their arm reached out. At the last second, the Salem Seeker pulled up, but Genesis slammed into the ground. The entire stadium gasped. Oh no, Veronica thought. She's got to be hurt.

For a minute, Genesis didn't move and neither did the entire stadium. Then, slowly not getting off the ground, she raised her hand into the air. Clutched tightly in her fist was a small, struggling golden ball. It took everyone a moment, but the Gryffindors began to cheer and several crowded out onto the field.

"We won!" Kylie cried loudly, while jumping up and down.

* * *

A few hours later, Veronica walked up towards the dormitory, extremely tired. There had been a party in the Leo common room, despite that Hogwarts had one. Rylan, Parker's cousin, had hosted it so to speak. He had stolen food from the kitchens, in order to celebrate a "good game."

Veronica let out a yawn, as she flopped down onto her bed. "Don't go to sleep yet, Nicci dear," Samantha said smiling.

"And may I ask why not?" Veronica said, holding back another yawn.

"Because we still have one item of business to finish before we do," Loren said.

Veronica cast a confused glance at the smiling faces of Parker, Loren, Samantha and Tina. Kylie was looking confused as well. "What item?" she asked.

"Our little prank, of course," Tina said, eyes sparkling.

"Oh, we forgot to plan one," Kylie said, frowning.

"Yes," Samantha said, "But we rummaged up a few things that should do the trick. A simple sleeping potion, courtesy of our dearest Parker and of course, my favorite new prank which I bought last weekend. I haven't tried it out yet, but it should be quite interesting..." She pulled out a rainbow colored box small box.

"Let's go girls," Loren said laughing.

* * *

Veronica burst out laughing when the boys stormed into the Leo common room the next morning. Samantha's new prank turned out to be quite an interesting one indeed. Everyone else in the common room seemed to find the sight hilarious as well. Then again, who wouldn't laugh at seven boys dressed as clowns.

Veronica had to marvel at the details that came from a small patch that was to be placed on the victims forehead. The boys all wore the clown face paint, in a variety of colors and patterns. Each was dressed in a clowns clothing, down to the red nose and the gigantic sized shoes. The each had even grown long curly hair, that stood up like an afro, in a variety of bright colors.

"What in the bloody hell was this for?" James said furiously.

"Oh, we were just a bit bored," Samantha said grinning.

"Bored! You were bored!" Nick shouted.

"Oh, come on, Nicholas, dear," Loren said, poking his nose, "You look so cute."

Nick glared furiously. "You three are going to get it."

"Oh, and don't think you four get out of it either," Orion growled.

Parker smiled and started humming a song that Veronica remembered hearing at the circus as a child. She had found it frightening then, but now she had developed quite a liking for it. It seemed that Shane had recognized the song as well, but he didn't find it as amusing as Veronica did.

"Stop that now, Keowen," Shane said angrily, "You are going to wish you never did this."

"That sounds so threatening coming from a boy with pink hair wearing makeup," Parker said grinning, "Especially one with a smile painted on his face." Veronica burst out laughing.

Just as Jeff was about to say something, Professor Potter walked into the room. He started laughing.

"Dad!" James shouted furiously.

"Sorry James," Professor Potter said, holding back a smile.

"Make them give us the antidote," Orion said.

Professor Potter turned to the girls. "While I do enjoy the circus ladies, I don't particularly wish to have a clown for a son. Would you mind giving them the counter curse for this?"

"I guess," Parker said, "But personally, I find it an improvement."

Half an hour later, the girls said goodbye and followed a different professor, named Mrs. Caldwell, through the Crystal Forest and out into the small town. Veronica groaned loudly when she felt an all to familiar pull behind her navel.

Parker started laughing. "I can't believe you fell again."

"Shut up," Veronica said, shooting her a glare.

Daniella held out her hand and Veronica took it. "Thank you," Veronica said, glaring at Kylie and Parker, "I'm glad I have at least one decent friend."

Veronica looked up towards the castle. She was glad they had been outside this time. Landing on the grass had to be a lot softer than landing on the stone floors of the castle. It is so good to be back, she thought. Hogwarts and England are becoming more and more like home.


	19. Of Friends and Frog Legs

Veronica yawned loudly and glanced over at the clock. It was seven and she knew she'd be getting no more sleep, especially with all the mumbling and groaning coming from Kylie's bed. She got up and changed quietly. The other girls wouldn't be up until at least ten. After all, it was a Saturday.

Veronica walked silently down to the common room. There were a few sixth years sitting in one corner and two third years playing a game of chess by the fireplace. She debated with herself on whether to stay or go for a walk. She chose the second option. It was a nice day. Perhaps I'll take a walk by the lake, she thought.

She wandered slowly through the corridors towards the doors. The trip to Salem had been just what she needed to clear her mind and escape from her problems. She had been back for two weeks now, and no problems had arisen. There were no more attacks, she had found out no more of her mothers lies, Amelia had been leaving her alone, surprisingly enough, and Tristian wasn't causing problems either.

She frowned slightly, as she pushed open the door. The sun was shining brightly, and a soft, yet cold breeze was blowing. Pulling her cloak tighter around herself, she kept walking. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't talked to Tristian since she had left for Salem. He always seemed to be with Amelia or Snape. It never seemed as if he was interested in what they were saying, but he was with them all the same.

Veronica stopped when she reached the far end of the lake. Someone was sitting out on a rock overlooking the water and the castle. Veronica recognized the person immediately. She walked over to him and smiled. "Fancy seeing you here," she said.

The boy turned around, causing his silvery blonde hair to shine in the sunlight. He grinned. "Well," Tristian said, "Look who we have here."

Veronica smiled. "Long time no see. Well, at least long time no talk."

"I suppose it has been a while," Tristian said. He looked her up and down. "You seem to be quite happy."

"I guess I am," Veronica said, "No attacks. I haven't heard my mom telling any more lies. Overall, everything is going quite well."

Tristian frowned slightly. "Well, I hate to rain on your parade..."

"I truly doubt that sometimes," Veronica said, raising her eyebrows.

Tristian smirked. "Now, now, now," he said, "Is that any way to talk to a friend?"

"Friend?" Veronica asked, smiling, "Have I been promoted?" Tristian simply shrugged. Veronica decided not to push her luck. "So go on and tell me what's wrong. I mean, this happiness probably won't last much longer anyways."

"Well, it's not as bad as the attacks or your mother's lies," Tristian said softly, "But I figured you'd want to know. Amelia and Jon seem to have it out for you."

"Tell me about it with Amelia. Merlin knows she hates me," Veronica said, "But what did I do to Snape?"

"Something about the train ride," Tristian said, "You remember that. I didn't see the whole thing, so I can't exactly say. Well, regardless, he and Amelia have teamed up to get revenge on you and your friends."

Veronica groaned loudly. There goes the peaceful life I had, she thought. On the bright side, those two weeks of peace sure were nice. "Any ideas as to when and what?"

Tristian smirked. "Now that you mention it. I came up with the idea."

"What?" Veronica asked in a shocked voice.

Tristian frowned. "Calm down. How else did you expect me to get it to where you can reverse it? I see you still don't trust me."

"Well, how do you expect me to feel when you just say something like that without explaining," Veronica snapped.

Tristian raised his eyebrows. "Relax, will you," he said, "And to answer your question, I'd assumed by now you would be able to not jump to conclusions."

"Well, I like to jump," Veronica said defensively. She sighed. "Sorry, okay."

"Sure," Tristian said. He turned to look out at the lake. "They're going to do it tomorrow, right before your first class." Veronica frowned. That didn't give her much time to come up with a plan. "The curse is a relatively advanced one. I suppose it's about late second or early third year in difficulty. However, the counter curse it really easy..."

"What does the curse do?" Veronica interrupted.

"It gives you frog legs," Tristian said smiling. His eyes glazed over for a moment as though he were reliving a memory.

"Have you used it before?" Veronica asked, eying him curiously.

Tristian looked over at her and smirked. "Yeah, right after I got my wand," he said laughing, "I used it on my younger cousin Pontiard. It was quite hilarious."

"How did you do it?" Veronica asked, trying to keep the surprise off her face, "I mean, if it is really that hard and you just got your wand. And how did you know about it before you got to Hogwarts?"

Tristian smiled humorlessly. "There are some benefits to being in my family," he said softly, "One is being able to see any book you want, regardless of the content. I'd been looking at spell books and practicing since I was nine. I used to steal my mothers wand."

"Oh," Veronica said softly, "So what about the counter curse? Do you think I could do it? I mean, I'm rather good at Charms, but I'm no pro."

Tristian smiled. "Even you could do this spell."

Veronica shot him a glare. "How kind of you. So, what is it?"

"This particular curse has two counter curses," Tristian said, "The first is just your standard counter curse. It removes the effects of the curse. The other, however, can also act as a sort of rebound if you use it at the same time they fire the curse at you. As such, you keep your legs and your enemy end s with frog legs. Also, if the curse does rebound upon Amelia and them, then the only way to remove their frog legs is with that counter curse. The other does them no good and it's the only one I taught them."

"Okay," Veronica said, trying to take in what he said, "At least that way I have a second chance if I screw it up."

Tristian smirked. "That's what I figured. The spell is Ellusify."

"Ellusify," Veronica mumbled.

"Come on," Tristian said, standing up, "Get up. I'll teach you."

Veronica watched him stand up and stretch before getting up herself. "I thought it was supposed to be easy," she said, eying him skeptically.

Tristian smirked. "It is. For me anyways, but I figured since you said yourself that you're no pro at Charms, then I can teach you."

Veronica sighed. "Sounds good to me. Maybe I can learn it a bit faster this way."

Tristian smiled. "Alright, I'm going to say the curse and you are going to try and block it, okay?" Veronica nodded. "Remember the spell is Ellusify. On the count of three. One, two, three. Secangio!"

"Ellusify!" Veronica shouted. However, as soon as the words were out of her mouth, Tristian's curse hit her. She stumbled backwards slightly. She felt suddenly off balance. Tristian was laughing rather loudly.

Veronica glanced down with growing dread at her legs. She almost screamed when instead of her legs, she saw a pair of slimy frog legs. "That is not funny," she snapped.

Tristian kept laughing. "I beg to differ," he said between fits of laughter, "It's quite hilarious from where I'm standing."

"You're giving me the feeling that you're only doing this to get a good laugh at my expense," Veronica said eying him with annoyance, "You could fix me, you know."

Tristian smiled. "Now, now," he said, "Do you think I'm that terrible of a friend? That I would just do this to get a good laugh? Plus, you know the counter curse. It's Ellusify, remember?"

Veronica glared at him. "Ellusify," she shouted. Her legs returned to normal and she breathed a sigh of relief. She looked up at Tristian. He was still smiling, but she felt her anger fade away. He had called her his friend twice today and this was only the second time she had ever seen him laugh at anything. That was worth being turned into a half frog half human freak.

"Shall we try again?" Tristian asked, raising an eyebrow.

Veronica smiled. "I think so, but this time, you're going to be the one with frog legs."

Tristian smirked. "Somehow I truly doubt that."

"A bit cocky now aren't we?" Veronica asked grinning.

"Only because I can be," Tristian said, drawing his wand and smiling, "On the count of three."

Veronica took out her wand. "One, two, three."

"Secangio!"

"Ellusify!"

Veronica frowned when Tristian started laughing again. "Ellusify!" she shouted, before looking up at him. "Again?"

"Are you sure?" Tristian asked grinning, "You really must enjoy having frog legs."

"Shut up," Veronica said shooting him a glare. "I'm going to get this right at least once and then we'll see who's laughing."

Tristian smirked and then shrugged. "If you insist."

Twenty minutes later, Veronica was still unable to block Tristian's spell. "Darn!" Veronica shouted loudly.

Tristian laughed. "Calm down. You'll get it eventually. You're just having problems because I'm so good."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "I think you'd get along quite well with Parker," she said shaking her head slightly.

Tristian looked skeptical. "Somehow I doubt that. I think Parker is a bit too prejudiced to be my friend, let alone have a civil conversation with me. Shocking for a Muggleborn. She practically bleeds Gryffindor pride."

Veronica smiled. "Yeah," she said, "You'd have to give her some time to get over that stubbornness. Ready?"

Tristian nodded. "Secangio!"

"Ellusify!"

Veronica waited. She felt fine. She glanced over at Tristian and burst out laughing. "You're right," she said, through fits of laughter, "It is funny!"

Tristian glared. "Ellusify," he muttered. "Quite the hypocrite aren't we. It's only funny on someone else."

Veronica grinned. "I could say the same for you." Tristian smiled. Veronica glanced down at her clock. "Oh my gosh, it's ten thirty. We better get back. The girls will be worrying."

"Tristian!" a voice shouted.

Veronica jumped. The voice belonged to Amelia. "Bloody great," Tristian said scowling, "Where is she?"

Veronica scanned the lake. She saw Amelia standing on the opposite side of the lake. "I don't think she can see us," she said squinting to get a better look at Amelia.

"Good," Tristian said grinning, "Then let's get going!"

"Tristian!" Amelia shouted again.

"You're just going to ditch her?" Veronica asked.

Tristian laughed. "Have I taught you nothing?" he asked grabbing her hand, "Let's go."

Veronica stared in shock for a moment, but started running when Tristian jerked her. Veronica found herself laughing as Tristian dragged her back towards the castle. He stopped when they reached the doors, completely out of breath. Veronica looked out towards the lake. Amelia was nowhere in sight. Veronica figured she must be on the other side.

"Looks like we gave her the slip," Tristian said smiling.

"All too easily," Veronica said, smiling back.

Tristian laughed. "You better be getting back," he said, "Wouldn't want your friends to worry, now would you? Oh, by the way, you might want to warn Potter, Weasley, Bryant and Black that they're on the list as well."

Veronica looked at him in surprise. "I can't believe you warned me about them. I thought you hated them."

Tristian shrugged. "I do. But you don't, do you?" He glanced at her briefly and then disappeared through the doors.

Veronica stood outside for a moment. Despite the news that Amelia and Snape were after her, she couldn't help but feel happy. Tristian was actually calling her a friend and that warning for the boys cemented her belief that he considered her a friend. Smiling happily, Veronica walked slowly back towards the Gryffindor tower.

When she walked into the common room fifteen minutes later, she saw the girls waiting for her on the couch. "Finally," Parker said loudly.

"Where have you been?" Kylie asked.

"We were worried about you," Daniella added softly.

"Come on," Veronica said, "Let's go up to the dorms. Levinia and Annabel have already left, right?"

The girls eyed Veronica curiously, but followed her silently up the stairs to their dorm. Veronica made sure the door was closed before turning back to the girls, who had taken seats on Parker's bed.

"So what's up?" Parker asked.

Veronica smiled. "This morning overheard Amelia and Snape talking," she began, "And it seems as though they think that they are going to prank us tomorrow morning before the first class."

"Are you kidding?" Kylie asked, incredulously.

"Oh dear," Daniella muttered, "What are we going to do?"

"Prank them first of course," Parker practically shouted, "I can't believe they think they can actually prank us! Ridiculous!"

"Relax, Parker," Veronica said still smiling.

"You're smiling," Kylie said, looking curious, "Do you have a plan?"

"As a matter of fact..."

"All right, Nicci!" Parker shouted, "Show them what you're made of!"

Veronica laughed. "Okay, I overheard what curse they plan to use, so I took the liberty of looking it up in the library and happened to find a counter curse that can also act as a rebounding charm," she said, "There are actually two counter curses, but if you use the one that also rebounds then the only way to get the charm off is to use that. And I don't think our lovely Slytherin friends know that one."

"Perfect," Parker said laughing, "So what is the counter curse rebound thing?"

"The spell is Ellusify," Veronica said, "Shall we practice a bit?"

* * *

Veronica smiled over at the girls. They had practiced the spell all night and even Daniella had managed to get the hang of it. To her own surprise, she was looking forward to meeting up with Amelia and Snape. She'd figured that she would be nervous, but for some reason she wasn't. Probably because I'm comfortable with the spell, she thought. 

"So are you guys ready?" James asked, sitting down next to them and grinning broadly.

"Yep," Kylie chirped.

"Look at them smiling over there," Orion said, grinning, "I can't believe think that they can actually prank us! Ridiculous!"

Veronica looked over at Kylie and smiled. Kylie smiled back. Funny, Veronica thought. One would think that Orion and Parker were best friends if they just met them separately.

Parker seemed not to notice. "What idiots," she said laughing.

"Yeah," Shane said pleasantly, "We'll be showing them that soon enough."

"Got to give them credit though," Jeff said, shaking his head, "It would have been a good idea."

"Very true," James said frowning, "It's a bit_too_ good for idiots like Amelia and Snape though."

Parker nodded, frowning as well. "Yeah, I agree," she said looking over at the Slytherin table, "I don't think that they were smart enough. And we all know that Goyle, Crabbe and Harrows are bloody gits. I think it had to be Malfoy. He's the only one with brains."

"As much as I hate to say it, I agree," Shane said, "I've seen him class and he is pretty good. Plus, I heard he's really good at Charms."

"I don't see why it matters," Veronica interrupted.

Kylie shrugged. "It doesn't, I guess."

"True," James said, "Anyone who is there will just get the curse rebounded on them."

Veronica nodded. She looked over at Tristian who was eating his food and looking bored, unlike his companions who were smiling broadly and talking. I hope you aren't there Tristian, Veronica thought, feeling slightly worried. Of course, he knows the counter curse. It was meant to reassure her, but for some reason it didn't. She didn't want to curse him.

"Come on," Parker said grinning, "I think it's about time for class."

"Shall we all go together?" Kylie asked.

"It is a special occasion," Jeff said slowly.

"I don't see why we can't for something like this," James said, "It will make it all the better when we get them all at once. We wouldn't want them to split up and us only see half of them with frog legs."

"Very true," Parker said laughing.

"Well, let's get going then," Veronica said.

They walked slowly down the corridors, talking about random things, mainly Quidditch. Veronica didn't feel much like talking. She was too worried. What if Tristian is there, she thought. I can't curse him, but if I don't everyone will wonder what's going on. Either way, I lose a friend. Veronica sighed loudly.

"Hey," Shane whispered suddenly.

Veronica turned to look at him. Everyone had stopped. "We're almost there," James said softly, "Wands out everyone."

"They should jump out of the empty classroom two doors down," Orion muttered.

"How do you know that?" Parker asked.

"With a little help from Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs," Jeff said grinning. The boys laughed.

"What?" Veronica asked.

"I don't get it," Daniella said quietly.

"You wouldn't," James said.

"Did you steal it from Dad?" Kylie asked, looking curious.

"Never mind Kylie," James said, with a wave of his hand, "Let's go."

They walked silently for a few steps, before James and Orion began talking in loud voices. Parker and Kylie began talking as well, just like they had planned. Veronica reached into her wands and gripped her wand. Just as she did so, eight figures jumped out of a classroom.

"Secangio!" Several voices shouted.

"Ellusify!"

A thick cloud of smoke surrounded them. Veronica assumed it was from all the curses fired. She waited for it to dissolve. She coughed loudly and looked around at her friends as the smoke cleared. All of them appeared to be fine, including the boys. Veronica was most relieved to see Daniella had performed her spell properly.

Coughing from the eight figures caused Veronica to turn towards them. The smoke cleared completely to show eight kids with frogs legs. Veronica pushed her fist into her mouth to stop from laughing. She recognized Snape, Amelia, Jillian, Cristina and Crabbe immediately. The other three were second year Slytherins, but Veronica didn't know their names. All of them had an identical look of horror plastered on their face.

"Amelia!" one of the second years shouted, "What the hell happened? I thought they didn't know!"

"I don't, but, how, it's..." Amelia stuttered.

"Did you actually think you could pull one over on us?" James asked, smirking.

"Nobody bests a Black," Orion said, smirking arrogantly, "Remember that."

"And no filthy Slytherin ever beats a Gryffindor," Parker said coldly, "I thought I warned you earlier this year. Don't mess with us."

"We know the counter curse," Snape snapped.

"Do you?" Veronica asked pleasantly.

They eyed her suspiciously. "Isido," Amelia shouted. Nothing happened.

"You must have done it wrong," one of the second years snapped, "Isido!" Again nothing happened.

"Well that just sucks," Kylie said smiling innocently.

"What the hell did you do!" Snape shouted.

Jeff frowned. "Oops," he muttered, "Does anyone remember what the counter curse was for that rebound charm we did?"

"Nope," Veronica said smiling.

"Me either," Kylie said.

"Sorry, I forgot," Shane said grinning.

"Well, I guess you're on your own," Jeff said with a shrug.

"You'll pay for this!" Amelia shouted furiously, "We'll get you back!"

"I'd like to see you try," Veronica said coolly. Amelia glared at her. Veronica simply smiled. Amelia didn't scare her. After all, Tristian was on her side, not Amelia's.

"I'll make sure you pay especially, Winters," Amelia said coldly.

"Cash or credit?" Orion asked.

"Shut your mouth Black," Snape growled.

"Make me, Frog Legs," Orion said coldly.

"You just wait," Amelia said shrilly, "Let's go!" The Slytherins turned and ran down the hall. Veronica started laughing. Perhaps run isn't the proper word, she thought grinning, more like hopping.

Veronica was laughing so hard now, she thought her sides would split. Kylie had fallen to the floor and Veronica was trying unsuccessfully to help her up. The laughing was making it difficult. James was leaning against a wall, laughing hysterically. Jeff was bent over slapping his knees. Shane was on the floor rolling. Parker was leaning against Orion. Both were laughing so hard, they didn't seem to notice. Daniella had her hand over her mouth and Veronica could tell she was trying to hold back a smile.

A door opened on their right. "What is going on?" an adult voice asked.

Veronica turned to look. She recognized the voice as her mothers. She quickly tried to gain control of her giggling as she looked at her mom. Veronica noticed with interest that Professor Potter was standing next to her.

Kylie seemed to notice as well. "We should be asking you the same thing," she said grinning, "And what is going on with you two?"

"We were having a cup of coffee, Kylie," Professor Potter said, "And why are all of you out here dying of laughter?"

"No reason," James said smiling.

"Somehow I doubt that, James," Professor Potter said, eying him suspiciously, "I haven't seen Miss Keowen and Mr. Black stand next to each other with out trying to curse each other since the last time they tricked me into believing that they had called a truce."

Parker and Orion looked at each other and quickly jumped apart. "Nicci?" Ginny asked.

"We were just having a little fun," Veronica said smiling, "Were _you_ having fun?"

Ginny blushed slightly. "Yes we were," Professor Potter said, "Now why don't you all run along? I do believe that you have class in five minutes."

"Okay," James said. He lowered his voice, but just enough so that everyone could still hear and he could pretend he didn't mean for them to. "You two have fun on your little date. But honestly Dad, next time I recommend that you aren't so cheap. Dinner is much more romantic."

"James!" Professor Potter said, blushing furiously.

James laughed and disappeared around the corner, with Orion, Jeff and Shane behind him. "Bye mom, Professor Potter," Veronica said smiling at the two blushing adults.

The girls laughed and took off running. They stopped when they were far from listening distance of Professor Potter and Ginny. "Merlin," Kylie said, slightly out of breath, "I think they actually like each other!"

"I know," Veronica said grinning, "Did you see how they were blushing?"

"Yes, I did," Parker said laughing, "It was quite funny actually."

"I feel bad for them," Daniella said softly, as they walked inside. "They looked very embarrassed."

"Exactly why it was funny," Parker said, shaking her head.

"Didn't think you had it in you, Carter," James said, as the girls sat down.

"Yeah, we were right surprised," Jeff commented, "I was so sure you didn't like to curse people."

"I don't," Daniella said quietly. She looked a bit pale and was still gripping her wand tightly.

"Well, congrats on overcoming your conscience," Orion said loudly, "About time."

"We're proud of you," James said grinning. He winked at her. She blushed. James laughed and then turned to Veronica. "Looks like our parents have a thing for each other. Wouldn't you just _love_ to be my sister?"

Veronica frowned. "Kylie's sister, yes," she said, "But yours, questionable."

"That's not very nice," James said.

"Should I be nice?" Veronica asked, "You owe us one, not the other way around."

The boys frowned. "Yes, we know," Shane said, "And we're not fond of debts."

"Butwe always payour debts," Orion said, "It's in our honor code."

"Honor code?" Parker asked, "Since when do you four believe in honor?"

"Shut it, Keowen," Orion snapped.

"Ah, ah, ah," Parker said grinning, "Honor code, remember?"

Orion scowled. "It doesn't say I have to be nice to arrogant gits."

Parker made to say something back, but Professor Miller walked into the room. "Welcome class," she said smiling cheerily, as usual, "As you all know today we will be taking a short quiz over the reading you were supposed to do."

Several students groaned. "Quiz? Since when?" Shane whined.

Professor Miller smiled. "Since I told you when I assigned the homework." She walked over to her desk and retrieved a large stack of papers. She walked around and began putting them on desks.

Veronica let out a sigh as Professor Miller placed a test on her desk. She had read, but couldn't really remember what it was about. She read the first question and groaned. For once, she just wished she actually knew the answers for Professor Miller's tests. She glanced over at the other girls.

Kylie appeared to be thinking. She was biting her quill. Daniella seemed to be doing quite well and was filling in answers with ease. Parker was looking off into space. Her entire test was filled in, but Veronica could tell from a distance that most of them were far from right. After all, even Veronica knew Mickey Mouse didn't lead the Goblin Rebellion of 1588. Giggling quietly Veronica turned back to her own test. At least I'm not the only one who's going to fail, she thought grinning.

Veronica let out a sigh of relief when the bell rang. She handed her test to Professor Miller and quickly left. She and the girls had just turned the corner, when she realized that she had forgotten her book.

"Oh bugger, I forgot my book," Veronica said, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"You sure have a knack for forgetting things, Nicci," Parker said laughing.

Veronica stuck out her tongue and jogged back into the History of Magic classroom. Professor Miller was piling up a large stack of books. She turned as Veronica came in.

"I forgot my book," Veronica said.

"I see. I do it all the time, dear," Professor Miller said with a laugh. She picked up the large stack of books. A small piece of parchment floated from the pile onto the floor. Professor Miller seemed not to notice. Veronica walked over towards her.

"Oh, Professor," Veronica said, picking up the paper, "You dropped your..." She looked down at the paper. She noticed the names of several first years. A few had check marks next to their name. "List," she finished.

Professor Miller looked at her sharply and grabbed the paper. She scanned it quickly, before her face visibly relaxed. "Oh, it's just my list of Muggleborn first years," she said, smiling at Veronica, "I thought it was my list of grades. We're not supposed to let any kids see that. I suppose I should get rid of this, huh?"

Veronica smiled back. "Well, I suppose," she said, "I mean, we're almost second years. Um, what is it for anyways?"

"Oh, I used it to determine who might need help with their studies at the beginning of the year. After all, Muggleborns don't know our history when they get here like we do," Professor Miller said. She glanced over at the clock. "Oh, dear, I'm going to be late," she said, "Come on, dear. I've got to get going."

Veronica grabbed her book and left quickly. Professor Miller followed her out and shut the door, before walking quickly down the hallway.

"What her hurry?" Parker asked, staring after her strangely.

"She's late for something," Veronica said shrugging.

"Oh, well, we'll be late too if we don't hurry up," Kylie said.

"Yes, Herbology starts in ten minutes and it's quite a long walk," Daniella said, glancing at her watch again.

"Okay, let's go then," Veronica said smiling. They walked rather quickly down the corridor towards the greenhouses. Veronica wasn't particularly fond of Herbology, but she really didn't mind. Today had been a good day. Perhaps her two weeks of peace weren't over yet after all.


	20. Picture this

Veronica walked quietly down the corridor. It was an hour past curfew and she had just narrowly missed Professor Malfoy who was patrolling the corridors. Why did the Slytherins have to leave after curfew for Drumstrang? Couldn't they have left at the same time Gryffindor had, she thought with annoyance.

Normally she never would have come out after curfew, but this was a special occasion. She wanted to see Tristian before he left. After all, he had came to see her off even if he hadn't admitted it. She should do the same.

He should be passing by here sometime soon, she thought. Hopefully Amelia and Snape won't be with him though. She waited quietly in the shadows behind a statue of a thin woman in long flowing robes.

Tristian rounded the corner five minutes later. He was alone. "Hi," Veronica said quietly, stepping out of the shadows.

Tristian jumped slightly. "Did I scare you?" Veronica asked with a smile.

Tristian scowled. "No."

Veronica smirked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Tristian snapped, "What are you doing out so late anyways?"

"Well, I figured, since you were so rude and didn't come to say goodbye, that I would just come to you," Veronica said grinning.

"Don't call me rude," Tristian said, looking slightly angry, "No one asked you to come. Don't try to give me a quilt trip."

Veronica stared at him in shock for a moment, before it was replaced with a wave of anger. "I am not trying to send you on a guilt trip," she said angrily, "I was just coming to say goodbye. I wish you would have told me you were going to be so rude, because then I wouldn't have bothered. Do you realize its after curfew? I almost got caught by your father and if I had, I would have detention for months!"

"A few detentions never hurt anyone," Tristian said coolly.

"Maybe not you," Veronica snapped, "But my mother would have been furious, especially if I was putting myself in danger."

"You're not in any danger."

"Earth to Tristian," Veronica said, feeling extremely annoyed, "The attacks."

"I said you don't have to worry," Tristian said.

"And how do you know that?" Veronica asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I just do, okay? I mean, unless you're, but you're not so..." Tristian muttered.

"Well, pardon me if I don't just take your word for it," Veronica snapped, "What is wrong with you anyways?"

Tristian sighed. "Can't I have a bad day every once in a while?"

Veronica held in a sigh of relief. For a minute there, she had thought he was mad at her for something. "Well, if that's what's wrong you could try saying, sorry, I'm having a bad day."

"Malfoys never say sorry," Tristian said dully.

Veronica felt another surge of annoyance. "Oh, I forgot," she snapped, "Malfoys are so great. I should just forget the sorry and be happy that you've lowered yourself to talk to me."

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Tristian shot back.

"Oh, well, maybe I don't know it," Veronica said in an annoyed tone.

"You did too," Tristian said in an accusing tone, "You're taking it the wrong way on purpose."

"That's impossible," Veronica said, "You can't take something the wrong way on purpose."

"Well, you just did," Tristian snapped.

Veronica stared at him in shock. She had never seen him express so many emotions at once. He had always remained cool and aloof in their previous arguments. She sighed. "Sorry," she muttered, "It just makes me angry that you won't tell me what's wrong."

"I don't feel like talking about it," Tristian said, glancing away.

"I told you everything that has been bothering me."

"I didn't force you to."

"Maybe not," Veronica said, "But that's what friends are for. You're supposed to listen to their problems and share your own."

"Unfortunately mine can't be solved by talking them through," Tristian said. He glanced down at his watch. "I have to go." He started walking away, but stopped at the corner. He turned and looked back at Veronica. "Thanks for coming," he said softly, "I do appreciate it." He turned quickly and disappeared.

Veronica stared at the corner where he had disappeared. I suppose that was his way of saying sorry, she thought. The sound of footsteps caused her to jump back behind the statue. It was going to be hard to make it back to the dorms unnoticed, she thought. But it was worth it. Tonight, she had seen yet another side of Tristian Malfoy.

* * *

"There you are Nicci," Parker said grinning, as she, Kylie and Daniella walked into the common room. "You're up awfully early."

"Couldn't sleep," Veronica said with a yawn, "Strange because I am so tired."

"We didn't see you last night either," Kylie said, tilting her head, "We looked all over the common room and the dorms. You weren't here."

"And lets not forget it was after curfew," Parker interrupted. "So where were you?"

Veronica frowned. What was she going to say? Think of something quick, Nicci. "Well, I was..."

"Ladies!" Jeff said loudly, as he James, Orion, and Shane walked into the room.

Saved by the boys, Veronica thought with relief. Parker and Kylie were still staring at her with suspicion, but for now she was safe. Maybe the game today will buy me a little more time too, she thought.

"Weasley," Parker sneered.

"Now, now Keowen," Orion said smirking, "In a bad mood already?"

"I wasn't until you got here," Parker said coolly.

Orion scowled. "Well, its not like I'm pleased to see you either."

"Now, now Black," Parker said smirking, "Have you forgotten your honor code?" Orion glared. "That's what I thought."

"So how good is the Ravenclaw team?" Kylie interrupted, hoping to end the argument. Parker and Orion continued to glare at each other.

"They're pretty good this year," James said thoughtfully, "But they don't compare to our team."

"A little cocky now aren't we?" Veronica asked.

James looked at her with surprise. "Only because I can be." Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's true," Jeff said grinning, "Gryffindor is really good this year."

"And I heard Ravenclaw's star Beater, Jenny Macabee, is out of the running with an injury from their last game against Slytherin."

"Is she alright?" Daniella asked, looking worried.

James waved his hand. "Who cares? She isn't playing today and that's good for us."

"Not that we need the extra help," Jeff said.

"That's terrible," Daniella said in a disapproving tone.

James threw his hands up in the air. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Nothing," Kylie said.

"Yeah, we don't need you corrupting her," Veronica said.

"That isn't very nice, Winters," Shane said, raising his eyebrows, "What is bothering you so bad today?"

"Nothing, I'm just a bit tired," Veronica said quickly.

"Well, you better wake up," James said grinning, "You won't want to miss Gryffindor kick Ravenclaw's butt."

"At least we better if we want to make it to the Quidditch cup," Kylie said.

"We will," James assured. He glanced over at the boys. "Come on, I want to get some breakfast before the game starts."

They started to walk away. "Ri!" James yelled. Orion turned reluctantly towards him.

"I win!" Parker shouted.

"Did not!" Orion said, "I have to leave."

"Coward," Parker said smirking.

"Loser," Orion snapped.

"You lost, not me," Parker said.

"Did not," Orion said, "I have to leave. We'll have a rematch when I don't have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Like I would spend any more time with you than absolutely necessary," Parker retorted.

"Who's the coward now?" Orion asked smiling.

"Fine we'll have a rematch later," Parker said, smiling back, "I do enjoy beating you."

"You didn't win," Orion snapped.

"Give it up, Orion," Shane said loudly.

"Yeah, we're starving," Jeff groaned.

"And I have a game to get to soon," James said.

"I'm coming," Orion said, as they walked towards the doorway, "We need to pay back that debt soon. I can't stand owing Keowen something."

"How do you think they plan on repaying the debt?" Veronica asked, as soon as the boys left.

"Who knows," Kylie said yawning, "It will have to be something big though, because they consider our telling them about the prank a big debt."

"Perhaps we should just tell them to forget it," Daniella said softly, "I think it's terrible. People shouldn't feel the need to repay acts of kindness."

"Have you gone mad?" Parker asked, looking outraged, "You actually think we should give up the opportunity to watch them do things for us? No way."

"Let's forget it," Veronica said, "I'm hungry and the game starts in an hour."

"Yeah, we better hurry up if we want to eat and get good seats," Kylie said, getting up slowly.

"Do you really think we're going to win today?" Daniella asked.

"Of course," Parker said, "Do you honestly think we'd lose to a bunch of brains? Come on, Dani. We're Gryffindor and let's face it, Ravenclaw is too busy putting their heads in a book to pay attention to the game."

"Parker," Veronica said rolling her eyes.

"What?" Parker asked, smiling innocently. "It's true isn't it."

Kylie laughed. "Well, let's hope the part about us winning is true."

"Yeah, let's hope," Veronica said, taking a seat. Her eyes moved over to the empty Slytherin table.

"Nice not having them here, huh?" Parker said, following her gaze.

"Definitely," Kylie said, grabbing a piece of toast.

"Amelia sure is annoying," Veronica agreed, "At least we don't have to be looking behind our backs every five minutes."

"Hey, maybe we'll get lucky and she'll decide to stay there," Parker said hopefully.

"Doubt it,"Kylie said thoughtfully, "Hogwarts is the best wizarding school in the world. Even if her parents don't like mixing her with Muggleborns, they still want her to get a good education."

"Why?" Parker asked, "She's too dumb to learn anything anyways." Veronica and Kylie laughed. Daniella sighed and kept eating.

"Girls!" Annabel squealed as she ran up to the girls with Levinia and Rob trailing, "You girls won't believe what I just heard." Rob sighed and shook his head.

"Hey Rob," Jeff shouted, "Want to come with us?"

A look of relief crossed Rob's face. "I'll save you a seat Anna," he said quickly, before walking off.

Annabel waved her hand, but continued staring at the girls, clearly waiting for one of them to ask what she had heard. "What?" Veronica asked finally.

Annabel smiled. "It seems as though Tristian Malfoy has a girlfriend."

"So," Parker said dryly.

"Who cares who he dates?" Kylie said.

"Don't you two know anything?" Annabel asked, rolling her eyes, "He's only one of the richest kids in school. Not to mention he is really cute."

"Ugh," Parker said scowling, "He's a Slytherin."

"And a Malfoy," Kylie added, looking disgusted.

"I'll second you on that," Levinia added, "Personally I was more interested in why he was hiding it."

"Hiding?" Daniella asked, finally looking up from her breakfast, "But didn't you say you knew he had a girlfriend."

"Well, sort of," Annabel said, "Molly Burton, that first year in Hufflepuff, saw them together last night, right before Slytherin left for Drumstrang."

"Last night," Parker muttered. She looked over at Veronica, but then shook her head as though she was crazy.

Veronica tried to remain calm. "Did she see who it was?" she asked, trying to sound interested.

"No," Annabel said looking disappointed. Veronica held in a sigh of relief. Annabel's face brightened soon after. "But Molly said she got a picture of them talking. She's going to develop them Monday, since the dark room isn't open this weekend."

Veronica felt a surge of panic. Oh, God. Come Monday everyone would know that it was her and all her friends would hate her...

"Well, I don't think we can trust gossip like that," Daniella said, "If he had a girlfriend he would say so and if he didn't want to, then I think that is his business."

Levinia frowned at her. "But don't you get it? If he was hiding her, that means that old Professor Malfoy definitely wouldn't approve and that means she's not a Slytherin. She might even be in Gryffindor."

"Doubtful," Kylie said, shaking her head.

"Yeah," Parker agreed, "No Gryffindor would ever stoop that low." Veronica felt a surge of shame and quickly averted her eyes.

"Speaking of Gryffindor," Levinia interrupted, "Are we going to the game or what?"

"Yeah, let's go," Kylie said, getting up.

Veronica followed them slowly. What was she going to do? What can I do, she thought bitterly. Come Monday, I'll have no friends. Kylie, Parker, Daniella and all the Gryffindors will hate me when they find out about Tristian. As for Tristian, we won't be able to talk either once his father finds out, she thought.

"Nicci!" Parker called.

Veronica looked around. They were already at the pitch. "Up here!" Kylie shouted. Veronica looked up. Parker, Kylie and Daniella were beckoning at her. She had been so caught up in thinking that she had stopped in the middle of the stairway.

"Are you okay, Nicci?" Daniella asked softly.

"Yeah, you seem a bit out of it," Parker said, frowning.

"I just feel a bit ill," Veronica said softly. That wasn't a total lie, she thought. She did feel ill. After all, who wouldn't in her position?

"Perhaps you should go see Madam Pomfrey after the game," Kylie said, looking worried.

"Perhaps I will," Veronica said. Luckily, she was saved from further questioning when Darien Jordan's voice echoed through the stadium.

"Welcome to the game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw! This years Gryffindor players are Captain and Keeper Peter Baylen, Chaser Carter Matthews, Chaser Nathan Richards, Chaser Gabrielle Phillips, Beater Carly Weasley, Beater Greg Waters, and Seeker James Potter!"

The Gryffindors burst into applause and Kylie whistled loudly. "This years Ravenclaw team consists of Captain and Seeker Richard Hayes, Chaser Airen Winn, Chaser Kalibar Spelling, replacement Chaser Susannah Combs, Keeper Alexander Smith, Beater Jason Todd, and Beater Candice Williams." The Ravenclaw side started cheering.

"And the game begins!" Darien shouted, "It's Gryffindor in possession. Matthews passes to Richards. Oh, nice reverse to Phillips. She shoots, she scores!"

Veronica sighed and turned away from the game. She really wasn't in the mood to watch. Her eyes wandered out over the stadium. Everyone was so excited. She wished she could feel that happy.

"And Phillips scores again!" Darien shouted. Kylie and Parker screamed. "The score is tied at 50-50."

Veronica rubbed her ear. Kylie and Parker sure could scream loud. She looked over at them. Both of them were standing. Kylie was shouting some play and Parker was yelling, "Just hit them with your bat, Carly!"

Veronica smiled, but it disappeared immediately. It was hard to be happy when she knew that Monday everything she enjoyed about Hogwarts would be gone.

"Yeah!" the Gryffindors cheered.

"And Gryffindor takes the lead, with that awesome play be Matthews! Oh, wait, Potter's seen the snitch!"

Veronica looked out over the field as Kylie screamed, "Come on James!"

James was diving straight down near the Ravenclaw goal posts. The Ravenclaw seeker was right on his tail. Slowly James began to inch forward. His hand reached out...

"And Potter's got the Snitch!" Darien's voice echoed over the roar of the Gryffindors! Gryffindor is going to the Quidditch Cup!"

* * *

Veronica looked out over the lake. It was Sunday night. Curfew was in an hour, but she really didn't care. Tomorrow her entire life would be ruined. Tears filled her eyes, and this time she let them fall. She had almost cried many times over the past two days. She buried her head in her knees and continued sobbing.

"Nicci?" a voice asked.

Veronica looked up slowly and turned around. "Hi, Tristian," she said softly.

"What's wrong?" Tristian asked, sitting down next to her. He looked quite uncomfortable, Veronica noted.

"She has a picture of us together...and she's going to get it developed tomorrow," Veronica said through sobs, "And all my friends are going to hate me and we won't be able to talk because your dad will find out."

"Who's she?" Tristian asked. His voice had changed. He was angry.

"Molly Burton," Veronica stammered, "My whole life is going to be ruined. I'm going to have no friends..." She laid her head on his shoulder and started crying harder.

"Don't worry," Tristian said softly, while patting her shoulder, "I'm going to take care of it. I promise."

* * *

Veronica got up early the next morning. She couldn't sleep. Today was the day. She looked over at her sleeping friends. She smiled. Parker looked like an angel when she slept. Definitely the opposite of when she was awake. Kylie was tangled up in her covers and barely visible. Veronica was glad to note she wasn't having another of her nightmares. Daniella was tossing and mumbling incoherently, but a smile was plastered on her face.

Will you ever forgive me? Veronica thought. Sighing, she got dressed and left the common room. She'd come back just before breakfast. Our last meal together as friends, she thought.

She wandered aimlessly through the halls. Suddenly every detail seemed more important. It had been in this corridor that Parker had been covered in pink paint the first day of school. That was the statue she had hidden behind when she come down to see Tristian before he left for Drumstrang.

It seemed so long ago, and yet really it wasn't. She stopped. Someone was walking in the next corridor.

"Ah, Molly," a voice drawled, "Fancy seeing you here."

Veronica frowned. That was Tristian's voice. She walked quietly over to the corner and peeked down the corridor. Tristian was leaning against the wall, next to the door to the dark room. Molly Burton was standing a few feet away.

Tristian walked over to her slowly. Molly seemed rooted to the spot where she stood. "This is a nice camera," Tristian said coolly, taking it from her. He looked down at it and then back at Molly, "I bet it takes nice pictures."

"Yes, uh, it does," Molly stammered. She's scared, Veronica thought.

Tristian smiled coldly. "I bet it even takes pictures in the dark," he said, turning it over in his hands.

Molly didn't answer. She shifted nervously, as though she was going to take off running. "You're not going anywhere are you?" Tristian asked.

"Actually, I do need to be going, I..." Molly said quickly, as she turned to leave.

Tristian grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her back. His face contorted in anger and his eyes blazed. Veronica took a step back instinctively. "I've been hearing some interesting things around campus about what you're taking pictures of Molly," he said coldly, "And I'm not liking what I hear."

"I, well I..." Molly started. She glanced up and down the corridors as though looking for help.

"You see, your pictures have extremely upset a friend of mine," Tristian continued coldly, "And naturally I don't like it when my friends get upset."

Tristian let go of Molly's arm and pushed her into the wall. He took out his wand and muttered something Veronica couldn't hear. Molly's camera burst into flames.

"This is your only warning. Keep your nose out of my business, or one day you might wake up and realize you no longer have one," Tristian said.

Molly took off running. Tristian smiled and started off in the other direction. Veronica leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. That was the Tristian Malfoy that Kylie had warned her of. That was the Tristian that everyone else knew. Veronica shivered. He was so cold, so cruel, so evil...

He wasn't joking either. Veronica knew that. He had meant every word of the threat and Veronica had no doubt that he would do it either.


	21. Quidditch Cup

"Quiet down, children," Professor Miller said for the fifth time. She waited for a moment, but the talking continued. "I said be quiet!" she shouted.

Veronica stared over at Professor Miller in shock. Her face was contorted in anger. The rest of the class was staring as well. Professor Miller seemed to have noticed this. She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry class," she said, her voice back to its normal kind tone, "Please pay attention. I know you are all anxious because of this weekends Quidditch Cup and I know this is the last class on Friday, but I have some important things to say. In about two weeks, we will be starting our ancestry project..."

The bell to end class interrupted her speech. Professor Miller sighed. "We will continue on Monday. Have a nice weekend."

Veronica grabbed her books and left the classroom quickly. She didn't want to see another of Professor Miller's outbursts. "That was really weird," she said to the girls, once they were a good distance from the classroom.

"Tell me about it," Kylie said, raising her eyebrows, "I've never seen her yell before."

"I told you there was something wrong about her," Parker said.

"Now Parker," Daniella said softly, "She just got mad that nobody was paying attention. You would have been angry too. She's a very nice lady."

Parker shrugged. "I still don't like her."

"Who do you like?" Orion asked, raising his eyebrows.

Veronica held in a groan as the boys caught up with them. Parker rolled her eyes. "Not you," she sneered.

"I'm so hurt," Orion said, clutching his heart dramatically.

"Hurt enough to die?" Parker asked hopefully.

Orion glared. "Not likely."

Parker sighed. "What a shame."

"I bet more people wish you would die than they wish I would," Orion said cockily.

"Oh, I'm so sure," Parker sneered.

Veronica tuned out what she was sure would become another ten minutes long argument. Sure, Parker and Orion's fights were quite entertaining, but today she wasn't in the mood.

Her thoughts lay with Tristian and his many different personalities. He had so many different masks, Veronica was unsure of which was his true face. Was he really that boy who had threatened Molly three weeks ago? Or was he that kind boy that she spent so much of her time with now?

"Right Nicci?" Parker's voice said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah," Veronica murmured.

Everyone started laughing. Veronica stared at them confused. "So Professor Malfoy is your favorite teacher and you enjoy vomit flavored Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans?" James asked, grinning.

Veronica scowled. "Funny," she said, sending them a glare.

"Thinking about how great tomorrow's Quidditch game is going to be?" Jeff asked.

"We are definitely going to win," Shane added.

"Oh yeah," Kylie said grinning, "How could we lose to Slytherin?"

"Well if they cheat enough..." Veronica began.

"They can't beat us no matter how much they cheat," James said, with a wave of his hand.

"Loser!" Orion shouted.

"It's better to be a loser than be you!" Parker retorted.

Veronica rolled her eyes. It was funny how after a while one could easily tune out Parker and Orion's voices. Until they yelled, that is, she thought. Veronica turned to look at them, and let out a gasp as she slammed into someone hard.

She turned quickly. Molly was laying on the floor in front of her. "I'm sorry," Veronica said, offering her a hand. Molly didn't take it. She just got up quickly, muttered she was sorry, and took off full speed down the hall.

"What's with her?" Shane asked, watching the spot where Molly had turned.

"She's been like that for a couple weeks," Jeff said with a shrug.

"Wonder what's wrong with her?" James said, to no one in particular.

"I personally find it odd that it started right after the Slytherins got back from Drumstrang," Parker said. Veronica jumped slightly. She hadn't expected to hear Parker's voice.

"What does that mean, Keowen?" Orion asked, "What do Slytherins have to do with the school gossip queen?"

"Didn't you hear?" Kylie asked.

"Hear what?" James asked.

Kylie rolled her eyes. "You know, about Malfoy's secret girlfriend."

Veronica froze, but quickly cleared her facial expression. It was a talent that she had picked up from Tristian. Too bad she wasn't as good at it as he was. "Secret girlfriend?" Shane asked.

A mischievous smile appeared on each of the boys faces. "And nobody ever found out who she was?" Jeff asked slowly.

"Nope," Parker said.

"Now why would he want to keep a thing like that a secret?" James asked, as his smile broadened.

"Because she isn't a Slytherin," Orion said, his smile matching James'.

"Exactly what we thought," Kylie said.

"Well, I guess it's our job, well, responsibility actually, to find out who this mystery girl is," James said.

"Responsibility to who?" Parker asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, the school of course," Jeff said, smiling innocently.

"How can we keep an accurate record of our time here if we don't know important details like this?" Shane asked.

"You're keeping a record?" Veronica asked, choking back the fear growing in her stomach. Threats would not work with the boys. She knew that for a fact. It would only fuel their need to find out.

Orion shot Shane a sharp look. "Personal business," he said. Veronica frowned. That wasn't an answer, but she had a feeling about what it meant.

"I think you should leave it alone," Daniella said quietly, but with surprising firmness.

James looked over at her in surprise. "And why is that?" he asked, looking amused.

"Because it's his business and just because you don't like him doesn't mean that you can go sticking your nose in it," Daniella said, slowly losing her firmness from all the eyes that were focused on her, "I mean, would you want someone to do that to you?"

"We have nothing to hide," Jeff said.

"At least nothing that anybody can find," Orion said with a grin.

"Oh really?" Parker asked, looking curious, "I'll have to make it my life's mission to find out just what that is."

"Keep your nose in your own business, Keowen," Orion snapped.

"Make me," Parker retorted in a childish voice.

Shane rolled his eyes as the fighting started again. "As Orion said, we know how to hide things we don't want known. Malfoy should have been more careful."

Daniella shook her head. "That's just so rude," she murmured.

James sighed. "Come on, Carter," he said, slinging his arm around her shoulders, "We're not that bad are we?"

To Veronica's surprise, Daniella shook off his arm. She looked upset. "I just thought you were better people than that." She looked over at Kylie, Parker, and Veronica for help.

Parker was caught up in her fight with Orion. Kylie shrugged. "You just don't get it. Malfoys are evil..." Kylie said.

"Nicci?" Daniella asked softly.

"Just let it be," Veronica said towards the boys, "Dani's right. We all have our secrets and there are usually reasons for them being a secret."

Kylie looked over at Veronica and frowned. "What secrets?"

Veronica shook her head. "I didn't mean I had some deep dark secret," she said, hoping she sounded sincere. It was going to be a long weekend and a long rest of the year.

Somehow Tristian would find a way to get around it. Tristian, Veronica thought. She frowned slightly. I'm becoming too dependent on him, she thought irritably. Then a wave of sadness hit her. Would he really be able to get them out of this one like he had the last? Somehow she doubted it.

"Nicci!" Kylie said, waving her hand in front of Veronica's face.

Veronica smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, got lost in thought," she said quickly.

Kylie raised her eyebrows curiously, but said nothing. Veronica turned away from her and looked over at Parker and Orion. They were still arguing. Daniella was walking off to the side, a frown set deeply on her face. James was shooting glances at her, with a mixture of annoyance and remorse. A strange expression, Veronica thought. Jeff and Shane were in deep conversation about the Quidditch Cup between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Kylie shot Veronica another glance. "Are you okay, Nicci?" she asked softly.

Veronica forced a smile. "Just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?" Kylie said.

Veronica sighed. "I know, but this is just something I have to work out on my own."

Kylie nodded. "So what shall we do tonight before the game?"

Veronica raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Kylie grinned, what had become her trademark mischief grin. "Why a pre-victory party of course," she said, "to celebrate the fact Gryffindor is goingto win the Quidditch Cup."

"Party?" Parker and Orion asked at the same time.

"Stop copying me Black," Parker said scowling.

"You copied me," Orion shot back.

"Stop," James said sharply, before grinning a smile identical to Kylie's, "A party sounds good."

"Shall I spread the word?" Jeff asked.

Shane snickered. "With all the relatives you have here, the school will know in five minutes."

Jeff shot him a glare. "Do it," Kylie said smiling.

"We'll bring the food," James said.

"Where are you going to get food?" Parker asked.

"For us to know and you to wonder about," Orion said winking at her.

"Come on," James said, before Parker could say anything back, "Meet us by the statue of the One Eyed Witch at 9:00 sharp to help us carry the food."

"Thats after curfew," Parker began.

"Frightened of getting in trouble, Keowen," Orion asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Of course not," Parker snapped, "We'll see you there."

"Later ladies," Shane said grinning.

"Much," Parker said, scowling at Orion, who grinned at her.

"This is going to be a fun weekend," Kylie said, sighing with pleasure.

"Yeah," Veronica said. She glanced over at Daniella, who to Veronica's surprise had said nothing about the illegal party. She still looked upset.

Veronica shifted slightly and tried to think of something she could say. Unfortunately she could think of nothing and instead gave Daniella a reassuring smile. Daniella sighed.

Kylie and Parker seemed not to notice. They were in deep conversation about the party. Veronica turned her attention to what, to her at least, was a more pressing problem. The boys. What was she going to do? Somehow, she had to keep them away from Tristian. Perhaps she could find a way to focus their attention elsewhere. She sighed softly. What had she ever done to deserve this?

* * *

"Are you ready?" Parker asked grinning.

"Yep," Kylie said.

"I guess so," Veronica muttered. She wasn't really sure why she was nervous. After all, it wasn't the first time she'd been out after curfew.

"Dani?" Parker asked, surveying the common room quickly and then looking back at Daniella.

"It's not a good idea," Daniella said softly.

"Okay, then," Parker said, "That settles it. Let's go."

"Now, I didn't say..." Daniella began, but Parker was already moving away.

Veronica, Kylie and Daniella quickly followed her and were quite glad that nobody saw them leave. Parker was waiting for them just outside. She grinned and the girls started walking quietly down the hallway.

"Stick to the shadows," Parker whispered.

Veronica nodded and so did Kylie. Daniella made a squeaky noise. Veronica shot a glance back at her. She looked pale and worried.

"There it is," Kylie muttered.

"Shh," Parker hissed. Veronica stopped walking. "Hear that? That's not the boys..."

"Oh, no," Daniella said quietly, her eyes wide in fear, "It's a teacher!"

"Well," Parker hissed, giving her a push, "Don't just stand here. Hide!" Veronica turned. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of someone.

"Nicci," Kylie whispered sharply.

The girls quickly darted into an empty classroom and waited. The footsteps were growing increasingly louder, and Veronica froze in fear when she realized who those footsteps belonged to. That walk was unmistakable.

"Professor Malfoy," Parker muttered darkly. Daniella whimpered. The footsteps stopped.

Oh no, Veronica thought desperately. He heard us. A shadow appeared in the glass of the door. Veronica felt her self slowly backing away. She closed her eyes and waited. The handle began to turn.

All four girls froze, but suddenly a voice spoke. "There you are father." Tristian, Veronica thought. So that was who I saw in the hallway.

"What are you doing out of bed so late?" Professor Malfoy hissed.

"I was looking for you," Tristian replied coolly.

"Couldn't it have waited until morning?" Professor Malfoy asked, in an annoyed tone.

"No," Tristian said impartially. Had Veronica not seen him act this way so many times it would have surprised her that he could remain so calm.

"Fine," Professor Malfoy muttered, "Come in here and we'll talk." Veronica froze again.

"I'd prefer if we went somewhere else," Tristian said.

_Crash!_

"Someone is out of bed!" Professor Malfoy fumed, "We'll talk later."

Kylie let out a sigh of relief as Professor Malfoy stormed away. "Come on," she said, "We need to go meet James and the boys and then murder them."

Parker shifted slightly, as though debating with herself, but followed. Veronica gave the terrified Daniella an encouraging smile and followed Parker. However, just outside the door Parker stopped abruptly and Veronica slammed into her.

"Ouch," Veronica said scowling, "Parker..."

Parker ignored her. Her eyes were fixed at the end of the hallway. Veronica followed her gaze. Staring back at them was Tristian Malfoy. Veronica's eyes widened.

"Great..." Kylie muttered.

Veronica waited. He had to call his father or it would be suspicious, but would he really get her in trouble. Veronica cringed. She wasn't sure exactly which way would be better. Neither looked as though it would have a good outcome.

Tristian raised his eyebrows at the girls and then turned and disappeared. "What in the bloody hell..." Parker began.

"That's what I want to know," Kylie said, looking as though she was going to pass out from shock.

"Let's not question good luck," Veronica said quickly.

"Luck?" Parker said frowning, "I doubt it."

"Girls," Orion whispered jovially, hands full of random deserts. Veronica let out a sigh of relief. Saved by the boys. At least, for now.

"Saw you four got in quite a spot," James said softly.

"No worries though," Shane said grinning.

"Yep, no more run ins with Professor Malfoy tonight," Jeff said, holding back laughter.

"What did you do?" Kylie asked. Veronica looked over at her and the other girls. Daniella was white as snow and shaking slightly. Parker was deep in thought and didn't even seem to notice the boys.

"Just made sure that fifty or so dung bombs will go off all night on the fourth floor," James said grinning, "After all, we couldn't let him catch you guys. Do you realized how much trouble you'd have been in?"

"Surprising that you care," Veronica said, raising her eyebrows.

"Our honor code, remember," Orion said, "We couldn't let you get in trouble when we owed you."

"Consider your debt repaid," Parker said softly, "Let's get back."

"What's up with you Keowen?" Shane asked.

Parker shook her head. "It's been a weird night. I need to think and I don't believe standing out in the middle of the hallway past curfew is the best place for that."

"Well, only a genius would know that," Orion interrupted sarcastically.

"Shut it, Black," Parker said scowling, "You know that I'm twice as smart as you are."

"You wish," Orion retorted.

"Look, I'm not in the mood," Parker snapped, "Just keep quiet." Veronica noticed Orion frown. Thankfully, he did keep quiet, though he took it upon himself to poke Parker in the shoulder every few minutes. She didn't even look at him, which only resulted in more poking. Apparently Orion didn't like being ignored. Veronica rolled her eyes and followed the others back to the common room.

No matter how hard she tried Veronica couldn't seem to enjoy the party. She was too nervous. Her friends were getting too close to the truth, especially Parker. Not to mention the boys were likely to start their search as soon as Quidditch season was over and tomorrow was the last game.

* * *

"Nicci! Dani!" Parker shouted loudly, "Hurry up! We're going to miss the game!"

"Relax Parker," Veronica said, grabbing her Gryffindor flag, "We have forty five minutes."

"But we want good seats!" Kylie complained loudly.

Veronica glanced over at Daniella. "Is is just me, or do they say the same thing every time?"

Daniella smiled slightly. "They do," she said grabbing her flag as well. "We better get going or they're going to throw a fit."

"You mean a bigger one," Veronica asked.

Daniella smiled and Veronica laughed. They left the dorms still laughing. Parker and Kylie were waiting impatiently on the staircase.

"We were thinking about leaving you guys," Parker said, shaking her head as they descended the staircase, "I mean, honestly. How long does it take?"

"I could have taken longer," Veronica said grinning. Parker glared, and looked away.

Parker's bad mood disappeared as soon as the girls stepped foot on the Quidditch pitch and made their way into the stands. The stadium was completely full within ten minutes.

"Told you we needed to get here early," Kylie observed.

Veronica smiled and shook her head. She started to say something, but was interrupted by the booming voice of Orion Black.

"Girls!" He shouted.

Parker put a hand to her ear and winced. She turned around slowly and glared. "Oh, great," she said, looking annoyed, "We get to have you next to us the entire game."

"We are right in front of you, you know," Kylie said, scowling, "There was no need to yell." Orion grinned.

Veronica was sure he was about to say some smart alack remark back, but Darien Jordan's voice echoed through the stands. "It's the game we've all been waiting for, the Quidditch Cup! This year, it's between Gryffindor and Slytherin!"

"Who else would it be between?" Orion said, "The other teams bloody suck." Veronica rolled her eyes.

"The players are in position. The Quaffle is up...And it's Gryffindor in possession, just as we knew it would be!"

The Gryffindor side burst into cheers. "Its Richards with the Quaffle. He easily dodges a bludger by Mason. Pass to Phillips, who does a reverse to Matthews! Nice play! They never saw it coming! Of course, with the grades that their chasers get, I'm not surprised..."

"Jordan!" Professor Weasley shouted, looking furious. "Detention!"

"Yes, Professor," Darian said absentmindedly. Veronica had a feeling that he hadn't quite comprehended what she had said. "Matthews is at the goals. She shoots...no it's a fake. Pass to Richards. He shoots, he scores!"

More cheers from the Gryffindor side, as well as the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The Slytherins booed, but it was barely heard over the roar of the other houses.

"10-0 in favor of Gryffindor," Darien shouted over the cheers. "Slytherin in possession. Cote is taking it down. She weaves past Richards. Pass to Elthatin, who drops it. Picked up by Matthews of Gryffindor! Passes to Phillips. She shoots...she scores!"

More cheers and boos. "Penalty!" Darien shouted furiously, "Did you see that?"

Coach Weasley's whistle blew. "Penalty shot," Darien said, "Come on Gabby! Ah, she missed."

The game continued for another ten minutes with at least fifteen penalties. All were by the Slytherins, except for one in which Carly Weasley beat the Slytherin chaser over the head with her bat when he grabbed on to Gabby Phillips broom and and jerked it down causing her to almost slip off.

"Wait, Potter's seen the snitch!" Darien shouted. "Don't let that Slytherin brute catch you. Damn it, James! Faster!"

"Darien Jordan," Professor Weasley shouted, obviously fuming, "That's two weeks detention."

"Not now, Professor!" Darien said, waving his arm, eyes still glued on James.

Veronica watched as well. Parker was grabbing her arm so hard, Veronica thought that it might fall off, but she could care less at the moment.

The Slytherin Seeker was right on James tail. Both their arms were stretching out...

"Potter's got the snitch! Gryffindor wins the Cup!"

The Gryffindor side roared. Veronica screamed. She turned just in time to witness Orion and Parker hug each other, while jumping up and down before realizing their mistake. They scowled at each other, turned and started cheering again.

"Come on," Kylie shouted. "Let's go down on the pitch!"

Veronica nodded and followed her down to the pitch. It was so crowded she could barely breath. It seemed as if the whole school was down there and she had no doubt they were.

Kylie stopped suddenly in front of her. Veronica assumed she was talking to someone but couldn't really see. She glanced around. She gasped. Tristian Malfoy was right next to her.

"We need to talk later," Veronica said.

Tristian looked over at her quickly and raised his eyebrows. He turned away. Veronica frowned. It wasn't like anyone could hear them over this racket. "Tonight, eight o'clock. Meet me in the second corridor on the third floor."

Veronica nodded, but then realized that he wasn't looking at her and didn't see that. "Okay," she said, careful not to look at him. Kylie grabbed her arm suddenly and she pulled her away.

"Come on Nicci," Kylie said grinning, "Let's go congratulate James and then go to the party!"

* * *

Veronica looked around carefully. It was five minutes to eight. She hid herself behind a suit of armor and waited. Supposedly almost nobody used the third floor, but she didn't want to take any chances. Where the heck was Tristian?

She grinned when he stepped into view. "How's it feel to be on the losing side?"

Tristian shot her a glare and snorted. "I'd much rather suffer a loss than be a Gryffindor."

"Well that's not very nice," Veronica said, still smiling.

"I don't remember ever claiming to be nice," Tristian retorted.

Veronica laughed. "You really are a sore loser."

"Like being arrogant and conceited is any better," Tristian said, raising his eyebrows.

"If you can be..." Veronica began smiling.

Tristian covered his ears and groaned. "Someone has been spending way to much time with Gryffindors."

"I am a Gryffindor, you prat," Veronica said, with mock anger.

Tristian shook his head. "Such a pity too. So this was what was so urgent? You needed to make fun of my team losing?"

Veronica's smile faded immediately. She had completely forgotten. "James, Jeff, Shane and Orion have made it their personal mission to find out who your "secret girlfriend" is."

Tristian shrugged. Veronica frowned slightly. That wasn't the reaction she was expecting. "That all?" he asked.

"What do you mean is that all?" Veronica asked feeling annoyed, "I think that is kind of important."

Tristian shook his head. "There's a simple solution to this one. Distract them. While they are all rather intelli... What I mean is they can be easily detained from searches."

"Pardon?" Veronica asked, smiling slightly now. It had been somewhat funny hearing Tristian almost call the boys smart.

Tristian shot her a short glare. Veronica guessed he knew what she was smiling over. "Prank them. I'm sure your friend Keowen will help gladly."

Veronica smiled broadly. Yes, that would work well. Not to mention, the game against Salem was next weekend. I'm sure that they would like to help as well.

"See," Tristian said smirking, "Problem solved."

"Good thing you're a genius," Veronica said sarcastically.

"I know," Tristian said laughing. He froze. "What's that?"

Veronica followed his gaze and groaned loudly. Not again. Why me? Laying face down on the floor was a young girl. Her mop of curly black hair was unmistakable.

"Isn't that that annoying first year in Ravenclaw?" Tristian asked.

"Her name is Violet Bradford," Veronica muttered, "And she's not annoying."

"Lets go," Tristian said, giving Veronica's arm a tug.

"We can't leave her," Veronica said looking back, as she let Tristian guide her away.

"We need to find the teachers," Tristian said, "The Hospital Wing is closed right now. Only teachers can get in."

Veronica nodded numbly and followed him. "Where are we going?"

"Teacher's lounge," Tristian said. "When we get there, you are going to go in and tell them about Bradford."

"You're not coming with me?" Veronica asked nervously.

"No," Tristian said, "It will only bring more problems. Imagine what would happen in my father found out. I don't think he'd count in off to coincidence that we happened to find each other again while we were out on a separate walk, do you?"

Veronica sighed weakly. "You're right," she mumbled.

"There it is," Tristian said, pointed to the third door on the left. A soft light shone through under the door. "Looks like they are in there."

Veronica walked forward slowly. The door was slightly ajar. Faster, she thought to herself. Violet needs help. Taking a deep breath, she took the last few paces quickly.

Veronica raised her hand to open the door the rest of the way, but Tristian grabbed it. Veronica looked over at him curiously. Tristian put a finger to his lips and gestured for her to listen.

Veronica stopped for a moment. Voices were coming from the teacher's lounge, angry and worried voices.

"We'll have to cancel the Quidditch Game against Salem," Ginny said, "It's just not safe anymore."

"We can't cancel the game," Coach Weasley said loudly.

"There are more important things than Quidditch, Ronald," Ginny snapped, "Like our children."

"Ron's right," Sirius said, shaking his head, "We can't cancel the game. It's next weekend. Plus, I don't believe that the Salem children are in any trouble."

"I agree," Professor Potter said, "I think that who ever is attacking is after Hogwarts students."

"We also can't deny the similarities between the attacks now and that of the attacks during the Chamber of Secrets," Coach Weasley said as he paced the room.

"No," Ginny said, shaking her head, "I'm telling you, it's different..."

"How?" Coach Weasley asked, "Muggleborns are getting attacked just like then. Leroy Cane, Shaylin Meyers, Shane Bryant, Brittany Barkate. They're _all_ Muggleborns..." Leroy Cane too? That meant two attacks in one night!

"But this time it's only first years," Ginny said, sharply, "Why do you keep trying to connect the attacks? Why do you keep insisting we investigating the past instead of now?"

"Are you suggesting that I have something to do with the attacks? How do we know it's not you attacking people," Coach Weasley shouted furiously, "You sure seem to know a lot about the Chamber of Secrets for someone who didn't even go to Hogwarts! Not to mention, the attacks didn't start until you got here!"

"Me!" Ginny shouted, "Well it doesn't surprise me that you're throwing the blame at me! You seem to do that a lot to people don't you!"

Coach Weasley turned to Professor Potter. "I'm right aren't I, Harry," he said angrily, "You know as well as I that we can't trust her. How do we even know she is the real Virginia Winters?"

Professor Potter shifted slightly. "Calm down Ron," he said slowly.

"I can't believe you're taking her side!" Coach Weasley shouted, "I'm you're best friend and have been since we were eleven! How can you trust this, this, ugh, I don't even know how to describe it."

Veronica felt a surge of anger. She shook off Tristian's arm and stormed through the door. "Don't you talk about my mom like that!" she fumed.

The teachers turned to stare at her. Veronica noticed that Professor Malfoy was also in the room, though he had kept silent. His eyes swept to the door behind her as though waiting for someone else.

"Nicci," Ginny said quickly, "What are you doing out? You know the rules."

Ginny moved her gaze from Professor Weasley and let the fear she had felt before overcome the anger she was feeling now. "There's been another attack," she said.

"What?" Professor Potter asked. "So soon..."

"This isn't good," Sirius said softly, "Harry, Ginny, go with Veronica to find the child. Ron, inform the other teachers. There is to be a meeting in my office in one hour. Draco, have Madam Pomfrey prepare a bed. I must contact the ministry."

"The ministry?" Ginny asked.

"Does that frighten you?" Coach Weasley asked, glaring at her.

"Ron," Sirius said sharply, "We know that the attacker could be no one in this room. How else would they have placed the child in the hall?"

Coach Weasley frowned. "Then who else?"

"You don't think it could be her do you?" Professor Potter asked.

"Who?" Ron asked.

Sirius simply frowned. His eyes flickered over Veronica. "We must waste no more time," he said softly.

"But why the ministry?" Ginny asked.

"The ministry has changed since Arthur Weasley became Prime Minister," Sirius said, "It is a place we can trust in again. I've already informed him of the attacks. He has been searching for similar occasions for me. None have come up. We thought things were getting better, but two attacks in one day..."

"We should cancel the game," Professor Potter said.

This time Coach Weasley didn't interrupt. "I'll contact Principal Corbett," Sirius said, "He can make up his own mind on the situation. Veronica, do you know how to get back to where the child is?"

Veronica frowned. She didn't know, but she was saved from answering, when Tristian came walking through the door. "Father, there's been another attack."

"Miss Winters has just informed us that," Sirius said, "Do you think between the two of you, that you can find your way back?"

Tristian looked over at Veronica. If she hadn't known better, she would have thought they were worst enemies. "Yes," Veronica said shortly.

She turned on her heel and left the room quickly, before realizing she had no idea where she was going. She let Tristian catch up to her and followed his lead. Ginny and Professor Potter followed a few steps behind.

Veronica let her mind wander to over the nights events. She shivered. Things had been going great. She was having a lovely time, and then it happened. Another attack and if she had heard correctly, it was the second one that night.

What the heck was going on? Why would someone be attacking students? It just made no sense whatsoever. She shot a glance over at Tristian. He wore an unreadable expression.

Veronica couldn't help but smile, despite the fear she had felt earlier that night. The presence of her mother and Professor Potter had helped calm that. It was simply amazing how much he looked liked his father and yet they were so different.

She jumped when she heard Tristian's voice. "Tsk, tsk," he teased quietly, "Who ever would have thought that Veronica Winters would be smiling at a time like this? Don't you think its inappropriate to smile when someone is in danger?"

Veronica shot him a glare. "Shut it, Tristian." Damn him, Veronica thought. She had just managed to push those thoughts out of her mind. Now they were back with surprising clarity. She wouldn't sleep well tonight.

Tristian smirked and turned away. Unseen by Veronica and Tristian, Ginny and Professor Potter exchanged a look.

"What was that?" Professor Potter whispered.

Ginny shook her head. "I don't know, but I don't like it."


	22. Late Night Talks

Veronica frowned as she sat through Professor Potter's explanation of the patronus charm, even showing them his own. While she found the subject fascinating, and it was easily her favorite class, except for Charms, she just couldn't concentrate today. They were too many things on her mind.

It was Thursday. The attacks had happened on Saturday and yet no notice had been given to the students. It just made absolutely no sense whatsoever. Every time someone had been attacked, the students had been warned and extra precautions had been taken. This time, nothing had been said.

Sure, she had noticed there seemed to be a teacher following every first year Muggleborn, but why hadn't they been warned? She frowned slightly. Sirius had even told her to keep the attacks to herself. She assumed the same had been told to Violet and probably to Leroy Cane, the other student who had been attacked that day, as well.

So far, she had kept her promise. However, she had been starting to debate whether or not that was a good idea. She glanced over at Parker and Daniella. Parker was grinning. This happened to be one only two classes she paid any attention in.

The other was Potions. Not because she feared Professor Malfoy, but because as she had said, potions were delicate things. It was her favorite class, Veronica was sure, but Parker would likely never admit it. Potions was a Slytherin subject and Parker was a Gryffindor through and through. Veronica wished that she could have the same bravery Parker had when it came to Professor Malfoy.

Then again, Parker wasn't secretly seeing his son, Veronica thought. Daniella was scribbling down notes frantically. Unlike Parker and to Veronica's surprise herself, Daniella didn't do particularly well in this class, Potions, Charms, or Transfiguration for that matter. However, her knowledge in History of Magic and Herbology was unsurpassed by anyone.

If it weren't for her, Parker would be failing both. Veronica also admitted to herself that her barely passing grade in History of Magic was due to Daniella's help on the homework as well. Kylie managed to do fine in all of her classes, excelling only in Transfiguration, but having none that she almost failed like Parker, Daniella, or herself.

I've got to tell them, Veronica thought. Parker and Daniella were both Muggleborns. They could be the next in line and who knows if they would be as lucky as the others. She shivered slightly.

The bell rang, jolting Veronica from her thoughts. She picked up her things and left the classroom quickly. Parker, Kylie and Daniella arrived outside a few moments after her.

"Okay, so tell us what's going on," Parker said, shooting her a glance as they started walking.

Veronica sighed. "How'd you guess?"

Parker snorted. "I'm not blind. You've been acting weird since Saturday night. Not to mention, you weren't paying any attention in Defense Against the Dark Arts. You like that class."

Kylie nodded. "So what's up?"

Veronica frowned and once again debated with herself over whether to break her promise to Sirius. After all, he was a family friend and the Headmaster. Daniella rested a hand on her shoulder and smiled encouragingly. Veronica sighed. There was no way she couldn't tell them.

Her eyes flickered between Daniella and Parker. They needed to be on their guard. She stopped. "Not here," she said, looking around the crowded hallway. "Tonight, in the common room, after everyone has gone to bed."

Kylie cocked an eyebrow, but nodded. Parker frowned slightly and Daniella looked worried. Veronica frowned. She hated making Daniella worry, but they simply had to know.

"Ladies!" Shane said loudly, breaking the tension that had fallen over them. Veronica thanked him silently.

"What's with the long faces?" Orion asked, smirking, "I don't recall anything bad happening to you four..."

"Yet..." James added.

Parker's head jerked up suddenly. She turned and glared. "Pardon me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing at all," Jeff said laughing, "Nothing at all."

"Don't look so worried Carter," James added with a grin, as they walked away, "It's not going to happen quite yet..."

"That is not a good sign," Kylie said, watching the retreating forms of the boys.

"Oh dear," Daniella murmured, "You don't think it will be anything too terrible, do you?"

Veronica smirked suddenly. This was the perfect opportunity to get the girls to help her distract the boys.

"I like that smile, Nicci," Parker said, looking at her curiously, "Does it mean what I think it means?"

"Why actually it does," Veronica said, "Who is up for pranking the boys?"

Parker laughed and punched the air triumphantly. "Yes!" she shouted, getting her strange glances from the other students. She didn't seem to mind. "Now if we could only corrupt Dani..."

Daniella blushed. "So what do you have in mind?" Kylie said, cutting her off before Daniella turned into a tomato.

"I don't know what," Veronica said smiling still, "I thought I'd leave that up to the masters. However, I know the when and with who."

"With who?" Daniella asked, frowning.

"Why our Salem friends of course," Veronica said, "They are coming down tomorrow. I'm sure they'd love to help and I bet they have some pranks that we don't have here and the boys won't have any remedies."

Parker's grin was widening and her eyes became somewhat glassy. "And I think I know exactly what we should contribute. I'll need a few things," she said, her voice bursting with excitement, "But I'll need a bit of help. Let's go Dani!"

She grabbed Daniella's arm and started dragging her away. "Where are we going?" Daniella asked, sounding slightly panicked.

"The Library, of course," Parker said, still smiling, "That old bat librarian loves you and you're good at research. Besides, I can't actually go in there myself..."

"This isn't a good idea, Parker," Daniella started.

"Nonsense," Parker said, waving her free hand as they turned the corner, "My ideas are always brilliant."

Kylie and Veronica snorted. "Well, that's Parker for you," Kylie said grinning.

"Tell me about it," Veronica said, eying the corner. "I wonder what she's up to?"

"With her? Who knows," Kylie said, laughing, "So what shall we do in the mean time?"

"Let's go get some dinner," Veronica said, as they started to walk, "Knowing Parker, they'll be in there all night."

Kylie shook her head. "She'll be back in time."

Veronica turned away and frowned. She had almost forgotten about the talk they were to have tonight.

* * *

Veronica looked around the common room. It was late. Almost midnight to be exact. The final person in the room other than the girls, a second year named Sarina, stretched slowly and got up.

Veronica let out a soft sigh as the girl gathered her things. Parker and Kylie raised their eyes from their game of chess for a slight second, before returning to it. Daniella didn't look up from her book, but by the slight shifting of her body, Veronica knew she had seen the girl leaving.

They sat in silence for five minutes, making sure that she was really gone before Parker and Kylie moved up onto the arm chairs by the fire, their game abandoned. Daniella put down her book.

Parker cast one more glance at the board and moved a piece. "Check mate."

Kylie sent her a scowl. That was the tenth game in a row she had lost to Parker. Not that Parker was even a particularly good player. Kylie was just terrible.

"So?" Parker asked.

"Don't push her," Daniella murmured.

"Okay, the Headmaster made me promise I wouldn't tell," Veronica began.

"Sirius?" Kylie asked, appearing shocked.

"Who else?" Parker asked, laughing, "I was under the impression Hogwarts had only one Headmaster."

Kylie shot her a glare. "Continue, Nicci."

Veronica shifted. "Well, he told me not to tell," she said again, "But I think you need to know..."

"Know what?"

Veronica jumped. Daniella paled. Parker and Kylie scowled. "None of your concern," Parker sneered.

Veronica threw a glance at the boys. It was just James and Orion this time. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing," James said coolly.

Kylie scowled. "We asked first."

"Fine," Orion said, rolling his eyes, "If you must know, we're going to get a midnight snack."

"Pigs," Kylie murmured.

James and Orion chose to ignore this. "So what is so secret that you four are out in the empty common room, huddled together, whispering at midnight?" James asked.

Veronica sighed. There was no way they were going to leave. "Sit," she ordered. Both James and Orion's eyebrows shot up. "Well do you want to know or not?" Veronica snapped.

The boys sat down promptly. "She's in quite a bad mood, don't you think," James muttered to Daniella.

Daniella frowned at him. "She is under a lot of stress obviously," she muttered back, "It's not her fault."

James frowned back at her. "You really are too nice for your own good."

Daniella blushed. "I'd like to hear if you don't mind," Orion cut in.

The room quieted. "Go ahead Nicci," Parker urged.

"Okay, last Saturday..." Veronica began.

"The day we kicked Slytherin a..." James cut in before cutting off from a glare sent at him by Kylie.

"Anyways," Veronica continued, "There was an attack. Well actually two."

"Two?" Orion said, frowning deeply.

"Why weren't we informed?" Parker asked, looking angry and surprisingly worried.

Parker was never worried, Veronica thought. She found similar expressions on the face of Orion, James and Kylie. Daniella looked white as a sheet and she was gripping James' hand, unknowingly.

James glanced down at it once, but didn't say anything. Veronica assumed he realized that she was frightened.

"Who were..." Daniella choked out quietly.

"Violet Bradford and Leroy Cane," Veronica said.

"The handsome first year in Ravenclaw?" Kylie asked.

"You think he's handsome?" James snapped. Veronica glared at him. Now was not the time for him to go all 'big brother' on them.

Veronica nodded. "And it gets worse..."

"How?" Orion demanded, fury replacing the worry, "Two people in one night. First years no less. Same pattern and everything. Why the hell weren't we told?"

"And why the hell are they letting the Quidditch match between Salem continue?" Parker asked, "Why are we letting others come to the school, when there is obviously someone out to hurt the students?"

Veronica shook her head. "The professors don't think that the Salem kids are in any danger. They're positive that whoever is attacking is after a first year."

"Why?" James asked.

"They don't know," Veronica said, "But they think that it's a Muggleborn..." She glanced from the angry Parker to the ghostly white Daniella, who was now gripping on to James hand as though it was the only thing keeping her from falling off ahundred footcliff.

"So that's why you thought you needed to tell us," Kylie said.

"I just don't see why theprofessors didn't," Parker said scowling, "And how do they know that it's a Muggleborn the person is after?"

"Every single student attacked has been a Muggleborn," Veronica said softly.

"And there are only so many Muggleborn first years," Orion said frowning.

"And if those weren't the ones..." James began.

"I don't like it," Kylie said darkly, "There is probably only five or so Muggleborns left including you two."

"Which means that we could be next," Parker said, eyes blazing, "I'd like to see that weirdo try to get me..."

"Don't be an idiot," Orion said, glaring at her, "The person has to be powerful to have attacked all these students under the nose of my Grandpa and the famous Harry Potter, the one who defeated Voldemort, for Merlin's sake!"

Parker sent him a glare, but said nothing. It was her sign on acknowledging defeat with out actually saying it. A tension filled silence fell over them. Veronica frowned. She had done the right thing, right?

"Well, I'm personally starved," James said, five minutes later attempting to break the moment.

"And I'm tired," Kylie said, getting up slowly, "Salem is coming tomorrow. I'm going to need my rest. Dani, Parker, Nicci, you coming?"

Veronica shook her head. She was wide awake. Parker did the same. However, Daniella got up shakily.

"You're going to need to let go of my hand to make it there," James said, grinning mischievously.

Daniella blushed, a dark crimson color and let go. Kylie wrapped an arm around Daniella's shoulder and guided her from the spot she had frozen in.

"Care to join us for a midnight snack?" James asked the girls, while glancing over at Orion, who nodded.

Parker sighed. "Yeah, I'm hungry."

Veronica nodded her head slowly. She had to get out of here and get her mind set on something else. "Yeah, let's go."

"So where are we going to get food this late?" Parker asked quietly as they followed the boys through the halls.

Orion turned back and smiled. "You'll see."

Parker scowled, but looked curious. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Professor Malfoy's coming this way," James said, suddenly.

"Where to mate?" Orion asked, casually.

Veronica looked at them in horror. Why were they so calm? "What are we going to do?" she hissed.

James looked down. He was holding something that Veronica couldn't quite see. He looked up and walked over to a tapestry. He lifted it, revealing a hallway. Veronica frowned. How had he known that was there?

However she didn't have time to ponder that thought. After all, Professor Malfoy was coming their way. She followed Orion and Parker through the hallway quickly. James followed behind her.

They had only been behind the tapestry for moments when footsteps passed them. The stopped, well at least Veronica assumed, a few feet in front of the tapestry.

"Have you told them my suspicions?" Professor Malfoy asked, softly.

"Tonight," Sirius' voice said, "I'm calling a meeting."

"I'm positive, Sirius," Professor Malfoy said. "It's her. She's come to see me. Been trying to tell you for a while..."

"Stop it, Draco," Sirius said sharply. There was shuffling and hard breathing, which slowly quieted.

Veronica paused, but nothing more was said. That was certainly a strange conversation. She waited till their footsteps faded and glanced over at the boys and Parker, whose eyes were narrowed suspiciously.

"All right," Parker asked. "Either or you care to explain?"

"Explain what?" James asked innocently.

"Oh, how about how you knew Professor Malfoy was headed our way or how you knew there was a hallway behind that tapestry?" Parker asked, frowning.

"That's our little secret," Orion said, grinning.

"Secret?" Parker asked, looking interested and smiling mischievously.

"That's right, so keep your big nose out of it," Orion snapped.

"I'll have you know that my nose is perfect, unlike someones whose is too large for their face," Parker retorted as she started walking down the passage. Orion followed after her looking annoyed.

"Quiet," James said, "You two do realize that we are out after curfew."

Parker and Orion looked back at him. "My nose is far from large," he hissed quietly, "I'll have you know that everyone thinks that it is a great nose."

Parker snorted. "I doubt that, Black," she whispered.

"What's that?" Veronica asked, ignoring the argument between Orion and Parker. Her eyes focused on an old piece of parchment.

James tapped his wand to it and muttered something she couldn't hear. "Nothing," he said, showing her the blank piece of parchment.

Veronica's eyes narrowed. "Sure," she said softly.

She let out an annoyed grunt when she slammed into Parker who had stopped moving. "Ouch," she hissed, "What was that for?"

"We're here," Orion said pleasantly.

Veronica followed his gaze to a portrait of fruit and watched curiously as James reached up and tickled the pear. The pear giggled and a doorknob appeared and Veronica couldn't help but gape as it opened.

It was a huge kitchen filled with several house elves, cleaning and moving around. They stopped working when they saw the children enter and were immediately at their sides.

Veronica noted with interest that they seemed to know James and Orion well. They talked for a few moments while Veronica took in the sight of the gigantic kitchen.

"Come on," James said, taking her arm and leading her towards a small table in the back and out of the way of the house elves where Parker and Orion were already seated across from each other. Veronica took a seat next to Parker and James next to Orion.

Veronica grinned as a large plate of buns, potatoes and chicken were placed in front of them along with four glasses of pumpkin juice. She grabbed a roll and looked over at Parker, who was in turn eying the boys curiously.

"No doubt this is where you have been getting all the food and Carly as well," Parker began. The boys nodded. "I'm not going to ask how you found it, since I doubt you'll say but I am curious as to why exactly you chose to share this with us? I was under the impression that you didn't want us to know earlier."

"You share a secret with us, we share one with you," Orion said, shrugging.

James glanced over at Veronica. "We figured that we owed you for telling us about the other attacks and such."

Veronica and Parker nodded slowly and they ate in silence. It was interrupted a few minutes after they were done by James. "We better get back, its almost two."

Veronica groaned. "I'm going to die in class tomorrow!"

Parker, James and Orion laughed as they left, making sure to thank the house elves. Veronica shot them a glare. She noticed James pull out the parchment again, but said nothing. Instead she let him guide her through the halls.

They were half way to the common room when James stopped suddenly. He looked over at Orion. Orion nodded. "Why don't you girls go back," he said softly.

Parker narrowed her eyes. "I don't think so," she said, "We're going with you."

Veronica thought about disagreeing. After all, it was already two o'clock and she was almost falling asleep walking. However, the look on James' face stopped her. He glanced over at Orion again, who shrugged.

"You better be quiet," Orion said softly. He turned on his heel and headed off in the opposite direction of the common room. It took Veronica only a few moments to realize where they were headed.

Annoyed and anxious voices seeped out of the teacher's lounge. Veronica recognized them immediately as Professor Potter, Headmaster Black and both Professor Weasleys. Veronica made to say something, but James shook his head. She was about to protest, when something caught her ear.

"You don't think it's her do you?" Professor Weasley asked, her voice laced with worry.

"Impossible," her husband growled. "There is no way Bellatrix Lestrange could get into Hogwarts."

Parker gasped and Orion put his hand over her mouth. She glared at him furiously, but didn't move.

"Don't be so sure, Ronald," Sirius said softly.

"Let's not forget that Sirius got in here," Professor Potter added.

"Yes, but he's an animagus," Professor Weasley said, waving his hand, "She's not."

"We can be sure of nothing," Sirius said.

"Which is why we should take extra precautions," another voice, which Veronica didn't recognize said. She adjusted her position so she could see through the crack in the door.

The speaker was an older man whose balding red hair was speckled with gray. She guessed he was a few years older than Headmaster Black. He was quite tall and thin and dressed in expensive robes.

"Don't worry Dad," Coach Weasley said, "We have been."

"More will be needed," the man said.

"Yes," Sirius agreed gravely, "Due to recent events I have decided that further measures must be taken in order to establish safety. First years will be escorted to every class and no Muggleborn first year will ever be out alone in the halls. Of course, I want the teachers to keep their distance. No need to alarm the students any more."

"If this continues, we will have to close the school," the man said.

"I know, Arthur," Sirius said, sighing deeply.

"We can't close the school," Professor Potter interrupted, "Hogwarts has never closed! Not even during the time of Voldemort."

"I don't wish to Harry," Arthur said, "But soon the news will spread and there will be nothing I can do. Especially if people try to connect it to Bellatrix Lestrange."

"It just can't be her though," Coach Weasley said, shaking his head, "It's impossible. What would she want with first year Muggleborns?"

"And why didn't she just kill them?" Professor Potter asked, "She's not exactly known for mercy.

"To keep suspicions down," Professor Weasley said, her voice rising, "Think about it? If she killed a student, guard around the others would go up dramatically. The school might even close. She has to be sure it's the right one. Apparently, she hasn't found who she's looking for yet."

"It can't be her," Coach Weasley said again.

Sirius frowned, but said nothing. "What aren't you telling us Sirius?" Professor Potter asked.

Sirius sighed. "Draco and I have spoken. She's paid him a visit. She's the one."

James grabbed Veronica's arm and led her away. She followed him until they were safe with in the common room. She looked over at Orion and Parker, who wore similar expressions. Both were deep in thought.

"Who was that older man?" Veronica asked, looking at James.

James frowned deeply. "That was Jeff's grandpa, Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic," he said, "It means bad news if he's here. It's worse than we thought. Bellatrix Lestange."

Veronica shuddered. She had heard Arthur Weasley mentioned before and she agreed with James. Things must be getting worse if they had to call in the Minister of Magic. She frowned. They couldn't really close the school, could they?

* * *

Veronica woke the next morning grumpy and tired. Everyone was already awake, except for Parker. Veronica walked over and shook her awake. Parker glared at her.

"You two were out late," Kylie said smiling. It seemed as though she had pushed the contents of their talk to the back of her mind.

Veronica simply groaned in response. She made to tell her about what they had heard but thought better of it. Her brain still wasn't working and Annabel and Levinia were still in the room. Later, Veronica thought, yawning loudly.

The Salem girls are coming today. I suppose it can't hurt to have a fun carefree weekend before breaking the news she had overheard to Kylie and Daniella. Parker seemed to have the same thought, because she too kept silent.

Classes went by extremely slow and Veronica barely managed to stay awake in most. In her last class, Herbology, she wasn't successful. Professor Longbottom said nothing, for which she was glad. He did however have a chat with Parker about sleeping during class. She was far from pleased.

"Come on Parker," Kylie said laughing, "Relax, its not like he gave you detention."

"Well, i'ts not fair," Parker snapped, "Nicci didn't get in any trouble and she was sleeping too."

"Nicci doesn't sleep every day and she happens to be passing Herbology," Kylie said shaking her head.

"I'm passing," Parker said, looking outraged.

"Barely," Veronica said, snickering. Parker smacked her playfully.

"The Salem students should be arriving in a hour," Daniella said, glancing down at her watch.

"I can't wait," Parker said, eyes glinting, "We can put our prank into action." She sighed and got a far off look, no doubt imaging how it would play out.

"I suggest we wait to play the prank until Saturday night. That way they have no time to retaliate," Veronica said.

Parker snapped out of her dream world and pouted. "But what will we do until then," she whined.

"Prank the Slytherins?" Kylie asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Must we?" Daniella asked, frowning.

"Of course," Parker said smiling once more, "I'll get to work on thinking of something right now. We'll put our plan into action tonight."

"We don't even know where their common room is..." Daniella began.

Parker frowned. "There has to be some way to get around that," she muttered.

"The kitchens," Veronica said suddenly, "We'll slip it into their food!"

"Brilliant!" Parker shouted, "You three can distract the house elves while I put a few, well, extra ingredients into the Slytherin table's food."

"We don't know where the kitchen is," Kylie interrupted.

"Oh yes we do," Parker said grinning, "Now all we need is to think of something to put in their food."

Kylie grinned. "I think I know exactly what we can use."

"What?" Parker asked looking excited, "Do tell!"

Kylie grinned. "A few days ago my Uncle's Fred and George sent me a little gift pack. In it they gave me their latest invention. It's really quite brilliant."

Parker shook her head. "Professor Weasley will be able to reverse it too soon."

"But that's the brilliant part," Kylie said, eyes sparkling, "It hasn't been released yet. He won't know how."

Parker's face lit up. "I say we slip some into the teacher's food too!"

"Let's not get carried away," Veronica began as Daniella paled.

"Fine," Parker said scowling, "Another time then..."

Veronica sighed with relief. Daniella looked relieved as well. Parker looked disappointed, but it didn't last long, for Kylie was telling her exactly what the prank would entail. Veronica smiled. It was going to be very funny as long as they could avoid being caught.

* * *

A cool breeze blew softly, sending a slight chill down Veronica's spine, despite the warm May weather. The entire school was piled out in front of the castle, awaiting the arrival of the Salem students.

According to the professors, the entire Salem school would be coming. Veronica couldn't help but feel it was going to be extremely crowded. Then again, Hogwarts seemed to enlarge itself when necessary, almost as if it had a mind of its own. They were a few impatient murmurs. They were late.

"So how do you suppose they will get here?" Kylie asked.

"Portkey?" Daniella suggested.

"Maybe," Parker said, "Let's just hope it's soon. I'm starving."

Veronica rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to laugh. Parker was _always_ hungry. "I don't know. It would take a lot of portkeys to transfer so many people."

"That's true," Kylie said, looking thoughtful.

"I wonder how they'll get here then," Parker said.

None of them had time to answer. A loud cracking noise sounded, causing Veronica to jump. She looked for the source and found it immediately. Whatever it was, which to Veronica looked to be a mixture between an airplane and a triple decker bus, towered over the students.

She heard some gasps and oohs from her fellow Hogwarts students. "What's with Americans?" Kylie asked, "First the bloody elevator and now this thing. Merlin, it's a wonder that they make it through the day without losing their lunch."

Veronica laughed. "I have to say, portkeys are starting to look better and better every day."

The girls laughed. When Veronica turned back, she noticed that the Salem students were already making their way inside, led by Professor Weasley. Veronica assumed she was showing them where to sit.

Headmaster Black and an elderly woman in yellow robes were shaking hands and talking. Veronica noticed to her surprise that Principal Corbett wasn't there. How strange she thought, as Sirius and the woman walked by. Strange indeed. Oh well, she thought. He was rather creepy anyways.

Veronica followed Parker, Daniella and Kylie as they walked into the hall. She noticed with a smile that the hall looked different. It seemed to have expanded to twice its normal size, as did the tables. Also, above each table, there were now two flags instead of one. She smiled with relief when she noticed that the Leo flag hung over the Gryffindor table.

The girls quickly scanned the table and Parker pointed out who they were looking for in no time.

"Parker, Nicci, Dani, Kylie!" Loren shouted, grinning broadly.

"Hey Loren," Parker said, "Tina, Sam. How are you three?"

"Great,"Loren said, pushing a strand of blonde hair our of her face, "Hogwarts is amazing! It's like Salem, just older."

Veronica grinned. "We'll show you around tomorrow."

"Yes, the kitchens will definitely be on our list of stops as well," Parker said, grinning mischievously.

"What's with that smirk, Parker?" Tina asked, smiling.

"It can only mean trouble," Samantha said.

"Well, it just so happens that we planned a little prank for tomorrow," Kylie said, lowering her voice.

"Oh?" Loren asked, raising her eyebrows, "Do tell."

"We probably shouldn't tell you here," Veronica said softly, while glancing around.

"Tonight," Parker said.

"Well can you at least tell us who it is on and when," Tina asked.

"It's tomorrow, on the Slytherins," Kylie said. She looked over towards the Slytherin table. "And I suppose you three wouldn't mind if a few Scorpios were, er, affected as well?"

"Of course we wouldn't," Samantha said laughing.

"I'm surprised that we aren't pranking the boys," Loren said.

"We are," Parker said grinning.

"Saturday night," Veronica added.

Loren, Samantha and Tina smiled. "Well this is going to be one interesting weekend," Tina said.

"You got that right," Parker said laughing.


	23. Revenge is Sweet

Veronica jumped from bed as an ear shattering scream pierced her peaceful dream. She groggily rolled out of bed. Parker was next to her momentarily. Another scream.

Veronica shook her head to clear it and moved towards the moaning. Her eyes rested of Kylie, who was breathing heavily and lashing out at her covers.

"Kylie, wake up," Veronica urged, shaking her slightly. It didn't work.

"Kylie!" Parker shouted.

Kylie jumped and looked around wildly. "Where's Dani?"

"Right here," Daniella said softly. She was two shades whiter than normal.

"Good, good," Kylie muttered, before lying down again.

"Are you okay?" Tina asked. Veronica jumped. She glanced back to see that everyone, including Levinia and Annabel were up. All of them looking quite frightened.

"Fine," Kylie muttered, shaking her head, "Just a nightmare." She sent the girls a weak smile before rolling over.

"Those nightmares are getting worse Kylie," Parker said, frowning, "Perhaps you should go see Madam Pomfrey about some Dreamless Sleep Potion."

"I'm fine," Kylie murmured.

Veronica patted her quickly and moved away to her own bed. It was already one and they had to be up early. She thought about pushing Kylie into telling them what it was about, but refrained. After all, she had had her own share of nightmares that she wasn't too keen on sharing. She shuddered slightly. Some things were better left unsaid and not talked about.

* * *

Veronica woke up early the next morning, even before her alarm went off. Surprisingly, despite the hectic night, she wasn't that tired and apparently she wasn't the only one. When she looked over she saw that only Loren and Parker were still asleep.

Kylie and Samantha were playing a game of exploding snap. Tina was trying, unsuccessfully, to get Daniella interested in pranking. Veronica shook her head. Tina was fighting a losing battle.

"Should we wake them up?" Veronica asked, gesturing towards Parker and Loren.

"Nah, let them sleep awhile longer," Samantha said, not looking up, "We'll get them up in about thirty minutes."

Veronica nodded and went to shower. When she got back Parker was just waking up.

"So is everyone ready?" Parker asked, as she quickly dressed.

"Everyone but Loren," Tina said with a sigh. Veronica smiled. Looks like she gave up on Dani.

"Well, wake her up," Parker said, grabbing her wand.

"We've tried," Samantha said with a groan, "That girl could sleep through a stampede of raging hippogriffs."

Kylie grinned. "Well she woke up quite easily last time."

Tina grinned back. "Yes, but we try to avoid that method except in emergencies," she said, "Loren tends to get a little touchy over that one."

"This is an emergency," Parker said, grinning mischievously. She walked over towards Loren's bed. "But no worries. I think I can get her up a different way."

She mumbled something and pointed her wand directly at Loren. "Ouch!" Loren shouted, jumping out of bed holding her bottom, "What in Merlin's name was that?"

Parker grinned. "That was a Shocker Spell," she said pleasantly, "I think I'm going to use it on Black later today..." Her eyes glazed over as she trailed off.

Loren smacked her, pulling Parker back to reality. "Damn," Parker grumbled, rubbing her head, "That bloody hurt."

"And like that little Shocker Spell didn't?" Loren asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Knock it off you two," Samantha interrupted, looking amused, "Go get ready Loren."

Loren shot her a glare. "And such great friends I have too," she shouted, as she headed for the showers, "Wasn't it so kind of them to let someone curse me!"

The girls laughed. "You have to teach us that one," Tina said grinning.

"No problem," Parker said smiling, "I picked it up from one of the books I used to help plan our prank on the boys."

"It could be quite useful for waking up Loren," Samantha said, laughing.

"We should use it on Parker," Kylie whispered in Veronica's ear.

Veronica laughed. "I heard that!" Parker said, eying them, "I'm am not teaching you."

"But Dani will," Veronica said, smirking, "I do recall that she was the one who went into the library for you."

Parker's mouth fell open. "But you wouldn't," she said, turning to Daniella, who was smiling. The other girls laughed and headed out of the room.

"Hey, are you going to answer me?" Parker shouted, following them.

"Shh," Kylie whispered, "Good Merlin. Parker be quiet. You're going to wake everyone up."

The girls slipped quietly out of the common room. The few students who were awake didn't seem to notice.

"Wait," Parker said suddenly, "What are we going to do for a distraction?"

"Leave that to us," Samantha said with a devilish grin.

Loren, Samantha and Tina shared a secretive grin. "Are we going to use them?" Tina asked.

"I've been dying to try them for ages..." Loren said dreamily, "But there has just never been the right time."

"Try what?" Veronica asked.

"You'll see," Samantha said mysteriously.

"Oh come on," Kylie whined.

"We're here," Parker said, breaking up the conversation.

Daniella, Kylie, Samantha, Tina, and Loren looked around. "Where?" Daniella asked, "All I see is a portrait of some fruit."

"Come on Dani," Parker said smiling, "Haven't you learned? At Hogwarts, nothing is what it appears to be."

"Is the distraction ready?" Parker asked. Veronica reached up and tickled the pear. It let out a giggle and a doorknob appeared.

Samantha pulled a few tablets out of her pocket. "Yep."

Parker shot her a curious glance. Kylie handed Parker a few small bottles and the girls walked inside.

Veronica held in a gasp. While she had already been in the kitchens before, it hadn't looked like this. There had to be over five hundred house elves in the kitchen, cooking, cleaning and setting food on four tables that mirrored those in the Great Hall.

Luckily enough, the house elves didn't seem to notice them. This was definitely a good thing since in took the girls a few moments to overcome their awe.

"Follow my lead," Samantha whispered to Kylie, Daniella and Veronica. "Parker, you do your thing."

Parker sent her a smirk. Samantha placed a handful of the tablets on the floor. Tina took out her wand. Water spouted out of her wand and on to the tablets. There was a small popping noise, barely audible over the house elves.

Veronica's eyes widened. Where their once sat twenty or so tablets, there were now twenty strange looking creatures. They looked like overgrown potatoes with legs and arms.

"What are those?" Daniella asked, backing away slightly. Parker was staring at them with interest.

"Garden gnomes," Kylie muttered.

"Now what?" Veronica asked.

"You see gnomes are infamous for making mischief," Tina said laughing, "Just watch and learn."

Samantha grinned and kicked one. It flew through the air and landed among some house elves. The other gnomes took off immediately, knocking over house elves and making noise.

"Oh dear," Loren shouted, getting the attention of the rest of the house elves, who hadn't noticed the disturbance.

"Gnomes!" Tina shouted, pretending to be shocked, "We have to catch them!"

Veronica watched with interest as Tina, Samantha and Loren began to chase the gnomes around and try to "catch" them. Kylie joined them as did almost all of the house elves. Veronica watched as Parker slipped casually over towards the Slytherin table and began pouring the powder into the food. She stirred it carefully into several different dishes.

Veronica yelped as a gnome slammed into her leg. It laughed insanely and Veronica growled. That hurt. She glared harshly before chasing after it.

Parker joined her a few minutes later, looking pleased with herself. Veronica had just managed to capture the gnome she was after.

"Let's go," Parker whispered to her. Veronica nodded and they headed for the exit while being thanked repeatedly by the house elves for helping them catch the gnomes.

Veronica felt slightly guilty, but shrugged it off. After all, the prank wouldn't hurt them, just the Slytherins and Scorpios.

"What do I do with this _thing_?" Kylie asked, struggling to control the squirming gnome in her arms.

"Don't worry," Samantha said, clutching the gnome she held tightly, "They should dissolve in about..."

She didn't finish. Veronica gasped, as the gnome she was carrying burst into a pile of dust. "What in world..."

"It's so there is no evidence," Loren said pleasantly, while dusting off her robes.

"Good idea," Kylie mused.

"We thought so too," Tina said, "That's why we bought them. Been dying to try them too. We just hadn't found the right time. We were considering setting them off in Potions one day, though." They laughed.

"Hope nobody is hungry today," Parker said in a sing song voice.

"Don't you mean, hope the Slytherins aren't hungry," Kylie asked.

"Nope," Parker said, still smiling, "I mean a hope _nobody_ is hungry."

Veronica groaned. "Parker! What did you do?"

"Well there was some extra after I did the Slytherin table, so I just put a little, okay well maybe a lot, in the other tables food as well. Oh, and there was the bottle or two or ten of something I found in my pocket that I added," Parker said.

"The Gryffindor table too?" Tina asked.

"Yep," Parker said smirking, "Breakfast is going to be interesting."

"But I'm hungry," Loren whined.

"Need I remind you we know how to reverse it," Parker said, "So you can still eat. Just don't eat the eggs. That one has to wear off and it could take a while."

Samantha smiled. "Brilliant!"

"I'm glad someone sees the true genius of my plan," Parker said, shooting glares at the other girls.

"The teachers?" Daniella asked, looking slightly ill.

"What about them?" Veronica asked, feeling confused.

Parker seemed to understand though. "Yep, I put it in their food as well."

Veronica gasped. Daniella looked faint. Kylie, Tina and Loren looked shocked. Parker and Samantha's smiles widened. "Let's hurry up," Samantha said laughing, "I definitely don't want to miss breakfast today."

"Parker," Veronica snapped, "I thought we decided we weren't involving the teachers. Do you realize how much trouble we could get in?"

"They'll never know it was us," Parker said, waving her hand and not looking in the least concerned, "After all, no one will suspect us to get hit with our own prank."

Veronica frowned. While this was true, she still didn't feel half as confident as Parker was. However, the others, except Daniella, seemed to take Parker's word for it.

* * *

Veronica glanced around the Great Hall as she and the girls took a seat. It was practically full. Almost everyone must be up because of the game, she thought.

"Hello girls," a voice said from behind them.

"Good morning," Parker said cheerfully, before grabbing some bacon.

"Wait a minute," Jeff said eyes widening in shock, "Did Keowen just say something pleasant to Orion?"

James laughed as they took a seat. "Maybe she's finally gone completely mad."

"She been crazy for some time, mate," Orion said smirking at her

Parker continued to smile pleasantly as Orion took a large bite of eggs. "And how are the eggs, Black?"

The fork stopped halfway to his mouth. His eyes narrowed.

"They're great," Nick said from down the table.

"Are they?" Loren asked, grinning widely.

"Why?" Orion asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking about having some," Parker said, winking over at the girls.

"Did you see that?" Chris said, "She winked."

The boys exchanged quick glances and Orion quickly set down his eggs, pushing them to the far corner of his plate.

"Its not like we did anything to them," Kylie said, rolling her eyes.

"And if we did," Samantha said pleasantly, "It won't do you any good to stop eating them now. After all, you already ate some."

"Kylie," James said in a warning tone.

"Yes," Kylie said pleasantly.

"Just forget it," Patrick said.

"Yeah, the games today," Shane said, shooting the girls a glare, "Let's not let _them_ get us down."

Veronica took a deep breath and grabbed a piece of toast. Hopefully Parker hadn't decided to sprinkle some of that powder on this, she thought. She had just finished her toast when Tina burst out laughing.

"What?" Veronica asked.

Tina made a gesture towards Professor Potter who was now a bright green. "Matches his eyes," she said between laughs.

Laughter broke out across the Great Hall. Professor Weasley whispered softly in Professor Potter's ear while her husband started laughing loudly.

Veronica watched as Coach Weasley, who was now banging his hand on the table started turning red from the laughter. His wife shot him a glare. He immediately stopped laughing, but remained red.

Professor Potter pointed at him and started laughing. A shout sounded from the Slytherin table. A sixth year girl had just turned yellow. Orion started laughing, but stopped immediately when bubbles started coming out of his mouth.

"What in the..." Nick began, before he to had bubbles pouring out his mouth.

Chaos erupted in the Great Hall. Students and teachers alike were turning every color of the rainbow and bubbles filled the entire room. Several Slytherin and Scorpios were sprouting horns on their foreheads and boils on their faces. Few weren't affected.

Veronica looked down to find she had turned a deep purple. She scowled. Parker had somehow managed to get the powder unseen on the toast. She looked up to glare but burst out laughing.

Parker had a turned a bright pink. "Why am I always pink?" she asked, looking annoyed.

The other girls started laughing. "Better than orange," Loren said with annoyance as she glanced down at herself.

Kylie, who was a brilliant shade of blue stood up quickly. "Shall we go?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Loren jumped up quickly. "Oh yes."

The girls managed to slip quickly from the Great Hall, unseen by anyone. "Now to find that sneezing powder," Parker said grinning.

"Yes," agreed the now yellow Daniella.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the girls headed out towards the Quidditch Pitch, color free. The rest of the school was heading out there as well, but unfortunately for them, they hadn't managed to rid themselves of the color or the bubbles for that matter. Many Slytherins had gotten rid of the boils, but were still sporting horns.

The girls listened with amusement as they caught snippets of other peoples conversations. Veronica refrained from laughing as she passed by her mother and Professor Potter.

"Well, it was obviously in the food," Professor Potter said frowning.

"Yes, I agree. What did you eat?" Ginny asked.

"I had the oatmeal," Professor Potter said.

"Well, that can't be," Ginny said frowning, "All I ate was the toast and jam."

Parker turned to the girls as soon as they were far enough away. "See, it was brilliant. Even the teachers haven't figured it out..."

"So it was you! I knew it!"

Parker smirked. "Now, now Black. Did I say it was us?"

"Nope," Samantha said pleasantly, "You simply said that it was brilliant."

"Thats right," Tina said, nodding.

"Wait a minute," James said, glancing at them, "You're back to normal."

"All of you," Patrick agreed, eyes narrowing.

Kylie looked down and then put on a face of pleasant confusion. Veronica copied it to the best of her ability.

"I guess we are," Veronica said, winking over at Parker.

"How strange," Kylie said pleasantly.

"Must have just worn off," Loren said smiling.

"Yeah, right," Jeff said furiously.

"If it wore off then the rest of us would be normal too," Shane shouted, while gesturing to his bright blue skin, "And we are obviously not!"

"Perhaps it takes longer for stupid people," Loren said grinning.

"Then you would still be colored," Nick said sneering. Unfortunately for him, the bubble that emerged from his mouth undermined the menacing look he was going for.

"Now, now," Parker said pleasantly, "There is no need to be rude."

"Keowen," Orion said dangerously.

"Yes, Black."

"You are going to pay," Chris said slowly.

"My words exactly," Orion agreed.

"And revenge is ever so sweet," James said softly.

Parker laughed. "I'm sure we will," she said, turning back to the girls, "Come on. We don't want to miss the game."

* * *

Veronica stood and watched as Genesis dove, straight towards the ground. The entire stadium was silent. The Salem seeker was right on her tail. Come on, Veronica thought. You have to catch it.

Her eyes darted quickly towards the scoreboard and then back. If they didn't catch this, there was no way they were going to win. Salem was way too far ahead.

Shouts erupted through out the stands as Genesis pulled from her dive, the Snitch glittering in her hand.

"That was by far the best Quidditch game I have ever seen," Kylie said smiling.

"I know, 250 to 240," Tina said, shaking her head, "Amazing."

Veronica smiled. "My words exactly. I mean, I've always liked Quidditch, but who would have guessed it could be that, well, great."

Samantha laughed. "It definitely was an awesome game."

"Yep, but lets just hurry up and get to the Great Hall," Parker said, "All that cheering has made me hungry."

Veronica shook her head, but started walking faster. That was no big surprise. She decided against saying anything though. After all, at the moment she was starving as well.

"Parker!" someone called. Veronica turned to notice Parker's cousins, Rylan and Macaylee jogging to catch up with them.

"Be right back," Parker said, apparently forgetting her hunger. Veronica watched curiously as Parker and her cousins had a quick, but seemingly very serious conversation.

"Wonder what's going on?" Kylie asked, to where only Veronica could hear.

"No idea," Veronica said, "Seems kind of serious though." Kylie nodded. Parker was jogging back over. She was smiling.

"What's up?" Kylie asked.

Parker shrugged. "Just telling me that I'm welcome to spend the summer with them," she said brightly, "At least my summer won't be boring now."

"You know them?" Samantha asked curiously.

"Yeah, they're my cousins."

"Rylan is so handsome," Tina said dreamily, "And he's a brilliant Quidditch player. Did I mention, he's handsome?"

Parker snorted. "Come on, let's get going."

"Food!" Loren shouted as they sat down in the Great Hall ten minutes later, "I thought I was going to wither away."

"Me too!" Parker said.

Veronica snorted. "What is so funny, Nicci dear?" Parker asked, raising her eyebrows.

Veronica shook her head. "Nothing..." she began, but Parker was not paying attention. She was glaring at Orion, who was smiling at her.

Parker scowled and turned back to the girls. "What is with him? Look at that annoying smirk on his face. Maybe I should just _shock _it right off."

"Leave it be, Parker," Daniella said softly, as she poured some Pumpkin Juice into her goblet.

"Fine," Parker growled.

Veronica shook her head and started to eat. She had a bad feeling that the boys were planning on getting them after the earlier prank they had pulled and whatever it was definitely would not be good.

"Alright," Parker said, throwing down her fork, "What the hell are you smiling at me like that for, Black?"

"No reason, _Keowen_."

"I am in love with Orion Black. He is _so_ handsome." The Gryffindor table erupted in laughter. Parker froze. She looked over at the girls. "Tell me that didn't just come out of my mouth."

Veronica was the first to get over her shock. She nodded numbly.

"Black!" Parker shouted.

Orion put his hand over his heart dramatically. "Why I didn't know you cared."

"Hey Kylie!" James said loudly.

"I enjoy dancing in my knickers in the morning." Kylie's face turned beat red.

"Sawyer," Nick said, smirking.

Veronica's mouth fell open as Loren began singing a I'm a Little Teapot. Parker in the mean while was once again saying how handsome Orion was, since he kept saying her name over and over again.

Veronica vaguely heard Parker shout something and Orion yelp in pain. Shocker Spell, she thought. She watched in horror as Jeff Weasley smiled at her. He was going to say her name. Oh no, Veronica thought.

Then it happened. Something that she thought she would never see in all her life. Jeff let out a loud "Ouch!" and grabbed his arm. Veronica turned to see Daniella standing next to her, wand out.

Everyone froze. "I think that's enough," Daniella muttered quietly. James was staring at her incredulously.

Parker's mouth, which had previously been hanging open, now spread into a wide smile. "I do agree," she said, grabbing Kylie and dragging her from the room. Veronica followed, giving Daniella a slight push. Tina, Loren and Samantha came up behind them.

They stopped when they were a good distance from the Great Hall. Parker turned and smiled over at Daniella before hitting her on the back. "You make me so proud, Dani," she said, putting a hand to her head and pretending to faint.

"I just hope it didn't hurt him to bad," Daniella began.

Parker sighed. "Well, I guess we can't expect miracles..."

Veronica smiled. "Thanks Dani."

"Now we need to find out how to fix this," Parker said scowling, "I refuse to say that awful line ever again."

"Keowen."

"I am in love with Orion Black. He is _so_ handsome...You are dead St. Clair!" Veronica shook her head and laughed as Parker took off after Samantha.

* * *

Over an hour later, the girls had finally managed to find the counter curse to the spell the boys had used. Apparently the spell could be cast on food or drink if you wanted to get more than one person. Veronica had to hand it to them, it was a brilliant idea. Of course, she was fuming as well. Her line had been a particularly embarrassing one about body odor.

"Arrogant jerks," Kylie grumbled.

"I can't wait to get those little monsters back," Samantha fumed.

"But don't you get it," Parker said frowning, "They'll be expecting it now."

"Who cares!" Tina said angrily, "They are not getting away with this."

"Stupid Luther," Loren growled, "Parker, you better teach me that Shocker Spell. I plan on using it on him for the next two weeks."

"So how are we going to get them back?" Veronica interrupted, "If they expect it I mean..."

"We'll just have to throw them off a little," Parker said, looking thoughtful.

"Must we," Daniella said quietly, "Maybe if we just leave them alone, they'll leave us alone."

"Not my brother," Kylie said, looking angrier by the minutes, "That prat will never let things just be and his friends won't either."

"Same with our boys," Samantha said, scowling, "Idiots, that's what they are! Jerks and idiots!"

"I've got it," Parker said suddenly, a smirk spreading across her face.

"Do tell," Samantha said smiling.

"What if," Parker said slowly, "The boys thought we were going to prank them today in the halls at around 3:00?"

Veronica stared at her. "What?"

"A bluff," Parker said, as her smile slowly spread.

"They'd never see it coming," Kylie said, raising her eyebrows.

"All we have to do is plan a little loudly..."

"And let them overhear," Tina finished.

"Exactly," Parker continued grinning, "What we do is split up, but not entirely. Someone will come up to the boys room with me and perform the spell while the rest of you keep the boys busy."

"I like it," Kylie said laughing.

"They're going to think they are so smart," Veronica said grinning.

"When in reality they're just falling right into our trap," Loren finished.

"Boys are so stupid," Samantha said, shaking her head.

* * *

Two hours later with the plan in place, Veronica headed up to the boys dorm with Parker. "Are you sure they will fall for it?" Veronica asked.

"Yep," Parker said grinning, "I know Black. He won't be able to resist not showing. You remember the spell right?"

"Yes I do," Veronica said. Thank goodness that I'm good at Charms, she thought. Or else I'd be down there with the boys.

"Come on," Parker said, as they walked into the common room. "Nobody's in here, but that won't last for long."

Veronica followed Parker quickly up the boys staircase and to the room marker First Years. "Alright, now remember the spell has to cover the entire room and the bathroom," Parker said as she moved over towards a pitcher of water on the table.

Veronica nodded. "Okay. Wait, what are you doing?"

Parker smiled. "Selis sombre."

"Do I even want to know what that does?" Veronica asked as she carefully placed the charm over the room.

"Just a little more revenge," Parker said pleasantly before whispering something and pointing her wand at the nearby cups. Veronica noted with amusement that the boys had for some reason labeled their cups. They make it all too easy for Parker, she thought.

"How do you know they will drink it?" Veronica asked as she moved over towards their bathroom. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. It was even dirtier than their room.

"Simple. The same way I got them to drink those butterbeers that I put a sleeping potion in," Parker said, "I'm going to put a charm over the door that will make anyone who comes in this room thirsty."

"Brilliant," Veronica said, shaking her head softly. She was certainly glad hat Parker was on her side. "Dispo vomne." A soft pink glow covered the room and then faded. "Done."

"Good, lets get out of here before they get back," Parker said laughing, "They won't know what hit them."

* * *

"No!"

Veronica jolted of bed for the second time in two days. This time she knew exactly where to go. "Kylie," she said, shaking her gently.

Kylie's eyes snapped open and she looked around, eyes focusing on each girl one at a time. She smiled weakly. "Sorry."

"Another nightmare?" Parker asked.

"Yeah," Kylie muttered.

Veronica glanced from Kylie to Parker. Kylie, looked sickly pale. Parker's eyes were narrowed suspiciously. Veronica sighed softly and climbed back in bed. For some reason she was feeling extremely uneasy.

* * *

"Kylie!" James shouted.

"Keowen!" Orion yelled.

"Winters!" Jeff screamed.

"St. Clair! Sawyer! Cross!"

"What have you done to our robes!" Shane shouted, as the boys stormed down the stairs. Nick, James and Orion were dripping wet and wearing only their towels. Patrick, Chris, Shane and Jeff were still dressed in pajamas.

"Fix it!" Orion fumed.

"Fix what?" Parker asked innocently.

Kylie stuffed a fist into her mouth and turned away, her body shaking with suppressed laughter. Daniella looked horrified. Veronica fought to keep from laughing.

"Oh my!" Samantha shouted, as though she had just noticed, "Where are your robes?"

"Where are they?" Jeff asked, fuming, "Well they are up in our dorms, but we can't get near them! Every time we try to get them, they move away!"

"And we can't even get to our pajamas now! Don't you play innocent with us," Nick said scowling.

"We know it was you," James shouted.

"Now, now," Loren said smiling, "Would we do something like this?"

"Yes!" Patrick shouted.

"Why don't you just put on a different set of robes?" Veronica asked smiling.

"Because they are all like that!" Shane growled.

Veronica started laughing. The other girls soon followed. Only Daniella wasn't laughing. "If you need to borrow some robes..." Daniella began.

The boys didn't seem to hear her. "This is not funny!" Jeff shouted.

"It is from where I'm sitting," Veronica said smiling.

"Do you realize how bad we are going to make you pay?" Chris fumed.

"You are going to regret this," Orion hissed.

"Nothing you do can ever make me regret this, _Black_," Parker said, smirking.

"Parker Keowen is _so_ much smarter than me," Orion said. He stopped. "Damn you!"

Parker started laughing. "Revenge issweet."

"Hey Luther," Loren said smiling

"I wear girls underwear," Nick said, before blushing a deep red. The girls burst out laughing again.

"I think you look much better this way," Loren said, winking.

"Sawyer," Nick warned.

"I think everyone else thinks you look nice too," Tina said, still giggling.

The boys turned a brilliant shade of pink. They seemed to have just noticed the common room full of laughing students.

"We'll get our revenge," James shouted, as he and the boys turned and sprinted back up the stairs.

"Now that was classic," Samantha said smiling.

"I know," Parker said, laughing as she handed Samantha a piece of paper, "Here, I copied down the spells for you and the Shocker Spell is on there as well."

"We'll make good use of them," Tina said, smiling.

"We're sure you will," Kylie said.


	24. Truth Be Told

"Settle down, children," Professor Miller called out.

Veronica sighed and turned her attention away from Kylie and towards the professor. "Good, good," Professor Miller continued. "Today is the day I teach you the spell for your heritage project that I told you of at the beginning of the year..."

Whispers broke out again. This time Professor Miller ignored it and kept talking. "But first I want to tell you a story." Veronica shot Kylie a questioning look, only to see an identical one being shot at her.

"It's about three sisters whose actions, though not well known, helped lead to the end of a recent war. I'm sure you know which war I speak of. The sisters came from a pure blooded supremest family. However, each had a different take on it. The eldest sister believed whole heartedly in what was taught by the Dark Lord, the middle chose the word of Dumbledore as truth, and the youngest despised Muggleborns but found her loyalty rooted with her family." She paused and glanced around.

"I'm sure all of the purebloods are aware of the laws against killing kin," she said softly, "For those of you who aren't, to kill a direct family member is one of the greatest unwritten laws that a person can break. Regardless or not as to whether a person has been disowned, as the sister who followed Dumbledore was, to kill blood is a great offense."

"However, the Death Eater sister did not see it that way and so she killed her sister who had chosen to follow Dumbledore in order to prove her loyalty and make up for past blunders. When the youngest sister found out, she was furious. So angry that she placed a curse upon her son and her sister and all who would come after them. Any member of the family who betrayed another would be marked by their disgrace and suffer pain from that mark for the rest of their lives, that is, if it didn't kill them."

"That's absolutely ridiculous," someone shouted. Veronica missed who it was since her focus had been entirely on Professor Miller.

Professor Miller smiled. "Perhaps, but it good example of how family plays an important role in the wizarding past and present. For you see, the curse the youngest sister cast is unbreakable, but it was not cast on herself. The order to kill her sister had been the final straw. Her loyalty was broken. Later that evening she became a spy for the Order and with her help, the favor tipped back to the Light side."

"Now, as I was saying, today we will be learning the spell that you need to cast to find out who your ancestors are. The spell will most likely need to be cast several times seeing as you only have limited powers and will not be able to cast a spell strong enough to trace back five generations, which is the minimum for this project. Afterwards, I will show you a spell that will turn the names of any magical members of your family blue. If you have any, we can look them up and find out what they did."

"The incantation to create your family tree is_ Legami Anima_. Try practicing it now..." The bell rang. Professor Miller made an annoyed gesture. "The project is due on Thrusday. Make sure you have it with you. The farther you trace back, the better your grade," she shouted as the students rushed out the door.

Veronica sighed with relief as they left their last class of the day. She glanced over at the girls and frowned. "I have to get a good grade on this assignment."

"Tell me about it," Parker said with a yawn. "Should be a piece of cake though. We have two days till it's due."

"I can't believe you two are failing History of Magic," Kylie said laughing.

Daniella sent them a frown. "Its nothing to be laughing over."

"Relax Dani," Parker said, grinning, "Its just one class..."

"You're also barely passing Herbology," Veronica said.

"Details, details," Parker said with the wave of her hand.

Veronica shook her head. "Well, I actually care about my grades, thank you very much. My mom will kill me if I don't pass. I have to get this spell right."

"Well if you start having trouble, just go ask your mum for help," Kylie suggested, "She is the Charms teacher and this is a charm."

Veronica smiled, feeling relieved already. "Good idea. I'll visit her tonight after dinner. I'm sure she'll help me get back five generations."

* * *

Later that night, Nicci walked quickly towards her mother's office. She had to hurry. It was almost curfew.

"Stop being so pushy," Ginny snapped.

"Its time," Sirius said, ignoring her tone, "You know it as well as I do. She's old enough to know the truth."

"Sirius," Ginny warned, "I said I'll do it when I'm ready...Nicci, dear!"

Veronica froze. Great, she thought, just what I need. Caught eavesdropping on her mom and the Headmaster, no less.

"Why hello, Veronica," Sirius said pleasantly. He shot a meaningful glance at Ginny, which she pointedly ignored. Veronica stared at them in confusion. What in the world...

"Did you need something?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I needed to talk to you about this project in History of Magic," Veronica said.

"Go on and wait in my office," Ginny said, "I'll be there in just a minute."

Veronica nodded and strode quickly into Ginny's office and took a seat. What had just happened? She was positive that she should have been in trouble for eavesdropping. Whatever the Headmaster was talking to her mom about must have really been something.

Veronica sighed with relief and glanced around carefully. She hadn't really had the chance to look around her mom's office. Everything about it was entirely cozy, from the two soft, red visitors chairs to the worn desk, cluttered with paper, broken quills, and numerous confiscated prank items. Parker would sure love to get her hands on some of those, Veronica thought smiling.

A small stack of pictures in the corner of the desk, half buried under a pile of ungraded tests caught her eye. She picked them up carefully, making sure to not knock off the tests. The first one was a picture of Ginny holding Nicci, probably days after she was born. The second was a picture of Ginny and a woman Nicci knew to be her first boss and friend, when Ginny moved to the United States. She continued to flip through them, smiling, until she came across a battered old photograph halfway through the stack.

Veronica frowned. It was a picture of a young red head sitting atop a broom. She looked to be about sixteen. It was her mother, she guessed. Though she was certain that this was the first picture she had ever seen of her mother when she was a teenager, something about it was extremely familiar.

"Now Nicci," Ginny said sternly, as she entered the room, "What have I told you about being out after curfew...Honey, what's wrong?"

Veronica looked up, a frown still set on her face. Then it clicked. She knew exactly where she'd seen this girl before. She handed Ginny the photo slowly. Ginny stared at it in horror and then looked back at Veronica.

"Why do you have a picture of Ginerva Weasley?" Nicci asked slowly, though she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

Ginny sighed and sank down into her seat, placing her face in her hands. "Shut the door and sit down Nicci," she said softly, "We have a lot to talk about."

Veronica shut the door quickly and sat down. Could her mother really be Ginerva Weasley? Could it really have been that obvious all along and she had never seen it? "So?" she demanded impatiently.

Ginny looked up and sighed. "So, its time you found out who I really am." She took a deep breath. "My real name is Ginerva Weasley..."

"And you didn't tell me!" Veronica shouted, quite surprised by her own anger.

"Calm down," Ginny said softly, "And let me tell you the story first." Veronica threw her a glare but remained silent. "It started a long time ago during the Second War. I'm sure you've heard all about that in your classes?"

"Yes."

"Then I can skip most of that," Ginny said, nodding to herself, "For me, it started after Dumbledore was murdered. I received a letter from him, Dumbledore that is. He wrote it before his death, almost as if he expected it. Perhaps he did. I really don't know. The letter spoke of a mission I was supposed to undertake, a mission I was to tell nobody about." She paused slightly, eyes glazed, remembering.

"Looking back, I assume I wasn't the only one who got a letter. Regardless, my mission was to bring a future Death Eater over to the Light. His name was Blaise Zabini."

Veronica held her tongue as her mother sat in silence. She wanted quite desperately to shout "Keep going!" but refrained. Moments later, Ginny shook her head and smiled.

"And I did. It wasn't really as hard as I'd thought it'd be. Blaise hadn't really got entangled too deeply, so getting him out wasn't that hard. But then...then he wanted to spy. I suppose that's where it all went wrong."

"And nobody knew?" Veronica asked. "Nobody knew what you were doing?"

"No," Ginny said softly, "Not even Harry. We were dating at that time." Veronica's eyes widened, but she had no chance to comment. "Anyways, Blaise started getting deeper and deeper into the Death Eater ranks. He passed over information for quite sometime before they noticed. I had to hide him."

"How did they find out?" Veronica interrupted.

"Well, Ron, as usual couldn't keep his large mouth shut," Ginny said, shaking her head, "He was the first one to find out about Blaise. Well, no, that isn't right. It was Percy first. The difference was, Percy trusted me. Funny how that ended up. Percy well, we had never been particularly close. Percy was even on bad terms with the family at the time. Yet, for some reason, he believed me." Ginny stopped, her face set in a frown. Veronica assumed she was thinking about Percy.

He was the one who died, Veronica remembered. How awful. He was the only one who had believed Mom.

"Anyways," Ginny continued, "Ron saw Blaise passing me information one afternoon. He mistaked it for the other way around. There had been a lot of suspicion that there was a spy within the Order and Ron was always one to jump to conclusions before he thought it out."

"He shouted out to everyone what he thought he saw. It only took Voldemort a short time to realize what had really been going on and he came after Blaise. I hid him, of course, and myself. While Voldemort searched for Blaise, the Order searched for me. It was rather ironic. Two weeks later, Percy found me. He said my parents wanted to speak with me. He begged me to see them. Said they just wanted to hear the truth."

"I told Percy to stay with Blaise and then I went to meet my family. As soon as I got there the alarms I placed over the safehouse went off. By the time I got back, both Percy and Blaise were dead. My family got there a short time later. They blamed me. They thought I'd set it up because I told Percy to stay..." Ginny continued before breaking off.

Veronica just stared. She hated seeing her mother like that, and yet she still couldn't help from being angry.

"So now you know," Ginny said softly.

"So your entire life, at least as it was known to me, has been a lie," Veronica said, unable to stop herself, "What else did you lie about?"

Ginny sighed. "Nothing, really. I just wanted to keep you safe..."

"Safe?" Veronica sneered, "More like you wanted to keep yourself safe!" She knew it wasn't really fair to treat her mother that way, and yet at the moment she was unable to control herself. All those years of envying the other kids with grandparents, cousins, aunts. Her mother had known how much she wanted a normal family.

"That's not fair! I've been trying to keep you from getting hurt."

Veronica glared. "You kept me from my family!"

Ginny frowned, running a hand through her hair. "I guess I did. I thought I was doing the right thing. I know how much you wanted a normal family, but I never wanted you to have to experience what I did." Veronica sighed and looked away. Of course, her mother was right, despite how angry she was about being lied to.

"Do you want to meet them?"

"What?" Veronica asked, turning back in shock, "You'd let me?"

Ginny nodded. "If it's what you want." Veronica couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was already imagining what it'd be like. "You'll have to wait until school's out and I won't be going with you..."

"Why not?" Veronica asked, snapping back to reality.

Ginny looked away. "I'm not ready. I'll arrange for you to meet them after school is out for the summer. Until then, my identity and yours must remain a secret. That means no telling Parker, Daniella and Kylie. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now come on, I'll take you to your dorm. And no more trips after curfew."

* * *

It was late when Veronica walked into her dormitory and all the girls were already asleep. Veronica refrained from turning on the light and made her way to her bed.

She was rifling through her trunk in search of her pajamas when she heard soft moaning coming from Kylie's bed. Another nightmare, Veronica thought. Better wake her up before she starts screaming.

"Kylie," Veronica whispered, giving her a little shake, "Wake up. It's just a dream. Kylie!"

"Where..." Kylie began, sitting up. Veronica frowned. Kylie looked absolutely terrified.

"Daniella and Parker," Kylie said, looking around.

"Asleep," Veronica said, still frowning, "Kylie I really think you should go to Madam Pomfrey tomorrow. These nightmares are coming more and more often."

Kylie shook her head. "Not nightmares, nightmare. It's the same one, but every time I have it, I see more and more. Parker was there this time."

Veronica frowned. "That bad?"

"It's just that it seems so real. Something about it is different than a normal dream." She shook her head. "Never mind. Just go back to sleep."

Veronica nodded and moved back to her own bed. "Night Kylie."

* * *

Veronica sighed in frustration. This was the tenth time she had tried her spell today and still it didn't work. It was due tomorrow. She really should have asked her mother for help. Too bad her mom had to go and distract her by telling her how her entire life was a lie. She really had to pass this assignment. Why had everyone else's worked and not hers?

"Perhaps I can try the spell for you?" Parker suggested, lazily twirling her wand. She had finished her assignment over an hour ago and had managed to go back nine generations, which secured her a passing grade.

"If it were only that easy," Veronica said, as she banged her head lightly against the table and groaned. "Why me?" she muttered aloud.

"I could just..." Parker began.

"No you can't," Danielle interrupted, "The charm only works on the caster's family. You can't cast it for anyone else."

"Well that's just plain stupid," Parker said, shaking her head.

"I agree," Kylie said, as she cast her charm once more. She sighed and looked up. "I think mine is done. Six generations is good enough."

"Trust me," Veronica said, glancing down at her blank paper, "I'd be overjoyed with six."

"I'm sure Professor Miller will understand..."

"I doubt it," Parker said, wrinkling her nose in disgust, "That woman is a..."

"Parker!" Daniella said sharply.

"Well she is," Parker said stubbornly, crossing her arms and shooting a glare at Daniella.

"What am I going to do?" Veronica asked. "It's due right after breakfast tomorrow." She glanced at the clock. It was far too late to go try to find her mom for help.

Kylie yawned. "Well, you can always get up early."

Veronica laughed. "I guess. Maybe I'll have a sudden revelation while I'm sleeping that will tell me what I'm doing wrong."

Parker smiled. "It's doubtful. Tell you what though. I'll try to find you a way to cheat." Veronica rolled her eyes. "Or you could just fake an illness..."

"Parker," Daniella said frowning.

"Let's go to bed," Kylie interrupted, "Before Parker gets any of those "good" ideas of hers." Veronica smiled weakly. Right now, Parker's ideas were looking far more promising than her own.

* * *

Veronica groaned as she glanced at the clock. 4:50 a.m. Great, she thought bitterly. She got up quietly, so as not to wake the others, and got dressed. Then grabbing her things she headed down to the Common Room.

When she got there, the room was completely empty. "At least I get to work in peace," she muttered, before sitting down at a desk in the corner of the room.

She pulled out a blank piece of parchment. "Legami anima!" Her wand shot out a spark, but the paper remained blank. She tried again with the same result.

Well here's another way to complicate my life. She wondered briefly if she could use her new identity as an excuse with her mother when she failed History of Magic.

Two hours later, Veronica's parchment was still blank. Cursing quietly she laid her head down on the desk. It was no use and she was so tired. I'll just rest my eyes for a few minutes and then try again, she thought.

"Nicci." Someone was shaking her. "Come on, Nicci. We need to get to class."

Veronica sat up. "What? Class isn't for another hour."

"No," Daniella said softly, "It's in fifteen minutes. I told Kylie and Parker I'd come back to get you."

"But..." Veronica began, glancing at her blank parchment and then around the empty Common Room. Daniella frowned down at the paper. She seemed to be having an intense internal debate. Suddenly, she slammed her book bag on the table and started rifling through it.

"What are you doing?" Veronica asked, as she stared at her blank parchment. She frowned when she noticed Daniella had pulled out her family tree project.

"What's your father's name again?" Daniella asked softly.

Veronica stared at her curiously. "Jacob. Why do you ask?"

Veronica watched in shock as Daniella waved her wand and the names of Daniella's parents changed into her own. "Daniella, you can't," she hissed.

Daniella sent her a weak smile, and quickly scrawled Veronica's name at the top of the parchment. "Yes I can," she said, "You need this to pass, I don't. Besides, Professor Miller doesn't know anything about your family so she won't notice anything."

Veronica smiled so big she thought her face might break apart. "I don't know what to say other than thank you." Her grin faltered. "But won't you get in trouble. I mean Professor Miller...and the assignment is such a big grade..."

Daniella shrugged and handed her the parchment. "Don't worry about it. Professor Miller is a nice lady. I'll just explain to her that I couldn't get the spell to work. She'll understand."

Veronica made to interrupt, but Daniella just turned and walked out of the Common Room. Veronica reluctantly followed her to class with Daniella's family tree still clutched in her hand. By the time she reached class, Kylie was already in her seat.

"Where's Parker?" Veronica asked, looking around.

"Said she was hungry," Kylie whispered.

"But it's class time..." Daniella said nervously.

"But it's Parker," Kylie said smiling.

"But her assignment," Daniella said, eyes widening, "She won't pass..."

"Don't worry I've got it," Kylie said, grinning.

"Why?" Veronica asked.

"Well," Kylie said, shifting uncomfortably, "I just figured she wouldn't make it back in time so I told her to let me carry it."

"Oh," Veronica said. Sure it was a bit strange, but she had other things to worry about. The bell had just rang. What if Professor Miller found out? What if she got expelled? What if Daniella got expelled? What if...

"Alright everyone. Sorry I'm late," Professor Miller said, interrupting Veronica's thoughts, "Pass forward your assignments."

Veronica cast a nervous glance at Daniella, who was looking quite pale at the moment. "Do it," Daniella whispered softly.

Veronica looked down at the paper again, and then handed it to Annabel, who was sitting in front of her. What am I doing? She thought desperately. I've got to get that back. But it was too late. Just as she made to get up, Professor Miller passed by and took the assignments from Annabel's hands, then continued down the rows.

"Its seems someone didn't turn theirs in," Professor Miller said, looking up from her pile.

"Me," Daniella said quietly.

Professor Miller's eyebrows raised. Veronica dropped her head onto her desk. This was all her fault.

"Daniella, this comes as a surprise. Explain yourself please."

"I couldn't get the spell to work..."

"You couldn't? How odd indeed," Professor Miller said, eyes narrowing slightly, "There are few reasons why the spell wouldn't work. Your parents have no reason to hide your identity do they?"

Veronica's head shot up. So that was it!

"No," Daniella said, "They're Muggles anyways."

"Ah, I see," Professor Miller said, her voice softening, "Well, come visit me tomorrow and we'll see what we can do."

Daniella smiled, looking relieved. "Okay."

Veronica had to admit she was relieved as well. She'd been worried for Daniella. She glanced over at her quickly. She felt bad. Now she actually knew why her spell wouldn't work and she couldn't even tell Daniella, who'd risked her grade and a lot more so she could pass the class. She really needed to talk to someone. But who? Who could she trust not to tell anyone but would still give her some advice? Should she go visit her family or not? What was she supposed to do? There was only one person she could tell. Tristian Malfoy. He always knew what to do. The bell rang.

And her mother hadn't specifically said she couldn't tell Tristian, she reminded herself. Of course, that was probably because her mother had no idea that she and Tristian talked, let alone that they were friends. But she just had to tell someone. She couldn't keep it to herself anymore. She would simply find him after class during free period.

Veronica packed her bag a little slower than usual. "Nicci," Kylie shouted.

"Yeah?" Veronica said as she exited the classroom. Kylie and Daniella were waiting patiently by the door.

"Daniella and I are going to check the kitchens to go retrieve Parker, then back to the Common Room. You coming?"

"No, I think I'll take a walk," Veronica said, "Maybe out by the lake. That always clears my mind."

Kylie nodded but a slight frown had appeared on her face. "I, well, we better hurry," she told Daniella.

Veronica watched curiously as Kylie took off at an abnormally fast pace towards the kitchens. Daniella frowned. "She's been acting so strange lately," she murmured to Veronica before she took off after her.

Veronica frowned as well. It was true. Ever since February or so, Kylie had been having nightmares and she was acting quite nervous when she was awake. However, now wasn't the time for that. She needed to find Tristian. The question was how. Normally, he found her.

Frowning, Veronica tried to remember what class he would have just gotten out of. Perhaps Defense, she thought.

She turned left and headed towards the Defense classroom. The hallways were strangely less crowded as she headed that way. No doubt everyone was heading to lunch or outside.

Veronica sighed in annoyance as she reached the Defense classroom. Tristian was nowhere in sight.

"Looking for someone?"

Veronica flipped around. "Tristian," she said, "You scared me."

Tristian simply smiled. "I had a feeling you needed to talk," he said pleasantly.

Veronica felt a sudden surge of annoyance. How did he do that? "Oh really? Well, I'll have you know, I'm looking for Professor Potter."

Tristian shrugged and started to walk down the hall. "Alright then."

"Wait!"

Tristian stopped, a smug smile plastered on his face. "I thought so." Veronica scowled. "So go on, tell me what's wrong."

Veronica thought briefly about leaving, just to irritate him, but stopped herself. She had to tell someone who she really was. Tristian always gave good advice. Veronica looked up and down the hallway to be sure it was clear. Tristian looked at her curiously. "Well, you can't tell anyone though because I'm not even supposed to tell anyone. It's a secret."

Tristian snorted. "Someone thought _you _could keep a secret."

"I'll have you know I keep plenty of secrets," Veronica said defiantly, "I haven't told anyone about you, have I?"

Tristian shook his head. "That's quite a bit different. But no matter, let's hear this big secret you're not allowed to tell anyone."

Veronica took a deep breath. "Well, I went to talk to my mom two nights ago. I needed help with my project in History of Magic."

"What for?" Tristian interrupted. "You're rather good at Charms. It should have been no problem." He frowned. "That assignment was due today."

"I know, I had to use Daniella's," Veronica said dismissively.

"You cheated?" Tristian asked, smirking, "Perhaps you would have made a good Slytherin after all."

"That's not the point of the story," Veronica said scowling, "The point is that I finally found out why my mother has been lying to me and to the other professors."

Tristian became suddenly serious. "Go on."

"You see," Veronica said, not really sure how to say it, "My mom isn't really named Virginia Winters." She glanced at Tristian's face. It was was completely unreadable. "My mom is Ginerva Weasley."

"Harry!" Ginny shouted as she rounded the corner. Veronica and Tristian froze. Oh no, Veronica thought. The door to the Defense room opened and Professor Potter came out, looking worried. Double oh no!

"Virginia?" he asked. He stopped when he saw Veronica and Tristian. Ginny glanced at them too.

"Nicci?" she asked, looking quite panicked.

"Mom," Veronica said when she saw the panic on her mother's face, forgetting that she was standing when Tristian Malfoy, "What's wrong?"

Ginny shook her head, and Veronica suddenly knew what was wrong. "Another attack?" Professor Potter asked, though his eyes remained glued to Veronica and Tristian.

"Parker," Ginny said softly.

Impossible, Veronica thought, just before she took off running. "Nicci!" her mom called after her. Veronica kept running. It wasn't true. It wasn't. She'd get to the Hospital Wing and they would tell her it was all a mistake and that Parker had just been down in the kitchens eating.

The door to the Hospital Wing was only a few feet ahead. She wasn't quite sure how she'd managed to get there so fast, but right now it didn't matter.

She flung open the doors. "Where is she?" Veronica shouted.

"Nicci!" Ginny said, as she ran through the door behind her, "Its okay sweetie..."

"Where," Veronica tried again. She fought against the tears that were threatening to fall. This wasn't happening. It had to be bad, worse than the others. Her mother had never looked so frightened.

"Shhh," Ginny said softly, "We'll know as soon as Madam Pomfrey finishes."

Veronica sank slowly into a chair. She looked around the room. Kylie was tending to an extremely pale Daniella in the corner and looking quite ill herself. Professor Potter, who had followed Ginny and Veronica in, and both Professor Weasleys were speaking in whispers to each other. To Veronica's surprise Orion was pacing the center of the room. She hadn't noticed him when she entered. Sirius was trying and failing to get Orion to calm down.

"I told her," Orion fumed, throwing his hands up in the air, "I said don't go anywhere alone. But no. No, she can't listen like usual. Now look whats happened! When she wakes up I swear, I'm going to..."

"Orion," Sirius said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down."

Orion simply glared. "That bloody fool! I told her!"

"I'm sure you did," Sirius continued in a soothing voice.

"He found her," Ginny said, following Nicci's gaze, "He was quite upset about it..." Ginny paused. "I'm afraid she had it worse than the others." Veronica suddenly felt ill.

Everyone froze as Madam Pomfrey stepped out of a back room. "Madam Pomfrey?" Sirius asked calmly.

Madam Pomfrey frowned. Veronica resisted a sudden urge to vomit. "She'll live..." Several sighs of relief. "But this can't go on. She'll be out cold for the next few hours. You'll have to wait to speak to her."

"How much worse than the others was she?" Sirius asked.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "Much worse. I was worried this one wouldn't make it."

Sirius frowned. "It's as I feared."

"We'll need to close the school," Professor Potter said firmly.

Sirius nodded, a deep frown set on his face. Veronica had never seen him look so old or upset in her entire life. "Yes. Call together the other teachers. We'll meet in my office in one hour. Make sure that no student is out in the halls. We'll make arrangements for them to leave day after tomorrow."

"And what shall we do with them tomorrow?" Professor Weasley asked, running a hand through her bushy brown hair. "We can't leave them locked up in their dormitories all day."

Sirius shook his head. "We'll think of something." Veronica froze as she listened to the conversation. The adults had all but forgotten they were in the room. Veronica shared glance with Kylie and Daniella. Things couldn't possibly get worse. Hopefully...


	25. Waking Nightmare

The Great Hall was completely silent as Sirius stood up, face grave. "I'm sure you're all wondering why you haven't been allowed from your dorms for most of yesterday and this morning," he said softly, "I regret to inform you that yesterday there was another attack." He paused. "Hogwarts is no longer safe. As such, we have decided to close the school."

Whispers broke out. Veronica glanced about. Everyone was looking frightened and at the same time disappointed. Sirius silenced them. "You will leave tomorrow. Until then, the other professors and I have decided to conduct a search for the culprit. All of you will need to be out of the castle. As such, every student will be going to Hogsmeade for the remainder of the day. You are to return promptly at five."

"The village will be completely protected, so you needn't be afraid. Take the time to enjoy each other, for it may be some time before you are together again. Several Aurors will be there in case you are in need of assistance," he paused, "And I would like to ask the older students a most important favor. Watch the first years."

More whispers, worried whispers especially from the first years and those students with first year siblings. Sirius talked over them. "Do not, under any circumstance allow a first year to walk away with an unknown person. Report to an Auror immediately. We are dealing with a dangerous criminal." He paused as he gazed out over the students. "Professor Longbottom will lead you all to Hogsmeade. Be safe."

Conversations broke out among the students as everyone made to leave. Veronica, Kylie and Daniella were some of the last to stand. Truth be told, Veronica wasn't all that interested in Hogsmeade, despite how much she had wanted to visit it earlier in the year. Too much had happened, too many bad things.

"Come on," she said warily, "I guess we better get going."

"Parker will be upset she missed this," Daniella said softly, looking away into the large crowd ahead of them. Veronica couldn't help but notice the older students looking at them. So they were taking the Headmaster's request seriously.

"We'll buy her some candy," Kylie said, giving her a brief smile, "There's a lovely candy store there called Honeydukes. Carly always buys my Christmas gifts there."

Veronica nodded. "Good idea, I think she'll..."

"Miss Carter," a voice called.

The girls stopped. Professor Miller was jogging down the hallway. She smiled at them. "Would you come to my office please? I'd really prefer we clear up that assignment before you leave, dear. After all, it's a rather large portion of your grade."

Daniella smiled. "Yes, Professor. I didn't really feel like going out anyways." She looked briefly at the girls. "Pick something up for Parker for me."

"Of course," Veronica said, as Professor Miller and Daniella disappeared around the corridor.

"Hurry up," Kylie said, frowning, "We're losing the crowd."

Veronica nodded and they picked up their pace. She looked over at Kylie, who was still frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kylie said, dismissively. She paused. "It's just a bit odd, don't you think? Surely, Professor Miller can't be worried about grades when the school is going to close."

Veronica shrugged. "It is a bit odd, but then again, it's not like the school is going to be closed forever, so..."

Kylie sighed. "Hopefully. What would we do if it did close for good?"

"I don't know. Go to another school I guess. I hadn't really thought that far." What a depressing thought it was too. It wouldn't be the same at another school with different students and different teachers. Besides, who knew if Kylie, Daniella, Parker and herself would even end up at the same school. And she'd probably never see Tristian again.

She shook the thoughts away as they appeared at the edge of Hogsmeade, which was brimming with Hogwarts students.

"Honeydukes?" Kylie asked.

"Sure," Veronica said and she followed Kylie through the crowd. A few hours later, Veronica and Kylie seated themselves on a bench, just off the main street. They still had a little over an hour until five.

How she wished it was over already. Veronica looked over at Kylie, who appeared to be just as miserable.

"What now?"

"I don't know," Veronica said, "I don't really feel like doing much of anything."

"Me either," Kylie said, shifting her Honeydukes bag under the bench. Her head tilted slightly. Veronica followed her gaze and noticed an owl headed in their direction.

She frowned as the large Eagle owl landed on the bench beside her and stuck out its leg. She glanced at Kylie, who merely shrugged. Turning back, Veronica carefully removed the letter. The owl promptly flew off.

"Well, open it already," Kylie said.

Veronica nodded. The note was short and seemed to be scrawled as though the person was in a hurry or perhaps having difficulty writing.

_Nicci,_

_Go back to the castle. You're in danger. You're the one she's looking for._

It wasn't signed. Veronica stared at it in horror. Was this some kind of a joke? Who would do something like this? It couldn't possibly be true. It simply couldn't! Kylie, who'd leaned over to read, suddenly went stiff.

"Oh no. It's happening. Just like in the dream. They're going to get Daniella and poor, poor Parker," she babbled.

"What?" Veronica asked, snapping back to reality.

Kylie shook her head, looking quite terrified. "We've got to get to the castle. Warn her. Daniella's next. I just know it."

"What?" Veronica tried again.

"The dreams," Kylie said, "Since my birthday, they've been coming true. I don't know why, but they're not just dreams. They're real. That's why I took Parker's homework to class yesterday. I knew she wouldn't be there. I didn't know why, but I just knew she wouldn't show up. I never get to see the whole story."

Veronica stared at her. What? That didn't make any sense whatsoever. "Kylie," she started.

Kylie shook her head, still looking panicked. "Listen to me. Trust me. We've got to get to Daniella. We need to get back to the castle."

"We're not allowed to leave until five," Veronica said.

"I know a back way out," Kylie said, "Come on."

Veronica frowned as Kylie lead her back into Honeydukes. Had Kylie gone mad? She made to ask but out of nowhere Kylie had knocked down a large display of blood pops.

The owners were rushing over and Kylie was suddenly pulling her behind the counter. No one noticed as they both slipped into the back room.

"Kylie!" Veronica hissed, "Have you gone mad?"

"Just follow me," Kylie instructed as she bent down and began examining the floor. It took her only moments to find what she was looking for. Veronica's eyes widened as she stared down at the open trap door.

Kylie was already on her way down. Veronica cursed quietly and followed her, making sure to close the trap door behind her. It was official, Kylie _had_ gone mad.

It was too dark to see. What was that spell? Oh right. "Lumos," she said softly. Kylie followed suit.

"How did you know about this place?" Veronica asked as she followed Kylie down the passage.

"Sirius actually," Kylie said, smiling briefly, "He let it slip once at Christmas time when he had a few to many glasses of Firewhiskey."

Veronica nodded. "Are you going to tell me what's going on now?"

Kylie shifted uncomfortably. "I told you. The dreams."

"Dreams?" Veronica asked in annoyance, "You dragged me out of the safety of Hogsmeade, behind the counter of Honeydukes which is illegal might I add, and down a dark tunnel that leads to who knows where because you have dreams! Bloody hell! Everyone has dreams!"

"Mine aren't normal dreams," Kylie snapped.

"They better not be," Veronica muttered.

"Mine come true," Kylie continued, "They're hard to explain. They're different than a normal dream. I can't tell you how, I just know when they're happening that they're different. When I have one of them, what happens in them happens in real life." She stopped talking at looked at Veronica. "Does that make any sense?"

Not particularly, Veronica thought in annoyance. "Sort of," she said instead.

Kylie nodded, apparently thinking that was the best answer she'd get. "First one I had was right after my birthday. I had a dream that James was going to trip down the stairs, and two days later he did. I didn't think anything of it, but later it happened again. I dreamed that Professor Malfoy was going to kick Orion out of class for blowing up Snape's cauldron. A week later it happened. And that one time when I pulled you out of the way before Peeves could drop those water balloons on you. I dreamed that too."

"So you're predicting the future?" Veronica asked, "In your dreams? Is that even possible?"

Kylie shrugged. "I guess, I mean, I don't know. I just know that what happens in those dreams, happens in real life."

Veronica frowned. "Well, I guess it could be possible. I mean, wasn't your mom a Seer?"

Kylie frowned. "Honestly, I don't know anymore than anyone else." She laughed. "I've heard the rumors, of course. James and I both did. We tried to find out, but Dad never told us anything. He's the one of the only ones who knows for sure I guess."

"Well, I'd wager a guess that if he avoided the situation, then she probably was. I mean, if she wasn't, why not just say so?"

Kylie nodded. "I guess you're right."

Veronica frowned. She really didn't want to know, and yet she did. "So," she began, "What is this dream about?"

Kylie frowned at her. "It's more of a nightmare," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "It starts with that letter. I'm not sure why, but it always starts that way. Then, it sort of jumps. We're looking for something in the castle and somehow Parker ends up with us..."

"But she's in the Hospital Wing," Veronica interrupted.

"I know," Kylie said, "But in the dream she's there. Then we run through the Forbidden Forest and we end up at this clearing. Daniella's there and a woman. I can't ever see her face. I don't know why. Then Parker's appears next to Daniella. The woman, she, she..."

"What?" Veronica asked, though she knew she wouldn't like the answer.

"She kills them," Kylie said, turning her head. Veronica gasped. She felt sick. It was simply impossible.

"Sometimes I can change them," Kylie said suddenly. "Not all of them, but sometimes. I mean, the water balloons didn't end up hitting you like they were supposed to. This time, I'm going to change it." Veronica nodded. "It's the opening. Come on, we've got to hurry."

Veronica nodded and followed Kylie through the exit. She glanced curiously at the statue as she passed. Who would have guessed?

"Professor Miller's classroom is only a few corridors away," Kylie shouted as she disappeared around a corner. Veronica started running after her. Professor Miller's classroom was just around the corner. Just as she turned, something ran into her, knocking her to the floor.

Veronica looked over at the person next to her. "Parker!" she shouted, pushing herself to her feet.

Parker smiled. "Oh, good. Here I thought I was going to get caught."

"What are you doing out of the Hospital Wing?" Kylie asked looking shocked and worried as she pulled Parker to her feet. "You're not supposed to be out until tomorrow when we leave!" She threw Veronica a glance. Another part of the dream had just come true.

Parker shrugged. "I escaped." She grinned suddenly. "It really was a brilliant plan. You two should have seen it." She looked between them. "Where's Daniella?"

Kylie and Veronica exchanged glances again, before Kylie rushed into a quick explanation. To Veronica's surprise, Parker questioned nothing. Surely Parker doubted something about the situation, but apparently not.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Parker asked, "We've got to warn her!"

"Daniella!" Kylie shouted as they entered the History of Magic classroom. There was no reply.

"It's empty," Veronica said, gazing about the classroom.

"Her office," Parker said, pointing at a door in the back. Kylie and Veronica followed her in as she threw open the door. The office was empty as well but for the desk, a visitors chair and an open cabinet against the back wall.

"They're not here," Kylie said looking panicked.

Parker was staring at the open cabinet, frowning. She picked up a small vial of smoking blue liquid. "Impossible," she murmured.

Veronica stared at her as she walked calmly over to Professor Miller's desk and started opening the drawers. They didn't have time for this. Not to mention that was illegal, wasn't it? You can't just start going through other peoples things!

She looked to Kylie for help, but Kylie was paying no attention. She was sitting in the visitors chairs, her face in her hands, muttering to herself.

"Parker," Veronica said firmly, "We don't have time for this! We need to find Daniella or aprofessor and warn them."

Parker looked up. "It's her."

"What?"

"Professor Miller," Parker continued, running a hand through her hair, "She's the one. This is the missing ingredient from Professor Malfoy's store room. I don't know why I didn't see it before."

"Parker, just because she has some of whatever that is doesn't mean she stole it," Veronica reasoned, "Besides you were with me when we heard the professors clearly state that the attacker was Bellatrix Lestrange."

"What?" Kylie asked.

Parker shook her head. "Later, Kylie. She must have an accomplice. Vercoski is used specifically when testing blood. It helps identify age, gender, parentage, allergies. I mean, the list goes on."

"How do you know that?"

Parker blushed. "So maybe I did a little reading on the side. Potions can be an interesting subject," she paused as Veronica stared in amusement. Parker reading? Had the situation not been so grave, she would have laughed. "But now is not the time for that. Here, look at this."

Parker handed Veronica a parchment. Veronica recognized it immediately. "So," she asked, "This is just her list of Muggleborn students. I saw it earlier. She uses it so she can know who may need extra help since their families won't have taught them anything about the wizarding past."

Parker shook her head. "Look at the names. Ring any bells. The ones crossed off are the students that have been attacked. Now look at the circled one."

Veronica felt her breath catch. "Daniella," she whispered.

"Oh, Merlin," Kylie said suddenly. Veronica turned to look at her. "This is Daniella's wand!"

"It's impossible," Veronica said, shaking her head. After all, it was impossible. "Professor Miller is a Hogwarts teacher!"

Parker looked at her. "So? The fact is, everything points to her. We've got to find her and Dani _now._ Her name is circled. That can only mean, Professor Miller's found what she's looking for."

"And that can't be good," Kylie said softly, "We've got to find her."

"But where?" Veronica asked, feeling panicked. "Where!"

Kylie frowned. "Oh, Merlin. I know."

"What?" Parker asked.

Kylie shook her head. "The dream. She's taken Dani into the Forbidden Forest," she said before she took off running. Veronica and Parker exchanged glances and then took off after her.

Daniella, she thought. Oh, Daniella. We're coming. The corridors were empty. Where were all the professors?

"We need to find a professor!" Veronica shouted.

"No time. We don't know where to look. They're off searching the castle and for all we know they're in the Astronomy Tower," Kylie said, not bothering to look back, as she pushed open the front doors and continued outside. Veronica followed her. She was right. There might not be time, but silently she begged for a professor to appear.

As the ran across the yard, Veronica noticed the boys returning from Hogsmeade along with several other students farther back. They stared as the girls darted past them.

"Parker!" Orion shouted, looking furious, "What the bloody hell are you doing out of bed!" Parker ignored him.

"The Forbidden Forest!" Kylie yelled, as she continued running. The boys looked on confused. "Professor Miller's helping Bellatrix. Has Daniella!"

"Don't just stand there!" Veronica shouted, not bothering to turn, "Get the adults!" And hurry, she thought.

Kylie was leading them around the lake. Veronica vaguely wondered why they didn't use the normal path into the forest, but had no time to ask.

Kylie stopped at the edge of the forest, where a small but well beaten path led into the trees. Veronica hadn't even known this particular path had existed. "Parker, you should go back," she said without turning.

There was a moments pause. "No," Parker hissed, furiously, "Absolutely not, and I'm insulted that you would suggest that I would even possibly consider doing such a thing."

"You're going to get hurt. Please, I know," Kylie insisted, "And you're already weak."

"I don't care. That's _my_ friend and I'm going. We're in this together. Besides, I'm far better with a wand than you two are."

"But..."

"We don't have time for this," Veronica interrupted forcefully. Parker and Kylie looked over at her in surprise. To be honest, Veronica was quite surprised herself at her reaction, but she had a bad feeling about this. They needed to hurry.

Parker took the statement to mean Veronica had sided with her. "Lead."

Kylie let out a frustrated sigh, but turned and continued jogging down the path. She stopped briefly up ahead and then turned left. Veronica and Parker followed her. Parker was looking too pale, Veronica noticed. Far too pale. She wasn't doing as well as she pretended. However, there would be know changing Parker's mind, of that Veronica was sure and they certainly didn't have time to try.

"What are you doing?" Veronica asked as Parker stopped and pointed her wand at a nearby tree.

"Marking our path, of courseHow else do you expect the professors to find us once we find Dani?"

Veronica shuddered. Honestly, she hadn't really thought that far ahead and truth be told she didn't want to. After all, she had a feeling it wasn't just Daniella that they were going to find.

The path was narrowing and it was getting steadily darker. Veronica was positive the sun was still up, but the trees were all but blocking it's light. The adrenaline was starting to wear off and the fear was setting in. Without warning, Kylie turned off the path into the forest. Oh yes, this kept getting better. Parker was still marking trees. At least they hadn't run into anything dangerous, she thought.

The forest was quiet, too quiet really and Veronica was getting more and more nervous. What were they thinking? Darting into the Forbidden Forest on their way to confront a woman who'd been helping Bellatrix Lestrange, a known criminal and psychopath, in kidnapping first years. Bellatrix might even be there! Oh yes, this was one of the best ideas she'd ever had.

Kylie stopped suddenly. She turned, placing a finger to her lips. Veronica and Parker crept quietly towards her. "Just ahead," she whispered, pointing what appeared to be a clearing.

Parker nodded and looked around. She smiled suddenly and pointed to a large bush twenty feet to their left. Veronica and Kylie followed her, careful not to step on any fallen twigs.

Veronica peered out at the clearing from behind the bush. She held back a gasp. Leaned up against a rather large boulder was Daniella, frightened and bond around both her ankles and hands. She wasn't making a sound. Veronica took this to mean she was unable to talk, because had she been in that position she'd be screaming.

Looming over her was a woman, with her back turned. Veronica frowned. Professor Miller. So it was true. She really was helping Bellatrix Lestrange. But why? She was talking, Veronica realized suddenly.

"Should I kill you now? Or perhaps I'll wait. I bet your mother would love to watch." She laughed hysterically. She truly was insane, Veronica thought.

Parker tapped her shoulder. "There's no time," she whispered, "We've got to act now."

"She'll see us," Kylie whispered back.

Veronica nodded. "There's no way we'll get to Daniella before she..." She really didn't want to finish that thought.

Parker scowled. She looked around, then suddenly brightened. "One of us will go around back, while the other two distract her. Just keep her talking long enough to get Daniella away. No trying to fight her. Then we run. Fast."

Kylie shook her head. "Are you insane?"

Parker shrugged. "Maybe, but it's our best shot. If you want, I'll be the distraction and you two untie Daniella."

"No," Veronica whispered. She gazed back out over the clearing. Her eyes focused on Daniella. She suddenly knew what had to be done. The question was, could she go through with it.

Parker and Kylie looked at her, surprised yet again. "_You_ have to be the one to go around back. _You're_ in the Hospital Wing, remember?"

Parker nodded. "That's right. That bloody creep will never expect it!"

Veronica nodded. "We go around and distract her." She looked at Kylie. "It has to be both of us. It's suspicious if we're not together."

Kylie paled, but nodded. "Hurry Parker," she whispered. "Be careful."

Parker nodded. "Good luck," she said shakily, before disappearing into the forest. Parker was scared, which only made the her own fear increase. Parker wasn't scared of anything.

Veronica looked at Kylie. She felt like she was going to ill. Kylie stood up. Veronica followed her lead jerkily. What was she thinking? She was practically serving herself up on a silver platter to be killed. Oh, God.

She should run. Turn back now. Tell the adults. Anything but walk into that clearing and alert her presence to a psychopath. Hadn't she just received a note telling her that it was actually _her _Bellatrix and apparently Professor Miller wanted? She fought back a giggle. Perhaps she was the one going mad, not Kylie.

Kylie was looking at her. Veronica realized suddenly that she was waiting. Kylie was waiting for her. Didn't Kylie realize she wasn't exactly the leader type? Hadn't it been established sometime already that _she_ was the follower?

She gazed back over the clearing. Poor, sweet Daniella who'd risked her grade, expulsion and unknowingly her life to make sure Veronica passed History of Magic. If only _she_ hadn't taken Daniella's homework, Daniella wouldn't have gone with Professor Miller. She'd have been safe at Hogwarts with her, Kylie, and Parker.

And nobody would ever have known, she thought. But someone has to stop her before she kills someone. Before she kills Daniella. And we're the only ones here, Veronica reminded herself. Oh God.

Slowly, Veronica turned and walked into the clearing. Kylie appeared beside her. She gripped her wand, but kept it pointed at the ground.

Professor Miller turned at the noise. She stared, surprised, at the two girls, before bursting into another fit of laughter.

"Look," Professor Miller sneered at Daniella, "You're darling friends are here to save you. Looks like two little first years are smarter than the entire Hogwarts staff." Daniella looked at them in horror. She was shaking her head. Veronica realized she was silently telling them to run. Too late for that Daniella.

"Let her go, Professor Miller," Kylie shouted. For a girl so pale, her voice came out surprisingly strong.

Professor Miller smiled. "So, it looks like you didn't figure out the whole puzzle did you?"

Veronica chose to say nothing. Technically, all they had figured out was Professor Miller helping Bellatrix in taking the students and she hadn't even really believed that until she saw it with her own eyes.

"Well," Professor Miller continued, looking around, "I suppose I've got the time to tell you." She smiled and turned her back to Daniella. "After all, you two won't be telling anyone. Fitting that such good friends get to die together. It will be a pleasure to kill the daughter of Harry Potter." Kylie stiffened.

"You see, little ones, I'm not actually Tru Miller. There never was a Tru Miller." Kylie gasped. Veronica noticed Parker slowly inching her way forward. Her gaze jerked back to Professor Miller. The woman had mistaken Kylie's gasp for surprise at her newest statement.

She smiled and waved her wand. Veronica stared, frightened, as Professer Miller suddenly took on a new form. She grew taller, her hair lengthened and turned jet black. She was a beautiful woman, but something about her dark, heavy lidded eyes was terrifying. It took her moment, but she recognized the look. Cold, unfeeling, evil. Kylie squeaked.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Kylie whispered. Veronica felt faint. She hadn't seen that coming. Things had suddenly taken a turn for the worse. They were no longer dealing with Professor Miller, who could perhaps be reasoned with. But at least you're not dealing with two now, she thought.

"So you recognize me? That's good. I like it better that way." Veronica chanced at glance at Parker. She was right behind the rock now, no more than fifteen feet from Daniella and twenty from Bellatrix.

"Why are you doing this?" Veronica asked, hoping to keep her distracted. She silently cursed herself when her voice cracked out of fear. Bellatrix was frowning. Her eyes narrowed. Parker was by Daniella. Bellatrix was turning.

"Expelliarmus," Veronica shouted.

Bellatrix dodged. The spell hit the rock, leaving a blackened scorch mark. "Fools," Bellatrix hissed. Parker was suddenly flying across the clearing. She slammed into a tree and fell to the ground unmoving.

Daniella screamed. The spell keeping her silent had been removed as had the bonds around her wrists. Her feet were still tied together. She couldn't run.

Bellatrix was turning back towards them. Veronica was frozen in place. A spell was coming straight for her and yet her feet remained planted to the ground.

Kylie shoved her out of the way and they both tumbled to the ground. "Petrificus Totalus," Kylie shouted.

"Protego!" The spell was cast aside. Bellatrix was laughing. Veronica took the time to get off the ground. Kylie was right beside her. "You think _you_ can beat me with spells like that?"

Veronica knew that already, but really what other option did they have. None. Both she and Kylie raised their wand, neither were fast enough.

The next thing she knew, Veronica was on the ground. Her wand was gone and there was excruciating pain in her left leg. She let out a moan. She glanced to her left. Kylie laying a few feet away, face down. She was bleeding. Oh, Kylie.

She tried to push herself up, but that only caused another jolt of pain. She cried out. Bellatrix walked past her, paying her no mind. Veronica couldn't help herself. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. Kylie, Parker, Daniella. Why did this happen?

"I'll just have to kill you now," Bellatrix hissed in annoyance as she pointed her wand at Daniella, "It's a shame, but these little creatures have caused too much noise. Someone was bound to hear. I really wanted darling Ginny to watch her daughter die."

It clicked. So that was it. She really was after me all this time. That's why she needed the blood. That's why she needed whatever that potion ingredient was from Professor Malfoy's store room. That's why she only looked at Muggleborns, whose parents were basically unknown to the wizarding world. She was looking for the daughter of Ginny Weasley.

"Wait," Veronica cried, as she slowly rose to her feet. A searing pain shot through her leg, but she ignored it. "Leave her alone. You've got the wrong one." Bellatrix turned slowly, her eyes filled with hatred. "I'm Ginny Weasley's daughter."

Her eyes widened, but then she smiled. "Perhaps Ginny can watch her daughter die after all," she said pleasantly, "But I'm afraid your little friend will have to die anyways."

Veronica stared in horror. Bellatrix turned back to Daniella. No! That was supposed to keep her distracted. That was supposed to keep Daniella alive! Veronica, now wandless, did the only thing she could think of. She punched her. Bellatrix stumbled back a few feet and then snarled.

"So you want to go first?" she hissed. "Fine! I'll leave your body at the steps of the school for your precious mother." Veronica just stared as Bellatrix raised her wand. She squeezed her eyes closed.

"Expelliarmus!"

Veronica's eyes snapped open. Parker, still leaned up against the tree, had her wand out. Her breathing was unstable. Veronica could tell, even from the distance. "Run, Nicci," she muttered, before her wand dropped and head bowed. No, Veronica thought.

Bellatrix was now wandless also. She howled in fury. "I'll do it with my bare hands!"

Veronica never knew how the woman moved so fast. In seconds, Bellatrix's hands were wrapped around her neck. She couldn't breathe. She tried kicking, hitting. Nothing was working. Bellatrix was staring at her, laughing, a maniacal glint in her eyes.

"She'll pay! That filthy murdering bitch! It's her fault the Dark Lord fell! It's all her fault! She'll pay, but first I'll make her suffer like I did! You and then her!"

She thought briefly of her mother. She hadn't even got to apologize for yelling at her. She thought of her family, whom she'd never really get to meet. She thought of Kylie and Parker, praying they were alive. She thought of poor Daniella who only got into this mess because of her. Run, Daniella, she thought. Now, while you still have a chance.

Everything was going dark. She tried briefly to move her arm. She had to do something, but her arm wouldn't cooperate. She was too weak.

Bellatrix's face contorted in surprise as Daniella slammed into her. Somehow she had undone the bindings at her feet without a wand. Why hadn't she ran? In the distance someone shouted her name, and then everything went black.


	26. Beginnings and Ends

Veronica wanted to groan when she opened her eyes. Her neck was killing her. Now that she thought about it actually, her whole body was aching.

It took her only moments to realize where she was. Shecould have recognized that scent anywhere. And if that hadn't given it away, well, the white walls, white sheets, white everything simply screamed Hospital Wing. She wondered briefly what she was doing there before it all came back to her.

She tried to push herself up. She had to find Kylie, Parker and Daniella. She had to tell her mom that Bellatrix Lestrange was after her and about Professor Miller. She had to...

"Veronica!" came a voice to her right which she recognized immediately.

"Mom, the girls," Veronica said choked out. She tried to turn her head but pain shot through her neck and she decided against it.

"They're fine, honey," Ginny murmured, gently pushing Veronica back into the bed, "Kylie and Daniella are in the other room and Parker is in a private ward in the back."

Private room. That had to mean something bad. Oh no. "Why?"

Ginny smiled and Veronica breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, after she escaped the first time, Madam Pomfrey isn't taking any chances. I hear that Parker is the first to ever escape in all of Madam Pomfrey's years of working here. She's quite furious about it, especially since Parker managed to go out and hurt herself worse. Parker's new room has extra charms on it to keep her from getting out. She's already tried to get out again. Something about the silence driving her mad."

Veronica tried to laugh, but it only made her throat hurt worse. She groaned instead squeezing her eyes shut. When she looked back at her mother, tears were sliding down her cheeks. "You're crying. Don't."

"Can't help it," Ginny said softly, "I've been doing it for the last day and half. I've been so worried."

"Did you get her?" Veronica asked.

"No we didn't."

"She was after me. Bellatrix was."

"I know. Daniella told us everything that happened. How you girls came to save her, how Professor Miller was really Bellatrix, how you told Bellatrix that you were my daughter to save her..."

"I'm sorry," Veronica said softly, "I know I wasn't supposed to tell, but she was going to kill Daniella because she thought she was me. I just, I had to."

Ginny nodded. She started to speak, but was cut off by loud angry voices somewhere just outside the Hospital Wing. "That's my daughter and my granddaughter in there!" a man shouted furiously.

"I realize that Arthur, which is why I informed you," Sirius said calmly, "But I can not allow you to go in."

"Sirius Black," a woman screeched, "You let me in there or Merlin help me I'll..."

"Molly, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to allow you to go in. Ginny has had a rough two days and she's not up to dealing with you two at the moment. She has her daughter to think of."

"We're her parents!" Molly screamed. Parents? Veronica thought. She glanced at her mother, who had gone suddenly pale. That's my grandparents, she thought. They're here to see me and Mom. She smiled. They did care.

"I realize that, Molly, but those are her wishes and I'm sure she'd like you to respect them. Ginny has already made it clear to me that she would like Veronica to be able to meet you, however now is not the time."

"She's going to let us see her?" Molly asked, suddenly excited. "When? Is Ginny coming as well? How are they? Are they both alright? What's she like, my grandbaby?"

"One question at a time, Molly," Sirius said patiently. "Yes, she's going to let you see her. As to when and if Ginny is coming I cannot say, though I assume it will be sometime soon. Both of them are fine. Veronica should be waking up any time now. And she's a very lovely girl."

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation in your office," Arthur said, "I assume the others don't know, or they'd be down here."

"You're correct, Arthur. They don't know, and they won't until after the students leave. Ginny requested it and I agree. As for continuing in my office, I believe that's a good idea," Sirius said, but was interrupted by Molly.

"And I want to know all about my granddaughter," she said, her voice fading slightly as they walked away, "And I _definitely_ want to know why you chose to keep the fact that we had another granddaughter from us!"

Veronica turned back to her mom when she was sure they were gone. "Mom, you should see them."

Ginny sighed. "I know, but not right now. I've got more important things to do right now." She smiled. Veronica smiled back, but something about that conversation bothered her. Then it hit her.

Hadn't her grandmother just said that Sirius hadn't even told them Ginny had a daughter? Then how did Bellatrix know? Not to mention, how did she know Veronica would go to Hogwarts and how did she know it would be _that_ year?

"Mom, how did Bellatrix find out about me?"

Ginny frowned. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that, as it's not really my secret to tell. But I suppose you have the right to know. It doesn't leave this room, alright?"

Veronica nodded. "Of course."

"I'm sure you know what a Seer is," Ginny said. Veronica nodded. "Most people don't know this, but Nina Potter, Kylie and James' mother, was actually one of the greatest Seers ever born. Her powers were much stronger than most Seers."

Veronica nodded. She always had a feeling the rumors were true and that belief was only cemented when Kylie told her about the dreams.

"About ten years ago, she made a prediction of sorts," Ginny said slowly, "It wasn't like a prophecy. Well, I really don't know how to explain it properly. She just had a vision, I suppose. There was only one person she told it to as he was the only one to witness it, or so they thought at the time. Nina Potter knew that you were going to be born and that you would be attending Hogwarts at the same time as her own children."

"Who was the one who heard it?"

"Sirius. That's part of the reason he came in search of me. He didn't want me to be alone."

"But how did Bellatrix find out if only Sirius heard?"

Ginny shrugged. "We aren't completely sure. At the same time Nina made the comment to Sirius, an alarm went off at the Potter home. There was an intruder on the grounds. They never found the intruder and there was no attack. Sirius believes it was Bellatrix and that she overheard the conversation."

Veronica nodded. That was certainly possible. After all, how many times had she ease dropped on her mother's conversations without getting caught? Too many times to count.

"Why does she want you so badly?"

Ginny frowned. "Again, this isn't going to be a question that I can answer completely." Veronica nodded, though in all honesty she really wanted to know the full story. "When I was 18, I found something out about Voldemort. You see, he'd taken certain precautions to avoid death. To destroy him, the objects he created had to be destroyed."

"What kind of object can help you avoid death?"

Ginny shook her head. "I can't tell you that, dear. During the war we decided that the existence of these objects would be kept secret. We didn't want any other Dark wizards getting the same ideas. All I can say is that the person can't be killed as long as their object or objects are intact." Veronica nodded.

"Through Blaise I found the location of one of Voldemort's objects, the last one. Once it was destroyed, Voldemort could be killed. Harry had been searching for it and well, without me, he never would have found it. I suppose Bellatrix attributes Voldemort's downfall partly to me. And also..."

Veronica waited. Ginny looked away. Ashamed? Veronica couldn't really tell. "The war, it's not something you can understand and for that I'm glad. There were times when we had to do things we didn't want to." She looked back at Veronica. "There are things you have to do sometimes to survive. Two weeks after I left Hogwarts, I was attacked. In the attack I killed Bellatrix's husband."

Veronica stared, feeling quite ill. Her mom killed someone. No, her mom _had_ to kill someone. She looked at her mother's pale face and realized she was waiting for a reaction. Veronica sent her a weak smile, which she hoped conveyed understanding. Of course, this surely meant...

"Do you think that..." Veronica started. She paused. Did she really want to know? Well, no, but she definitely needed to know. "Do you think she'll try again?"

Ginny frowned. "I don't know, but you'll be safe if she does. Sirius and I are going to place several protection charms on the house before you get there. She won't be able to find you. You don't have to worry. Try and get some sleep, alright?"

Veronica nodded and snuggled deeper into her bed. She didn't tell her mother, but she had a feeling that Bellatrix wasn't going to stop. Not until one of them was dead.

"And Nicci," Ginny said, "I've convinced Sirius to wait to tell the other professors what actually happened in the forest and why. Daniella, Parker and Kylie have been advised to keep quiet about it as well, though only Daniella knows who you really are. So you don't have to worry about that either."

* * *

Veronica gazed out across the Great Hall. It was good to be out of the Hospital Wing, but everyone kept staring. Everybody knew that the girls had battled Bellatrix in the forest, but other than that, they knew nothing. Several rumors were flying about, but none of them even came close to the truth.

The boys had surprisingly not asked a single question, though James and Orion had given them all a good hour long lecture. Kylie solved that problem by promising to give the full story when they returned to her house if they promised to shut their mouths.

Veronica and the girls had kept to their word about being quiet about what happened. They decided, by unspoken agreement to wait until they had some privacy to talk about what had happened.

The owl post had just arrived. Personally, she thought it was silly to send an owl on the last day of term. Her eyes focused on Tristian who was currently feeding a large Eagle owl a bit of toast.

Her eyes widened. No, it couldn't be. And yet it was. That was the same owl that had brought her the letter. Tristian had sent her the warning! But how did he know? How could he possibly of known that Bellatrix was looking for Ginny Weasley's daughter? Nobody had known that until after the incident in the forest, not even the professors!

Tristian got up slowly and leisurely strolled out of the Great Hall. Veronica sat for a moment before getting up and chasing after him. She paid no heed to Parker's call asking where she was going. She followed him down a few corridors which she assumed led towards the Slytherin common room.

"Tristian!" she shouted, when she was sure they were a good deal away from the hall and any other students.

He stopped and turned around with a look of faint surprise. "Do you think it's wise to be shouting my name in so public a place?" he asked with amusement. He shook his head and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"You sent it."

Tristian cocked an eyebrow. "Pardon me?"

"Don't do that," Veronica snapped, "I know you sent me that warning in Hogsmeade." His smile faded, but he said nothing. "Tell me," she demanded.

"Fine," he said softly, turning to face the wall, "I sent it."

Veronica was disappointed. For some reason, she'd hoped he'd deny it. "How did you know who she was looking for?" she whispered.

"Does it matter?" Tristian asked.

"Yes," Veronica insisted.

"I told you being a Malfoy has certain..." He paused. "Benefits. And you forget, Bellatrix is my aunt."

"Why didn't you tell someone?" Veronica asked feeling anger rising in the pit of her stomach.

"Didn't see the point. Until you told me you where Ginny Weasley's daughter, it really didn't matter to me."

Her temper flared. "If you had told the Headmaster, he could have been able to stop it!"

"Could being the operative word," Tristian said lazily.

"How can you be so calm about it? People almost died!" Veronica shouted, "How could you just stand by and do nothing?"

Tristian swirled around to face her. His face was contorted in fury. Veronica unconsciously took a step back. "Not everyone is looking to be a hero, Winters! Not everyone feels the need to save people who don't bloody matter to them. I did what I had to when it did matter and that is all I'm obligated to do."

Veronica stood in shock as Tristian stormed out of the room. She wanted to cry. Instead she followed him out of the classroom.

"Everyone was right!" she shouted at his retreating back, "I should have known better than to trust a Malfoy!"

He paused briefly at the end of the hallway and glanced back. His face was completely expressionless. She was crying now and it only made her more angry. How the hell did he keep his own emotions so controlled?

Veronica turned and ran, carefully locking herself in a stall in the bathroom to calm herself. There was no reason to be crying, she tried to reassure herself. If he wanted to be like that, then fine! Why would she want to be friends with someone who could allow innocent people to get hurt?

She slowly left the stall and headed back to her own common room to wait until it was time to board the train home. Her mind wouldn't stop replaying the argument. Tristian had never yelled at her, even when he had gotten angry. He never lost control. She had a feeling that this time, their friendship might be over for good. And no matter how many times she told herself that it didn't matter, she knew it did.

* * *

Veronica sat down gratefully on the soft seat in their compartment. She looked over at her three friends and smiled.

"Can you believe the year's already over?" Kylie asked, sitting down next to her. Daniella and Parker situated themselves on the other seat.

"Hard to believe," Veronica agreed. Daniella pulled out a book.

"Dani! No reading!"

Daniella looked up. "Well, why not?"

"Because reading is boring," Parker said.

"Really?" Kylie asked grinning. "Wasn't it you who was reading extra books on Potions? In fact, I recall you saying it was interesting." Parker scowled.

"Didn't you two know about that?" Daniella asked, glancing up again. "Parker's been bugging me to check books out for her all year."

"Fascinating," Kylie said, a grin spreading across her face. Veronica smiled too.

"Exploding snap?" Parker asked. Kylie laughed at her obvious attempt to change the subject but agreed to a game. Daniella started reading again. Veronica turned to look out the window. Half and hour and three games later, the compartment fell into a comfortable silence.

"Guys," Parker said softly, "I have something serious to ask of you."

Veronica looked up at her, feeling nervous. Parker was rarely serious. "Yeah?"

"About that reading thing, don't tell anyone."

Kylie and Veronica burst out laughing. That was her serious request? Daniella however, looked utterly confused. "Why not? There's nothing wrong with reading."

"Do you _want_ to ruin my reputation?"

Veronica started laughing harder and somehow managed to fall out of her seat. "Knock it off," Parker shouted.

"I just don't see the big deal," Daniella said frowning, as she tried to talk over the laughter, "Reading enhances the mind and expands your knowledge of the world around you. It's a good thing."

"Parker Keowen, the closet reader," Kylie said through fits of laughter. Veronica burst into another round of uncontrollable laughter while Parker sulked.

"Seriously, though," Parker said a few minutes later. "I'd rather you keep that to yourselves. What if Black found out?"

"What if I found out what?"

Parker scowled. "See, just great. Shove off, Black!" Veronica smiled as Parker scowled at Orion who was standing in the doorway. Surprisingly he was alone.

"What if I found out what?" Orion repeated.

"Nothing."

"Come on, Keowen," Orion continued, thoroughly enjoying himself, "I'm going to find out sooner or later. You might as well just tell me."

"I said nothing!"

Veronica turned to look over at Kylie who smiled. "Think they'll ever stop arguing?" she asked.

Veronica snorted. "Not a chance. They'll be fighting on their death beds."

"Let's just hope they don't become ghosts and carry on for the rest of eternity."

Veronica looked back over. Parker was now standing, poking Orion in the chest with every word she said. Her face was bright red. Orion was laughing. Daniella was trying and failing to calm Parker down.

"Maybe we should let Daniella in on our theory," Kylie said. Veronica laughed.

"I think she might need a little back up," Veronica said. Kylie nodded.

"Parker! Black!" Veronica shouted.

They both turned to stare. "Is there something you need?" Kylie asked, raising her eyebrows.

Orion grinned. "Nope. It's just my turn to check up on you four."

"Check up on us?" Parker growled. "We can take care of ourselves thank you very much."

Orion looked at her. "And you've proved _that_ several times over," he said sarcastically. He looked back over at Kylie. "One of us will check on you every half hour. James' orders."

Kylie frowned. "Fine, but get out. You're bugging Parker."

Orion laughed. "See you in two and hours."

"Bloody prat," Parker grumbled as she sat down. "Who does he think he is?"

The mood was suddenly serious. "Do you guys want to talk about it?" Kylie asked.

"I do," Daniella said softly.

Veronica nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. I mean, you guys know why it happened and all..." She stopped. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Parker said forcefully, "It's not your fault. You didn't ask for her to come after you."

"Why is she after you?" Kylie asked.

"Because she's Ginny Weasley's daughter," Daniella said.

"What?" Kylie asked, looking shocked. "You are? Well that means that your mum is...Why didn't you say anything?"

Veronica shifted uncomfortably. "I didn't know until a few days ago myself."

Kylie nodded. "Wow, I just never thought."

"I don't get it," Parker said, confused, "What's the big deal with you being her daughter? Nobody freaks out about the other Weasleys. What's different about you and your mum?"

Veronica gave Kylie a nod before Kylie went into detail about who Ginny was, with Veronica filling in where Kylie couldn't. "We've been searching for her," Kylie finished, "Well, my Dad has been anyways. Not all the Weasleys were real sure about it. Some still were a bit nervous, but they all wanted the truth."

Parker nodded. "Well, that clears that up. Now on to the really important question. Why does Bellatrix want you and your mum dead?"

Veronica sighed. "Long story short, my mom helped defeat Voldemort and she...well, she killed Bellatrix's husband in a battle when she was 18."

Daniella squeaked. "Oh my." Veronica looked away.

"So she'll be back then," Parker said darkly.

Silence fell over the compartment. Veronica glanced quickly at her friends. Daniella was deathly pale. Kylie was frowning. Parker was staring off into space, her face grim. Would they decide not to be her friend anymore? She wouldn't blame them. It was going to be dangerous to be her friend.

"I guess we'll have to be more careful then," Daniella said finally. She gave Veronica a weak smile which Veronica returned.

Parker nodded. "Yeah, she's right." Kylie placed a hand on her shoulder.

The door opened. It was Rob. "Hi girls," he said, "You okay?"

Veronica nodded. "Yeah, thanks Rob."

Rob nodded and shut the door. Parker stared blankly at the door before turning back to Veronica. "Does he know?"

"About what?" Veronica asked.

"About you being his cousin."

"No," Veronica said, "My mom thought it'd be better if we kept that quiet until school was out. She didn't want me bombarded with questions."

"So other than the Headmaster, us, and Bellatrix," Parker said slowly, "Nobody knows that who you and your mum really are."

"Well, not exactly," Veronica said, "My grandparents know. Sirius thought it was his duty to inform them. They actually showed up at the school. I heard them."

"None of the teachers wanted to know why the students were being taken?" Daniella asked.

Veronica shrugged. "My mom asked Sirius to wait to brief the staff until today."

"So even my dad doesn't know?" Kylie asked. Veronica shook her head. "Guess that kind of puts a damper on our plan to get him and your mum together."

Parker grinned. "We can still make it work," she said, "We'll just have to be a little sneakier..."

"Why do I have a feeling that this is going to involve something that gets me grounded for the rest of my life?" Veronica said so only Kylie could hear.

Kylie smiled. "Because it probably will."

* * *

**_Two Weeks Later_**

"Mom," Veronica tried again, "I really wish you would come."

Ginny shook her head, as she picked up a small tin can, which had been converted into a portkey specifically for this occasion. "I really am just not ready."

Veronica sighed. She wanted to see her family, but she really didn't want to go alone. Kylie had reassured her that she'd be there later to help smooth the transition, but it wasn't the same as having her mom. But, speaking of Kylie... "Well, what about Professor Potter?"

"What about him?" Ginny asked, glancing away.

"Well, are you going to ignore him now that he knows?" Veronica asked, a smile forming, "I know you like him."

Ginny blushed. "Now, I don't know where you got that idea..."

"Only by the way you two were constantly flirting, especially at Christmas. And after we locked you two in the library, things were going quite well between you two."

Ginny's blush deepened and then she frowned. "Is that why you locked us in there?"

Veronica smirked. "Look at the time. I think we should activate it, don't you?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "We'll be talking about this when you get back," she said, handing her the can, "Acasero." There was a familiar pulling behind Veronica's navel, and she was gone.

Ginny continued to stare at the spot where her daughter had just been standing, a frown set on her face. She had never seen anyone but a Malfoy smirk like that.

Veronica groaned as she landed on her bottom. Oh how she hated portkeys! Why did she always manage to land on something hard as well? She looked around and found herself on the doorstep of what was no doubt the home of her grandparents.

She stood up and dusted off her skirt. It was new, bought specifically for the occasion. She couldn't believe that she'd be meeting her family for the first time. Well, most of them for the first time anyways. At least for the first time when they actually knew she was related to them. She was finally going to have a normal family!

She bit her lip and reached to push the doorbell, before pulling her hand back. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. What if they didn't like her? So much for that Gryffindor courage, she thought bitterly.

Veronica cursed silently. It wasn't like it was _that_ big of a deal. Besides Kylie would be here in an hour if things didn't go well. But they will go well, she reassured herself. Her eyes landed on a small sign hanging on the door. She smiled when she read it. _Home is where my heart lies_.

Still smiling she reached up and rang the doorbell. Her mom had a sign almost identical to that on their own door back in the States. There was shuffling coming from inside and several loud voices.

"Is it her?" someone shouted.

"Well who else would it be?" another replied.

The door swung open to reveal a chubby woman with graying red hair. She stared, mouth slightly open. Veronica shifted nervously under her stare. "Hi," she said softly.

The woman burst into tears and pulled Veronica into a bone crushing hug. Veronica froze in shock before hugging her back. Over the woman's shoulder she saw a room full of red heads, far too many to count, sprinkled with the occasional brunette.

"Let her go, Mum," one man said laughing, "She's turning blue."

The woman hugging her blushed slightly and stepped back. She wiped a few stray tears. "Isn't she beautiful?" she asked the crowd, but didn't wait for an answer. Instead, she ushered Veronica into a large living area, while shouting at the rest to move in there as well. It was decorated pleasantly and there were several snack items set out on the table next to her. "I'm sure you'll be wanting introductions. My name is Molly and I'm your grandma."

Veronica nodded and was about to respond when something mushy hit her in the face. She jolted back in shock. Mashed potatoes?

Someone was laughing. "Who did that!" Molly shouted, her face turning beat red. Veronica wiped the potatoes off her face. Her eyes caught sight of Jeff, who was currently holding back his laughter. To his left was a bowl of mashed potatoes, which Veronica knew shouldn't be on the snack table. That prat!

She walked over to him casually, while Molly continued to rage on, shouting furiously. The other adults were trying in vain to calm her down. Jeff didn't notice her approach, as his eyes were glued on Molly. Taking the opportunity, Veronica picked up a bowl of what looked like ranch dip and poured in onto his head.

Jeff let out a cry of outrage. Molly turned to look. Several people started laughing. "Food fight!" someone called. Veronica thought it sounded an awful lot like Carly.

"No!" Molly shouted, but the food was already flying everywhere. Veronica ducked behind the couch laughing as even the adults joined in.

"You're going to scare her away!" Molly shouted, as something that looked much like cake hit her square in the face, at which point she started throwing food as well. "You were supposed to be on your BEST behavior!" she continued shouting, "You were all supposed to act NORMAL!"

Veronica smiled. So it turned out she wouldn't have the normal family she'd always dreamed of. Then again, she could certainly get used to this one.


End file.
